Last Ones Standing
by skiptothegoodbit
Summary: The idea develops gradually. It begins with a public telling off for harming The Authority's princess, Nikki, then continues with each step she dares to place out of line. But Paige has a rebel's heart. It was only a matter of time before she decided to take down The Authority… and it can only happen with their golden boy as the target. Multicharacters.
1. Ready for a Change

**A/N:** Oh dear. I really don't have the time for this fic... but eff it, it's happening anyway. The storyline in this follows the current one but with a few tweaks along the way. This first chapter is pretty Paige-centric. Enjoy! Oh and I made a trailer for this - you can find it on my profile.

* * *

For somebody with a sweet smile and a well documented cutesy life shared with fan favourite Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella sure does have a bitchy mouth on her. Paige's stare is distracted from the match at hand—Nikki vs. Natalya—and flickers across to the Bella twin who isn't the current champion. Brie is walking towards her on the outside, arms flying around and accusing her of God knows what.

_And all I wanted to do was support Nattie. _Paige sighs inwardly, knowing exactly what's coming next.

She slips out of her leather jacket and tosses it in the Diva's face along with some unsavoury remarks that can't really be helped. Or maybe they can but she's prone to saying whatever she wants consequences be damned. That's just her impulsive style… one that is highlighted when she delivers a kick to Brie's midsection, then launches her into the barricade. _Damn that felt good_, she thinks, posing for the appreciative crowd.

Natalya takes advantage of Nikki's disorientation in the heated moment, surprising her with a school girl roll-up—not the best of ways to win a match but sufficient enough because the grin on the Canadian's face can be seen for miles. The same grin disappears just a few seconds later when she crashes into the mat following the champion's rage-filled attack, embarrassed after losing so easily.

Supporting Nattie means having her back so Paige rushes the ring, fighting off scrappy kicks and punches and nailing a nasty kick of her own to an enraged Nikki's head. The damage is done, the champion falls, and a passionate "This is my house!" shout slips from her mouth.

_Because it is, _she thinks, and nobody should forget it. She might not be on top of the division right now but tonight she bested two Bellas—one of them the champion—and that feels productive enough for this edition of Raw.

It takes a little while to make it to the back, partially because of Natalya's fatigue but also because Paige wants to take in the crowd atmosphere. They appreciate her here and that's a feeling she wants to hang on to.

She wishes that she'd stayed out there longer when a well-known figure approaches her suddenly. Stephanie McMahon certainly knows how to create her own atmosphere and this one is full of ferocity and indignation. A weaker Diva would cower under this look but Paige, while taken aback for a sure moment, adjusts herself into an upright position, not as a means of squaring off with her boss but merely to show her confidence.

"Thank you, Natalya," speaks the McMahon daughter calmly enough, addressing the blonde without even looking at her. "You can go now."

Natalya is known for being pretty by the book, so Paige isn't surprised when her new friend shoots her an apologetic look and slinks away behind her into the depths of the arena. _That's okay_, she thinks, _I can handle myself anyway. Always have._

"You weren't scheduled to be out there. Take a look at this card," Stephanie grabs a sheet from a nearby table and holds it up to Paige's face. "Whose match was it?"

She doesn't even have to look at it. "Nikki and Natalya's, but Nikki had Brie out there and I was just trying to—"

A loud yell cuts her off, "But nothing! Nikki Bella is the Diva's Champion. If she wants her sister out there with her then that's fine because she can do whatever the hell she wants. You humiliated both Brie and Nikki in that ring and that is something I will not tolerate."

Her voice is increasing in volume the angrier she gets and it's attracting a crowd. Among those watching the little scene is Nikki herself. The champion is still holding a hand to her likely-bruised face but there's a smirk residing on her glossed lips; it holds the message that she gets her way _every _time. Paige fights the urge to walk over there and smack the look right off her smug face, and it's easy enough to when Stephanie speaks again, her statement bold enough to capture her attention.

"You want to fight your champion so badly? Fine. You get your match against Nikki… _with _Brie… tomorrow on Main Event." Stephanie inches in a little closer, a bitter smile on her face now and lowering her voice to add, "No Natalya at ringside. We'll see whose house it really is."

The Authority's front woman leaves her with a nasty glare that lingers in Paige's memory long after she disappears from sight. Was that the same woman who at the start of the show was so happy to be back in charge with her husband? Her attention turns briefly to Nikki, the champion seemingly with a strut in her step as she marches away with Brie in tow, the two muttering between themselves probably about tactics for tomorrow's match.

Her focus returns to those around her. Staring back at her following her public humiliation are the likes of Mizdow—really, who are they to judge anyone?—Cameron trying to contain her laughter, and Bad News Barrett. No doubt her bad news will be making the rounds quickly enough.

Paige hesitates for a moment wondering what to do with all the attention, then shakes her head and tells herself to leave with her head held high, because why the hell should she feel bad anyway? She's still proud of herself for owning The Bellas tonight and that's something that can't be taken away from her. Besides, any frustration she has can be stored up for tomorrow since she now has the chance to take down Nikki twice in the space of twenty four hours.

Still, even as she walks off to change out of her ring gear, the idea of Nikki Bella being held in high regard like some sort of princess and her being tossed aside simply for not kissing up to The Authority, grinds at her.

If only they weren't back in power.

* * *

Tensions are high backstage at Main Event following the events of Raw last night. Three men lost their jobs at the hands of The Authority, two of which Paige was on friendly terms with, and that ensures the talent will be watching their tongues about what they say now it's been made clear how easy it is to lose everything you've ever worked for.

Her altercation with Stephanie last night suggests that Paige should be worried too but instead of that foreign emotion she feels focused instead. Tonight is her chance to get a little redemption for Dolph Ziggler and Erick Rowan by beating The Authority's princess one-on-one. Sure it's an unconventional way of going about it but it's the best she can do given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry I can't be out there with you." The sudden voice confronting her rattles her from her seat in front of the vanity mirror and Paige turns to see Natalya looking back at her, the look of regret etched across her features. "I should have stuck up for you especially since you were out there for me last night."

"Hey Nattie, don't worry about it. Seriously." She pats the blonde's arm, feeling a rush of affection follow through for the compassionate Diva beside her. "Brie's got a big mouth but I can handle her if she tries anything, and I'm just dying to get my hands on Nikki and show her the true meaning of a champion. Those girls don't know what's coming to them."

"You always were confident in yourself... even when we didn't get along."

Paige finishes dabbing at her lipstick, then smirks in the mirror. "Yeah we really didn't like each other back then."

"Good luck for your match. I'll be watching from the monitors with Rosa."

"Cheers Nat, I'll see you soon after I'm through showing our champion how it's done."

The pair hug briefly and then Paige exits the little makeshift dressing room and heads out into the passageways. She passes quite a few faces on the five-minute trek and one is none other than Seth Rollins. He doesn't notice her as her gaze lingers a little longer on his conversation with J&amp;J security and that's probably a good thing because she can feel a sneer coming to her lips. This is a man she used to look at with respect; Seth was someone she called a friend back in their FCW days.

What the hell happened to him?

Paige breaks away from him to round the corner and sets about making sure her mind is focused only on the match up next. She sees Brie and Nikki up ahead, the latter cradling the championship close to her and smiling at her prized possession. Paige wants nothing more than to whack her over the head with it and knock her out clean. Thankfully Nikki's music hits before she can reach her and the sisters disappear through the black curtains to address the crowd here this evening, before finally, her music plays.

_Time to take you down a peg or two, princess. _The thought of doing so comforts her and when they meet face to face in the ring, Paige smiles at her opponent, knowing that this moment will be sweet.

The long match she'd hoped for never materialises into anything worthwhile.

Paige's smile is wiped clean as Stephanie's music hits the arena in a successful distraction attempt and Brie slips through the ropes to attack from behind and send her sprawling to the outside. The sisters team up then; Brie gets her payback from last night by sending her back-first into the barricade while Nikki drags her up slowly, enjoying herself, slaps her and pushes her back into the ring, only to then plant her with the Rack Attack and get the three count.

But there is no time for celebration on the champion's part when a barely-recovering Paige aims for the bottom rope, needing support, and Nikki feels it's the perfect opportunity to show off a little more. Brie watches on with the title on her shoulder as her sister kicks away at the fallen Diva over and over again... the referee pulling her away... Nikki going back for more.

Natalya's music hits and the blonde rushes down to the ring but Nikki is already out of harm's way with Brie, the two retreating to the ramp while Natalya checks on her friend. Paige aches badly but makes some effort to sit up and face them. By the time she does they're at the top and Stephanie McMahon is standing in between them raising Nikki's hand proudly in the air. The champion herself couldn't looked any more pleased.

What must it feel like to have your future protected so well?

The trio disappear with full smiles and an air of superiority. Paige drops again and clutches at her back, wincing into the white mat. This wasn't how she'd expected the night to go and yet it has and there is little she can do about it. "Fuck The Authority," she spits out as Natalya helps her to the back and gains a nod of appreciation for the comment.

Stephanie McMahon and Nikki Bella - 2.

Paige - 0.

* * *

Neither Nikki or Paige are in action for Smackdown's show that Friday but both are there anyway. Nikki makes her presence well known after walking into the locker room the girls are all sharing and placing the belt down in the mirror in front of where Paige is sitting.

The Diva looks up right into Nikki's smirk, who remarks once the attention is on her, "How does it feel knowing this is the closest you'll ever come to my championship?" Paige resolves not to answer her at first until something else is said. "Oooh sorry about those bruises Brie and I gave to you," the Bella twin points to her exposed back, "That's not going to disappear for quite some time considering your pale, if not sickly, complexion."

She allows a moment for the comment to sink in and glances over at Naomi who shrugs and carries on getting ready for her match against Alicia tonight. Paige knows for a fact that most of the women in this business can't stand Nikki Bella and they would most likely be on her side should a fight break out... but no matter how tempting the thought is, she's still recovering, and that process means not getting into any more fights for a few more days.

It doesn't mean she can't take a jab or two at her though.

"You know I'm surprised Her Highness even bothers to grace us with her presence. Don't you have people to suck up to? Or," she presses a finger to her chin, pretending to think, "Are you finally becoming content enough in yourself to be a decent champion? Oh no wait, that can't be right, you constantly need other people's approval to survive."

It's a low blow as far as Nikki is concerned and Paige's smug smile is the last straw. The champion grabs her by her raven hair and tosses her to the floor, before delivering a few concise kicks to her bruised back. As the only one in there Naomi attempts to break it up but Brie appears from nowhere to hold her back while her sister drags Paige into the hallway by her hair.

Paige winces as she's shoved but thankfully finds soft landing in whomever she bumps into. She's waiting for the next punch or kick, not quite getting her own stamina back just yet, but it never comes. Through squinted eyes she finds Nikki staring at her and the person holding her with an odd look on her face—a mixture of surprise and irritation which indicates she's holding back from truly going for it.

"Brie!" She yells without looking behind her. "Get my title and let's go."

Brie appears with the belt just as Paige is getting her footing back and the two disappear, leaving her to watch them go and then turn to face her rescuer. The person staring back at her is none other than Roman Reigns and suddenly the British woman understands why Nikki would want to leave in a hurry; this man is not one to be messed with and poses an intimidating presence.

"You alright?" His voice is deep, almost booming in the otherwise silent hallway.

"Peachy." She mutters and pats him twice on the shoulder, unsure what motivated her to do so and recoiling almost instantly. "Thanks for the landing."

"I was just walking by getting ready for my match and you came flying at me. Didn't really have a choice." He says but there's warmth to his tone. Roman glances beyond her and a smile curves his lips at who he finds. "Hey Ambrose, you ready to surprise Rollins tonight?"

Paige knows from the opening segment earlier on in the Smackdown show that Roman can choose his partner to face Seth and Big Show tonight. Glancing between him and an approaching Dean she realises what's going on and has to smile too. It'll be a mini Shield reunion... sort of... and one she'll look forward to seeing if it means the golden boy gets his arse handed to him.

"Hell yeah, can't wait to get my hands on that smug son of a bitch..." Dean's enthusiasm for teaching his former partner a lesson is curbed for just a moment as he notices Paige beside Roman. She stands up straight—well as straight as she can considering her injuries—and does some sort of mock salute to both of them which she quickly regrets. "Good luck boys."

It's hard to be embarrassed when she's in so much pain so she heads back into the Diva's locker room knowing that they're staring at her and probably wondering what she's on, but not really caring too much either. Naomi asks her if she's okay and she dismisses the question quickly with a wave of the hand. What started off as a positive kickstart to the week - quite literally - has now turned to crap thanks to Nikki's arrogance under The Authority's protection. But she _will _be okay and that's all that matters.

The thought that if only they _weren't_ in power niggles at her again, stronger this time, but it isn't until she's watching the main event of Smackdown that an idea grasps her. It's sudden and perhaps illogical too but... but it just might work.

Her stare never breaks away from Seth. Not when he shows horrified shock at Dean Ambrose coming out as Roman's tag partner, not when he works over Dean's knee for a large chunk of the match, and especially not when he's delivered a devastating spear by the powerhouse himself. Seth Rollins is no longer looking so smug and it's because of this blast from the past; a reminder of a time where he was not in the position he is in today.

In fact Paige is beginning to remember what Nikki was like before The Authority. Still bitchy and yearning for the spotlight, yes, but without the heightened confidence she's been showing off all of this week. She feels the anger start to grow again at the thought of people like Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins floating to the top without being deserving of it, and her risky idea becomes a little more solid in her mind.

Natalya notices her expression upon walking in with Summer, and breaks out of conversation to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah," Summer adds, laughing slightly, "Whatever it is it's got you pretty focused."

"Hey ladies..." Paige turns to both of them and mulls over their expressions, trying to decide whether or not they'll be down with her plan, then realising that either way she's going to go through with it anyway. "What do you say we take down The Authority?"


	2. No Regrets

**A/N: **Lots of faves/follows and I have a positive vibe about this fic. Thank you for the support :)

* * *

Even after having a few days to think about Paige's proposal, Summer Rae remains flustered by just the thought of it. She's so distracted that it takes her a couple of seconds to realise she's not walking forwards and into the arena any more; instead she's stuck rooted in place as her suitcase wheels become wedged in the dip of the floor and prove tricky to move again. The blonde purses her lips in frustration as she tries to unstick them and wonders why stupid things like this happen to her.

"Need help?" says a familiar voice. She glances up while brushing curls out of her face to lock eyes with Dean Ambrose. He gives a swift kick to the pink suitcase and it jolts forwards without struggle. He grins boyishly, remarking before she can say anything, "That was a pathetic sight."

The Diva gives him a once over. He's dressed in worn out jeans and his usual black jacket and clearly they've arrived at the same time. Her expression hasn't changed from one of frustration and in all honestly why should it? Not that she knows him all that well other than a couple of FCW segments but they've never really hung out before. Besides that his nickname is "Lunatic Fringe". Who wants to hang out with a guy with a nickname like that?

A crew member approaches them sheepishly with a message for the superstar. "Stephanie wants to see you in her office asap. She says it's urgent - something about a psych eval for tonight's show."

Dean doesn't say a thing in return, just stares, and the guy leaves awkwardly. He feels Summer's eyes on him and is unsurprised to find her smiling at him now, obviously pleased that he's no longer smug. Something tells him that the leggy blonde - despite her previous alliance with Fandango - is a woman who doesn't like a man to do something for her when she can do it herself, no matter how long it would have taken her.

"Looks like you're going to have a pathetic time tonight," comments Summer and flicks her hair before walking away from him.

It may have been a childish moment but it pleases her all the same and she walks into the locker room with a smile on her face. Already in there is half the Diva roster. Summer has just set her stuff down to talk to Emma when Paige grabs her by the shoulder and hauls her out again, Natalya following suit until they're somewhere private... or as private as one can get in the hallways of a massive arena.

"What's happened?" She asks, slightly concerned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were in for the plan. Natalya's in. What about you?" Paige folds her arms across her chest and waits expectantly for an answer.

Doubtful, Summer asks, "Nattie, you're in?"

But the Canadian is already raising her hands up in defence. "Whoa I never said that, I said I would think about it and that's only because she's been calling me non-stop and wouldn't let up until I considered it." After a moment, Natalya adds, "What were you doing up at three am anyway? You woke Tyson up and he wasn't happy."

"I'm a night owl you know that... and good. Everyone knows he takes you for granted and don't think I'm happy about him being at ringside for my match against Brie. You, sure, but him? Nah. I'm sure I saw him talking privately to Stephanie earlier."

While Natalya sighs, Summer brings them back to the real matter at hand. "Look I get it, you're young and you think you're invincible. That's great. But I'm only known for being a valet and having the occasional match, most of which I lose... I can't risk getting even less tv time if the higher ups find out about this."

"And what if it goes right? Otherwise you'd be up for it?"

"That's what you took away from what I said?"

Paige shrugs. "I know you Summer, you crave excitement. _This _is it."

"I love you girl but sometimes..." The sentence is left unfinished but the British woman remains nonplussed. "Let me think about it. A plan to take down The Authority still seems crazy to me."

"I knew you would be the hardest one to convince. Not that I've spoken to everybody else yet."

This piques Natalya's interest, and she asks, "Everybody else? Who else are you thinking of including?"

"Who else other than Seth's former partners? Anyway," she changes the subject quickly, "I have to go and get ready for my match. Let me know, Summer. The plan is going to work and like I said Nattie's in."

"I never said that!" The veteran Diva stresses but Paige is already walking away in a bid to find her gear for tonight's show. Natalya runs a hand through her hair—why has she allowed a twenty-two year old to run amuck and include her in something that is likely to put her career in peril if it goes wrong?

Summer bites down on her bottom lip, then says, "I guess the good thing is that The Authority barely know I exist as it is. If I agree to help Paige out in whatever way I can then it shouldn't be traced back to me. She's right - I do crave excitement, and it's not like I've got anything to lose."

"You're seriously considering this?"

"I'm considering hearing her out." The correction is made. "And I think that's the least we should do."

* * *

Just as her Main Event match resulted in a poor outcome, Paige is in for the same treatment tonight. Brie and Nikki looked smug before the bell rang - even by their usual standards - and she realises she should have known something was up the minute a distraction was made.

She's pissed. Unbelievably pissed.

After a final glance to the smirking Bella Twins while their music plays, Paige focuses her attention on Tyson and his pathetic face. Her blood boils over as she makes the sudden connection. He was talking to Stephanie McMahon earlier _and_ interrupted in their match for no good reason at all; Kidd struck a deal to humiliate her so Brie could get an easy win. Natalya may be able to let this one slide and turn the other cheek but she's far past that point and slips out of the ring to grab Tyson's arm, spin him around and slap the hell out of him. She doesn't catch his wife's smirk because she's too busy storming off.

Backstage Eden is rushing after her with her trusty microphone in hand. Paige ignores her to kick at a nearby crate, then decides to confront the interviewer because it's the only way she'll be left alone. "What?!" She yells. The Authority wanted her in this state to knock her down and damnit it's working. Seconds later she's spouting off angry drivel about not needing anybody and this is why she doesn't have friends and to get the camera out of her face.

Paige breathes heavily as she stomps through the hallways. This is getting to her more than she expected it to and now more than ever it seems appropriate to get everybody on the same page—Natalya, Summer, Dean and Roman—and get the plan underway. She won't be taking no for an answer.

Her gaze rises from the floor when she hears laughter ahead... annoying, happy laughter that can't be from anybody else other than someone who can be so confident in themselves in the era of The Authority's powerful reign. Of course it's Seth and he looks happy - probably because he beat Cena with the help of his pals earlier on to ensure Dolph, Erick and Ryback wouldn't be getting their jobs back. And it must be greater still that he'll be back out there later for a contract signing for a chance to become the new WWE champion.

His gloating is unbearable.

_He acts like he's a King. _Her mind works quickly to come up with another thought. _But he's shown he can be easily led astray..._

The anger she's had little luck harbouring quietly for the past ten minutes begins to simmer down as her plan adds a fresh angle to it. Beforehand she was just thinking about the five of them banding together to show the McMahons, Seth and Nikki that there was serious leadership competition out there. Now it's hitting her that this could be her opportunity to have a little fun with it.

Seth Rollins is a King indeed.

But maybe it's time for him to bow down before the Queen.

* * *

Dean loses to Rusev that night. Despite Roman's best assurances that it was just a tough evening for him, he isn't convinced at all and sits alone in the medical room to get his injured knee checked out. What a fucking joke this week's Raw has been. It hasn't taken long for the high of winning their match against Seth and Show on Smackdown to die down - especially if he thinks over how much time was wasted talking to the therapist Stephanie McMahon set him up with. At least he was able to drive _him _crazy and still make it out there in front of the crowd.

Still, he's seething and it's all to do with how helpless he's felt recently. How did he go from ruling the world with The Shield - unbreakable, unstoppable - to watching as Seth Rollins shocked his 'business partners' with the ultimate betrayal? He's come to terms with it by now, yeah, but that doesn't mean the sting has gone away.

It's a little stronger now, like salt added to the wound, considering Roman was able to pull off a win against Luke Harper tonight even if he was taken out by Big Show afterwards. A win is a win. Reigns is still his brother and the only he trusts in this slimy place but how come Dean is the one who's pulled the short straw since June's disbanding of his stable? Roman can stand strong and face adversity well enough on his own... Dean slips sometimes, this much he knows, and his emotions get the better of him. It hasn't landed him in the best of situations.

Is this how it's gonna be now? Grasping so close to glory and falling just short every time?

A flash of something - of _someone _\- catches his eye at the open door. Then it passes again. Finally, after a third time of walking by again, she stops long enough for him to realise who it is. Paige looks awkward as she adjusts the beanie on her head. With her street clothes on and a suitcase by her feet she looks ready to leave for the evening despite the show not being over yet. He doesn't blame her; the match with Brie must have left her in a rage.

He speaks up to ask, "Are you gonna talk to me or not?"

Paige crosses her arms and attempts to pull off nonchalance, now lingering close to the door. "Why do you think I want to talk to you?"

"Well I don't think you're here to get checked out. Unless Brie took you down too hard with that roll up?"

He barely reacts to his witty remark but she smiles anyway and approaches him slowly. Medical staff are nowhere to be seen so it's just the two of them and for some reason that puts her on edge about what she wants to propose. She's reassured in what she knows to be true about Dean Ambrose, however, and that's that he can't stand The Authority any more than she can. If anything he's got more motivation to pull them out of power than she does.

"Sooo..."

She's never been good at small talk. Her nature is simple: say what she's feeling at all times regardless of the response she'll get. Even so this is proving difficult. Her eyes flicker over to the monitor which is showing the contract signing currently taking place, and she finds herself thankful when the camera pans in on Seth's face. "It's gotta suck seeing Rollins get everything handed to him. Especially since you considered him a brother in The Shield."

Her attention is pulled from the screen to his hands which are now clasped together and turning white in the knuckles. Dean is in his restless state. _Good. _She can use that. "You been in my mind or something?" He asks with a hint of something. Not quite a smirk but something that might have resembled one if he had the energy.

"I don't know what that means. What I'm trying to say is... don't you wish something could be done about him? About The Authority even?"

"Something was done at Survivor Series. They were beaten."

"Until Cena reinstated them, and I know as well as you do that there's no forgiving that easily."

Dean looks away from the monitor briefly to address her. "What are you saying?"

It's now or never. Go big and say what she has to say or go home. And the second option never suited her that much anyway. "Help me get The Authority out of power. The Bellas are driving me crazy - you saw my match earlier. Like Seth, they're always gonna find a way to come out on top and that's because they have The McMahons backing them.

"People like us - people who work hard in this business - are gonna be broken down week in and week out. We're strong and we can handle it but what if we don't have to? Take tonight - they had you tested before your match just to try and make you feel less than that. You're not going to reach your full potential while they're still around."

"Sweet of you to care about my career." This time he does smirk.

Paige shakes her head. "I've got others lined up for this plan which by the way involves humiliating Seth in the best way possible. Just think about it yeah?"

Dean doesn't speak but he looks like he has something on his mind so she decides to leave him alone. She feels like she's been through so much today: determination for a positive change, frustration at her match's ending, intrigue at her intentions for Seth, and now hope. Hope more than anything because her heart is in this one hundred percent.

Paige is at the door when Dean cuts the silence, announcing, "I'm in," and another feeling hits her. Anticipation.

Trying to stop a smile from coming to her lips too quickly, she twists back towards him to ask, "Really?"

He's staring at the monitor again. Seth has just curbstomped both Brock Lesnar and John Cena and is particularly pleased with himself as this week's Raw comes to a close. Dean's upper lip curls nastily and he cracks his knuckles. "Whatever it takes."

"I knew I could count on you." Now Paige grins. "You're not gonna regret this."

"I don't regret anything I do."

This enough they share in common.


	3. Our House

**A/N: **So thank you for all the comments etc, I'm really enjoying writing this one. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

One minute Roman is enjoying his morning coffee and the next he's being flanked on either side by Dean and Paige.

Dean he expects because he sees his Shield brother more often than not but the pale Diva staring at him with an odd smirk on her face—this I-know-something-you-don't look—is a new development. He was just about to put the cup to his lips when they arrived in catering but now he slowly lowers it back onto the table, wondering both what's about to go down and how many words it'll take to back out of whatever they're going to propose.

Because of course there's something to be offered here unless the unlikely duo have started dating and are looking to spread the news, and Roman doesn't think that's possible because Ambrose is too unstable to be dating anybody.

He asks finally, and perhaps regretfully, "What?"

"Question," starts the British woman. "Do you hate The Authority?"

He stares at her wordlessly, not quite in the mood for a game of twenty one questions and making sure to put this across to her with a stern look. The Big Show is on his mind today and he's still raging from last night's events so he expects her to react carefully, but instead she nudges his shoulder with her fist—a bold move some would consider—and decides to continue anyway.

"Stupid right? Of course you do. Second question - do you want them out of power?"

He glances at Dean but the man is giving nothing away and the realisation hits him that she's going to carry on regardless of the message he's trying to convey.

Roman has travelled with Paige once before when the usual schedules got turned around and one thing he remembers is her tenacity. Arrogant guy tries to chat her up at the airport? A wicked insult slips through her mouth before he can even finish his smarmy line along with a silent threat that if he even _tries _to touch her things won't turn out his way. Broken down car? She can change the flat tyre no problem all while head banging to her (in his opinion, terrible) metal music. Mix up with hotel rooms? Oh, she'll wait it out with a mean stare until new arrangements are made.

Remembering all this, he decides to cut their little spiel short. "Yeah I hate them, yeah I want them out of power. What are you getting at with this?"

"You, my friend, are the last piece to our puzzle." Paige states, then smirks at Dean. "We're gonna take down The Authority and you're going to help us."

"That's news to me," says Roman, deadpan. "And how are _we _going to do this?"

"Well that's something I'm willing to discuss when you agree to it. Dean's in, so are Natalya and Summer."

Having been quiet for a short while, Dean pipes up at the mention of the last name, "Summer's involved? What the hell's she gonna be able to do?"

"That woman knows how to make an entrance and get everybody's attention, she has that sex appeal y'know? And while obviously my concern is Princess Nikki getting everything she wants without working for it, we're going to need to work a different angle… take down another target so everything unravels beautifully without the opportunity for it to be patched up. So she's going to help me seduce Seth Rollins."

Both former Shield members look at her with the same expression of disbelief - unsurprising considering how she sprung it on them like that - and Dean comments, "You got a thing for him or something?"

The Diva _pshhhes _at that, the noise somewhat revealing. "We used to be friends but more than that? No way."

"But there was something there before." A flicker of a smile touches Roman's lips. "Yeah I remember him talking about you before, definitely sounded like he had a thing for you." After a moment, he adds, "But this plan, if you can even call it that, sounds—"

She interrupts, "Like it's going to change WWE history forever, I know. All I'm saying," she continues after noticing he's just about finished his coffee and is therefore likely to leave soon, "is that this is a chance to make a change. You're a big threat around here - do you really think you don't have a target on your back too? Think about it."

He shakes his head as he gets up to leave. "You're as crazy as Ambrose," he remarks but fist bumps his friend anyway. After a moment's hesitation he makes the same gesture towards Paige, and pleased with herself, the young woman presses her knuckles to his, then watches him walk off.

"Nailed that," shrugs Paige.

Triple H comes into view in the distance with Big Show and J&amp;J security by his side. Dean's eyes narrow at just the sight and he fills in the silence with a bold statement. "Roman's on our side, I'll make sure of it… I'm gonna revel in The Authority crashing and burning to the ground."

* * *

The opening match on Smackdown sees Daniel Bryan take on Kane with The Authority at ringside. He's about to connect with the Yes Lock when the hasty decision is made for J&amp;J security to interfere to prevent that from happening, followed of course by Seth and Big Show. But all of them are outsmarted by Daniel and he slips away from the ring unharmed… The Authority pissed and deciding to follow him… Dean coming to his rescue at the top of the ramp, followed by Roman in the space of a few seconds.

Paige and Natalya are watching from the locker room while the latter prepares for her match against Nikki—because of course since word went round that Paige wanted another shot at either of The Bellas, it would only be fitting for Stephanie to limit her to a managerial role tonight—and it's a sight that makes the British Diva stop in her tracks.

"Now that," she slings an arm over her blonde friend, "looks like a couple of guys who are going to make great partners."

"I'm all for kicking Nikki's butt tonight especially if it wipes that smug look off her face as well as Brie's… but _when _we win, don't you worry about the repercussions?" The wrestler trails off uncertainly. "Steph's not going to be happy."

"And that's exactly why we have to go out there and show we mean business. You saw what she was like after your match with Nikki when I kicked her… she wants to humiliate me and she'll put you in the same boat by association. If you're all in you've gotta show it.

"Nikki's always going around preaching about how fearless she is but she doesn't know the meaning of it, not when she has a McMahon to hide behind whenever somebody threatens her reign. We're fearless, not her, and we're going to show it. I've got your back."

Natalya had started smiling halfway through that little speech but is positively glowing by the end of it. "Anybody ever tell you that you should be a motivational speaker?" When Paige tries her best at a modest shrug, the blonde laughs, then sobers to remark, "For the record I've got your back too."

And this support is shown for all to see later on in the night when Natalya looks for the win with a Sharpshooter, Brie inevitably interferes and Paige turns the tables by calculating a struggling Nikki reaching for the ropes and… well, slapping the shit out of her. It felt great and even more so when it means her friend cab finally get a well-deserved win seconds later with her powerful finisher. Paige blows the princess a kiss and joins Natalya in the ring and the two celebrate while Nikki cowers behind her sister on the ramp.

So far, so good, and when they make it backstage they catch Stephanie consoling Nikki. Summer sneaks up on them and engulfs them in a huge hug; Paige almost chokes on the curls that fly into her mouth, while Natalya just laughs at her enthusiasm. Was it really not that long ago they were at each other's throats?

Paige's smile falters for a moment when she sees Stephanie glare at them but then the business woman is walking away with Nikki and Brie, and the unsettling feeling she's given from the look fizzles away in the buzz of winning their match.

The night ends on a high as far as everybody but The Authority is concerned. The team of Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose appeared to be on the losing side at one point but thanks to Seth's cocky slap and remark while Dean's down—_"You're all guts and no brains!"_—things turn around. Perhaps he is, and perhaps that's a good thing, because it works Dean up enough to return the sellout's slap, get back on track and eventually make the tag despite his injured knee holding him back. The pace picks up, bodies appear to be flying everywhere, and Dean finally has another opportunity at Rollins when he tries to break up the Yes Lock, leading to a dive on the outside to take out J&amp;J security as well as his former friend… and Daniel finally gets the win for his team.

* * *

Paige is packing the last of her things into the backseat of her rental car with Natalya when she's approached by a tearful Summer. Just hours earlier the blonde Diva had been full of life while congratulating her friends on their proud win and now she's showcasing a gorgeous but damaged smile in the hopes it'll fool them.

"You've been crying." Natalya points out, and adds out of concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah - what's happened?"

"I'm fine. Honestly, don't worry about me."

As Paige is about to dismiss this because _of course _she's worried about somebody potentially making her leggy friend upset, The Bellas make an appearance, smirking over at the girls before heading off towards their car on the other side of the lot. It doesn't take much to put two and two together and the ladies usher Summer into the car so they can talk privately. The attention is all on her as Paige and Natalya twist around in the front seats to face her - it's almost like an interrogation.

"What did those bitches do?"

"It's so stupid, I never cry like this..."

"Not even when Fandango left you alone with Jericho that one time? Or when he dumped you for Layla?" Natalya is on hand to remind her. "Don't try and act tough with us when you don't have to. We love you."

Summer wipes away a stray tear and sucks in a breath. After a moment she rolls her eyes. "So I _was _crying but it was only because I was so shaken up. You know when I hugged you guys earlier after you came back from your win? Well Stephanie called me into her office just now and guess who was waiting there?"

Paige breathes out their names angrily, "Brie and Nikki. Did I mention those two are bitches? Because just in case I didn't..."

"So I had to sit through a lecture about how choosing sides like that isn't what's best for business," continues Summer, becoming more defiantly angry with her recollection of the event. "So then she yelled at me - really humiliated me in front of them - and usually I can handle something like that but it was so harsh and I wasn't expecting it."

"Typical that you're not allowed to choose a side unless it's The Authority's." Natalya mutters.

"Oh, that's not all that happened. As I was leaving Stephanie said that it's _nice_ that I care so much about my friends but on Raw I'll be going against you guys in a tag match - me and Alicia versus you two. I'm sorry."

Frustration courses through Paige as it so often has in the past couple of weeks and she bangs a fist against the steering wheel. Natalya is alarmed but only momentarily; she might not have that level of anger to physically hit something but she relates with the feeling. "You have nothing to feel sorry for," the blonde reassures the anxious Diva.

"We're pointing fingers at Stephanie McMahon and trust me she's going to pay." Paige starts to shake her head. A thought comes to mind so suddenly that it stops her in her tracks and then she's glancing between the two with a steadily-growing smirk. "We're going to make her think she's won this round."

Confused, Natalya asks, "And how are we going to do that?"

"I'm sure Foxy's going to be eager to tear us apart in the tag match but Summer, you go for it too. We'll make it seem like we're not friends any more and Stephanie will see it as her plan of isolating Nattie and I from everybody as working. I won't take offence to any shots taken and I'm guessing you won't either, Nat?"

"It's fair game."

"Okay..." Summer agrees, though she doesn't sound too convinced about how this'll work.

A text comes through on Paige's phone just then and she checks it to find a simple message from Dean: _He's in. When are we doing this? _Pleased, the British woman sits back in her seat and taps at the steering wheel, trying to think up a time for them all to discreetly meet.

"Ladies," she finally speaks up, interrupting their conversation. "This is your last chance to back out of this. Monday morning we're going to meet with Dean and Roman and we're going to talk through our roles in this. Any objections?"

"I kinda think you're crazy... but no," replies Natalya, and Summer nods.

Paige's smile grows and she revs up the engine so they can finally get out of this place. A few days off to rethink every angle of taking down The Authority before she's thrown right back into the frustrating Authority-approved atmosphere on Monday will be just what she needs. She also suspects the others will need the time off to question what they're about to get themselves into. But this feels right.

It's going to be _their_ house soon, not The Authority's.

* * *

**A/N:** And so it begins...


	4. Parking Lot Conversations

**A/N: **Chapter 4! Having so much fun writing this one. As always thanks for the support. An 8tracks mix for this fic so if you're interested in listening to it look for the link on my profile :)

* * *

Three out of five of the wrestlers meeting up at 6am look tired that Monday morning despite being used to early starts thanks to their hectic wrestling schedules. The two who are not are Dean and Paige: the former hasn't slept yet, those around him wonder if he ever does, while the latter is simply too excited at having everyone together at last to feel the effects of a four-hour snooze.

"Was it necessary to meet this early?" Summer is the first to question, her voice laced with sleep. In one hand she holds a large _Starbucks _cup and in the other a pair of sunglasses. "I trained yesterday and I could have had an extra hour in bed before making the media rounds with Naomi..."

"Poor princess," mutters Dean, earning a look from the sleepy blonde and surprisingly one from Paige too.

"If anyone is the princess it's Nikki... and no arguing okay? I don't know why you two don't get along but in order for everything to go to plan we can't have two of our people fighting."

"What is the plan?" That's Roman - eager to get to the point as usual.

Four faces are focused on her now: Dean looks curious, Summer is clearly still irritated, and Natalya and Roman seem either intrigued or suspicious. She can't tell which but chooses to pick the former because it'll make it a lot easier for her to say what she needs to - and they won't like it.

"I don't have one."

There. It's been said. The stunned silence that follows is short-lived and then suddenly three of them are talking at the same time at her and she's struggling to work out what complaining is coming from where. The only person not giving her a hard time is Dean and for that she's grateful.

"Listen!" She yells at everybody and holds her hands up in defence. Natalya is the last to simmer down but Paige is determined to put her two cents in. "When I said I had a plan I meant it. It's to take The Authority out of power and I still stand for it. I want Seth and Nikki to be the targets. I just don't have a full one yet..."

"I guess we should talk about the ideas we do have." Summer sighs. "You mentioned you wanted my help with Seth right? I can do that."

"And I can be on your side when The Bella Twins are too much," comments Natalya. "Not that I wouldn't want to get my hands on them anyway even if we didn't have this plan set in motion."

"Okay, good." The British woman nods, pleased. "Dean you already made it clear how much you detest The Authority with your speech on Smackdown so unlike me you've got nothing to hide about whose side you're on. We as a group need to remain undetected but you can do whatever the hell you want - keep being you."

"Ambrose is the one who talked me into this." Roman chimes in now. "I'm down for knocking them out of power - believe that - but the Big Show is my priority right now."

"So keep on focusing on him because he's a part of them. As long as you and Dean keep on fighting and getting the better out of them then we're going to be okay. And sure enough in time we'll reveal ourselves as a team and it'll be explosive," Paige adds with a growing smile, "But we've got to wait for the right time."

Natalya catches on, remarking, "Build ourselves up individually in the meantime."

"Exactly. Stephanie already knows you and I are a package deal otherwise she wouldn't have made the match against The Bellas at the Royal Rumble this Sunday... which by the way I'm looking forward to kicking some serious arse in. That's gonna be fun." The British woman grins.

"Meanwhile I have to be pitted against you guys tonight. Alicia already called me last night to say not to fuck it up - she's seriously after a huge win."

"It's going to be fine. We'll let talent decide who wins the match; the main thing to avoid is making it look like we're friends in any way." She points out to Summer. "Otherwise Steph is going to be all over you. Put on your bitch act towards us and it'll be fine."

"Act, sure," mutters Dean.

The blonde Diva doesn't have any hands free to hit him so Natalya does the honours, punching him in the arm and shaking her head when he makes a face at her for the harsh jab.

Roman just smirks at the ground. He's surrounded by an eclectic bunch and though he often preaches about doing things alone he has to admit it's nice to be with other people again. Seth Rollins will always be his brother and the times they did share together along with Dean were great despite how he fucked up their stable. His trust is sullied but his growing anticipation at this new angle is not. This might be good.

"We'll meet up again after a little while - all five of us. But for now we need to do our things separately."

There seems to be a general agreement on this and Paige is pleased that everybody has warmed to the plan and are all in despite a lack of direction right now.

Summer takes the last sip of her coffee and slips on her sunglasses as she prepares to leave thinking about how hard it'll be to pretend not to like Paige and Natalya, especially when they're two of the few who are genuinely nice to her in this company. Still this is for a bigger cause and that thought at least cheers her up as she walks off to catch a cab back to the hotel. Roman and Dean leave together too, while Natalya and Paige choose to stick around and head to the arena to put in a little training session before Raw tonight.

"We should have a name for our team," Paige says to the blonde beside her once they're in gym gear and ready to train.

Natalya laughs and replies, "I think that's the least of our worries right now."

* * *

Natalya turns out to be right in the sense of a nameless group being the least of their worries. Rather than that she's anxious about Paige's short temper after their match on Raw. You'd think they had lost the way Paige responded angrily with shouts to Nikki's taunts from her spot with Brie on commentary; of course they had won with a painful P.T.O on Alicia which had in turn led to the stare down afterwards.

Backstage, Summer limps past the victorious duo without saying a word, very much aware that The Authority is always around somewhere and that she should stick to the plan of not speaking to them no matter how much she wants to betray it right now. Paige's gaze follows the blonde until she disappears and she wonders if she should find her later on to check if she's alright. Still the plan is looking good tonight: Roman got the better of Big Show and helped a legend in the process, while Dean got a much unexpected win over the Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett.

Team no-name-as-of-yet is looking pretty successful.

Natalya is called over to her husband's side and excuses herself. Paige watches and wonders meanwhile if her friend might reveal their plan to Tyson; they never discussed whether he was omitted from the plan but she hopes she's wise enough to make sure he remains in the dark. She still has her doubts about Kidd from his blatant support of Nikki in spite of being out at ringside for his own wife to becoming an arrogant mid-carder to interrupting her match last week. He's no good and their futures rest on the plan being airtight.

"Good luck for Sunday," says a teasing female voice from behind her and instantly Paige rolls her eyes skywards before turning around into Brie and Nikki's tiresome smirks.

"Yeah," adds Brie, placing a hand on her hip and leaning an arm on her sister's shoulder. "You're going to need it if you even think you're going to get one of us to tap out to you."

The British Diva wags a finger at her and smiles. "Oh Brie Bella, I just can't figure you out. Your husband is actively fighting against The Authority and yet you're willing to turn the other cheek just so Nikki can stay in power. How does that work? As for you, Nikki, well I've never been able to figure you out."

Brie's expression has turned sour but Nikki is laughing. "Aww as if I care what you think." Her tone is mocking now, insufferable even. "Like it or not I'm your champion and a role model for all the women in the back who only wish they could achieve half of what I have. I don't care about your background or how experienced you are; this title needs a fresh holder and I'm here to stay. I _run _this place."

She wonders if Nikki Bella really just said that. _She_ runs this place?

But it turns out it isn't that hard to believe because Paige takes a shot at her moments later, knocking both herself and an unaware Nikki down to the ground. The title is knocked off her shoulder and scatters across the ground but she has no time to focus on it as Brie jumps on her then. The other twin grabs her arms and locks them behind her before heaving her up. Hell hath no fury like a champion scorned - Nikki gets to her feet and takes advantage of a pinned down Paige by slapping the hell out of her.

"Call it payback for Smackdown!" She shouts. A smirk makes its way to her lips. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

But Nikki doesn't have a chance to enjoy anything when an unlikely hero comes to Paige's rescue. Dean steps in and glances between the twins - both of whom are displaying the same bewildered look at his appearance. "We got a problem here?"

Nikki doesn't answer but rolls her eyes and grabs her title. "Let's go Brie, we've got better things to do."

Brie agrees and nudges Paige's shoulder hard as they walk past. She shakes her head and watches the two leave, finally sighing. "God I can't stand them."

"Just think about the damage you're going to do to them on Sunday."

She matches Dean's smirk. "Yeah I think I will."

The two part ways then to avoid any lingering looks but both are happy with tonight. Dean has a win to celebrate with a couple of beers and Paige has a match to strategise for. Brie and Nikki are a pain in her ass but come this Sunday everything will be better.

* * *

Though she has a feeling of overall satisfaction, Paige is distracted somewhat by the sting of her cheek which she bets - thanks in part to her pale complexion - is still noticeable from the slap Nikki managed to get in before their little scuffle was interrupted by Dean. She rubs at her cheek as she heads out of the arena and into the parking lot; a mental note is made that when they defeat the twins at the Royal Rumble she'll slap the champion while she's down afterwards to make up for it.

_Yeah, that sounds pretty good._

Her attention is on the music blasting from her iPod so it takes her a little while to grasp her surroundings but someone has certainly caught her attention by the time she reaches her car. Seth remains unaware of the new set of eyes on him as he paces by his own vehicle with a phone glued to his ear. It looks like whoever is on the end of the line is wasting his time and as Paige pulls out an earbud she realises he sounds exasperated too. It doesn't take long to realise it's one half of J&amp;J security - which one she doesn't really care, but even if she doesn't like Rollins she feels a little bit of sympathy for the guy to have to listen to an idiot like that ramble on.

He notices her after he hangs up and she spots the surprise flash across his features. Perhaps it mirrors her own because she certainly didn't expect for them to be acknowledging each other like this. Something passes in his gaze... does it in hers too? The Diva realises it must because something tugs at her that feels like a mix of emotions, the most prominent being disappointment. They _used_ to be close. Now they're standing far away from each other in this lot and staring like they don't know who the other is any more.

Fight or flight?

Paige is feeling the latter option but it's Seth that makes the first move and shows off that fight in him by choosing to walk over to her. _Shit,_ she thinks. _I haven't even talked to Summer about how I was supposed to do this. Be friendly... even if you want to Rampaige him into the concrete... be friendly. _It's hard enough to be friendly to the people she likes let alone those she doesn't, however, and she shuffles awkwardly in place in preparation for their chat.

"Thought I'd make it easier for you to insult me if I walked closer," is Seth's opening gambit. She notes a hint of a smirk on his lips, then reminds herself to look up again.

Thankfully Paige is quick with remarks naturally, and says, "I was actually just thinking about how you were dealt with bad luck out there."

"Bad luck?" He echoes, curious.

"Well yeah. You're this close to winning the tag match and then Sting appears and suddenly you're being rolled up by Cena. Not only have three men who hate you now been reinstated but you also narrowly avoid being crushed by Brock Lesnar. Tough night," she adds after a moment.

How hard is it not to smile in this moment? Thinking about how he'd only just escaped by the skin of his teeth is a fresh and pleasurable memory and she knows there'll be a sweeter one to be had when she has her hand in taking him down along with the rest of The Authority. He won't be able to escape that.

"Tough nights happen in this business... I guess you had one too. Nikki burst into the office and was unhappy about a fight you two got into backstage? Not surprising to hear about," he says, "There was always someone who didn't like you back in FCW for the comments you made." She notices his look change but is unable to point out how.

Is he on a trip down memory lane back to the point in which they talked? When they hung out after training sessions, caught a movie or grabbed a bite to eat? Often she would walk into the men's locker room looking for Seth - completely uncaring for any of the talent who complained after getting caught mid-change - and resume to mutter about how maybe these Divas would respect her when she was kicking serious ass on the main roster, title in hand, and he would always say yeah maybe, but there'll be a lot more women wanting to kick your ass too.

Both talked about making it big and now here they are: one a former 2x Diva's Champion, the other possibly about to become the new WWE champion. They always said they would.

Paige shakes herself of past memories to respond. "Yeah I'm pretty Anti-Nikki these days."

"I got the impression that you were Anti-Authority."

_Little do you know. _Outwardly, she comments, "I guess a couple of you are alright." A small silence begins to brew between them and in this time she acquaints herself again with that familiar smile of his. She used to love that smile... "I better go," she speaks suddenly after that out-of-nowhere thought. "Busy day tomorrow and I want to be up early."

"Yeah, sure. Uhh..." He looks lost for words. Unsurprising considering it's not every day you chat with a former friend after a couple of years spent apart from each other. "I'll see you around I guess."

Paige knows that'll be too soon but nods. "Yeah."

Whatever moment that has been shared between them just now looks to be over as he walks back to his car. Paige slips into the driver's seat of hers, then glances into the mirror to check on him, only to catch him just looking away from her. "Asshole," she mutters under her breath and pulls out of the space, finally ready to depart for the hotel.


	5. Future Ambitions

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 5 - thank you for the feedback so far and let's get to it :)

* * *

"... Oh, and here's another pic. She's really determined to beautify herself huh?"

"I guess so," says Natalya, and laughs as she settles back into her seat.

She and Paige are relaxing after last night's Raw in a tucked-away coffee shop they'd found after wandering around the town this morning. Currently Paige is showing some pictures Summer's posted to Instagram of a 'spa morning' where she's getting treated to lots of different things and in all honesty she's a little jealous. Spas have never really been her thing but maybe a little calm is what she needs before the big match on Sunday against the twins.

"I feel kind of bad for her."

"I bet that's the first time you've ever said that," remarks Paige, and the other Diva nods.

"It's just... she has to pretend not to be friends with us just so she doesn't give picked on by Steph and it's not fair. I know it's for the sake of the plan but how long is this going to go on for?"

"Look I get it Nattie, I don't want her to be lonely either but Summer's a tough girl you know? She's going to be okay. In the meanwhile," she adds, "It's nice to hear you so caring about her. Us ladies need to stick together."

"Especially if we're going to beat Brie and Nikki on Sunday."

"Which of course we will. Team Blackharts all the way."

"Blackharts? Creative, I like it..." Natalya trails off as she spots a new customer spill through the door. "Speaking of people you're supposed to be pretending for..."

The British woman turns her head to see Seth walking in by himself. She finds it odd to see him in such a setting and even more so without his idiotic security trailing behind him. He doesn't look vulnerable as such, but rather more natural instead. Just a normal guy getting some coffee and not being a manipulative jerk.

Seth must sense her gaze or something because he looks her way and stops in place for a moment. Paige smiles. Something flashes across his features ever so briefly. Relief? Contentment? Either way he relaxes and returns the kind gesture before breaking contact to order a coffee. Maybe it's because Natalya's with her but he doesn't attempt to go up to her and chat after his order has come through. However, he does smile again before he leaves and both women are left to watch him slowly retreat.

Finally, Natalya mutters behind her mug, "Are you sure you need Summer's help to get him to fall for you?"

She shakes her head and laughs. "Shut up, Nattie. It's all about manipulation."

"I'm just saying it looks like you'll have no problems there."

Paige chooses not to say anything else on the subject but it does take her a little while to move on from what's just happened, although the help of a text coming through to Natalya's phone and her reaction of a heavy sigh eases her from her thoughts soon enough. "What is it?" She asks, curiously.

"As well as supporting Tyson in his match tonight I have one... against Summer."

"Shit," comments Paige, echoing the blonde's thoughts.

"I'll make sure we go hard at each other. Let's just hope after tonight Stephanie is convinced we're not friends any more so this doesn't happen again."

* * *

The sharpshooter is one hell of a manoeuvre. Summer certainly hates getting locked into it - she's still trying to get the feeling back into her legs by the time she makes it backstage, earning nonplussed looks from the likes of Mizdow, Alicia and R-Truth in the meanwhile. All of her co-workers seem to look right through her these days and it's something she's noticed more and more lately.

Have they always looked at her like this or was she too preoccupied hanging out with Paige and Natalya to notice it before? Is she worth something to anybody around here?

A familiar smile greets her when she looks up. It belongs to Dolph Ziggler, and with this odd sinking feeling in her stomach about being ignored, it feels great to be distracted by a… a what, a friend? The word doesn't seem to sum up their relationship. Sharing a steamy kiss to get back at Fandango all those Raw editions ago is something not to be forgotten and since then—until his abrupt firing—there's been tension between them.

She feels it now as she walks up to where he's casually leaning against the wall. "Can I recommend not losing?" He starts, smirking when she rolls her eyes at him. "Bad day?"

"Something like that. I could do with a drink… or six."

"Funny - I could do with seven," shrugs the former Intercontinental Champion, then adds, "So let's do it. There's a bar just round the corner from here and the shots are calling my name."

"Drinking with you? You'll get three shots in and start thinking you're at a comedy show."

"You love my jokes."

"I'm not sure that's true." She teases with a smile.

"… And there's the beautiful smile I wanted to see."

The Diva isn't quite sure how to respond to his obvious flirting—it's never been this heavy before—so she glances down to the floor, preparing to give him her most bashful gaze. When she looks up again Dean has arrived in front of her and is glancing between the two like he isn't sure of what's going on.

_Why should he be? _She thinks to herself, suddenly annoyed. _This isn__'__t any of his business._

"Looks cosy," mutters Dean.

"It might have been." Dolph replies and kicks off the wall to stand upright. He glances at Summer and gives her one of his most confident smiles. "Another time?"

She brushes her blonde curls onto one shoulder and smiles sweetly. "Yeah, sure." He heads off and Summer makes sure he's disappeared completely from sight before focusing on Dean again. Her upbeat demeanour is nowhere to be seen as she utters, "What do you want?"

"I need a ride back to the hotel. My knee is pretty fucked so I can't drive and you're the only one around here who can stand me enough to do me a favour."

"Pretty sure Paige would drive you."

"She's travelling with Tyson and Natalya… unless you want Kidd to start questioning why I'm suddenly hanging out with them."

She sighs, exhausted again, and not just to do with her loss this evening. "So get a cab."

"I've already had to slip past some fans just to make it into the building - you know there's a safety policy. Just trying to stick to it."

"Right… because you, Dean Ambrose, always abide by the rules."

The Diva takes a long hard look at him when he doesn't answer and feels her energy draining. She _does_ want to get back and it's not like they have to talk for the journey. Yes she'd much rather be around the corner at a bar with Dolph but this won't be the last time she'll see him; whatever's brewing between them can be put on hold for now.

"Fine." Summer relents. "Give me five minutes to put on some clothes and meet me in the parking lot."

These rules he does abide by, but she notices a look on his face when they do meet up again by her car, one that isn't entirely mocking but is definitely not friendly. He looks to be thinking about something but who knows what that could be with Dean Ambrose? She's never even tried to imagine what goes through his mind.

Tonight, however, she's curious. "What's the look for?"

"Oh you know, just wondering…" He pauses to slip into the passenger's seat and Summer takes a deep breath before sitting inside the vehicle too, wondering how much patience she'll be needing.

"Just wondering what?"

"How you have such bad taste in men. Fandango, now Ziggler. Ever think you'll find a man who isn't so… " He makes a face like he's tasted something sour.

As he goes to speak, Summer cuts him off with one simple word. "Don't."

The music is put on a high volume and Dean has no choice but to sit back and listen to tunes that aren't to his taste. Not that it appears to bother him too much because he's still smiling about their jilted conversation.

She doesn't speak to him on the way to the hotel - not even when they're out of the car. In fact it isn't until she's alone in her hotel room that she bothers to speak and that's only to mutter about how this plan better be worth it.

* * *

Seth knows his mind should be focused on the championship opportunity he has ahead of him when he faces Brock Lesnar and John Cena in a triple threat match at the Rumble. He knows he should be strategising like he's been known to do since starting out on the main roster and to be living up to that Architect name crafted specifically for him.

He also knows that somebody else won't stop invading his thoughts and is making it tricky to concentrate on honing his high-profile career.

When Seth tries to think about the last Smackdown show before the pay-per-view, _she_ enters his mind and he starts to wonder how the twins will be dealt with by her hand. When he attempts to envision himself holding up the gold after a well-deserved win _she_ pops up, the image of her team being victorious too, a celebration he wouldn't mind seeing with his own eyes.

How has Paige got him so twisted up after one simple parking lot conversation? Undeniable is the rush he felt when she left him with a smile at the end of their brief chat; undeniable more so is how instantly he was drawn back to the piercing under her lip as she talked. Some things don't change. But where did things go so wrong in their growing relationship?

He sits at the end of his hotel bed now and runs a hand through his two-toned hair as he stares at the floor, trying in vain to work the question out.

The obvious suggestion to the inevitable change in closeness alludes to his debut on the main roster. He along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns began ruling the Raw and Smackdown rings and the surge of power in their closed fists surrounded them - swallowed them whole even. They were Kings and Gods among men and nobody could stop them. NXT was a forgotten dream, a glory moment of a lower calibre long passed because _this _was where Seth Rollins was meant to be all along.

Perhaps Paige began thinking it was her turn in the main roster spotlight. Damn if she didn't make the perfect debut too, rivalling The Shield's impact by winning the Diva's title from the then-reigning AJ Lee and breathing fresh life into the division. Seth remembers the moment as clearly as any: he was riveted to the spot in the locker room he shared with his business partners as she broke free of AJ's otherwise locked-in submission and applied her own finisher before securing the three count. Paige became a champion in her own right... just like he knew she would be.

He always believed they were destined for greater things. The fire he felt in himself he saw reflected in her moves and in her attitude. Seth Rollins and Paige: born to be champions. The friendship they shared in FCW had thrived based on this and they were always supporting each other, even more so when they had a taste of championship gold in NXT too.

It never translated to the main roster. The first time they saw each other again was the same night she won the title. He wasn't sure why he was walking over to her really because she was surrounded by her fellow Divas, a crying mess and with a camera shoved in her face. This was her moment... and yet he wanted to share in it. He wanted to scoop her up and swing her around and revel in what they had both achieved. The stone cold look on her face when she caught his gaze is what stopped him. The Shield member's smile hesitated once it hit him.

They were _not _the same people any more. There was a history of a great friendship sure, and definitely something more brewing on his side, but too much time had passed. Seth asked himself why he'd expected her reaction to be anything other than hostile as he'd walked away. He had just sped off into his future and left her behind and not so much as called while his head grew with glorious ideas of WWE stardom. Why would Paige feel anything for him any more?

He wished she still did on the night he turned on his so-called brothers. The decision had not come lightly at the time, although looking back on it now he realises it's the best decision he's ever made. Seth faced backlash from practically everybody and ridicule from every direction. He knew he was strong enough to deal with it - especially having The Authority to back him up - but something niggled at him all the same.

Someone.

What had Paige thought of his betrayal?

The question sneaks up on him now and it's so sudden that he has to stand up and begin to pace the room. Her reaction to him when they spoke after Raw had been tame and far from the look she gave him after her debut match. Was she starting to respect what he had chosen for himself? After all, Paige had hinted at watching his match so it gave the sense - at least to him - that she still cared. God, he hoped so. He knows he watches her every match.

And that look in the coffee shop earlier... there was something there, right? Seth knows he's always stretched to see something more in their relationship; analysed each gesture and touch tossed his way no matter how nonchalantly. He also knows why this is and it's very simple: ever since the British spitfire came into his life and planted herself directly by his side it came to be apparent that there was no way he could imagine not feeling her presence in everything he did. He knows that when he finally wins the big one - perhaps this Sunday at the Rumble - that she'll cross his mind.

So, what if he can make having her around a reality? Is there a chance to fix something he thought of as broken? Second chances are not so uncommon. The pacing stops and he looks up into the mirror, a smile capturing his lips as her image appears in his thoughts again as well as an idea.

First he'll win the WWE Championship.

Then he'll win her heart.


	6. Stuck in a Rut

**A/N: **Welcome to another chapter - thank you for all the support so far :)

* * *

In a secluded area of the arena, Dean grasps at his Royal Rumble ball with a grin on his face, occasionally tossing it in the air and catching it again. His job tonight was to secure his place in the 30-man match this Sunday - now two days away - and that's exactly what he's done, although maybe he owes the credit to Rosa, because if she hadn't distracted Fandango he wouldn't have been able to swap their positions.

"Pleased with yourself?" Roman asks, laughing from the seat beside him, and his friend just smirks.

He, too, has done his bit on the last Smackdown show before the Rumble by taking part in a backstage interview. Renee tossed a couple of questions his way and he talked his way through various topic points including Ric Flair and the Big Show, and more importantly, the pay-per-view. The segment ended with him making sure that everybody knew he would establish himself as the winner.

The Samoan wrestler shuffles in his seat at the reminder of his words, then says out of the blue, "I don't know if you saw the part of my interview when I said I don't have any friends or people who have my back but I only said it for show—"

"Yeah man, I get it," shrugs Dean. "We're brothers 'til we die."

He holds out a fist and Roman smiles, then connects his own for a bump. Just like old times. Roman's mind is on the future, however, and while he's thinking about winning the Rumble he's also got his thoughts set on the plan he's somehow become a part of thanks to Dean's persuasive - if not persistent - ways.

He points to where he can see Paige and Natalya on the monitor. They're at the commentary table for Brie vs. Naomi and the former Diva seems to be getting the upper hand. "How did we get involved in all of this?" Roman shakes his head. "Did you ever think we'd be working with those two?"

"I don't question a lot of things these days - I just do what feels right." Dean clutches at the ball again, his eyes following Roman's gaze to the ladies, and Paige in-particular. "Seems like she knows what she's doing and I see something in her that both of us have: fire. The will to succeed."

"I'm all in. But I did see Summer earlier and she didn't look so great," comments Roman, remembering passing the blonde in the arena hallways earlier. "You and me - we've got each other. And it's the same deal with Paige and Natalya. Who's she got?"

"Pretty sure she'll be fine. All she has to do is flick her hair and bat her eyelashes and Dolph Ziggler will come running to her side. But that's his prerogative."

Noticing the sudden edge to his tone, Roman glances at his Shield brother and replies, "Ziggler hates The Authority as much as we do. He'd be on our side in a flash. But it doesn't sound like you'd want him there. So what if we have to see him more because of Summer?"

"What are you - a therapist?" Dean returns his look and rubs at his chin while he answers. "Because I've had my fair share of them and you can probably guess they've never done shit to help me. Summer can do whatever the hell she wants," he adds after a moment, "As long as she doesn't fuck up the plan."

"Yeah sure, okay." Roman chuckles to himself.

He knows when not to push his friend into admitting to something. To keep the mood light he decides to be quiet on the matter. Instead they go on to talk about the Rumble. It becomes apparent in their confident manner of speaking that both have got big plans: Roman to be the eventual winner, Dean to cause a lot of damage to anybody he can get his hands on in the shortest possible time. Both have a statement to make and if it involves making The Authority look weak as hell then it can't start soon enough.

On screen the match has ended and they divert their attention to Paige and Natalya, both of whom are standing and confronting their Rumble opponents now.

"They're gonna have one hell of a match," says Roman as he gets to his feet, preparing to have a little walk around.

Dean follows suit and as they walk together, he mutters, "Let's go Team Blackharts."

* * *

Brie and Nikki Bella look like the cats that got the cream as they saunter around backstage following Brie's success in her singles match just moments ago. A lot of the talent have learned just to ignore their arrogance and be on their way but sometimes it's unavoidable, especially for the women who have to share a locker room with the twins.

Summer has just pulled a compact mirror from her pocket to check out her appearance when Nikki decides to comment on it for herself.

Never one to help herself from adding her two cents, the champion remarks, "Oh honey, nothing is going to make _that_—" She waves in the blonde's general direction. "Look any better."

Does she have a target on her back that says to kick here? Summer's almost tempted to check because she knows she's done nothing to deserve this treatment. First the humiliation she faced in the office from Stephanie, and now this? To make things better she's the only one in the locker room and it's two against one if it goes downhill.

Before the blonde can defend herself, Nikki asks, "Do you want me to tell you where you've gone wrong here, Summer?"

The Diva prepares herself, snapping the mirror shut and putting it away, before folding her arms across her chest. "Where?" She asks, perhaps regrettably.

The twin clears her throat as if she's about to deliver a huge speech. "Your problem is who you choose to align yourself with. You had a pretty good thing going with Fandango—it kept you away from my Diva's title which you clearly will never be ready for. But then he dumped you for Layla, right?"

"Oh right," interrupts Brie, leaning a shoulder on her sister and smirking. "And you couldn't even beat her to get your man back so instead you joined forces with her when you realised he was playing you both… except your team was on the losing side of most matches. Not that I blame you for trying but don't try to be who you can't. There's only one duo that works around here."

Nikki smirks at her sister in approval, then takes over the reigns. "And now Layla is injured so you became friends with… ugh… that vampire trash and her crazy cat lady friend. Bad move because this Sunday we're going to destroy them and show them up. Paige runs her mouth around here with that stupid Anti-Diva schtick and it's just a load of crap."

"She's about to find out what happens when you try and mess with The Bella Twins," says Brie.

The sisters smile in their sickly sweet way at the tall blonde and turn to leave, but Nikki appears to remember something, and after adjusting the butterfly title on her shoulder, remarks, "Maybe after the Rumble you should decide whose side you _really _want to be on."

Silence consumes the small space as the pair leave and Summer stares blankly ahead for a moment, feeling herself getting angry but telling herself not to let their words get to her, because if they do she might do something crazy like attack them and put herself in the firing line. Even so she reaches out and grasps the air in clenched fists almost as if to pretend she's ringing both their necks. The Bella Twins are insufferable and without Paige and Natalya around to keep her grounded it's hard to stay calm.

Summer zips up her duffel bag, noting with considerable frustration that she hasn't even unpacked anything yet. Of course not because why would she have a match? Why would she have television time? _What am I even doing? Paige hasn't needed me for anything… what's my purpose?_

The blonde makes a hasty exit to the parking lot—she won't be needed around here anyway and even a possible Dolph sighting to celebrate getting his spot in the Rumble wouldn't make her feel any better. She's not in the mood to do anything but tune into her iPod and let the world melt away.

One thing is for sure though: nothing has been going her way lately. She's stuck in a rut and something needs to be done about it.

* * *

The end of Smackdown grasps Paige's attention quickly. One minute Daniel Bryan is trying to break free of The Authority's attack despite winning his match, and the next Ziggler, Ryback and Rowan are coming to his aid… along with some of the roster… followed inevitably by Dean and Roman.

The cameras fade to black on the image of them standing in support with the three previously fired wrestlers and Daniel, while Kane and The Big Show stand on the apron wondering what to do about being outnumbered. They're making a statement against those in power that's for sure and it lifts the Diva's spirits that evening.

Seth is conspicuously absent but Paige realises he's probably just trying to keep in good shape before his big match. Not that it bothers her not to see him, she reminds herself, because that smug holier-than-thou attitude is no longer a trait she finds appealing about him.

Natalya's voice distracts her from the monitor and she turns to see the blonde smiling at her. "Are you ready for Sunday?"

"More than you know." Paige replies, ignoring Tyson huffing by her side. "I'll be ready in a minute. Wait for me by the car?"

"Of course."

Husband and wife finally depart to their vehicle and Paige packs up the rest of her stuff to get ready to leave. She also sends a quick text out to Summer; the blonde has either been hiding extremely well or she's already left and the second option is what the Diva is willing to bet on. She just wants to make sure she's alright. Besides that she misses her friend.

A text comes back almost immediately.

_Bellas' pissed me off earlier so I left. I'm calmer now and had a thought. If you haven't already left ask Seth for a ride. I passed him as I was leaving and he was telling everyone he was travelling alone to mentally prepare for the Rumble. Might be an idea to get closer to him?_

Paige grins at the screen. "Summer, you beautiful woman," she mutters.

Any doubt that she won't be able to find Mr. Money in the Bank is put to rest soon enough. No less than two minutes after wheeling her suitcase out of the Divas' locker room and walking her way towards the exit she spots him. Seth _is _alone it seems and has just put his phone away and is looking around… and spots her.

Can one off-the-cuff conversation in a parking lot result in getting him to offer her a ride home? It sounds good in theory but Paige isn't sure where his head is at: maybe he's preoccupied with his match, or maybe he isn't that concerned with her. _If I__'__m going through with this I need to make some moves, _she thinks, _and this is one no matter how small._

So she's the one to approach him this time and does so with what she hopes reflects a shy smile. "Hi," is her simple greeting.

"Hi."

Her eyes drag down to his lips where a smile of his own is appearing. So, clearly he's happy to see her again. _Good. That__'__s what I need._

"Had any more run-ins with Nikki or Brie tonight? I saw you out there for Brie's match."

"Oh yeah, plenty of remarks were thrown around," nods Paige. "Thankfully they've stayed out of my face. I guess you would have known if they hadn't because no doubt Brie would have attacked me from behind - or vice-versa - and tried to mess me about. God forbid anybody try and be different to The Bella Twins." She rolls her eyes.

"They just don't want to handle that you might be more popular than them." He shrugs. "And besides, you look way better than either of them without even trying."

Seth's smile almost looks boyish now and Paige wonders why she's suddenly breaking away from his gaze to play with her fingerless gloves. He's flirting with her and she doesn't even have to try. After a moment she looks back up again to ask, "So are you ready for the Rumble?"

At the same time he asks, "Are you heading back to the hotel now?"

Both laugh, embarrassed, and motion for the other to carry on. Paige takes the bait. "Yeah I am although..." She trails off, glancing down to her phone where a text has just come through asking if she's ready to go. "I was supposed to be catching a ride with Natalya and Tyson but I'm sure they've left already. Guess I'll get a taxi."

Seth perks up - like she expects him to. "Or I could drive you. I'm by myself anyway and I'm about to leave so it's no big deal."

"Oh... awesome. Only if you're sure though."

He nods and takes her bag from her to prove it. When they start walking, the Diva sends Natalya a short text telling her to leave without her because she's good by herself, then smiles at the floor because of how easy this all is.

"To answer your question I am ready to face Lesnar and Cena." Seth states. "I've never felt more ready. It's my time to shine and prove to everybody who laughed in my face that I am the future of the WWE and I'm here to stay."

"Wow, that's quite a speech." Paige nods, laughing slightly. "Although I don't blame you for being so confident because if it was me with a title shot on the line I'd be just the same."

That's true enough. What is actually different between them is the extra confidence Seth has stored away due to having The Authority coddle him into every opportunity he's ever had since betraying his Shield brothers - or business partners, as he refers to them. She walks beside him now with the urge to slap him right across the face... but also to ask _why? _She's wanted nothing to do with him for so long that it's prevented her from truly thinking about him or his motives.

"You're quiet," he notes after a moment, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking about the Rumble too." She waves a dismissive hand. They enter the parking lot and he points to his car. As they walk over, she says, "Thanks for this."

"Any time."

Paige feels a little weird to be sitting in the passenger's seat of Seth's car. It brings her back to the past where they used to ride together to the cinema after a training session or to wherever just to get a little peace of mind after a hard day. How has it come to this?

Seth's scoff of irritation forces her out of the trip down memory lane and she follows his gaze to where Dean and Roman are getting into their rental car. She's careful not to say anything but does note how he drives out of there a little more on the forceful side; obviously he still has some serious issues with the two.

They don't really talk throughout the journey: Paige keeps her stare trained on the outside world zooming by while Seth occasionally steals a glance at her and wonders what's going through her head. Little does he know she's thinking about the plan coming together and how she needs to leave him wanting more by giving him only a little attention with each encounter. For now this car ride is enough.

"Well..." She smiles once they arrive and he's parked. "Good luck for Sunday I guess."

"You'll be rooting for me?" He asks with a smile. "I didn't think you would be."

"I'm not a great Cena fan - you know that - and Brock Lesnar is hardly around. I want a champion that represents our roster every week. And if that has to be you," she teases, "then I'm okay with that."

"So I guess I'll say good luck to you too. If anyone should beat Nikki Bella it's you."

"Compliment accepted."

He offers to walk her to her door and she accepts but Paige gets the sense there's something he wants to say to her. However, he doesn't and she isn't sure what to make of his quiet routine as he leaves her for the evening. The British Diva shakes her head as she heads into the room she shares with Emma - currently not there - and collapses onto her bed.

She stares up at the ceiling, then sighs. "This will be worth it," she reminds herself. "Getting closer to Seth is about taking him down, not thinking about the past."

Even so this is where her mind remains even when her Australian roommate comes bumbling in with two cups of coffee and gossip to share. Seth Rollins is stuck in her thoughts now and she has the feeling he will be until it's all over.


	7. The Rumble

**A/N: **Chapter 7 and it's time for the big day - thanks for all the reviews so far :)

* * *

Royal Rumble day has finally arrived and the atmosphere behind the scenes is ripe with expectation. Talent everywhere are either just arriving, performing pre-rituals, partaking in conversation with others on their downtime, or trying to stay focused. This is usually the standard deal going into a big pay-per-view, but this is the Rumble and this show is the beginning of the road to Wrestlemania.

How is anyone expected to hold back their nerves?

Natalya certainly feels less than calm as she stares at her reflection in the mirror and plays absentmindedly with the pink streak in her blonde hair. Tyson listens to his music beside her and nods his head to the beat. Before her tag match she'll be accompanying him and Cesaro to their match on the kick-off show. Of course Tyson had complained about not being on the actual televised card but she was happy he had a performance to put on at all.

But the relief she feels for her husband is overshadowed by the guilt she feels at the secret she's keeping from him. The Canadian makes a quick, jerky movement to run a hand through her hair and the gesture is enough to grab Tyson's attention. He lifts a headphone, although he doesn't bother to pause his music, and asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" She glances at him through the mirror. "Nothing."

"You've been acting weird recently. Is there something you're not telling me?"

_Only that I'm involved in a secret plan to take down The Authority and I'm not telling you - my husband and the person I love most in this world - about it._ Outwardly, she places her hands on her hips and shrugs. "Nope. I'm just nervous for my match. Nikki and Brie always have a few tricks up their sleeves so I want to be prepared."

"You'll be fine babe, and so will I. Now relax - give me a kiss."

That is something Natalya finds difficult to do whilst keeping her secret thoughts away from her husband. She tries to relax into a quick peck and pulls away with a smile so faulty she wonders how he isn't questioning her more. But Tyson just gets back to his music and his own world and she has to remind herself that the person he is now doesn't pay much mind to her anyway. Their relationship is perhaps more flawed than ever.

The Diva's personal troubles are at the forefront of her head as she walks out to see if she can find Paige. She passes Cesaro, nodding to her husband's tag partner on the way out. The gesture is extended to quite a few people but there isn't much effort put behind it because her mind is still on the dilemma she faces.

She and Paige never talked about the Tyson factor of it all and knows exactly why: he's a tricky subject. It hasn't been put it in so many words but the slap Paige delivered after he caused a distraction in her match against Brie spoke volumes; he's not to be trusted. As she walks, Natalya realises she agrees with her tag partner for the evening, and it's like a knife in the gut.

Is she supposed to feel so distrustful of her husband? _Maybe if he hadn't treated me like nothing these past few months because of his frustration in his career then I would feel worse, _she reminds herself.

Her British friend is in the first place she looks - the Divas' locker room. Natalya battles her way through Eva's bright red extensions flying in her face and Cameron's compact mirror held high in her way and moves forwards until she reaches Paige.

The Diva looks confused as she looks up from her phone, and immediately asks, "Do you know this number? They just texted me to say 'good luck' and that's it - nothing more and nothing less."

Natalya glances at it and shakes her head. "No… but oh," she adds, lowering her voice, "Maybe it's from Seth. Could he still have your number?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so. I haven't changed it."

If Paige is trying to be subtle about how she feels towards Seth then she hasn't succeeded. The blonde watches as the Diva clears her throat and hastily puts away her phone without replying. Clearly being in touch with her former friend is proving a more difficult task than she first thought it would be.

"So, I saw Brie earlier with Daniel. It's so weird how different she is without her sister around - almost human." Paige nudges Natalya and laughs at her joke, before candidly remarking, "Maybe we can use that against them in some way. I don't think it would take much to break them apart after the shit Nikki put Brie through these past couple of months."

"Okay, I like the sound of that. But for now? Let's just focus on our match."

"Oh Nattie, I'm the most focused I've ever been." She points down at the slogan on her shirt and smirks. "I'll make 'em scream for me too."

* * *

Despite her intent to cause however much damage she can to the twins, Paige takes a backseat at the start of the match to allow Natalya to do the same with Nikki. Her stare is trained on the sight in the ring - especially when the blonde is double-teamed and then put through her paces with a targeted attack on her arm by Brie.

Willpower fuels Natalya to fight her off and tag in Paige and the energy picks up as they get the upper hand with a powerful double suplex. The British Diva has a little fun, crawling on top of Brie for the pin, although it's short-lived when only a two-count is achieved. Still she remains in control with head butts and tags in Natalya, pleased with her work for now, and nods in appreciation as her friend gets to work on Brie.

Things are looking good as they exchange tags… until Brie is able to bring in Nikki.

She feels her blood boil as Nikki brags in her face after getting the better of Natalya and encourages the Canadian to fight back. The champion is intent on showing off to the crowd with each advantage and she has even more reason to celebrate when she and Brie pull off a double-team effort. As much as she hates to admit it, Paige has to accept that Brie and Nikki are looking strong as they work over Natalya. It takes all her might not to storm the ring to take control of the situation when Nikki blows her a kiss.

So focused on getting in the ring to take care of the arrogant champion, knowing that once she gets her hands on Nikki it'll be game over, Paige doesn't see Brie come up from behind and grasp her ankle to pull her down from the apron. All she can focus on now is the mat as she recovers from the attack but then she hears the bell ring… the match is over and The Bella Twins have won.

Though Paige struggles, she forces herself onto her feet backed by the overwhelming frustration suddenly coursing through her veins. Nikki is stroking her title as she and Brie exit the ring both with identical smirks on their faces and very much pleased with their victory here tonight. Paige is left to slip into the ring and tend to her injured friend… and that's when Stephanie's music hits.

She wonders if there'll be more trouble—she hopes so actually, because Natalya might be unfit to fight but Paige has barely gotten started. There's a fire under her feet and right now she'd have no trouble taking on all three no matter the consequences.

There's no chance for her to test out this impulsivity because all Stephanie does is stand in the middle of them and raise their hands in celebration. Paige is reminded of the Main Event bout which resulted in the same outcome and realises how much prouder of themselves they must be now; even if it isn't specifically her they've defeated they must still think they've taught her a lesson, and on a much grander scale too.

She pulls away from Natalya and stands to her feet to stare them down. A thousand screams are threatening to climb up her throat and out of her mouth but she manages not to give anything away. "Fuck you," she mutters under her breath instead, and her next thought is a simple one.

_It's not over. Not until __**I **__say it is._

* * *

Now considerably calmer, Paige settles down backstage with her fellow Divas - bar Brie and Nikki - to watch Seth's match. The three competitors all make their highly-anticipated appearances and she notes that the upcoming bout might be a good distraction for her anger.

She had forgotten what it was like to pay attention to Seth's matches: they're hard to follow at times and tiresome, but ultimately mesmerising. Always mesmerising. He moves as fluidly as she remembers - like wrestling is an art that he's perfected. This is a contrast to Cena's practiced and predictable style and Lesnar's hard-hitting technique and Paige realises it's a welcome sight, even if the person performing so well isn't somebody she likes.

Her gaze is locked on the triple threat match as Seth works methodically to avoid his opponents, letting Cena and Lesnar duke it out and even getting his security to take the fall for him until fighting can no longer be avoided. A hard toss into the ring by the champion causes a power surge and Brock Lesnar dominates both Seth and Cena for a while. Paige winces at the rough German suplexes that are handed out so effortlessly.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow morning," mutters Naomi from beside her, and Summer, who has just walked in, nods in agreement.

Though Lesnar's attention returns to Cena, the match changes pace once Seth springs from the top rope with a harsh knee to both of them. Paige is surprised then to see Cena and Seth work together to wear Lesnar down, but not so surprised when their unity is short-lived, with the former champion delivering the AA but being thrown from the ring by Seth and the pin count on Lesnar being attempted by him.

"Are you okay?" Summer mutters at Paige once she has her attention, referring to her friend's loss.

The Diva nods, offering a quick smile, and returns to the match. The less she has to think about her own failure the better she'll cope… and it turns out it isn't so difficult to refocus when Lesnar is taken out of control and Seth and Cena get back into it.

Seth's turn to shine comes later on in the match after managing to avoid various beatings from both of his opponents, getting tossed to the floor, being handed a devastating F5, and preventing Cena from getting the pin after three AA's.

The curb stomp comes quickly and Paige shifts in her seat as he goes for the pin, sitting upright as she wonders if this is it. But Seth is denied the title when Cena breaks the count. She glances at Naomi and Summer and is comforted to find they're just as hooked onto the match as she is.

Cena wears Lesnar out on the outside - as well as himself - and this allows Seth to go for him. The momentum builds as Seth climbs the top rope to… to do what? The Divas begin to mutter as they wonder what's about to happen but they're shocked into silence when Seth delivers a huge elbow drop to the champion through the announce table.

_Say what you want about Seth_, she thinks and lets out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in, _but he's dedicated._

Back in the ring Seth goes at it with John and they trade moves, blocks and two-counts, including a nail-biting top rope moment. Cena avoids the curb stomp and locks in the STF but Seth's security are on hand to break it up, while doctors arrive to check up on a struggling Lesnar. A sense of renewed energy runs through Seth it seems because a triple power bomb is delivered beautifully, although a three count does not follow.

"Brock looks hurt," says Summer. "We might have a new champion soon."

It looks likely to be the case when John avoids a meeting with Seth's briefcase and overcomes Noble and Mercury with a double AA and hits the same move on Seth. He kicks out, however, and Paige is once again gripped by his tenacity.

Finally, Seth is on top after an enziguri kick and a successful curb stomp but it isn't enough. Paige can see it on Seth's face as he stares at his fallen opponent: he's strategising. The result arrives in the form of an impressive corkscrew 450 splash which has the impact to finish the match… until Brock comes back out of nowhere and nails a couple of suplexes on his opponents.

But Seth is not down and out and counters another attempt before grabbing his briefcase and blasting the champion twice. Lesnar is set up for a curb stomp with his head lolling on the gold case but true to his nature he interrupts his opponent mid-stride and leaps up unexpectedly to deliver an F5.

One... two… three. It's all over and Brock Lesnar has retained the championship.

The locker room fills with murmurings again but Paige needs a moment to recover from what she just saw. Wordlessly, she rises from her seat and leaves to walk around in a more open space. Has she ever been so invested in a match before now? It surprises her to be reacting like this; her heart is racing and she has goosebumps.

And then clarity hits her so suddenly.

That's the power of Seth Rollins.

* * *

Roman's knees give out before he can stop them. He crashes to the mat with his eyes glued to the Wrestlemania sign ahead and stares all the while rocked to the core with emotion. He's only gone and won the damn thing - busted lip and all - and despite the boos pouring in from every direction, Roman Reigns is damn proud of himself this evening. There's a difference between saying you're going to do something and actually doing it and tonight he's achieved his goal. This is a moment he'll remember for the rest of his life.

He makes his way backstage and wipes the sweat off of him with a towel before slinging it over his shoulder and making his way over to a pile of crates. Roman pulls one towards him for somewhere to sit and lounges back, closing his eyes and revelling in the moment. Does it get any better than this?

"Want me to start calling you champ now or after Wrestlemania?"

A smile curves his lips immediately at the familiar voice and his eyes open again. Dean stares back at him with a proud grin on his face at his friend's achievement and pushes out a closed fist for a bump. Roman shakes his head and pulls him in for a hug instead. This is a proud moment and one they should both share in. After all they had stood together in their brief fight against The Big Show and Kane, and even if Dean was eliminated by the hellish pair, Roman knows that if Dean wanted anyone else to win it would be him, his closest friend in this business.

Summer races over as soon as she spots them. She had been feeling down before about her lack of tv time but Roman's big win has managed to cheer her up. The Diva hugs him and he laughs at her enthusiasm. The good mood is infectious apparently because Summer even turns to hug Dean too. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck and her curls fly into his face and his eyes widen slightly at the gesture. Roman notes that's probably the first time someone has ever surprised Dean like this and the thought makes him grin all the more.

Dean is just starting to respond, his hands hovering nearer to her waist, when she realises just who it is she's hugging while wrapped up in the momentous occasion. Pulling away quickly, she says, "Um I better go. But well done Roman, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Summer. See you around." Both watch her leave and after he regains Dean's attention, he points at his lip and remarks, "Better get this looked at. I'll text you when I'm done so we can leave."

"Alright, champ."

He laughs at the new nickname and heads off. Roman walks slowly and it's on purpose even if he doesn't anticipate the stares directed his way. On his mind is of course his major win but also that this will serve as an advantage to be used for the plan. Spearing Rusev and tossing him out of the ring only cemented his position in this company to the point of security should anything go wrong and they're discovered. You can't fire a champion.

But more than that his faith is renewed. Perhaps for the first time, Roman fully believes in the weight of what he, Paige and the others are trying to achieve, and the gold he'll acquire at Wrestlemania will only strengthen their team.

_Bring it on_, he thinks confidently. _We're about to be on top of the world._


	8. Friendship Rekindled

**A/N: **Hope everyone is still enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Here we go with the next chapter.

* * *

Last night's pay-per-view should be all anybody is talking about the following morning. Instead the talent wake up to a white wonderland outside and it's hard to focus on anything other than the abysmal weather keeping them trapped inside.

Paige is certainly at a loss for words as she draws the curtains fully back. This is much to Emma's chagrin who promptly announces she's going for a shower because looking at all that snow is making her cold. She laughs at the Australian's shudder of disgust and sets about getting changed once Emma has disappeared. There's a gym somewhere in this hotel and there's no use wasting time doing nothing; she has to keep on top of her game if she's going to knock Nikki off her throne.

A quick three knocks on the door distract her from the task of finding a pair of shorts and she heads over to answer, although it is practically pushed in her face as Summer strides in confidently. Her visitor looks like she's in good spirits and the sight of a smiling Summer Rae settles her into a relaxed state. Lately she's been worried for her friend but this is a good sign.

"Emma's in the shower."

"Oh I'm not staying long anyway," replies the Diva, then perches on the end of her bed. "I just came to hear how it went with Seth on the car ride."

"Ehh. It was okay." She shrugs. "We didn't talk a lot but I think that's a good thing? I don't know, I was going for mysterious or whatever."

"Leaving him wanting more - perfect. At this rate you won't even need me. But I should tell you I just saw Seth loitering outside your room."

Paige shifts in place, intrigued. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm. I had to wait a couple of minutes for him to leave but he looked like he wanted to knock on your door. Raised his hand a couple of times to do it then decided against it I guess and left."

"Do you think I should go and find him?"

"Yes. It's great that he's seeking you out now because that means there's an interest there. He wants to rekindle your friendship, or more." Summer stands to her feet and says, "You've got to get the ball rolling on this one even if it's just a small conversation. Commiserate with him over your losses or something." When she's greeted with laughter she asks, "What?"

"I kinda want to ask how you got so good at manipulating men but I'm not sure I should. Either way I'll take your advice."

"Show a little skin too," comments Summer, brushing her friend's shoulder playfully as she walks past towards the door. "That never hurts."

"And there's the Summer Rae I know."

"He's in Room 242. Good luck. Text me to let me know how it goes."

Paige is left in peace to formulate a plan on how to confront Seth. Summer's words swim through her mind as she changes into her gym gear, picking a more revealing pair of shorts than her others and only rolling her eyes once at how absurd it seems to do so. She dabs on a bit of make-up but leaves her hair in a messy bun after realising she still wants to give the illusion she is going to work out.

Room 242 sneaks up on her before she's ready. She lifts a hand to knock on the door but it opens before she can - probably a good thing because she would have surely hesitated otherwise. Now she has no choice but to talk with Seth because he's staring right back at her equally as surprised at their abrupt meeting.

A smile begins to show on his face though, and he says, "Hey."

"Hi. I don't really know why I'm here..." The words come out of her mouth before she can really think about them. She makes up for it by asking, "Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?"

"A couple of minutes is all I really have before Noble and Mercury come to find me. We're heading to WWE studios for a sit-down interview about the Rumble." Seth explains. He steps back to let her in, his smile returning. "Come in. I was thinking about finding you earlier."

"Oh I see." She steps in and looks around the place briefly. It's nice and clean. On his bed is the Money in the Bank gold briefcase. She bets he never lets it out of his sight. After a quick sweep off the place, Paige turns back to him and notices he's checking out her legs. His gaze is back on her after she comments, "Rough luck with the match last night."

"I could say the same about yours. I had a chance to watch it this morning - nothing against Natalya but if you'd been in the match more the win would have been yours."

"Thanks... we did our best I guess. It's not the end though and I'm guessing you feel the same way about Brock Lesnar."

He nods. "You'd be right. The future of the WWE is still mine and I'm not going to let anybody forget it."

The British woman goes to speak but her reply is cut off as a series of hurried knocks and shouts from Seth's security sound out instead. Seth glares at the door as if he's silently willing them away and eventually sighs. "I've gotta go or we're going to be late."

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Hey - are you free later? There's a small diner around the corner that I went to for breakfast earlier and it serves pretty decent food. We could talk some more if you want."

Despite the continued knocking providing a frustrating distraction, Paige focuses on her reaction and smiles coyly, before replying, "Sure. That would be nice."

"I'll text you the address. Shit - I wish I didn't have to go."

"It's fine. I'll see you later."

Seth seems hesitant to actually leave but finally he yells back that he's coming, grabs his briefcase and slips out without J&amp;J security seeing the Diva in his room. Paige's smile drops as soon as the door closes. She has an uneasy feeling about seeing him later. Even if the chance to reconnect is worth taking for the plan it doesn't mean it'll be any less painful to sit opposite a man she used to call her best friend.

She slips out and aims to find the gym. An hour or so of working out will hopefully relieve her growing stress.

* * *

Summer has only just left Paige's room when Dean strides past her wordlessly in a pursuit to get to God knows where. Her gaze follows his footsteps and works its way up to his messy head of hair and all she can think of in that moment is how determined he looks every time she sees him. There's a certain impatience to the former Shield member whether it be in his attitude or his mannerisms or his wrestling style... but for a Monday morning, what has he got to be in a rush for?

"We're in the middle of a blizzard," she calls out to him, "Where the hell are you going?"

He's at the end of the hallway now and she thinks he might stop walking to reply to her, but of course because he's Dean Ambrose there's no chance of that common courtesy and instead she gets a mumble that doesn't quite travel back to her before he disappears. The Diva shakes her head at the empty space he leaves her with. Why did she even bother to ask?

From behind her, Nikki's voice rings loud and clear, although Summer twists around and realises that thankfully it's not directed towards her as the champion is on the phone instead and pacing around. Unfortunately she will have to walk past Nikki to get back to her room and that would surely be hassle enough considering their last 'conversation' so onwards she walks instead and in the same direction Dean was going.

The next time she spots him he's heading outside into the awful weather and towards his rental car. _You can't be serious_, she thinks, then realises who she's looking at. Not that she knows what his endgame is here but she does know that when Dean wants something he'll stop at nothing to get it.

Her feet seem to make a decision to confront him before her mind does. She squints into the falling snow as she walks and zips her jacket up all the way. After watching him scoop up snow from the windows and dump it onto the ground, Summer states, "You're crazy."

He stops to turn to her, then smirks. "Never heard that one before."

"Please don't tell me you're seriously going to drive somewhere in this snow? Where are you even going?"

"WWE studios." He shrugs as if the answer was obvious. "I've got people to talk to. Harass, even, because I'm not leaving without a guarantee that I'm heading to Wrestlemania."

The blonde hugs her arms for warmth and sighs. "And you can't think of a more appropriate time to do that - like when the roads have cleared?"

"Careful princess, you're starting to sound like you care."

"Call me princess one more time. I dare you." She narrows her eyes at him and he raises his hands up in defence, although she notices his smirk has yet to disappear. She asks, "You do know there's a travel ban right? If you get in an accident then it's on you."

"Never was one to stick to the rules. Now if you'll excuse me I have a studio to get to before Raw's broadcast."

She doesn't bother with a reply because there's no point—he doesn't want to listen and she doesn't want to persuade him otherwise. What he does is none of her concern. Even so, Summer's stare travels with the car as he sets off - carefully at first - on his hazardous journey. Soon enough the chill gets to her and she walks back inside to head back to her room.

_Some people_, she thinks, but there's no real meaning behind it. Dean Ambrose has her at a loss for words.

* * *

Paige is fidgeting.

Seth wonders if she knows this as he sits opposite her in the diner they agreed to meet up in. She plays with her beanie hat, then the bracelets on her wrist, and finally she taps her black nails against the menu. He smiles behind his. If their history has taught him anything it's that she's feeling vulnerable—confident too, it is Paige after all, but not at her sharpest.

She looks beautiful though. He'd arrived about five minutes before her and so was privy to seeing her make an entrance, and boy did she impress, even if it was only in a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Her style always did captivate him - though not as much as the smile she gave him once she spotted him.

It's the same smile she gives him now as their eyes meet again. He knows he has to say something because the situation is too odd not to. Old friends brought back together on a cold and dark Monday evening in a remote diner in a foreign place? Who'd have seen it coming?

She beats him to it, however, by asking, "How did your interview go?"

"Great. I expressed what I wanted to say... might have had a bit of an altercation with Lesnar but it's all good."

"Oh yeah?" Paige sits up a little straighter. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing to worry about." He reassures her.

The Diva nods and returns the focus to her menu but his stare lingers. Does she care about his wellbeing? Is that why she asked if he was okay? Or is he just stretching for the answer he wants to find like he used to a few years ago? A waitress appears to take their orders and it breaks him free of the questions for long enough to place his attention on the current moment.

After their coffees arrive and he sees she's fiddling with the sugar, Seth decides it's time to just say what it is he wants to get off of his chest. It might make things more awkward between them but it might also make them better. It'll definitely do wonder for his nerves just to put it out there.

"Paige, I've missed you," he states, as if it's the most normal thing to do so.

He watches for her reaction carefully. Something flashes across her pretty features - surprise? Wariness? He can't really tell but he does recognise the smile she gives him moments later. Why would she smile unless she missed him too? Sure he didn't handle their friendship well but she _did_ agree to meet up with him tonight; she _did_ stop to talk to him in the parking lot; she _did_ accept a ride from him. That means something doesn't it?

His confidence boosted, he adds, "I know I fucked up big time and it seems like I just left you behind... and maybe I did. But if I could go back I would fix it because you're the only person in this damn company who knows me for who I truly am."

"Jeez Rollins, are you going soppy on me?" She teases, her smile not quite there, but he doesn't respond. She notes his serious expression and her tone grows softer as she says, "I've missed you too. If I'm honest? Yeah, you did fuck up and I was definitely mad at you for the longest time. But I don't know any more. Our friendship was special. It could be again."

He lights up at this. "Yeah?"

"Yep." She replies quickly. "Maybe from here on out we can spend some more time together. I've enjoyed talking to you again and I miss us."

Seth grins. He can't help himself. This beautiful woman sitting in front of him is looking at him like she used to; like she can trust him again. It's all he's wanted ever since the look she gave him after her debut last April and it feels satisfying to have her back in his life again.

"Although we should probably keep it quiet for a little while," she adds, "I'm just saying because if Nikki or Brie were to catch on to us being friends again I think they would try and do everything to make sure it didn't stay that way. It might turn heads too - you being a part of The Authority, me fighting against the woman who represents that..."

"Yeah sure, I get it. It'll be better this way too and I could do without the questions." He nods. "As long as we get back on track."

"We will."

This is a promise that guarantees Seth gets back to his hotel room in a pleased mood. Throughout the evening they chatted about current events - the latest music and movies, and once again he was reminded of their similar taste, of what drew them together so easily in the first place. He realises that at some point they'll have to open up about the past but for now he's happy with what they've got going - or what they're about to get going. She talks about rekindling a friendship but he thinks about more.

This is his second chance and he's going to grab it with both hands.

Back in her own room, Paige is smiling as well but for an entirely different reason. It might have been tricky to sit opposite Seth and pretend like she was willing to make amends on their broken friendship but it was also remedied by the motive behind her bold choice. This is all taking shape now and it's only a matter of time before she'll get the chance to humiliate her old pal.

Plan Destroy-Seth's-career begins now.


	9. That Gut Feeling

**A/N: **Chapter 9 - here we go!

* * *

Day 2 of being stuck in a blizzard finds the talent becoming restless for a lack of activities. There's some relief to be found in that it looks like they'll be able to make the Smackdown show but until then all they can really do is wait around until the roads have cleared.

Roman's never been one to do that, however, and with a coveted shot at Wrestlemania to prepare for he's taking up space in the hotel gym instead. A good workout session is just what he needs.

"I'm still so disappointed in how our Rumble match turned out. I should have been better."

"You tried your best, Nat, and it's not the end."

"This doesn't change the overall plan."

Unfortunately, a good workout session doesn't look to be in order for Roman and he stops adjusting the barbell plates to twist around and stare at the three joining him this morning. There's no way he can concentrate with Summer, Natalya and Dean around—the latter he's learned to tune out thanks to his constant ramblings, but the two blonde Divas will be harder to avoid, not least because they won't stop talking.

"Knowing Paige, she'll already have thought of something else to make sure Nikki gets what's coming to her." Summer shrugs.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots Dolph walk into the room and immediately sets about making herself look more presentable by tugging on her gym clothes and fixing her hair. Natalya laughs at her friend and Roman shakes his head.

"I should probably go over and talk to him… you know, because it would look weird if we just huddle around here together."

"You do that." Dean retorts. He jerks his head back to avoid Summer's curls being whipped into his face as she turns, puts on her best smile and disappears over to his corner.

"Maybe we should all busy ourselves with something else." Roman suggests.

But his hint isn't enough because Dean and Natalya stick around anyway. Finally the Rumble winner gives up and pauses his iPod, puts his headphones away and takes a seat on the weight bench. Talk turns from the pay per view to the next Smackdown show and each have their concerns about what's going to happen next.

"Rumour's going around that Triple H isn't going to make things easy for you." Dean comments, cracking his knuckles in the meanwhile. "What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that smug son of a bitch."

"I've heard that rumour too," agrees Natalya, only briefly showing disgust at the sound Dean's gesture makes. "And I'm always the last to hear about these things."

"I don't care," shrugs Roman. "Let him do what he wants. I'm the one with a guaranteed shot at Wrestlemania and I'm not letting go of that for anything."

"Just like I'm gonna make my way up the ladder here one way or another."

"You sound like Tyson." Natalya mutters.

"That's insulting." Dean replies and raises his hands up in defence when the Diva looks to say something. To change the subject he glances over at Summer and, seeing them flirt while doing precisely no working out, finds himself remarking, "You think she's going to say something to him about what we're doing?"

"To Dolph? No, I don't think so. I think she's just lonely because she has to pretend like she's not friends with us girls. If she wants to hang out with him that's her deal."

Roman smirks. "Nobody's making this a problem except for you, Ambrose, and I wonder why."

Dean's eyes narrow at the implication but there's little time for a rebuttal when Paige wanders in, spots her friends and dashes over. The smile on her face can't be missed and it takes one little comment from Natalya asking why she looks like that for the beans to be spilled.

"I'm getting a title shot against Nikki at Fast Lane!" She exclaims, and is pulled into a hug by the Canadian Diva.

"Congratulations. Looks like we're on track." Roman nods.

"Yeah, that's a good opportunity."

"I can imagine it now… coming out of Fast Lane with _my _title back and watching as everything falls out of Princess Nikki's grip. This is going to be fun."

A couple more gym gear-clad superstars head into the room at this point and they decide it's best to split up again. Summer remains with Dolph, Dean shakes his head as he walks past them and out of there, while Natalya decides to meet up with her husband and have a wander around the place. Roman is just relieved to finally have some time alone to exercise.

Back in the comfort of her room, Paige can barely hide her anticipation for the news she's just received, and when a casual text comes in from Seth asking how she is today she tells him about the upcoming title shot. Messages are traded back and forth and for a moment it feels like the old days.

The old days…

For the first time that day, Paige's smile drops and she pushes her cell phone away from her even when another message comes through. _He__'__s not really your friend_, she reminds herself, then leans back on her bed. _He never will be again._

* * *

Ever since signing her contract with WWE, Paige knows that she stands out from the crowd and especially so amongst her fellow Divas, all of whom are perfectly tanned and well-manicured and take perfect care of their bodies and looks. She doesn't have a problem with any of this - they can do their thing and she'll do hers, content in the knowledge that she's secure within herself.

Of course there have been times when people have commented on her appearance. Strangers at an airport will ask her if she's in a cult because she looks like a witch. That's a funny one. Or others will ask how she's not tanned yet because of the Florida sun where she lives. Less funny but inquisitive in the right way.

What isn't funny is being insulted because of her skin colour, which is exactly what Brie and Nikki take it upon themselves to do just seconds into Paige's interview with Renee backstage on Smackdown. The two appear on either side of her with those nauseating smiles and in an instance she recognises trouble brewing.

_Just laugh along. _She tells herself. Why get hot and bothered about two women who have to prove their worth by trashing hers? But this is straight up bullying, she realises, and it's not acceptable to put up with it. She has fans who look up to her and feel comforted by the image of a Diva who isn't much like the others.

So she laughs but her anger boils over, so much so that she ends up lashing out at Brie to get the inevitable fight started. Two against one doesn't often work out in the latter's favour and it rings true as thousands of people watch The Bella Twins get the better of Paige… Brie holding Paige back as Nikki prepares a huge forearm knockout… delivering it and sending her Fast Lane opponent sprawling to the floor.

Her vision temporarily blurred, she only just makes out the two hovering above her - Nikki holding up the title, Brie throwing up the stupid L sign - before they walk off together happy with themselves for their work.

She's offered help to get up by a crew member but shoves him off, pissed now, to stalk off in the other direction. A few minutes alone to cool down is exactly what she needs otherwise there will be no stopping her from throwing things around and screaming the place down. This is the kind of anger that's best saved for the ring where she can let her moves do the talking.

Time alone isn't something she's granted when she's pulled by the arm unexpectedly and tugged into some kind of small storage closet space. Paige is just wondering how much damage she's going to do when she's finally able to push her hair out of her face and see who the kidnapper is, but her thoughts on that don't get too much coverage, because it's none other than the man she's assigned herself to getting closer to.

"I just wanted to check on you." Seth says, shutting the door behind him. "I saw what happened. It was a shitty thing to do."

The Diva relaxes as best as she can, realising the situation calls for a calmer mood. Pushing away somebody she's supposed to be getting closer to will only complicate the plan and maybe she can use this moment to bridge the closing gap further.

Her shoulders drop, a half-smirk appears on her lips, and she tells him, "Like I was expecting anything else from them. But it's alright. I'll show her who's boss at Fast Lane." He has a curious look about him, as if he's wondering how her mood has changed so quickly, so she adds, "Thinking about planting her face first and getting the title back is what I need to cling to right now."

He nods, folding his arms across his chest. "You sure you're alright? That was a nasty blow."

"Seth, since we're friends again now I know I don't have to tell you not to worry about me. I've dealt with worse than a cheap shot from Brie and Nikki Bella. I've got this…" Then she asks, "Shouldn't I be worried about you? I saw what happened earlier when you got cocky and issued an open challenge to anyone who wanted to fight you."

Now Seth smirks, pleased that her teasing ways haven't changed over the years. "Cocky?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing, it doesn't hurt to have that kind of attitude around here." She laughs. "I just mean that it wasn't entirely smart to do what you did because there are three very pissed off wrestlers just waiting to get their hands on you."

"And you think I'm scared of Ryback, Ziggler and Rowan?"

"It looked like it when J&amp;J security had to save you from them." She replies before she has the chance to think about her words, and he glances away, shuffling slightly in place. "I'm not judging you. You can't take on three angry guys with Noble and Mercury by your side. You'd have to do all the work and that makes it technically three on one."

She notes the way his smile returns at her seemingly witty remark and returns the gesture when they lock eyes again. "By the way," she starts upon remembering something, "When we started messaging each other again I noticed the first message from you - you wished me good luck on the Rumble day. I didn't know that was you."

Seth mutters, "You must have deleted my number then."

"I have it again now." She says quickly, feeling awkward. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

But he doesn't look so content with her response and she figures she has to show him how much trust she's putting into their born-again friendship - even if she isn't. Paige shows only a little hesitance as she closes the gap between them and thrusts her arms around his neck to bring him in for a hug. She imagines he's surprised by the gesture because he doesn't respond… at least not for a few seconds and then he's wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing his hands warmly over her skin, just like he used to do.

They stay in the embrace for a few moments and longer than Paige would like, especially since it's bringing back memories of a better time and _this _feels wrong. She pulls away but he's slow to do so and their faces remain close together for a while. _What's happening here?_ She thinks, and jolts away from him almost too quickly, wary of the feeling in her gut at their little moment. "I should go. But I'll see you around."

Paige doesn't give him a chance to say anything and slips past him and out of the door to reintegrate with others. Now alone, Seth glances at the empty space she left him with and smiles, knowing exactly what just happened.

Something is there between them. There has to be. And he just has to make her realise that.

* * *

Another show, another opportunity for television time passed over. Summer can't say she's surprised by it any more but that doesn't mean she isn't frustrated. Being a secret part of this plan that feels like it isn't giving her any payoff can only sustain her for so long. Is it worth all the travelling alone? Getting buried for the likes of The Bella Twins who manage to hog the spotlight every time? She's starting to wonder.

She's on her way out when her least favourite people make an appearance again. Brie and Nikki are dressed in their regular clothes now - they must be getting ready to leave too - but apparently that doesn't stop them from causing havoc one last time this evening.

Why her though? What has she done to them?

"The last time we talked I asked you to think about whose side you should be on," starts Nikki, stroking the title rested on her shoulder. "You saw us dominate that match and humiliate Paige and Natalya."

"With such style, too," adds Brie, and at Summer's eye roll, she shakes her head. "Your problem is simple. You don't know what's good for you."

Maybe once upon a time ago she would have let their comments slide but the irritation she feels this time around is too much to ignore. Why should they get to go around bullying whoever they want and getting away with it? The way they treated Paige earlier—a woman who's the exact opposite of Summer in terms of appearance but accepted her from the get-go anyway—was disgusting to see.

"Oh yeah?" She questions, glancing between the two. "Well I know what isn't good for me and it's you two doing… whatever it is you're trying on. To get me on your side or something? I don't know. Whatever you want from me you're not going to get it. I'd rather side with a 'blood-sucking vampire' than you bitches."

At this point Summer knows she's gone too far. All this time she's been trying to pretend like she couldn't care less about Paige. That was the plan she's been sticking to. Yet here she is now willing to throw that facade away for the sake of sticking up for herself. In some ways she's happy with her decision, in other ways not so much.

Nikki steps closer, her eyes narrowing, and asks, "Did it make you feel better saying all of that?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

"I'm glad. Just don't think it'll go without punishment." The champion continues and smirks as she looks the Diva up and down. "You're worth nothing around here and once Stephanie finds out about what you've said I don't think you're going to like—"

The end of her sentence never comes because Summer slaps her before she can finish speaking. Stunned silence follows for a few moments - especially on the blonde's part, who's unable to believe her actions - and then the fight truly begins. Enraged, Brie grabs Summer's hair and slams her into the floor, delivering several kicks to her midsection. Nikki joins in soon enough and Summer feels helpless against the attack, just wishing for it to be over already.

Finally it does when Nikki pulls her sister back, glares down at the Diva and adjusts her title. "Big mistake," she hisses, then tugs Brie with her as they walk away.

Summer curls up into herself, wincing at the pain. It takes her a little while to get to her feet and by the time she does she sees Paige is rushing towards her. "What the hell?" Her friend asks, apparently uncaring for those who see.

"It was a good night for Brie and Nikki," is all she mutters bitterly, and accepts Paige's shoulder in support as they walk away from the spot. "I dared to go against them and I got a beating for it."

The British Diva clenches her jaw. "Fuck them." She spits out. "They'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it."


	10. Hook, Line and Sinker

**A/N: **And we've reached double figures. Welcome to Chapter 10 :)

* * *

Considering the amount of time spent on the road or performing at shows, it's important for the wrestlers to take a break from such a full-on and demanding job when they have the time to do so and to use their time wisely.

Paige was originally planning to spend her weekend on Skype talking to her family from back home and also thinking about her strategy for Fastlane, but a new plan is in place as Saturday approaches. She finds herself not sitting in front of a laptop screen or pacing around but instead placing two fresh mugs of tea down onto the table and lounging back on her living room sofa where Summer is currently camped out.

Though the blonde's visit was initially unexpected, Paige doesn't mind her company, as she very well shouldn't what with inviting her last minute and all. Finding Summer after her recent scuffle with the twins sent not only anger but guilt through her at the thought of her friend receiving so much backlash - consequently as a result of her own actions - so to suggest spending some time together was a natural fix.

She's glad for the company too, she realises. It's comforting.

"I think the bruises will disappear in a couple of days." Summer remarks, pulling her shirt down to re-cover the marks on her stomach where Brie's and Nikki's boots left an impact.

"Theirs won't - not after I'm through with them. I don't think I've ever seen them act so obnoxiously before."

"Yeah, well we know which power figure is to blame for that. I don't even want to think about what they'll say to Stephanie about me… I'm starting to think I'll be pushed into more matches against you, which is the last thing I want." Paige picks up her mug and cradles it, pondering the comment, and her fellow Diva goes on to remark, "But I suppose I should expect it. Nobody respects me."

"Hey, I respect you. So do Natalya and Roman, and even Dean—"

"Nice try with that one. Dean Ambrose thinks a lot of things about me, but does he respect me? Nope." Summer moves forwards to reach for her drink. "Spending some girl time with you is nice enough so let's not talk about me any more. How about we move onto Seth? How's that going?"

"We're friends - so to speak." She announces first, then shakes her head as his image pops into her mind, and not for the first time that day. "When I went to see him at the diner I told him our friendship could be special again; I almost felt sick saying it. After what went down on Smackdown he pulled me aside… and we hugged."

The blonde uses her free hand to cover her mouth to muffle her sudden laughter. "You said that as if you had sex. It was just a hug."

Paige grimaces at the suggestion. "I don't know, Summer, it lingered way too long for a normal hug. I think he wants more out of this friendship."

"Isn't that why you're doing it? Why are you so worried about this?"

The point is a valid one to make but even so the questions don't sit well with her. Her idea to seduce Seth seemed like such a good idea when it came to her naturally, but had she thought of the consequences? Of how _she_ might feel? Or had she just thought of the look on his face when she revealed how she'd played him like a fool just like he had done to his "brothers" all those Raws ago?

She shakes away the thoughts before they can become more permanent, and shrugs, replying, "I guess you're right. It's just weird."

"Oh, I should say that you can't remain in the friendship zone for too long. It'll become harder to make the transition to more than friends if you're just being buddy-buddy with him." This advice comes with a knowing look. "But I think you'll know when the time is right to make a move."

The comment lingers and Paige's stare remains trained on the floor, though her silence is made up for by her black nails tapping away on her mug. It's all Summer can do not to blurt out that she doesn't have to go through with the plan if she doesn't want to but she knows her friend all too well… knows that she'll just shake her head and say everything's fine. That's the difficulty of having a headstrong friend sometimes; bold decisions they make that may turn out to be mistakes are not readily admitted to.

So Summer leaves the conversation as it is and sips at her tea, choosing to leave it up to Paige to decide what to talk about. A mental note is made, however, to check in with her more about the Seth situation and to keep an eye on its progression.

* * *

It was naive to think The Bella Twins would be through with their focus on Paige's pale skin. This is something she realises as she's struggling to break free from Alicia's grip after their match on Monday Night Raw, a Diva she's just beaten fair and square in the four-sided ring, so maybe Foxy's allowing this blatant bullying because of the humiliation of her loss, but that doesn't make it right. Her grabbing a quick win doesn't make it okay for her to be held back like this and have Brie and Nikki spray her with some sort of tanner.

Paige is left defeated in her own way as the Divas head up the ramp smugger than ever while she's left with everybody's eyes on her as she paws at her stomach and fails to wipe away the black marks they've left on her. She doesn't want to give away anything in front of them because she knows all Brie and Nikki want to see is that one look - the one that says they've managed to humiliate her here tonight - but she knows her body language is betraying her. Failing to keep eye contact with her rival, failing even to hold her head up high as she leaves, has given it all away.

The pitying looks she receives backstage from various people are almost too much to bear. Paige expects to be angry but she's simply weary now, tired of the games they're playing for fun at her expense. The atmosphere in the Divas' locker room is oddly timid but she's thankful for it because it'll let her deal with this at her own pace.

"I just saw what happened, God, I'm so pissed at them. I wish I could have been out there. Natalya's with Tyson and can't get away from him but she said to say sorry."

She looks up to find Summer staring back at her with her arms folded tightly over her chest and shaking her head. The sight should be enough to put her at ease - finally, somebody on her side - but it does little, and Paige can only shrug in response and continue to pack her things away.

"Hey, are you okay? You better not be taking what they're doing to heart because it's just their stupid games. They're scared of you because you're different."

"Yeah," the British Diva mutters, running a hand through her hair, "I know. It's just so dumb."

"I might be able to cheer you up though." Summer nudges her. "I've just been told I'm facing Brie on Main Event this week, so I'm going to get some revenge for you."

This Paige manages a weak smile for. "I'd love to see that." Perking up, she adds, "Can you make sure everybody's around later after the show? I want to check in."

"Sure. I'll try anyway."

"Okay. I think I'm gonna go walk off this weird feeling. I don't want Brie and Nikki of all people dragging down my mood like this."

"Text me if you need me."

The pair hug briefly and then the raven-haired woman is walking out into the corridor. She clasps her hands together as she walks, a habit of hers for when she has to suppress her impulse to lash out, and tries to think calmly without conjuring up the image of Nikki's smirking face.

It works pretty well… especially when her eyes lock onto Seth's up ahead and he discreetly motions for her to follow him. He leads her to a private place away from the talent and away from the cameras until it's just the two of them. Alone, he reaches out to touch her hurt lip and she barely remembers not to flinch at his touch, forcing herself to be okay with how close they are instead by training her attention onto his jaw, which is now clenching in frustration.

"I saw what happened out there." He drags his hand back down to his side. "Do you want me to say something to them? Talk to Steph or something? They shouldn't be able to get away with what they did to you."

Paige tries not to remember that the man standing before her is the same one who goaded Roman into putting his Wrestlemania shot on the line earlier on and will also be facing Daniel Bryan later on in the main event to determine if he'll face his former Shield brother at Fastlane for the coveted opportunity against Brock Lesnar.

"It's nice of you to offer but I'll be fine." She replies. When a stray smile comes to his lips, Paige has to curiously ask, "What?"

"You think I don't know you well enough to tell when something is bothering you? When I saw you your hands were so tightly bound together they couldn't be pried apart if anyone tried to. You used to do that when one of the girls showed you up in training at FCW, or if Summer pissed you off in NXT, and you do it now."

"I didn't realise you paid that much attention to me."

"You were kind of hard to ignore."

His shrug, she notes, is not a casual one.

She clears her throat, then remarks, "I _will_ be fine. No doubt I'll get a rematch against Alicia on Smackdown and I'll sort it out then along with Brie and Nikki. Our champion is a woman who claims to be fearless but has to resort to shitty tactics just to hold onto the spotlight. At Fastlane she's going to learn why she shouldn't mess with me."

He chuckles, pleased with her little speech. "That's my girl."

Three words. A remark she's heard from his mouth before. Even so, the familiarity of the comment hits her before she can help it and her smile wavers. She notices his eyes drag down to her mouth so tells herself to pull it together and gives him her brightest smile before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I should go before your security team bust us. But good luck for tonight. I'll be watching."

"Yeah…"

She holds his gaze without saying a word and a silent message passes, one that says there was much more to that kiss than just innocence - truthful on his part and not so much on hers. The Diva brushes past him as she leaves and knows for certain he's watching after her, his gaze heavy on her retreating back.

For the first time since her disastrous post-match beatdown, Paige smiles. _If I can__'__t control Nikki for now, at least Rollins is a guarantee._

* * *

A superman punch delivered directly to Seth Rollin's jaw by Roman as payback for his earlier interferences is a much welcome sight, and even an hour after the show has drawn to a close and everybody is cramped into Summer's hotel room - minus the hero himself - it has the group talking about the moment.

Natalya sits on Summer's double bed alongside Dean, and says, "I'm so glad Seth wasn't able to worm his way into Roman's match at Fastlane. Not that he should be putting his shot on the line anyway."

"Is it just me or did Daniel Bryan sound a bit whiny out there? I'm Team Roman." Summer states, perching on her bedside table and glancing between the three.

"Speaking of the guy, is he okay?" Paige asks, directing the question towards Dean.

He doesn't notice the attention considering he's too busy looking into Summer's open suitcase on the floor where a bunch of clothes are spread out. It takes the blonde herself snapping her fingers in front of his face to rouse him back into the room. He points to her luggage and asks, "Do you always carry that much crap around with you?"

"I'm sorry if you can get away with wearing the same scrappy jeans and a tired looking grey vest each week but some of us like to look good. Ugh, whatever. Did you hear what Paige asked you?"

Dean has found himself in a pretty good mood this evening after campaigning for a shot at BNB's Intercontinental title and taking care of Curtis Axel, so he smirks briefly at her aggravated state, then turns towards the much calmer Divas. "Roman's fine. He's pissed, sure, but I would be too if what happened to him tonight happened to me. He just needs to sleep on it. Before you know it he'll be back in the gym training harder than ever."

"Good. Obviously I don't need to tell you guys what happened to me." Paige mumbles. She lifts her shirt anyway to reveal her tanner-stained stomach. "I mean, it's really fucking petty and yeah I was mad but I'm looking at the bigger picture now."

"Which is?"

"Fastlane. I'm going to take back the Diva's title and I'm going to do it with this pale skin and my refitted piercing and point out it doesn't matter what you look like… that it's about talent."

"Yeah, I'm totally behind you on that." Natalya grins and reaches out for a high-five. "What about Seth?"

"I spoke to him earlier. We're still doing this whole friends thing but I'm thinking about moving it on to more. Summer and I had a chat about it over the weekend and I just know that it's going to be soon."

The Canadian nods in response. "Great. As long as you're sure."

Her phone buzzes and Dean spots the text message sender before Summer can. Dolph's name flashes across the screen. He opens his mouth to say something, and noticing this, she quickly says, "I wish I'd been able to get out there when the twins and Alicia attacked you - been able to be in your corner or something."

The distraction works because Paige instantly replies, "It's not your fault. It probably would have caused more harm than good."

But Dean suggests, "Why didn't you?"

"Not all of us can just go out there and make a statement like you did."

"I don't know, you seem pretty demanding to me."

Natalya takes note of the way her friend's eyes narrow, exchanges a look with Paige and stands to her feet in front of Summer, as if to act as the bodyguard between them. "I think we should all turn in for tonight. It's been a pretty eventful one."

"Great idea." Paige nods, tugging Dean to his feet. "We'll meet up again soon - with Roman this time."

Summer gets her room back a couple of minutes later, and Natalya, Dean and Paige go their separate ways once they're out of there, with the latter offering a smile to Emma once she's safely inside her room again.

The Australian returns the gesture and points to Paige's phone where it's been charging for the past twenty minutes. "Your phone's been buzzing like crazy. I don't know who it is but clearly they really want to get a hold of you."

Intrigued, she stumbles over to it and finds herself staring at quite a few text messages from Seth. She isn't particularly surprised that he's the sender but is taken aback at how much he wants to get in touch with her. _I guess I should expect it_, she thinks to herself, sitting on her bed and replying to his messages of concern.

After she's done, she sends a group text to Summer and Natalya with one simple message.

_Got him. Hook, line, and sinker._


	11. The Inevitable Moment

**A/N: **Chapter 11, here we go... thank you for the continued support as always :)

* * *

She'd almost had her defeated. Almost.

Summer had jumped the gun and went for her finisher only to be caught off guard with a damn Bella Buster. Just like that Brie had gone and won their Main Event bout. Dragging herself up to a sitting position in the middle of the ring and seeing the twins celebrating was not a pleasant sight and nor is it one she'll be forgetting in a hurry. So much for getting revenge for Paige - for herself even, after their cowardly attack last week.

She makes her way out of there at a slow pace, wanting a moment for herself before delving back into the reality of the backstage atmosphere. No doubt somebody as petty as Cameron will be on hand to point a finger in her face and laugh, or worse still she'll get a pitying look from Natalya and a 'better luck next time' comment, knowing fully well that it won't be likely.

The one person she doesn't expect to see waiting for her is Dean Ambrose. She isn't sure if he's waiting for her or not actually because he looks to be just mulling around, stretching out his body and pacing around despite not having a match that evening, but she knows he'll have something to say to her anyway.

Summer walks up to him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at what she thinks is coming. How long will they be able to stand one another before nasty remarks are tossed back and forth? She's never met somebody so… frustrating… and so unlike herself.

The Lunatic Fringe superstar takes a little while to notice her, but just as Summer is starting to feel stupid for just waiting there, he catches her gaze and the embarrassing moment is made almost bearable.

"Summer, what can I do for you?"

"What can…" She echoes but manages to stop herself from repeating his opening line. Instead she shakes her head. "I assumed you were here to make some comment or whatever about my loss out there just now."

He stops pacing now and eyes her with a slight look of confusion. "Because?"

"Because when have you ever not had something to say to me?" She fills him in on the answer, leaning her weight on one foot and placing a hand on her hip.

But Dean seems to be intent on playing the fool and only responds through a half-hearted shrug, his eyes scanning over her features, which seem to be twisting back into an annoyed state again. She's tired, pissed because she's lost her match against the less-bitchier but equally annoying Bella twin, and just wants to get out of there.

Finally, she says, "So, you don't want to talk? Okay. I'll see you around, I guess."

"One bit of advice," says Dean just as she's about to leave, and doesn't bother to wait for a reply before he adds, "When I go out there my mind isn't focused on winning or losing, it's just about how much destruction I can do. I've got a match against Axel on Smackdown and I'm gonna go out there and unleash hell to get my point across to BNB."

Glancing elsewhere, somehow unnerved by the unfamiliar-sounding sincerity she can hear in his tone, Summer has to comment, "I'm not getting any advice from this... "

"So here it is. The more you don't care - or act like you don't care - the more you get to your opponent. Brie saw a woman out there who was so determined to prove herself that it just gave her more ammunition to take you down. Nikki laughed in your face. Go out there next time, look 'em straight in the eyes and show 'em a side of you they've never seen before."

Even after he finishes speaking, she's left stuck for what to say, realising that this is the second time in a matter of weeks he's left her speechless. This is a side to Dean Ambrose she's never seen before - never knew he had - so words aren't coming naturally to her right now. When Dolph appears up ahead, she's grateful for the distraction.

"I better go," she says, watching as he angles his head to see just who she's ogling so intently.

He turns back to her. "Yeah."

Summer starts walking off but it feels wrong to just leave without saying something else, especially when it's on the tip of her tongue. "… Thanks for the advice," she speaks softly, not bothering to face him again, "I'll think about it."

She imagines the look on his face to be smug and conceited so she feels better about walking away now and towards Dolph. If she was to turn around, however, she would have seen his true expression: a warm smile and a warmer look in his eyes.

* * *

There's a bounce in Paige's step when she appears in front of the WWE universe and tells Renee in a backstage interview that while yes she was embarrassed on Raw thanks to the likes of Brie and Nikki, and while yes she doesn't conform to normal Diva standards, come Fastlane Nikki is going to be the one who's embarrassed when she takes the title from her.

This new turn of mood is appreciated by the Smackdown crowd who cheer her on as she skips her way down to the ring to face one of the women who put her in that awful position on Monday night, Alicia Fox. She wonders if she's happy because Dean got a win over Curtis despite a setback with BNB proclaiming he wouldn't be giving him a shot for the title, or if it's because Roman relieved his stress with a big spear to Miz in their match… or perhaps for both occasions along with the fact she herself has a chance for redemption. Either way, Foxy's getting hurt tonight.

She's aware that while the twins aren't out at ringside they will still be watching the show - just from backstage - so she makes sure to be extra aggressive with each move she delivers to Alicia to get the message across. Her opponent is pretty decent with the blows but the British Diva has the last laugh… the PTO connects and it gives her great pleasure to feel Alicia tap, tap, tap out to her finisher.

The smile still hasn't left her face by the time she makes it back through the curtains. The first person she bumps into is Natalya, although their hug is cut short when Tyson calls her over and the Canadian is forced to apologise and leave her alone again. Paige doesn't particularly mind - albeit having certain thoughts about her friend's husband - and it turns out to work in her favour when she spots Seth with his security not too far away.

The victorious Diva is deliberately slow as she walks past him mid-conversation with Mercury and Noble, a hint of a smirk on her face as she does so. Seth gets the message and she hears him excuse himself; his footsteps finally follow hers and she leads him to a quieter place in the arena. This is fast becoming a habit of theirs.

"You look pretty happy with yourself." He comments as he leans against a nearby stack of crates, arms folded across his chest. "Is that because you just beat the hell out of Alicia?"

"Yep, and it was the best feeling. Imagine how good it'll feel when I do it to Nikki and win back the title at the same time. By the way," she adds, "I'm going to be watching your match. It's up next right? You and J&amp;J security against Daniel?"

"Yeah but I've got a few minutes before I need to be out there."

"I'll make sure we make the most of our time together then."

If Seth isn't mistaken there's something more to the smile she's giving him and this time he's sure he isn't just seeing what he wants to see and making up what isn't there.

For knowing what her intentions were the moment she got him alone, Paige still seems to hesitate in her actions as the silence grows after her flirtatious comment. Their eyes still locked on one another, she steps closer and presses her hands lightly against his chest, reaching up to him for a moment she never would have dreamed of happening.

Something happens when they kiss. It's signified in the way her hands scrunch up against his shirt and tug at the material and in the way his relaxed stance against the crates breaks… Seth reacting long after his lips do, unfolding his arms finally and wrapping them around her waist, pulling her closer… just a little too late because that's when she pulls away.

A little out of breath, Paige smirks up at him. "Good luck."

Seth is left to his own devices as she slips out of his reach and brushes past him, but he isn't quite sure what his next step is anyway, only that he has a match up next that he really has to be in the right headspace for. But how can he be when _that__'__s _just happened? When Mercury and Noble finally find him, he clears his throat and puts himself into fight-mode, but she's in the back of his head as a thought to be dwelled on as soon as he can afford to focus on her.

_Good luck… all I said was good luck. _As Paige heads back into the women's locker room, nodding in greeting to Naomi and Rosa, her mind is still stuck on her moment with Seth a couple of minutes ago - and with good reason.

The moment the kiss had been initiated she felt herself connecting with a weird, unfamiliar feeling, only vaguely stirred in the time they used to spend together a few years back. Never one to believe in fate or meant-to-be situations, she can at least admit to the lip lock feeling… maybe not right… but an inevitability, and not just because it was a part of her plan all along.

Butterflies attack her stomach at the thought of doing _that _a little more in the future and she quickly wills them away, telling herself to busy her mind with any other activity. Finally she gets involved with some locker room gossip, already planning out her text to Summer to tell her what's happened, but Seth never quite leaves her mind.

She suspects he might not for the rest of the night.

* * *

All in all, a successful night for Seth Rollins, but the smile on his face isn't down to getting the better of Daniel Bryan tonight—and that moment had been pleasing, of course—but instead due to what had occurred between himself and Paige before the match.

He lets himself into his hotel room, sets his stuff down and perches on his bed besides his belongings. His gaze is glued to his briefcase but his mind is elsewhere, which he gives away when he rubs at his lips, his skin almost tingling from where her kiss had been just a matter of hours ago.

His smile grows and in the elated moment he admits the one thing he's always known but has never been ready to say. _I love her. _He thinks. But somehow it isn't enough to just have it run through his thoughts. "I love her," he repeats out loud, then stands to pace, the revelation causing a rush of adrenaline to burst through him.

He loved her when she locked him into an armbar hold in a friendly warm-up session and pressed herself up against his back, whispering into his ear, teasing him to just _try _and get out of it… which of course he did by tossing her over his shoulder and onto the mat where he was to be greeted with a grin and a dirty laugh that he's never quite forgotten the sound of.

He loved her when they came out of the cinema one weekend with opposing views on the comedy they'd just seen: Paige claiming it was hilarious, Seth stating that he wanted the last two hours of his life back. Their little play-pretend spat had ended up with him slinging her over his shoulder and announcing to bemused passersby that it was a suitable punishment for finding a movie with Vince Vaughn in it funny.

He loved her when he won the NXT Championship in his match against Jinder Mahal and she was there waiting for him backstage when he returned - just like he knew she would be - to roll her eyes and ask if he thought this made him a big-shot now, before grabbing him and pulling him in for their tightest hug to date, almost choking him in the process. The ice cream they grabbed after his victory was still on him; Paige was adamant that a champion's salary could afford her her favourite mint chocolate chip treat.

These memories and so many more seem to come rushing back at once. He lays back on his bed, finally calm and wondering whether all of those moments were just leading to now - their first kiss. Boy, it was a good one, too.

His good mood is sullied only by the thought of what Hunter and Stephanie would say if they were to find out about their relationship. It's no secret that the boss' daughter is no fan of the Diva who dares to stand up to her—plus the champion, Nikki—and not to mention it would come out of nowhere if he just announced it… that's if he were to, because who said they were making anything official just yet?

But that's where it's leading, he can feel it, and even better he can imagine walking out to the ring with her by his side to support him in his matches until the big one where he wins the WWE championship. He's always felt they fitted together nicely. When she eventually wins back the title from Nikki - perhaps at Fastlane - they could have a chance to rule together.

The image is hard to conjure up but not impossible and Seth likes what he sees once he does. By now he realises he's pushing hard for something more when they've only just had their first kiss but this has been a long time coming - at least on his part - so it only feels natural for it to progress quickly too.

One thing's for sure: he'll be on top of the world for a good few days to come. Bring on Raw, bring on whomever he faces next, as well as the threat that is Daniel Bryan or any of the three losers reinstated back onto the roster. He can manage anything now.

He has Paige.


	12. Advice Taken

**A/N: **Quick update, sorry if anyone is still catching up... here we go.

* * *

Dean's words come back to Summer at the most opportune time. Granted another match on Superstars in tag team action, she finds herself going at it with Emma while Cameron and Naomi are occupied on the outside… Emma going for her signature moves… Summer falling victim to them… the end of the match now in sight. It seems obvious through The Australian gaining momentum as well as the crowd backing her just who the winner is going to be.

Emma delivers a swift kick to her face and hoists herself up to the top turnbuckle ready to pull off another move… and then Summer seizes the moment, grabs her arm and pulls her off and into the ropes… nailing the spinning heel kick as her opponent finds herself in limbo.

1, 2, 3.

Summer can hardly believe her luck as her music blasts through the arena and her hand is lifted into the air by the referee. She and Cameron are the winners of their match and it was _her _finisher that got the victory for their team; _her _focus on getting the message across that she still has some fire in her; _her _not worrying about whether she'll win or lose.

It worked.

The Diva can barely contain the grin on her face as she makes it to the back with Cameron. Despite not getting along too well with the woman, she's happy to share in a victory hug before they go their separate ways. Even when The Bella Twins linger with a pointed stare, Summer isn't intimidated and smiles sweetly in return like they so often have done to her in the past, before heading off.

She's mid-stride when Dolph appears to sweep her off of her feet and pull her into a hug. Still caught up in her moment, she laughs and swats at his back for him to let her down, which he eventually does and greets her with a smile as wide as hers.

"Now we actually have something to celebrate. Drinks on me?"

"Sounds good. Meet me outside the locker room in ten minutes? I just need to change."

"Sure thing."

Her gaze lingers on him for a moment as he walks away, her smile threatening to grow even bigger. Is this what it feels like to get everything you want? First she gets a much needed win and now the guy she's been dancing around and not particularly sure if they're a thing or not is asking her out for drinks. Today has been great for her morale.

It doesn't take long to slip on a pair of jeans and a nice top. Summer's just assessing her look in the mirror—good, she doesn't look _too_ sweaty—when her win comes back to her and more importantly, the reason why she got that win. It feels good to have her own sense of positivity again.

A text comes through on her phone from Dolph informing her that he's waiting outside and she replies that she'll be out in a sec. She's rooted to the spot for a moment, however, as she brings up her contact list and thumbs her way through it to get to the person she feels she should really get in touch with before going anywhere.

_I won my match. Nailed Emma right in the face. Looks like your advice worked… thanks._

Summer has her reservations about sending the simple text to Dean. What is she doing thanking him when their relationship is based on mutual disinterest of the other? It seems wrong just to consider him in her thoughts. _I__'__m being ridiculous, _she thinks suddenly and presses the send button rashly, _It__'__s not like he__'__s even going to reply. He__'__ll probably just laugh the next time he sees me._

She gathers her things together and drags them out to where Dolph is waiting for her. He offers to take her suitcase like a gentleman but Summer's distracted from offering her gratitude when her phone buzzes in her pocket and diverts her attention to the message coming through. The man beside her is talking about his upcoming match with Bray on Raw and how it'll be a challenge but her attention is focused on her phone screen where Dean has replied to her.

_No problem, princess._

Just a response of three words. Yet somehow the short message has made her smile and shake her head. _Typical Dean Ambrose, _she thinks, impressed that he even replied at all.

"Everything alright?" Dolph asks when he sees her reaction, now very much aware that he's not being paid attention to.

Caught off-guard, Summer puts her phone away and links her arm through his, now intent on focusing on her date for the evening. "Everything's perfect."

One last thought runs through her mind before she puts the unstable superstar out of her mind for good and for once Dean's image is not associated with a negative connotation. "Princess," she mutters from the passenger's seat while Dolph busies himself putting things into the trunk.

Maybe the nickname doesn't bother her so much anymore.

* * *

The atmosphere before a Raw show is significantly different compared to when the three-hour show is in full swing. It's calmer - less chaotic - and the talent are able to kick back and relax for at least a little while before they have to put their game faces on. For some it's easy and for others not so much.

Seth and Paige aren't focused on the problems they'll face later on from the likes of Brie and Nikki and Ryback and company. Instead they're far too wrapped up in each other to even consider thinking about their opponents for the evening.

The beauty of having one's own locker room is being granted total privacy to hang back and do whatever the owner wants and right now Seth is intent on making sure the woman he's with feels very much satisfied by the time she leaves to get ready for the show.

"I can't believe…" Paige pulls away from his kiss, only to be pecked again, Seth hungry for more. She laughs at his insistence, then speaks again, "I can't believe they gave you your own locker room."

"It's about time. The future of the WWE deserves it, don't you think?"

The comment aggravates her. What is it like to be so self-assured and all because The Authority has a net to catch you should something go wrong? Paige knows the more she thinks about it the angrier she'll become, so she forces it to the back of her mind to concentrate on her task right now.

She had only come to find Seth after he sent a text through saying he wanted to talk to her. Well, talking had turned to kissing as soon as he pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them, pushing her up against it and going for the first contact they'd had since the Smackdown show encounter.

The make-out session feels childish somehow, like they're two teenagers back in school hiding from their teachers and relishing in the rebellion of mischief. It would amuse her if she didn't feel so odd about the whole thing. Here she is being intimate with a longtime friend and also her rival - not that he knows of her feelings - and the conflict of interest seems almost too confusing to bear.

But this is all to further the plan so Paige responds in kind, thinking to herself that she can enjoy the kissing even if it is with a guy who betrayed not only his 'business partners' but his actual friend…

She can at least attest to his kissing technique as being fantastic. _Had I thought about what this would be like? _Paige asks herself in a moment of confusion, the thought appearing from nowhere. Something to be thought about later perhaps, because Seth breaks away from her to say something.

"I never thought this would happen." He mutters, shaking his head slightly. She notes the dazed smile on his face as he continues, "You and me… finding each other again like this. Doesn't it feel right?"

_Feels forced. _Outwardly, she smiles, casting her gaze downwards while her fingers sweep the hairs on his arms. "It feels…"

"Like I don't want it to end," interrupts Seth, unable to help himself from going for another kiss.

She smiles against his lips, trying to keep the moment light and flirtatious, but something happens. Paige isn't sure what that is but as he pulls her away from the door and into his soft grip, her smile slowly drops and she finds herself pulling him closer to her by his shirt and indulging in him more passionately than she intended to.

_Put on a show_, she reminds herself, but it's an afterthought more than anything else.

What eventually tears them apart is a frantic couple of knocks at the door and his security team shouting through the door that Hunter and Stephanie want to see him. While Seth tells them what they want to hear so they'll go away, Paige presses a finger to her swollen lips, bringing herself back into the reality of things. Just as he has things to prepare for, so does she.

"I better go." She whispers to him, just in case they're still waiting outside.

"Yeah, me too. Let me check if it's clear to go before you leave." Seth suggests. When she brushes past him for the door, he leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek, then returns to what he said he would do.

Paige thinks about that kiss as she walks through the hallways of the arena. It's weird to think of a peck on the cheek when they've been getting hot and heavy for most of their meeting but there's something about it… a sense of innocence… that gets to her. He really truly likes her and has done for a while now and she's just playing him.

She smiles. _Good_.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, sweetie." Nikki appears in front of her in all of her condescending glory. "Later on tonight you'll be facing Brie and I'll be at ringside personally to celebrate with her after she's through with you. And that's only a taste of what you'll see at Fastlane."

The British Diva drags her gaze from the title Nikki's perfectly manicured fingernails are wrapped around and back to her devious opponent's face. "Sweetie? Really? You've got to come up with better nicknames." Nikki fakes a yawn, bored, so she adds, "I know you saw what I did to Alicia on Friday night. If you think that was payback imagine what I'm going to do to your sister. She won't have a chance."

The champion laughs. "Sure, but forgive me if I don't take your word for it. See you out there."

The sickly sweet smile Paige fakes for her rival is dropped as soon as Nikki turns her back to leave. She sneers, wondering in the meanwhile if she should just attack her right now and take her out so she can't be out there for the match, but realising ultimately that Stephanie would hear of it and get involved.

No. Better to play it cool and send a message by planting Brie's face into the mat later on this evening. She has a feeling she'll come out on top tonight. No more games, just business.

* * *

Nikki Bella is pissed. Everybody knows it too, because the champion storms the corridors following Brie's match with Paige and heads straight for The Authority's office.

She passes Naomi on the way and notices the grin she's hiding from being outsmarted by Paige… of course, the bitch had knocked Brie into her when she tried to interfere, pinned her sister and as if that wasn't enough, ducked out of the way and rolled to safety when she tried again. She glares at Naomi, too annoyed to stop and start a fight. One battle at a time.

The Authority have their eyes on the match currently going on - Dolph vs. Bray - but Seth notices Nikki walk in straightaway. He's been there himself for a few minutes to talk about what he's been involved in tonight - a match against Ryback which resulted in a curb stomp to end it illegally - as well as the main event to come.

"I want her to pay!" Nikki demands in front of Stephanie. "Did you see what she did out there? She can't get away with it. Ugh, Paige is such a pain in my ass."

Seth glances between the champion and his boss and wonders what the response will be. Hunter is still tuned onto the monitor—this is an issue for his wife to take care of—but The Architect is interested now, especially if it involves Paige. Stephanie's tone is calm as she replies, "Relax Nikki, what happened tonight was a fluke. You can prove to the entire WWE universe who's in charge when you face her at Fastlane."

"I respect you for putting people in their place and nobody does it better than you, so I'm asking you to do something for me. Do you really want _her _representing this championship instead of me? What kind of image does it send out if the scrappy little gothic girl gets a hold of my title?"

"Maybe you shouldn't lose at Fastlane then," Seth mutters before he can stop himself.

Nikki turns to him with eyes narrowed, ready for a fight. "Whose side are you on anyway? Wait, it doesn't even matter. Don't you have a 5 on 2 match to get ready for anyway?"

"You're right. It's my pleasure to leave."

She gives him a bitter look and it's all Seth can do not to roll his eyes as he makes his way out of there. He lingers, however, just to hear what else the twin has to say for herself. There's mention of killing two birds with one stone by pitting Paige against her dearest friend, Summer, on Smackdown to make sure neither of them get their way.

He reaches for his phone as soon as he's back in his locker room and texts Paige to tell her about it knowing that she'll appreciate the heads up. Then Seth takes a quiet moment for himself and sits on the leather couch provided for him to look around the room aimlessly.

The more protective he gets of Paige, the more he doesn't like what Stephanie and Nikki are trying to do to her. But what can he do? They're on different sides. Paige might not be Anti-Authority like she says, but if Stephanie keeps it up she may well be by the end of her and Nikki's feud, and where will that leave them? Seth owes everything he has to The Authority and knows that he'll be standing in defiance with them for the rest of his career.

_I'll pass that bridge when it comes to it. _He tells himself, standing again to go and find his tag partners for the evening. Right now he has some more business to attend to.

* * *

Roman definitely needs a breather after the show ends for the evening. Along with Dean, he walks around backstage chatting about nothing in-particular, but knowing he has to get the image of Daniel Bryan getting in his face out of his mind. He may have stolen the win from his Fastlane opponent tonight in their tag match but that was to get a message across… as was the spear he delivered to Daniel when he was shoved for it.

Nobody gets in the way of Roman Reigns and his Wrestlemania shot.

Similarly, Dean has been trying to get his point across too, and he doesn't care if he has to get it done by defeating Curtis Axel yet again or by talking BNB to death. He _will _be getting his shot no matter what the champion himself has to say about the matter.

The Lunatic Fringe superstar stops walking as he spots someone in the distance, then turns to his friend. "I think I just saw Eden looking for an interview. Wanna get out of here before she sees us?"

"Yeah. Good idea." As they walk, Roman notices the look on his friend's face and asks, "What are you so happy about? Wade or BNB or whatever he's calling himself these days told you you weren't getting a shot at his title."

"My brother, I'm hurt that you underestimate me like this." Dean smirks, which brings out the same gesture in the man beside him. "I'm really good at the whole demanding thing. Crazy gets the job done."

"Crazy just keeps you crazy," replies Roman. "You're not gonna stop until somebody puts you out of your misery."

"Nah. I've got a good feeling about this. About everything."

Roman's surprised to find he feels the same way. "Things are looking up. Not long now."

The unspoken promise of the plan they're involved in moving along at a good pace brings comfort to them both. They may not have The Authority on their side but they don't need them, not when they have one another and the other three to count on, along with some great opportunities ahed of them. This company is overdue a change in power. No doubt there'll be a problem or two to encounter in the next few months but it'll be nothing they can't handle. All in all it's been a good night.

Dean and Roman fist bump as they leave. Paige's plan has actually brought fresh hope to their lives.


	13. What They Deserve

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews - it really does mean a lot. Onto the next installment!

* * *

At this point Summer and Paige are no longer surprised by what The Bella Twins will try to pull to get the upper hand so scheming to keep up with them becomes second nature. Nikki has managed to get the friends to face each other on this week's Smackdown but one thing she isn't in control of is how long the match will go on for and what force they'll use on each other.

Summer's happy enough to take the fall and be locked into a PTO provided she can tap out quickly, which she does, while Paige unhooks the blonde's arms and focuses her attention on the women who are at ringside. She rests her arms on the ropes as Nikki holds up the title proudly but it's a boring sight and the British Diva makes her way backstage with a smile on her face.

"That title is yours at Fastlane," comments Natalya, patting her friend on the back after walking up to her.

"You can bet on it," replies Paige, adjusting her fingerless gloves. "Hey, I caught your match against Naomi on Main Event. Is everything okay between you two?"

The Canadian quickly rolls her eyes. "Tyson demanded the match between us. It makes sense because our boys are fighting over the tag team titles but it's stupid anyway. Naomi and I are friends, I'm sure we'll be cool through this."

"Good. Do you know where Summer went? I want to check on her. I saw her in pain after I put my finisher on her."

"Yeah, I think she's just getting checked up in medical. Great win by the way."

"Thanks Nattie, see you in a bit."

For some reason she expects to find her friend wincing on the table when she walks in, so she's surprised - albeit pleasantly - to find the Diva laughing with the doctor about something apparently very funny. "I thought you'd be hurt," says Paige to interrupt, and waves as the guy checking on Summer takes his leave.

"Oh, so you think you're a big-shot just because you can put me in the PTO?" Summer teases, then offers a grin. "I'm fine. Thought I tweaked my knee but it's going to be okay. Even if I had hurt myself anything's worth seeing Brie and Nikki without their usual arrogance. I think they're starting to realise you mean business."

"I'm just dying to see what trick they come up with next to try and deter me. Nikki really is pathetic, and Brie… well, I don't really understand why she's doing everything for a sister who once said she wished she'd died in the womb but maybe it's a twin thing."

"A lot of things don't make sense in this business," shrugs the blonde in agreement and hops down from where she's sitting. "Want to take a walk? I think we have a conversation coming up about you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Paige teases.

"Sure. Because I'm an avid Harry Potter fan," deadpans Summer, linking her arm through the pale Diva's and leading them away. "I think you know I mean Seth. What's been going on? Anything I can help with?"

"So, remember when you told me I would know the right time to make a move? Turns out that 'right time' was after I won my match against Alicia on Smackdown… and again before Raw this week when he pulled me into his locker room for a make-out session."

"I can't believe you've waited until now to tell me all of this! But I'm so proud of you… sounds like the boy's sprung, too."

"I really think he is," nods Paige, but a grimace crosses her features as she speaks.

"Um, this is exactly what you want right now. He's wrapped around your little finger, right? What's the problem?"

"It's just a weird feeling. Don't get me wrong I love that he's finally going to pay for the shit he did in the past - especially for abandoning me - but before, when we were still friends anyway, he must have had those feelings for me. Maybe I did too? I don't know… what I do know is that it feels too easy."

Summer uses her free hand to swat at the air, dismissing her friend's concerns. "Don't dwell on it. Of course you're bound to feel conflicted when you're around him because yes, you guys were friends, but as long as you don't lose sight of what we're doing it'll be fine."

"I know, I know… and for the record I'm confident in the plan." She glances around to make sure nobody's nearby before adding, "I'm thinking we'll start planting the seeds after Fastlane."

"Sounds good to me. The sooner those people are out of power the sooner I'll feel more comfortable walking around these hallways."

"And the sooner Roman doesn't have to team with his Fastlane opponent to take on all the tag teams. It's pathetic."

"He's strong, he can deal with anything thrown his way. As can we."

Paige nods while telling herself to forget about her worries. After all, Summer explained her Seth concerns away perfectly and there's no use on focusing on him until she absolutely has to. They have Roman's match to watch and that's good enough for now.

* * *

When Summer versus Paige is brought up again on the following Raw edition, the blonde thinks quickly on her feet to duck out of the obligation and fakes a signature on a medical note to attest to a sprained knee, meaning that she can't possibly compete against her friend tonight no matter how much Nikki wants to see a repeat performance.

She watches the show from the back with a smile. Despite having to pretend to limp around people, it's a sweet deal to not have to go out there and compete against Paige, even if it does mean staying out of things when she has to sit back as The Bella Twins act childishly and steal her friend's ring gear for her match against Paige's newly-appointed opponent, Cameron, forcing her to go out there in a stupid pink costume courtesy of a random rosebud.

At least the situation is amusing for the championship contender when she defeats Cameron with the PTO, fairy gear and all, and goes on to tell Brie and Nikki that it doesn't matter what she's wearing because at Fastlane she'll be looking good with the title. Summer almost jumps up from her seat in joy until she realises why she's having to stay seated in the first place.

Still, she can smile because at least Dean, Roman and Paige have won their matches this evening despite having the odds against them. The only time she becomes a little unnerved is when Dolph loses his match to Seth by DQ, but then Ryback and Rowan make the save and she can settle again, which she does well, eventually becoming transfixed by BNB vs. Mizdow… a match she wouldn't usually be bothered by if it wasn't for the odd occurrence that happens after it.

She trusts Natalya will forgive her for not catching her mixed tag match and stands - remembering her limp only a few steps in, causing suspicion from a disappointed Cameron - to head out of the locker room and try and catch Dean. Summer spots him not that far ahead looking pretty pleased with himself. And why shouldn't he considering he just tied BNB to the ring post and forced his signature for a match at Fastlane this Sunday? Illegal yes, but she's starting to realise that's just his style.

"Pleased with yourself?" She asks, hobbling up to him.

"Yeah." He smirks, glancing down at her leg. At first she thinks he might be eyeing up her tanned figure in the tight dress she's wearing but it becomes obvious he's not when he says, "Are you pleased with yourself? It's gotta be fun pretending to be hurt."

She briefly considers pretending to be outraged but the way he's looking at her tells her he'll be able to see through the bullshit. Summer concedes, allowing herself a smile. "How could you tell?"

"When I saw you earlier it was the other leg."

"Damnit," she murmurs, earning a laugh from the man. She looks up in surprise. "Did I just make you laugh? Dean Ambrose, a guy who spends his time pissed at the world?"

He shakes his head at her look of triumph and concerns himself with the clipboard in his hands. "Maybe I'm just happy because I'm getting my title shot."

"Maybe… or maybe I made you laugh."

"Or maybe I like to laugh at your stupid tendencies of forgetting which leg you're faking an injury for."

"Or—"

But before any more 'maybes' can be thrown around, Dolph walks up to the pair to interrupt the moment and drapes an arm around the Diva. Summer swears to seeing something flash across Dean's features—a quick hesitation to keep up his smirk, or narrowed eyes—but then his original expression returns and she's none the wiser, especially when he leaves them to it without saying a word.

Her attention is still on Dean's retreating figure when Dolph asks how she's feeling. It takes her a moment to re-adjust and remember why he's asking the question, and then she's wincing in pain at her injured leg - the right one this time - and being escorted to medical to have it looked over again.

She stares and nods and laughs at the right times when Dolph talks about how Seth got what was coming to him tonight, but Dean is in the back of her mind, and most of her laughter is directed towards how he got the better of BNB tonight.

* * *

It's nearing midnight when Paige receives a text from Seth asking her to meet him in his hotel room. The thought comes to her that maybe he's wanting a late night booty call and instantly she begins feeling anxious because she knows she isn't ready to commit to _that _part of the plan yet. She tugs on a pair of leggings and a crop top, dabs on some make-up and heads out to find him.

He greets her with a long kiss as soon as she's inside and the door's shut behind them. Paige pulls away, heading over to the chair by his bed and settling into it. "Did you want to talk about something?" She asks, as subtly as she can.

"Not really, I just wanted to check up on you… although I'm disappointed you aren't wearing that costume you had on earlier," he adds, perching on the bed opposite her and dangling his feet near hers.

Paige smiles. "I bet you loved that."

"It was amusing - definitely cheered me up. Can't say I'm surprised that Brie and Nikki put you through it. I saw her come into Hunter and Steph's office grinning and I just knew she had a trick up her sleeve."

"Oh please," her smile grows wider, "You were just happy to see me in a towel."

"No complaints there." He nudges her foot. "I'll be happier to see you with the title at Fastlane."

"And you'll definitely get to see that." After a moment, she hesitates, but says, "I'm surprised you're rooting so hard for me. I guess I thought that you and Nikki were tight… you know, since you're fighting for the same side."

Seth laughs. "I can't get through a conversation with her without wanting to curb stomp the hell out of her. I thought she'd be good for The Authority because she seemed down for the cause but once she got the title from AJ she became unbearable."

_Just like you will be if you ever get your hands on the WWE championship._

Ignorant to Paige's inner monologue, he continues with a shrug, "I'm with Hunter every day strategising my next move because that's what I do. It's what _you _do. Even if at the last minute they catch you by surprise you take it in your stride and get on with it like you did tonight. Nikki and Brie are uninspired in everything they do; it's a tired act."

"I'll agree with you there. At least I could have a little fun with her tonight. The way she stormed off with Brie after my little speech was the cherry on top."

"That's my girl. I was damn proud of you." They share a smile and he motions with a nod of his head for her to come nearer. When she shows hesitation, he asks, "Is everything okay?"

Paige shifts in place uncomfortably and starts to play with the tips of her dark hair. "Seth, I have to tell you… if you're expecting sex from me tonight then you're not going to get it. We've only just started whatever this is and—"

"Whoa, whoa." He stops her before she can finish her sentence. "I'm not… that's definitely not what I was suggesting when I sent you a text to come over. I've just missed seeing you. I haven't seen you since the last time we were together."

Relieved, Paige replies, "Oh."

He ducks his head to meet her lowered gaze, a smile working its way onto his lips. "So sex is off the cards for now, but does that mean we can't have a little alone time before we have to go our separate ways again?"

A slow smile creeps onto her features and she glances away briefly, then gets to her feet, squeezing herself in the middle of Seth's thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck. She notices his smile relaxing just a little bit as she leans in to kiss him. His grip becomes tighter around her waist when their lips meet and the strange magnetism they have towards one another alights again as the moment grows heavier.

Paige is aware by now that she's far too into it but is careless to stop it, reminding herself even as she pushes him back and crawls on top of him on the bed, that this is all for the good of the plan. The hotter it gets the more she'll have him hooked. Not that that was ever in debate. Seth definitely isn't minding the way her hands caress his neck as they make out… though he does protest when she sits up to break away from the heated session… smiling down at him as he looks up at her breathlessly.

"I should go," she half-whispers.

She makes to crawl off of him but he grabs her ass and secures her in place, not quite done with her yet. The Diva is taken aback by the forcefulness but doesn't complain and leans down to give him what he desires so badly… and maybe to finish what she started, if she were to admit to herself that all of this is actually quite enjoyable. Purely because he'll have fallen for someone he thought liked him back, of course.

Finally, Paige does have the strength to get away from him and leaves him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a dazed smile, while she departs with a smirk on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Emma asks once she's back in the room.

She's quick to shake her head and reaches for her phone to text Summer about what's just happened. It's known that she has Seth in the palm of her hand but after _that _another thought is starting to buzz around in her mind, picking up traction with each bit of attention she gives it. Paige continues to text throughout the process.

_Made out with Seth in his room. It got me thinking… now that I know I've definitely got him and things are moving quickly… how about a Wrestlemania moment? There's nothing like exposing Mr. Money in the Bank on the grandest stage of them all._

Throwing her phone down onto her bed, Paige stares ahead and bites down on her bottom lip, the anticipation of the plan coming to life before her eyes almost too much to bear. She makes sure to hide her smile from Emma whenever she looks her way but she knows it's going to be hard to do it for the rest of the night.

A Wrestlemania humiliation… it sounds like the perfect occasion for Seth Rollins - and The Authority - to get what they deserve at last.


	14. A Public Showing

**A/N: **Here we go with the next chapter - hopefully everybody's still enjoying this one. Thanks also to the people who have recently favourited/followed.

* * *

"I swear I thought we were going to have sex right then and there."

From where he's resting in the hotel gym, Roman glances up to make sure Paige sees his look of disgust at her newly-made comment. He's not surprised that while the topic of conversation isn't exactly his area, Summer is lapping up the information and being enthusiastic enough for the both of them, which is good because he can't stomach the thought of having to actually listen to this.

His plan for a quick workout session was wasted as soon as he stepped into the area and noticed the women already there talking while they worked the treadmills. As predicted, the blonde of the two waved him over for a catch-up and he's been sitting here ever since, although now he's wondering if he should just get up and leave.

"Sorry Roman," apologises Summer, noticing his expression. "But this _is _part of the plan."

"All I wanted to know was whether he was falling for Paige or not but I guess I got more than that from the answer."

"The short answer? Yes, definitely." Paige nods. She plays with the bottle cap on her water. "Looks like it'll be easy enough to blindside him at Wrestlemania," she adds, reminding him of the text she sent out to the group about the new Wrestlemania plan.

"So why doesn't it sound like you're happy about that?"

"It's not that I'm not happy," she's quick to reassure them both, "But it's harder than I thought it would be. We _were _friends after all."

"Until he abandoned you for the main roster and left you behind. Hon, I love you," Summer smiles softly, "But I'm getting the feeling that you're letting some old feelings get in the way of this and that's only going to complicate things."

"It's already complicated." Paige argues, silently agreeing all the same. "Nothing is going to stop me from going through with this. I just need to vent from time to time."

"I'm here for you for that."

"And if I accidentally walk in on you guys talking about it, then I guess I am too. Can I hear less about the almost-sex parts though?" Roman says with a slight smirk, and the others laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks as he approaches the trio.

"Only how much I'm going to enjoy seeing Seth's face fall at Wrestlemania when I come out and destroy our fake relationship," shrugs Paige, feeling a tinge of something in her gut at just the thought. "First thing's first: win the title at Fastlane."

Summer counters, "Maybe you should focus on tonight's show instead. The last Smackdown before the title match - I reckon Nikki wants to make sure you're not at your best before she faces you."

"I checked the card earlier - I'm in another match with Cameron. If she wants to get under my skin, she's going to have to try harder than just sitting on commentary."

Roman asks, "Does it involve actually getting a decent workout in before tonight?"

"It does. Good one, Ro." She teases and slaps his arm playfully, before turning to Summer. "Are you up for it?"

But Summer's attention is elsewhere. More specifically, her gaze is trained on the man unzipping his hoodie and revealing his biceps in his usual grey tank. Her mind is already coming up with a witty remark about whether he owns any other clothes but she's lacking in response for some reason. Not that she dwells on that for long when Paige waves a hand in her face.

"What? Oh actually I'm catching up with Dolph before Smackdown so I better go."

The blonde Diva avoids looking at Dean as she passes by to leave so she doesn't see him staring straight at her. Paige glances between the two, a subtle smirk working its way onto her features. Obviously something is happening there.

But Roman is right: she has to focus on Nikki Bella right now. That means making sure she's in the best shape possible. "I'll see you guys later," she says to the two men, then leaves for another part of the room.

"Good talk?" Dean questions as he turns to Roman.

The number one contender only shudders at the reminder of it.

* * *

Two wins over Cameron in one week leaves Paige feeling untouchable. There's a few catty comments thrown her way by Nikki afterwards; obviously the champ is feeling threatened that her bullying tactics haven't worked on her opponent-to-be.

Even so, the British Diva holds her own and makes her way backstage with a smile on her face, knowing that she's exactly in the right mind frame for Fastlane on Sunday. There's nowhere for Nikki to run and hide and that title _will _be switching hands.

Natalya and Summer are on hand to offer her congratulatory hugs, although the Canadian apologises just a few seconds later as she's rushed away for the next match, in which Tyson will be facing one of the Uso's. The women watch her disappear through the curtain with her husband to face the crowd… just as the Bellas appear from the other side.

Noticing that they're coming their way, Summer mutters, "Here we go."

The twins stop in front of them and a nasty smile crosses her glossed lips, before she clears her throat to declare, "Nice performance out there. You beat a Diva that anyone can put away."

"Right?" Brie's shoulders lift as she laughs, her gaze transferring onto the woman next to Paige. "Weren't you able to beat her a couple of months ago on Superstars? That proves Cameron isn't a worthy opponent."

"So why didn't you put yourself forward for the match tonight, Brie?" Summer asks, smiling now. "I mean it's not like you've got anything to do, is it? Your sister is the one competing; you're just… there."

Paige laughs behind her hand. "She has a point." When Nikki straightens out the title and aims a knowing look her way, the relaxed mood disappears and the contender for it shakes her head. "I'm sick of the bitchiness, Nikki. Let's just settle it in the ring on Sunday."

"Sure, why not?" The champion holds out a hand for her to shake. "As your reigning champion it's important to keep up appearances."

She exchanges looks with Summer, both doubtful of the handshake offer, and finally Paige says, "I don't think so. You're not exactly the respectful type."

"Oh, that's right. I'm not."

Without warning, Nikki strikes her with the belt and knocks her to the floor, while Brie shoves Summer back harshly. Incensed, the blonde lunges at the meeker of the twins, trusting Paige to fight for herself… which she does by tripping up Nikki's feet so she lands on the floor too, then climbing on top of her and delivering punch after punch.

She's pulled back onto her feet by Brie. As Paige is dragged up she catches a glimpse of Summer lying sprawled across the floor and barely getting up, so obviously Brie has gotten the better of her… and it allows Nikki the opportunity to get the better of her, because the champion looks outraged as she rises to Paige's level and pulls back her elbow, ready for a knockout punch of her own.

Only it doesn't arrive.

Paige braces but the impact never hits because an obstacle arrives in the form of Seth Rollins who places himself between the three Divas and exacts a glare as he stares down Nikki. The woman looks surprised for a moment then inches back to pick up her championship. Taking advantage of the odd moment, Paige shoves Brie off of her, the equally-confused sister backing off and heading over to Nikki.

"What the hell are you doing, Seth?"

"I was going to my locker room until your little fight got in the way. Do you really think this is the best way to represent The Authority, Nikki? Do your talking in the ring on Sunday."

"Why the hell are you defending her?"

"I'm defending the people I work for," he counters, "and this isn't how they'd want you to act."

Summer is now in a fit enough state to get up but Paige remains hovering behind Seth's back. She's thankful that neither twin can see her reaction because she's sure the shock on her face is unmissable. It's hard to comprehend that Seth of all people is standing in front of her now and openly being hostile to the Diva he's supposed to be working alongside in this power reign over the WWE.

"She's a nobody." Nikki points around him. "But you know what? I don't have time to argue with you about it. Brie, let's go, we have a match to go over."

They're seething as they leave. As soon as they're gone, Seth turns to Paige and rests a hand on her shoulder tenderly, though he looks like he wants to be much closer than that. "You alright?"

She shrugs him off. "Not in public," she murmurs and turns to walk away, Summer in tow.

Paige returns to the locker room without looking back at him once. Her friend can only watch as the Diva kicks a nearby bench, not doing it much damage but obviously needing to express her anger somehow. Summer waits until she's settled to ask, "What's the problem?"

"Where the hell does he get off swooping in like that?"

"He saved your ass. Mine too."

Still, she shakes her head. "It's not okay."

Summer suspects something else is going on here but pushes the feeling aside to offer advice on another matter. "Don't let this affect you. Your focus has to be on Nikki if you want to come out as champion at Fastlane."

"I know, you're right. Thanks."

Eventually, Paige calms down enough to start packing up her things for the night, but she keeps her towel out. She needs a shower - not just because she's competed in a match, but also as a distraction to keep her thoughts away from Seth and Nikki, if only for a little while before she's thrown back into the chaos of it all.

* * *

Though the night has been successful match-wise for Seth Rollins - using the curb stomp for the win and then ending the evening on top with his Authority buddies - he winds up back in his hotel room later on not feeling the usual rush he gets after showing everyone who's boss.

The mood has nothing to do with his upcoming match on Sunday and everything to do with the woman who's re-entered his life lately.

_Not in public_, she'd said, and with such conviction too. Was it so bad to be seen with him backstage that she had to storm off the first second she had the chance to? Did she not want Summer to know about them? Because by the look on the blonde Diva's face she hardly looked taken aback by his interruption - and why should she? Why should Paige? He _saved _her back there.

Sitting up on his bed, he clasps his hands behind his head to use as a support to rest his neck, while his stare remains blankly ahead. He reminds himself to take a breath and calm down; it's not her fault that he's feeling so overprotective of her at the moment. Nikki Bella is tough work… and as much as he hates to admit it, Stephanie's in the wrong too.

It's a hard thing to admit to - that maybe the people he proudly stands side by side by week in and week out are doing something he doesn't approve of.

But it's Paige and now that he has her back in his life, he wants to make her as happy as he used to be able to, if only to see the smile on her face light up again. Seth thinks she could be happier when she wins the butterfly and he wins the big one, and then they can rule together.

_Surely Hunter and Stephanie will come round to the idea? _He wonders, knowing it'll be tricky to convince either of them that Paige is the real Diva who's best for business. Stephanie has invested so much in Nikki—though God knows why—that it seems unlikely Paige will take her place as The Authority's golden girl, if she even wants the position. But things change in this business all the time.

His eventual rise to power will be a constant, however, and it would be even better to get to the absolute top with her by his side.

A thought hits him so suddenly that he has to sit up straight to mull it over. Before she gave him a chance at friendship again, he was struck with the notion that they would have to talk about their past… to properly talk, and for him to have a chance to explain his actions.

What if that's what he needs to do now? Will she be less cautious about being seen in public if she can trust him fully again? Because while it's nice to be in such close proximity with her again, there is that barrier keeping them apart and if he can do something to fix it, why not? It'll be a tough conversation to have but he's certain she'll understand his motive once he provides his reasons for his betrayal.

Seth smiles to himself as he leans back again and reaches for his phone. There's already a text waiting for him from her and he reads it eagerly. _We have to be more careful about us, _it reads. His smile falters for a moment after reading that.

He sends one back: _Sorry, I know that it would be problematic if Nikki found out. You already have a lot to deal with from her. But we need to talk. I think it__'__ll be good for us._

His gut instinct is telling him that this is the right move to make. The sooner they get it all out in the open the sooner they can be together properly without boundaries and without vulnerability.

The read receipt comes on and he waits in anticipation for her reply. For a while there's no reaction and he wonders if she's thinking of bailing on him but then the familiar texting bubble comes up and he's reassured of a reply coming his way.

The answer is enough to satisfy him.

_Okay. Let__'__s talk after Fastlane._

Seth looks up from the virtual conversation and smiles again. It's almost time to talk.


	15. Fastlane Failure

**A/N: **Here we go with another chapter... Fastlane time.

* * *

Sunday's pay-per-view is aptly named because come the end of the second match Summer is feeling flustered by what has already happened.

She's watched from the back as Seth and his buddies made quick work of Dolph, Ryback and Rowan; has seen Randy Orton of all people return to exact some revenge on the man who took him out; laughed as Seth bailed and ran away.

First that. Now there's been a title change.

Summer approaches a grinning Natalya and pulls her in for a hug before patting Cesaro and Tyson politely on the shoulders to congratulate them for their title win. Nattie's husband certainly can't stop smiling at their fortunate match and Summer finds herself feeling happy - if not for him then for her friend who's needed a win like this for awhile now.

"Hey, I have an idea," she pulls the Diva aside and away from the men she's been representing tonight, "How about we go out after the show for a couple of drinks? You have something to celebrate and Roman, Dean and Paige will after they win their matches tonight. What do you reckon?"

"You know what? I'm not usually a big drinker but tonight has been everything and more. I'm in."

"Awesome. I'll let the others know." The blonde claps, excited for a good time. "Paige's match is about to start. Are you coming to the locker room to see it or are you going to stick around with Tyson and Antonio?"

Natalya glances over to where her husband and his tag partner are still celebrating with the widest of smiles on their faces. Her own falters. While she is thrilled that Tyson won't have to complain about not getting anywhere in his career any more, this doesn't mean their personal issues are fixed and now there'll be more added stress just to keep the titles in their possession.

There's a tinge of sadness in her expression as she says, "He won't notice I'm gone." Then, perking up, she adds, "Let's go cheer on our girl."

"What an eventful night so far."

"Right? Hey, how are you feeling about Dolph?"

At first Summer isn't sure how to answer the question - mostly because she doesn't understand it for a good few seconds. It hits her an instant too late that Natalya's referring to his loss earlier to Seth. She shrugs casually, trying to work out the best way to react. "It was a tough night for him I guess," she answers eventually.

Natalya replies, "I thought you'd be more upset."

_Me too. _The Diva pushes the thought to the back of her mind as they walk into the locker room together and settle down in front of the monitor. Dolph is all too easy to forget about as Paige makes her entrance with a confident smile on her face looking prepared to take on Nikki Bella this evening.

* * *

Paige can feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She sits up in the middle of the ring, somewhat dazed as it hits her that the match is already over and it looks like the title won't be switching hands tonight. Nikki got pretty hands-on though; a firm grip on Paige's tights as she rolled her up for the three count ensured the upset win for her.

She gets to her feet slowly, her gaze only just shifting from Brie and Nikki's smug looks and onto the referee, the man who allowed this cheating tactic to slip by him. The crowd's feedback finally leaks in again to remind her of the atmosphere and Paige's anger rises. This was _not _fair.

But when has Nikki Bella ever played fair?

The Diva rushes forward and spills out of the ring towards the ramp. She's not done with Nikki yet - even if the title won't be in her possession tonight the least she can do is get her hands on the champion and show her what a true competitor looks like.

Nikki's smirk disappears as she sees the British woman advance towards her and she pushes Brie forwards, yelling at her to go and do something about her. Her sister only looks briefly bewildered before going into 'Brie Mode' and charging with the intent to do some damage… not quite realising how angry Paige is and becoming victim to a vicious clothesline… falling and grimacing as the back of her neck connects with the hard ground.

By now Nikki looks scared of what could become of her, so it's a lucky break for the twin when Stephanie's music hits and out strolls the Billion Dollar Princess herself at a leisurely pace. Paige notices the microphone in her hand and has a feeling she knows what's about to go down.

"Paige, you will not lay a hand on your champion," is her opening line. The crowd boos but that isn't Stephanie's concern as she continues, "What you're going to do is walk right past us, pack up and leave for the night. If you even think about going near Nikki I'll have you thrown out of here on your ass."

The harsh authoritative tone is enough to make her skin crawl. Paige glances at a still-recovering Brie then back to a suddenly-smirking Nikki and her shoulders drop. Stephanie's idea is a good one even if it does cater to the princess beside her. Walking out of here without damaging The Authority's precious property will stop her from doing something she might regret - even if she knows making sure Nikki gets hurt isn't something she'd regret doing.

So she walks past them as calmly as possible, disappearing from the cameras as Nikki yells some obscure comment about carrying on and not looking back. Paige passes Dean - hovering near the curtain for his match that is on next - and heads past Summer and Natalya, who are waiting specifically for her. She knows exactly where she's going.

Subtly enough, Paige manages to creep into Seth's locker room without being seen and takes comfort in its emptiness, grateful that while the night's not going her way at least the man she's using for her own enjoyment is nowhere to be seen. He must be running scared from Orton still.

But a few moments of peace and quiet is all she's granted when the door handle rattles. She braces herself for somebody. If it's J&amp;J security she can fool their stupid minds into believing whatever lie she can come up with for being here. Seth appears instead, looking pretty pissed off himself, although his features soften when he sees her waiting for him on his couch.

"I saw what happened out there. Nikki's a bitch."

"And Orton's a problem," responds Paige. "Fuck!" She swears, raising a hand and slapping it down across the armrest. She's definitely angry again now. "I should have known something like this would happen."

"But it's not the end." Seth's quick to reassure her and walks over to sit down next to her. "Listen. I'm gonna make sure Orton stays in line no matter what he's planning now that he's back… and you're going to beat Nikki one day. She can't keep getting away with what she's doing."

Paige turns away from his intense stare and shakes her head. "Except she can because the woman who runs this show has complete faith in her and will always be there to bail her out of anything. It's pathetic but it's true. What the hell can I even do now? I lost my chance for the title."

After staring at her fallen expression, Seth reaches out to cup her neck and gently angle her head so her gaze is back on him. She stares at him with those kohl-rimmed eyes he knows so well and in the next second he's leaning forward and kissing her. Paige begins responding, taken aback by the slow pace of the moment. This is different to their other kisses… more passionate.

Finally he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. With eyes closed he tells her, "We're going to be fine."

Paige stares at him until he opens his eyes again, and then she's looking away again, feeling embarrassed. But of what?

It doesn't take her too long to figure out that she's embarrassed of herself rather than of Seth. Because of course she felt something strong - something so instantly right - in their kiss.

She leaves soon after their moment to avoid getting walked in on and to also find the friends she ignored beforehand. Now that she's calm enough to deal with the outcome of her match she'll feel safer in their presence.

Anything to get her away from him and the feelings that are starting to defeat her.

* * *

The end of Fastlane ends on a high for Roman Reigns. Finally he's vindicated for having to put his spot at Wrestlemania on the line and he's done it without the crowd support he's used to having. Right now he feels on top of the world… and also like he could do with a few drinks to celebrate with his friends.

The group meet up without Paige, who has reassured Summer that she needs to sleep off her bad mood and she would be terrible company and to just go on without her and have a good time. The blonde woman feels a little guilty as she dolls up in her hotel room ready for a night out to see what this town has to offer. She and Natalya are fitted into tight little dresses as they meet Dean and Roman in the lobby and both ladies get a second look from them, although Summer wishes Roman didn't look so surprised to see how nicely they scrub up.

The four get a cab to a nearby hotspot that Roman looked up prior to leaving and pay their share before heading inside and into the busy club atmosphere. This is where they get separated: Roman and Natalya head to the bar to get a round of drinks in, while Summer goes to the ladies' to freshen up, and Dean lounges back at a table with a smirk on his face. He's just happy to have stolen the title from BNB even if it's not rightfully his.

Drinks are on the table by the time Summer returns. She ignores Dean as she slides into the seat next to him at the booth and reaches for a fruity cocktail, realising just how much she needs one. Paige is in the back of her mind but for now she's content enough to get a little tipsy without concern.

The high of this evening seems to please all of them. Roman jokes with Dean about how he better not steal the WWE championship from him when he wins it at 'Mania, while Natalya teases him about the tag team belt too. In this time Summer is approached by a guy to dance, and as she finds him hot enough and one little dance won't hurt, she excuses herself to do just that.

When Roman's distracted by a couple of texts from his family coming through to his phone, Natalya turns her attention to Dean and is about to say something when she notices how his stare is pinned on Summer and the mystery guy. The Canadian Diva laughs. "Well, she definitely knows how to get people's attention. Yours too apparently."

He glances at her. "Nattie."

"What? I'm not doing anything… just pointing out that your fascination with her is understood by me." Natalya takes a sip of her drink, smiling as she enjoys the rush it gives her; a freeing experience after arguing with Tyson for so long. "Hey I always meant to ask - why do you guys fight so much? You've never liked each other."

"I'll tell you why." Summer saunters back over having caught the end of the conversation. She waves flirtatiously to the guy she's just danced with and slips back into her seat. "When we were in FCW I overheard him talking to a bunch of the guys about how I was just another bimbo… you know, I was manager of the shows back then? And every time I ordered him to do something he would just ignore it."

"Summer—"

"No Dean, Natalya wants to know. This guy right here," she places a hand on his shoulder, "has no respect for me and that's why we do not like each other. Although he's come in handy with a tip for me lately so…"

He takes a swig of his beer, then shrugs. "I didn't respect you because I thought you were somebody you're not. Yeah I said some shit back then. Doesn't mean I'd say it now." After a moment, he points at her, a suspicious look growing on his features now. "And you wrote me off too. Gave me the cold shoulder. Face it - you enjoyed telling me what to do."

"I enjoyed telling _everybody _what to do. My career had a purpose then. Now I'm just in the background."

When Summer slumps back in her seat, Natalya exchanges a look with Roman and asks, "Do you think we should head back now? We do have a show tomorrow."

"Looks like a couple of drinks is enough for some people." Dean comments.

Summer replies, "The company isn't much better. I should have stayed back at the hotel with Dolph. Let's go."

Having just looked up from his phone, Roman can only watch as Summer gets up and stalks away followed shortly by Dean and Natalya. He chuckles to himself as he gets up too: at least he's still in a good mood and one drink was what he wanted in the first place. Roman's certain that his elevated mood will carry over to Raw tomorrow evening.

Not by choice, Summer and Dean end up sitting beside each other in the back, although her stare is settled out of the window and on the places zooming by as they travel. Natalya and Roman are happily talking to one another so Dean doesn't have much to do and his gaze ends up settling on the Diva beside him, just like it did in the club. She seems pissed - at him or herself he doesn't know. It certainly shows in her body language when she barely says her goodbyes back at the hotel and goes to her room.

Natalya hugs him goodnight and he awkwardly lets it happen because he's not really one for close touching; not of the tender kind anyway. He pats Roman on the back and congratulates him once again for the win, and finally ends up back in his room. He grins at the Intercontinental title that lays on top of his suitcase. That won't be lost from his sight for awhile.

Dean sinks down onto his bed and picks up his cell phone, thumbing his way through his recent messages until Summer's name appears. He isn't really sure why he's still thinking of her but trusts his instincts as he types a message her way. Then he lies back and attempts to get some shut-eye. He'll need it if he's going to deal with an angry Wade tomorrow.

Back in her own room Summer is just settling down too but is distracted when her text tone goes off. She thinks it might be Dolph replying to her slightly-tipsy text telling him that she wishes she was with him instead of anybody else - a slight white lie but sent nonetheless - but it's not him, it's Dean.

_You're not in the background._

She reads it at least three times before gently putting her phone down on the bedside table and turning off her lamp. Summer lies wide awake in the dark wondering what to think of the message. What the hell is going on between her and Dean Ambrose is what she wants to know, but it's an answer she's not going to get tonight. Come tomorrow morning she's willing to bet she won't be so curious anyway.

Soon enough she drifts off into a light sleep.

* * *

Tonight hasn't turned out how Paige expected it to. She rolls over in bed - now back in the safety of her quiet hotel room - and stares at the wallpaper ahead while she tries to comprehend everything that has happened. She knows she should be strategising for tomorrow's show because it's likely that Nikki and Brie will be on alert for her but she doesn't have any energy right now, and besides, her thoughts still rest with this evening's pay-per-view.

Here she lays - title-less and frustrated. She wonders if Nikki Bella will always find a way to come out on top. She should have known the "fearless" champion wouldn't be able to pull off the job without cheating to do it. She feels the lump in her throat rise and rolls her eyes, if only to blink away the tears threatening to blur her vision right now. _This is stupid, _she thinks, but shifts onto her back and crosses her arms over her face anyway, as the thought of losing out to Nikki on the past two ppv's begins to haunt her.

Then there's Seth.

What was that kiss about? Usually their shared moments are ones of pure attraction - feeling somehow long overdue with the urgency they put into them. But this one had been special. It was their first kiss driven by pure emotion, and as much as she doesn't want to admit to anything, it was exactly what she needed. She felt… connected to him.

The first tear falls just as she realises this for herself. The Diva wants to scold herself for acting so weakly and to tell herself just to get on with it all because this isn't the end but the sense of motivation that usually drives her forwards fails her now.

Tomorrow morning she'll wake up and plan her next move regarding both Seth and Nikki but for now all she wants to do is hide under the covers and mourn her loss while she can before having to put on a brave face for everybody else.


	16. No Going Back

**A/N: **Glad to see everyone's still enjoying this one... onto the next chapter!

* * *

Summer's smile is noticeable the following evening when Dolph wins his non-title match against BNB. She's happy because he deserves a win after Fastlane and to get one over a current champion is impressive. He celebrates with the crowd like any good guy would but the moment is to be interrupted when Dean's music hits and out he comes with the title.

She notices the confidence in his walk, if only because her eyes never leave the screen as he enters the ring to mock BNB. She knows he has a reason to be this way of course and it all points to the white belt that he has strapped proudly across his shoulder… but then he does something that bothers her specifically, and she wonders what the need for it is.

"I get it," she starts after approaching him. "You want the world to know the title is yours even if it isn't. But why bump into Dolph on your way out? Your problem is with Wade, not him."

His eyes narrow slightly. So, she's not going to bring up their altercation from last night or the subsequent text? Fine. "Ziggler was eyeing up the title like he wanted it for himself," he shrugs, "I was just putting it into his head that it's not a thought he can afford to have."

"And why not? He just beat the champion - something you failed to do last night by the way." The blonde woman points out, only feeling slightly guilty for making the jab in the first place. "You can't fault him for that."

If her words sting in any way, Dean doesn't let it show, patting the title instead and declaring, "Alright, fine. He has as much of a right to this as I do. But maybe I just don't like the guy."

"Well that's ridiculous," replies Summer, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. The man stood before her is a child, she's certain of it.

"So you get along with everyone in the Diva's locker room?" He counters. When she doesn't respond, he allows himself a smile. "That's what I thought. Besides, he's held the title so many times before. He wouldn't treat his reign like I would. He'd take the title for granted."

She isn't sure how to respond, not only because he has a fair point about Dolph having held the title before more than once, but also because he's looking at her in a way she doesn't think he has before. It's hard to pinpoint, and her feelings in this moment harder still, because it seems to her that he's talking about more than a championship run.

"The title?" Summer asks eventually, wanting to quash the silence brewing between them.

"Yeah, the title."

"What the hell, Ambrose?" Dolph intervenes from behind them.

The subject of the conversation himself makes an appearance through the curtains and walks up to the twosome with an irritated look on his face. Dean looks less then amused by his presence and avoids having to talk to the Showoff by walking straight past him albeit this time not bumping into his shoulder as he goes.

"Did you see that out there?" Dolph asks Summer. "Ambrose is a mess. First he steals the title because he can't get the job done and then he shoves me because I can?"

Though she essentially said the same thing to Dean earlier, Dolph's words sound so much harsher. She nods and kisses him on the cheek in the hopes of cheering him up. If she can do that then they can get off the subject of Dean Ambrose; somebody who's been on her mind entirely too much recently.

It works and Dolph smiles.

Summer realises hers feels a little off.

* * *

Natalya can't pretend like she isn't feeling pissed off. While no, she doesn't approve of Tyson cheating to win his match, she feels that if things go his way from now on he'll be less trouble to deal with… and if it means attacking Naomi to ensure her team ends up on the winning side then so be it. She likes her fellow Diva but they're on opposite sides right now and obviously won't be bonding over cute pictures of cats or a cup of tea any time soon.

The Canadian woman shakes out her foot and paces around on it to make sure she isn't hurt too badly by Naomi's stunt—being pulled off of the ring apron is painful stuff. But she feels okay and it's nothing she can't walk off, so she leaves Tyson and Cesaro to it and wanders for awhile to get her own peace of mind.

She feels disconnected from the group somehow, like she isn't a part of it anymore thanks to her husband and his constant need to be given attention to. She isn't out there supporting Paige in her matches like she used to—hell, she's asked Emma to team up with her tonight to face The Bellas—and it isn't as if there's a lot she can do in the meanwhile.

Natalya spots Dean hanging around with the title and walks up to him. He's always got something to ramble about and it'll be a welcome distraction to what she's got going on right now.

He nods at her briefly, then points to the monitor in front of him. "Seth and Randy have just agreed to be on the same page for their match against Daniel and Roman tonight. I've got a feeling that won't last."

"You know," she leans by his side comfortably, "Maybe Randy will be our saving grace when it comes to the plan. He's another person that wants to see Seth and The Authority suffer and I for one wouldn't hate to see it happen at his hands."

"Or mine." Dean flexes one of his, a sneer crossing his face. "I still have yet to get my revenge."

"And you will at Wrestlemania." Natalya comments. "We all will."

"How's Paige?" He asks, reminded of the person who came up with the whole idea in the first place. "She had a tough loss out there last night."

"I sent her a text earlier to ask and she said she's alright - just preparing for tonight's tag match. Oh, which is on right now."

Both focus in on the image of Paige and Emma in the ring together, but it's one that doesn't last long, as only a minute goes by before Brie hits Emma with a Bella Buster, Paige super kicks her sister, and Nikki delivers a strong forearm to take her out… The Bellas depart and the familiar sight of Paige sitting alone in the ring defeated is theirs to see again.

Dean and Natalya exchange surprised glances. It takes a lot to surprise the Lunatic Fringe superstar but this has done it: barely a minute of match time and it has resolved nothing. Natalya grimaces, wondering what this will do to Paige's mood.

"I'm worried about her." She announces finally, as the show goes on. "Paige is one of the most confident people I know and I don't doubt her ability to get stuff done, but she's so impulsive and hot-headed that I worry if something else goes wrong she's going to lose it."

"I guess we'll see," shrugs Dean, then turns to her with a growing smirk. "But just so you know: crazy isn't the worst thing in the world to be."

* * *

When Paige is pulled out of her safe haven—that being the peace and quiet of an abandoned corridor—she's glad it's Summer that finds her and not anybody else. She especially isn't ready to act fine around Seth after their tender moment following her failed Fastlane match. So as the blonde approaches she finds herself smiling a little bit.

"They keep getting away from me." The British woman sighs. She accepts a side-hug from Summer, then adds, "I mean we have a rematch on Main Event but who's to say they won't find a way to end up on top again? I'm frustrated."

"Me too, hon. I had the _pleasure _of running into Brie as I was leaving to come and find you, and even without her sister by her side she seems to have something negative to say. You know, I used to respect her back when she was standing up to Stephanie McMahon; now she's doing everything just to make sure she stays on her good side. It's ridiculous."

"I'm not going to disagree. I just wish there was a way to combat what they're trying to do. Natalya's busy with Tyson now and Emma's a great girl, I really like her, but she's struggling on the main roster and she's so happy-go-lucky that beating the twins wouldn't be that important to her."

"But it's important to me… and if you want," she speaks slowly, the idea coming to her suddenly, "I can be out there for you if you need me to be. I've already exposed our friendship to Nikki and it's not like she can do anything else to hurt me. Or that I have any matches to compete in."

A smile lights up Paige's face - the first this evening since her quick loss. "What happened to the woman who didn't want to be involved because she was worried she'd lose her job?"

"She got sick of two certain bitches treating her like she was worth nothing."

"That's awesome. How about we see how I cope with Emma tomorrow before you make yourself an even bigger target to the Bellas than you already are?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"And if I end up needing you the next time I go one-on-one with Nikki, I will not protest to you coming out and kicking Brie's arse for me."

Summer laughs. "Even the thought of that makes me happy." Her attention is quick to shift to Paige's other problem - the one she can't really interfere with in the physical sense. "So, what about Seth? Are you worried about him?"

Her smile disappears as she's reminded of the last time they were together, and it's a gesture Summer notices, so Paige is nudged playfully until she spills the beans. "I saw him after I lost to Nikki yesterday. We kissed… no big deal, right? But it felt different. I wasn't thinking about furthering the plan when we were in the moment. All I was thinking about was how I needed that connection."

"You were emotional. It makes sense."

"I know but…"

"Look. I'm going to be here every time you have these doubts to remind you that the Seth you're getting close to now is not the Seth you knew back then. He's a manipulative, backstabbing jerk… if not because of what he did to Dean and Roman—two guys who didn't deserve it—then for what he did to you."

"That reminds me - he wants to talk. About the past," she adds, seeing her friend's confused look. "I said we would so I've got that to look forward to. How am I supposed to sit through a conversation like that without punching him in the face? Or worse, believing whatever bullshit he comes up with as a defence?"

"I don't know. You can only trust your own instinct with this one."

Paige pushes herself off from the wall she's been leaning on, preparing to head back into the open environment again with Summer by her side. "I hope it tells me to use his words as ammunition against him for Wrestlemania," is her last comment on the matter before they re-emerge into the public eye.

* * *

"_He's a manipulative, backstabbing jerk…"_

These words stick with Paige through to the end of the show and when she's back at the hotel too. Summer's right - Seth Rollins _is _those things and needs a lesson in humility. So when he texts her to come to his hotel room for their big talk she agrees to straightaway, but it isn't talking she has in mind; her thoughts are focused on creating moments to be later used against him.

He opens the door without his usual carefree smirk. She doesn't question it, rather thinking that he's probably on the lookout for Randy, who's proved himself to be an unpredictable predator in the past and certainly showed how uncommitted he was to "the future" of the WWE at the end of their match tonight.

She shadows him over to the bed, ignoring the opportunity to distance herself by sitting in the chair and lingering close to him instead. Seth takes her hand gently and looks into her eyes, wondering where to begin and how to explain himself without losing her attention or respect, but something in her gaze distracts him. So does the dangerous smile on her lips.

Paige kisses him… slowly at first, and then with urgency. Through his surprised state he responds and continues to do so as she raises a leg over his lap and straddles him, never breaking their kiss all the while. It's getting hot and heavy just like the last time they were alone together in a hotel room but there's just one difference: she's the driving force behind their passionate embrace this time round.

"I thought you wanted to talk," he speaks softly, finally having a chance to do so.

She looks down on him. "I can _feel_ that you don't want to talk. At least not right now."

Paige smirks - that same smirk that has convinced him into doing so many things before. This one's a spitfire and it feels incredible to be reminded about it in this way. She feels his hands move tightly over her lower back to reign her in closer and then they're at it again.

Concern niggles at the back of his mind, however. He really does want to have a deep conversation and explain himself to clear the air once and for all… but then she pulls her shirt over her head and pushes him backwards onto the bed and magically his worries disappear.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, carefully. "Last time we were in this position you said you didn't want to do anything."

She thinks about answering the question for a moment. Instead she decides to show him her answer, leaning down and letting her dark hair form a curtain around them to close them off from the outside world, before kissing him deeply and passionately once again.

There's no going back now.


	17. Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: **I'm so inspired for this fic that I'm updating pretty quickly - my apologies for those who aren't caught up, or those who read at a slower pace! Also, Happy Wrestlemania Day!

* * *

When Paige wakes up and feels the weight of something heavy draped against her stomach, it takes her a little while to realise that it's Seth's arm, and a further moment still to realise his body is pressed behind her and his face is nuzzled into the back of her neck. She lays still for a moment with her gaze trained on the view out of the window while she tries to process just how she came to be here.

Seth had wanted to talk; she had wanted anything but. If they weren't going to talk then naturally it was always going to lead to this, which she knew. Now they're here snuggled up together like the perfect couple—which, she supposes, was the plan all along—but damn if it doesn't feel entirely out of the ordinary even under the circumstances.

Instantly, her mind travels back to the one time they've fallen asleep together before. An innocent moment - of course - when he helped her decorate her apartment after complaining that she just didn't have the time to unpack everything and get settled in properly. He wouldn't stand for this for some reason so they weaved in and away from each other while things were set down in various places around the small place. The next thing they knew they were passed out on the couch together top and tail in position after agreeing to take a small break. Waking up the next morning with Seth's feet in her face wasn't exactly pleasant but it was amusing.

That was one of her first signs telling her they would be friends for a long time to come. She'd known this guy for only a month or so but he was willing to help her in the personal areas of her life as well as the professional areas - and to pay for the Chinese food they'd ordered - and that was a sign of somebody important to have beside her.

But _this _moment?

It's intimate. Definitely not platonic like it was way back when.

She's just wondering how to get up and leave when she makes the mistake of moving her body. Her slight jerk in position prompts him to pull her in tighter to him. He kisses her on the back of her shoulder sweetly and she can feel his smile on her bare skin. "Good morning," he says, his breath tickling her.

Playing it cool, Paige replies, "Good morning yourself," and rolls over to face him.

Only now she wishes she hadn't because they're up close and personal and in this moment she wishes to be as far away from him as possible. Has she really just slept with her former best friend? The Diva knows it's all for the good of the plan but he's acting so… in love… that it's starting to unnerve her, especially considering the moments she shared with him in the past were full of goofy, friendly moments and nothing more. This is too alien a feeling, way too close for comfort.

_I guess I crossed the line last night on comfort levels_, she thinks, leaning in to give him a proper kiss. _Nothing's going to be the same now._

He asks, "Can I just say how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

The question is enough to distract her from her conflicting thoughts. She grins at him to play the loved-up part, tracing outlines of nothing in-particular on his toned chest. "This moment? What - you've been waiting for the day you woke up next to this beautiful, pale goddess you see now?" She teases.

"Kinda. Yeah." Seth answers. He doesn't notice her smile start to slip, instead desperate to say what he feels he has to right this second. "For so long while we were friends I was wondering when the right time to tell you about my feelings was. Maybe while we grabbed dinner, or after a training session… though I figured you'd probably slap me if I confessed to it while you were sweaty and had your hair all messy."

"Hmm," she murmurs softly, if only to make some noise in response. Inwardly, she's panicked, with only her racing heart as physical proof of this.

"But then we fell back into our friendship after a couple of years apart. I mean, the way we connected again so instantly and then this," he stops talking for a moment to push her hair out of her face, to see her properly before he speaks again. "You must have had feelings for me too all along."

Paige swallows lightly, barely remembering to respond when he kisses her again. Something has hit her right in the gut… a feeling seemingly unrecognisable, but something that resonates with the words that have just come out of his mouth. Had she wondered about this moment before? Yes, she guesses so — who doesn't have a friend of the opposite gender they consider in a romantic way at least once? But did she realistically think something was going to end up happening between them?

It's a question she struggles to find an answer for.

"Hey, how about we order breakfast and we can talk? I still have to explain things to you."

"Actually…" Paige feels herself pulling away from him before she even knows what she's doing. She's aware of his gaze on her as she gets out of bed and looks around on the floor for the clothes she discarded so quickly last night. "I promised Emma we would train this morning before our rematch tonight. As much as I would love nothing more than to wrestle around with you in this bed some more, I do have to get my head back in the game."

"Oh, sure."

Sensing that he can probably tell something is off, Paige makes sure to give him a longer kiss right before she leaves, which is enough to satisfy Seth. At the door she discreetly pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and snaps a picture of him with his eyes closed as he lays in bed barely covered with the sheets, before walking out of there with her head held as high as she can.

It's going to take a few cups of coffee and a good chat with Summer to clear her head of this morning's mess of emotions.

* * *

Summer doesn't get to see Paige until the Smackdown show is underway. She isn't surprised by the lack of contact between them, figuring that her friend would be too annoyed to talk after losing _again_ to the twins on Main Event, even if it wasn't her doing and Emma was the one to eat defeat that evening.

When the pale Diva approaches her at last, Summer is already sitting in the middle of a row of empty chairs with her eyes trained on the monitor, her thoughts with the main event whereby Dolph is on the screen and pummelling Seth in the hopes of getting a win for his team following their Fastlane loss. Sweaty superstars pass her by having just come from matches or fighting backstage but she ignores them and it isn't until Paige takes a seat next to her that she's able to focus on something other than what's currently going on in the ring.

"So," starts Paige, knowing that as soon as she says what she has to she'll have Summer's attention for good. "I slept with Seth." She's almost tempted to laugh when the blonde turns to her, jaw dropping and everything.

"I didn't think you'd do it so soon! What was it like?"

"Summer, don't you think we should be talking about how this is good for the plan?"

"What's good for the plan?" Natalya interrupts as she approaches with Roman, a towel around her shoulders. Tonight she's beaten Naomi in one-on-one action and it feels like good. "Summer, why are you smiling like that? Dolph hasn't won yet, has he?"

"Who cares about Dolph?" Summer waves a dismissive hand at the screen, fully meaning it. "Paige has just informed me that she slept with Seth."

"Oh God," mutters Roman, but takes a seat anyway. Girl talk will never be his thing and this is exactly why. "I might not like the guy any more but I won't be able to look him in the eye before we fight if you tell me anything about it."

The British Diva laughs, grateful for the out he's given her not to talk about it. "No need to worry - I'm not going to discuss that. But I'll text you about it later," she says directly to Summer, who stops pouting and claps her hands together happily. Summer Rae is _always _up for gossip no matter the context.

"I will say," she adds, "That I've got photographic evidence of it. No, Roman," she pats him on the back when he leans forwards and buries his head into his hands, "Not in _that _way. Just of him lying in bed after it happened. More to use against him at Wrestlemania."

"That's not far away now." Natalya comments. "We all need to find a time to meet up and discuss the ins and outs of what we're going to do."

"The ins and outs of what?" Dean asks as he saunters up, only just catching the end of what the Canadian has been saying.

There's a comfortable smirk on his face and Summer reckons it has something to do with the title being back in his possession after a short time away - she saw R-Truth hand it back to him earlier on in the show. But that same smirk disappears when he notices her staring at him and is replaced with a look much more serious; so much so that she has to look away. By the time she gathers the nerve to face him again he's sitting about as far away as he can get from her, his focus on Roman and the others.

Paige remarks, "We were just talking about meeting up to talk about Wrestlemania. I already have some idea of how I'd like things to go down but it all depends on where we end up on the show. I'm going to campaign for a match against Nikki, so providing that happens I want to do the reveal after I win, preferably towards the end of the show too. But it'll be hard to wait until then because I figure Roman will be closing it."

"Hey, I can probably talk somebody into having my match earlier on. I don't care if I'm closing the show or starting it; I'm going to be winning the WWE Championship whether Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman like it or not."

"Great," nods Natalya. "I think I know what you're saying, Paige. You want Seth's match against Randy to close the show."

"Yep. I want to be out there at ringside for it when it goes down... which means we'll have to debut as a couple on the main shows pretty soon. I'll think about that in the next couple of days." Paige tells the group. "Either way - assuming I'm out there - I'm thinking there's two options: double-cross him which would be sweet and payback for what he did to you guys," she points at Roman and Dean, both of whom are smirking at the idea. "Or to help him win and then turn on him."

"Both routes seem entertaining to me," shrugs Summer. "Anything to see the look on Seth's face when he realises his future here is in jeopardy."

This is something everybody can agree on. Before long, Roman's tossing in his two cents about what could go down, and Dean is echoing the sentiments, while Natalya and Summer think about it from Paige's perspective and what she's likely to be feeling while she's out there. Paige watches her friend talk animatedly, thankful now more than ever that she came up with the idea in the first place because this can definitely be pulled off with style.

"Guys, let's stop talking here before we arouse suspicion." She advises the four surrounding her. "I'll text a time for us to meet up instead."

"Good idea - I have to get back to Tyson anyway and celebrate my win."

"Oh, and by the looks of it, Dolph's team has won the rematch." Summer points out. "I should go and wait for him - I said I would go out for dinner with him after the show. Bye, guys."

There's only one person who doesn't say goodbye: Dean. Instead he watches her leave, then turns into the knowing looks that Roman and Paige are giving him. He shakes his head at their eerily similar expressions as if to dismiss their silent claims but Paige swats at his knee to tease him while Roman laughs, happy to have Dean's love life as a distraction from the serious matter of strategising for his match against Brock Lesnar. For now this is where he wants to be.

* * *

Seth is frustrated. It shows in the way he stalks his way backstage with briefcase in hand like a little child and dismisses his security to get the hell away from him and to leave him alone. The Money in the Bank winner needs time to himself to calm down following his loss out there. How humiliating to have things going his way perfectly and then have Ziggler come in and super kick him, followed by a Shellshocked from Ryback... Ryback of all people... and lose on behalf of his team.

He's the goddamn future of this company and he will not be humiliated this way. With his jaw clenched and breathing heavily through his nose, Seth walks on, making a silent promise that he'll be back on his A-Game come Monday Night Raw and he will be closing each and every show from now on with his hands raised firmly in the air. The Authority will make sure of it.

A damning mood like this usually takes a good twenty minutes or so to break out of, but a sight catches his eyes so bizarre that he forgets the state he's in, if only for a temporary moment in time.

Seth's glare softens at first as he focuses in on Paige sitting up ahead in front of the monitors. It would make sense for her to be there watching his match now that they're together... but it's the two men sitting on either side of her that causes his eyes to narrow and his breathing to become laboured. What the hell is she doing with Dean and Roman? Better yet, what is she doing laughing and joking around with them, and generally looking like she's having a great time in their presence?

He's hesitant to walk up to her, as he wants to see the scene play out for itself just to make sure he isn't seeing things. But while he waits frozen in place somebody else comes up from behind him, sees what he's staring at so hard and attempts conversation just because she can.

"Is there a reason you're wasting your time staring at them?" Nikki's sharp tone travels well. She appears from behind him to stand at his side and smirks at the furious expression he's clearly trying to hide. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a thing for Paige."

"I'm not in the mood for your little games, Nikki. Doesn't Stephanie want to see us in her office for a post-show meet up?"

"Yes, she does. After you then?" She smiles, knowing fully well that he won't move. With a smug air of superiority the Diva's Champion goes on to say, "Listen Seth, if you want to succeed here and become a champion like me, you're better off not wasting your time on some gothic vampire bitch who wants to change what the Diva's division looks like by challenging me, the woman who has the perfect image for it. You and her? It's not a good match."

Seth turns to her, exhausted by her voice. "I'm not into her, Nikki, I'm just wondering when all three of them got so friendly with each other."

Nikki rolls her eyes. "Who cares? Now come on, let's go. You know Stephanie hates it when we're late."

She walks off in the other direction expecting him to follow but Seth finds his stare returning to the cheerful trio one last time. Reluctantly, he leaves them to it and shadows Nikki's footsteps, but in the back of his mind he's very much aware that what he just saw is a problem.

_I'll bring it up with Paige the next time I see her._ He thinks, storing the thought away for later. _For now I have business to attend to._


	18. No Escape

**A/N: **Back with a brand new chapter... enjoy :)

* * *

Paige never expected to find herself staying over at Seth's place for the weekend.

When she missed her flight home due to bad traffic, she was annoyed and made the offhand comment to him in a text which was apparently all he needed to come up with the - clearly crazy - idea for her to fly out and see him instead of waiting for the next flight. After all, he mentioned casually, they couldn't always hang out in hotel rooms or sneak around in arena locker rooms for the foreseeable future could they?

So here she sits in his kitchen on Saturday morning fresh from the steamy shower they shared and wondering what the rest of this short weekend has to offer. Summer has already advised her on a couple of things including taking a few embarrassing pictures for the big reveal. For the meanwhile she picks at her toast and waits for him to appear.

"You look tired," comments Seth as he walks in with gym gear on, leaning down to kiss her softly.

The Diva tries not to squirm away from the domestic situation and kisses him back before replying, "Well somebody tired me out in the shower."

He smirks as he starts making a protein shake. "Oh yeah, that happened. You want it to happen again tonight?"

"Hmm. Maybe. So, are you going somewhere?"

"Not out - just to the exercise room round the back of my house. Ohh you haven't been here since I got it done," he adds when the thought reaches him, "Come on, I'll show you."

He reaches out his hand and she takes it to be guided through his house. Familiar little moments stick out in her mind as they pass them; the storage closet she helped him stuff his protein packages into and he jokingly locked her into for a good couple of minutes, chasing him around once he let her out again; the kitchen counter where she sat in amusement as he somehow burnt the chicken dinner he was cooking for them that he'd made several times before for himself; out to the garage where she kicked his sorry behind at beer pong in front of their other NXT friends in simpler times.

Now that same space has been changed into a mini-gym of sorts with all kinds of exercise machinery littered about the place, but definitely no sign of the ping pong table from a couple of years back. _It__'__s no surprise, _she thinks, because things - and people - change. Seth has proved that to her.

"This is where I train on my days off - helps me keep my mind and body focused. It will until the second I cash in and become the new WWE champion."

Paige ignores that little comment but keeps the playful smile on her face as she heads over to the exercise bike and pretends to test it out while very much aware of Seth's gaze on her. He's been looking at her a lot since she arrived and each time she's returned the stare the thought crosses her mind that he has something to say behind those familiar eyes.

Does he want to have the talk?

"I didn't really know how to bring this up…" He starts awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck while Paige stops peddling, her smile not so bright any more. "But I saw you backstage during Smackdown talking to Roman and Dean. Not talking actually but laughing with them… like you're friends or something."

She doesn't speak for a moment and the tension builds, as well as her nerves. She hadn't ever thought about Seth catching her talking to someone in her group—why should she when they were only having an innocent moment? The good news is that he only saw her with Dean and Roman and not everybody, and that means she can bluff her way out of this.

"So what if we are friends? They're good guys."

There's a hint of nastiness in his tone when he says, "You don't think it's weird for you to be hanging out with them when you're with me? They're pretty much my enemies around WWE."

There they are - his true feelings. That familiar stir of irritation at the person he's become bubbles to the surface and she retorts, before she can stop herself, "Well just because you were an asshole to them doesn't mean I have to be. You don't get to tell me who I can hang out with and who I can't just because we're dating."

He watches as she hoists herself from the machine and stalks past him back into the house. He sighs, then follows her back through to the kitchen. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just think it's weird that you're so close to them when I'm actively fighting against them - or at least Roman right now - and you're supposed to be on my side."

"I _am _on your side. Do you think I would have gotten into a relationship with you if I didn't support you in your career?"

"So then I guess I don't get it. You can't be 100% with me and talking to them."

Paige folds her arms across her chest, incensed and showing it. "I _can__'__t?_ Careful Seth, you're starting to sound like a misogynistic dick. I _can _hang out with them and I _will _if I choose to. You don't have any right to decide that for me."

She's getting up to leave again, he notices, so he pulls her into him and holds her tight. "I'm sorry," he apologises. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you can do what you want. I used to be so pissed at the higher-ups when you first came in and they told you you couldn't and I never want to be somebody you think of that way too."

Slowly, she unclenches her balled up fists and wraps them around his waist, resting her head gently against his chest. She can feel him smile against her forehead… good. Paige wants him to think that she's forgiven him for the comment—and she'll continue to act that way too—because it's better for the plan. But she's still pissed off. Maybe a little with herself too for letting her friendship with Dean and Roman get exposed so easily.

He pulls away to cup her cheeks and leans in for a sweet kiss. "Forgive me?" He asks with that puppy dog look he's used many times before, and which of course she's always caved into.

"Sure." She rolls her eyes playfully. "Although I think I could take out some of my frustration right now."

Seth grins suggestively. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Kicking your arse in a rowing machine race."

"Oh… I was thinking…" He doesn't fill in the rest of the sentence but it's perfectly understood, that much he's aware of when she smirks up at him. He laughs and picks her up to throw her over his shoulder.

She can take out her frustration all she wants but it'll be happening in the bedroom.

* * *

Summer is suspicious of Brie and Nikki's intentions on the following Raw show when the champion announces to the locker room a couple of hours before it starts that she'll be putting her title on the line against Paige this evening and to watch because she's about to show everybody what a real champion is made of.

Cameron is the one who asks the inevitable question: "Why would you do that?" Nikki only laughs and says Paige has been pestering anyone she can find for a rematch after Fastlane—though she doesn't mention why, because she ensured her win with a pull of the tights—and that it's finally time to put the bitch in her place for good.

Summer didn't have a good feeling about the champion then and she doesn't now, especially as she sees Brie looking fairly confident by ringside while her sister and Paige go to battle. She paces a bit as the match goes on - her heels are definitely attracting attention while she does so - but she doesn't care. Her friend can't get screwed over again; they can't keep getting away with whatever they like.

It's a statement she keeps in mind when Brie predictably gets involved just as Paige has pulled Nikki up into the PTO and is looking likely to be the next Diva's champion. "Damnit," the blonde mutters, tugging off her shoes and knowing exactly what she's about to do.

At the start of this plan all she wanted to do was lay low and avoid any action that would put her directly in front of Stephanie and put her job at risk. Now she's running towards the curtain while ordering the sound guy to hit her music—if she's going to make an entrance, it's going to be a damn good one.

Nikki does look surprised to see the blonde rush down the ramp shoe-less, caught mid-elbow reach while Brie holds Paige back. But she's not surprised enough not to take a swing at the Diva. Brie shoves Paige into the mat for a go at Summer too but she's smart, ducking Nikki after sliding into the ring and taking out Brie in the process. Paige is on her feet and spears Nikki while Summer delivers her finisher to the other sister's unlucky face, forcing her out of the squared circle and allowing Paige back in to hug her friend.

"I've been waiting to do that," she says in Paige's ear, having to almost yell over the music and the cheering crowd. Paige just laughs and raises their hands to celebrate.

Roman and Dean - sans the IC title - are around backstage and the former of the two mutters something about a _nice spear _to Paige, which she briefly smirks about before spotting the man he had a fight with in the ring earlier - Seth - pacing around up ahead. Thankfully he hasn't seen her yet but she goes to him anyway, leaving Summer alone with the two former Shield members.

"Nice job out there," smirks Roman, bringing her in for a hug.

"Thank you! You know what? It felt amazing." She turns to Dean, still thrilled with having the guts to do it, and says, "I'm definitely not in the background anymore."

This catches his attention. Word-for-word she's just repeated his text back to him but he can only stand there and judge her for it with a noncommittal expression on his features. Why would she say it now? Why had she ignored his message until this moment... a moment in which Dolph approaches her, of course, to give her a congratulatory kiss.

The smile on her face can't be missed as she walks off with The Showoff to go somewhere a little more private. In this moment she feels like she can take on anyone. Let Brie come after her... let Nikki whine and demand a match or whatever it is she does... she's planted herself by Paige's side officially, and it's the exact place she wants to be.

* * *

"Fuck Reigns," Seth spits venomously, not a moment too soon after the show is over. "The guy thinks he's superman or some shit."

From her quiet position in the corner of his locker room, Paige watches as he angrily stuffs his bags full of the gear he won tonight's match in... won but closed the show feeling like he lost since Roman was pissed at Orton for pulling his foot and causing him to lose, so felt it was only right to take out The Authority, including "the future" Seth Rollins. She watches him and is almost tempted to laugh. Is this the same guy who didn't have a care in the world while she was at his house over the weekend? Moods change quickly.

"You'll get him eventually," she offers to rid them of the silence.

"First I lose to Ryback on Smackdown last week, now Reigns is making sure that he has the last laugh. But he hasn't," he adds, looking at his girlfriend now with each word he hisses out. "Big man thinks he's going to go to Wrestlemania and get the title from Brock Lesnar but he's not going to manage it."

"He won't?" Paige asks, suddenly alert. "How do you know?"

"I don't... obviously I don't." Seth appears to backtrack.

But his eyes flicker over to the gold briefcase sitting nicely beside her and she understands straightaway that he's planning something and hasn't told her anything about it. "Right." She crosses her arms and slouches back. If she acts hurt that he kept something from her then maybe he'll tell her. "Seth, I know you like the back of my hand and I can tell when you're lying about something. Your fingers twitch."

He looks down at them, then back to her. "I don't do that... and I don't have anything to tell you."

"Then I don't have to sneak out of my room tonight to come and see you," she shrugs half-heartedly and gets up to leave.

The sound of him sighing as she reaches the door prompts her to smile to herself but it's one she has to hide when he asks her to look at him again so they can talk properly. When she does, Seth comments, "I was speaking with Hunter and Stephanie after Smackdown last week and it's been decided: I'm cashing in at Wrestlemania."

Paige wants to slap him. More than that, she wants to punch, scratch, and claw at him until he can't take anymore. It wasn't enough to break up a brotherhood by nailing a chair shot to the back multiple times and aligning himself with The Authority? Now he's going to do it to Roman on the grandest stage of them all? And where does that leave her plan? His head is full of dreams of the future with the WWE title wrapped securely around his waist and hers is full of scenarios in which she prevents it from happening.

His face drops as she fails to answer. "I thought you'd be happy," he remarks, somewhat dejectedly.

"I am... I am happy. Just so surprised." She races towards him and pulls him in, her grip tightening up a little too much as her imagination runs wild with the idea of slapping him. "This is going to be great."

Seth cheers up, smiling now. "Damn straight. I can't wait to see the look on everybody's faces when it's me standing there as the centre of attention holding up the title. It's going to be in its rightful place with me. Finally."

"Yep."

"But I was thinking about something. Since we never had our talk like we said we were going to... and don't get me wrong the alternative was amazing," he leans in to kiss her, oblivious of her racing heartbeat at what she knows he's going to suggest next, "I want to get it all out in the open. I'm ready to. Me just telling you about my Wrestlemania plan is proof of that."

"Seth..."

"Please. I _need _to explain everything. Let me do it tonight over dinner." He pleads, taking her hands in his. "The sooner I tell you the sooner we can be a proper couple and make appearances together. I want you by my side when I win the title and that can only happen if we're honest with each other. What do you think?"

What she wants to say is no. Repeatedly. No, no, no. She wants to go back to the hotel and take a shower, maybe listen to some music and text Summer so they can laugh about how good it was to get the better of The Bella Twins tonight no matter what drama it brings come the next show. She wants to tease Dean about his crush on her friend, or ask Natalya how she's feeling after losing this evening, and more importantly, let Roman know what she's found out from Seth.

But what she wants is not what's best for the plan so she opens her mouth and finds herself saying, "Let's do it. Let's talk."

Pleased, he kisses her and carries on packing his stuff, while she leaves his locker room to collect hers too. She feigns smiles for anybody she passes - Rosa, Naomi, Cesaro - but it drops whenever she's alone because there's one simple thing stopping her from being happy.

They're going to have their talk.

Tonight.


	19. When Life Gives You Lemons

**A/N: **Chapter 19 - here we go!

* * *

Vulnerability isn't something Paige is too keen to show exists as a part of her personality. She prefers to have those around her to hold the opinion that this person they've chosen to keep around is always down to have a laugh, or kick-ass, and someone who generally enjoys life.

It isn't a lie because most of the time it's true. _Most_ of the time.

When it comes to being emotional, she hates the strange feeling and observes herself as being weak for it. Weak isn't ever what she wants to feel like she is in an environment such as this where wrestlers are scrutinised and taken advantage on day in and day out based on their strengths and weaknesses. Even on a personal level it's embarrassing; she's been screwed over before by a person she gave her time, effort and dreams to, and it's ultimately heartbreaking to watch them thrive as they move on while she stays behind.

Stuck.

Left to be forgotten about.

The person responsible for giving her that feeling - one she'll never forget - sits down opposite her now, pushing one coffee towards her and keeping the other for himself. Seth is trying to hold eye contact with her but she's still got some stalling left to do, so she glances around the small diner they've found nearby. How funny that the last time they were in a place like this she was telling him they had a shot at being friends and now that all could be blown to pieces. Again.

This fast pacing of her heart can't be healthy, can it? She _isn't _ready for this.

When Seth ducks down to meet her gaze, she refuses to commit. He sighs. "Okay," he starts, his voice the softest she's ever heard it. "You don't have to look at me while I talk. I don't mind. I know it's going to be hard for you to hear what I have to say. All I ask is that you don't walk out on me."

"Fine."

He isn't satisfied with the one-word answer but realises there's not much he can do. Forming a relationship with Paige has been a beautiful thing but it's been based on their old friendship and the feelings that were there before; neither have relied too heavily on the bit in-between where they drifted apart. And now it's time to talk about it.

He _wants _to loosen his grip on his mug of coffee and take her hand in his. He _wants _to run a hand through her dark locks or caress her cheek… something. Anything to make her feel better. But Seth knows he only has a chance of doing that once he explains himself.

"I never really thought about what I would say to you once I saw you again. I knew I wanted to make things better but I didn't know how." He shrugs. Paige shifts in her seat to take a sip of her coffee—maybe to have something to hide behind—but she still isn't looking at him. Continuing, he says, "So I guess I'll just start at the beginning… with The Shield…

"When Dean, Roman and I first arrived in the WWE I knew we'd hit something special. These were two guys I could work with to dominate the ranks and prove myself in the meantime. You know, I'd never felt more powerful in my career until that moment. We took out everybody, made people fear us, gained respect from the fans… it was incredible."

Now she does look up. Finds him staring out of the window. He has a look in his eyes and a hint in his voice that could convince even the most skeptical of people that he truly enjoyed his time with The Shield. Paige starts to think so too, but she along with millions of fans know what came after their time of domination, and it's enough to rile up her silent anger. Maybe he did enjoy that period of time but he ruined it all the same.

"I wanted to call you." He suddenly looks at her. She doesn't look away this time. "Travelling around I wanted to call you so badly and celebrate with you or something. We always said we were going to make it big and here I was on the main roster working my way to the top. The only problem was you weren't by my side while it happened."

"And you didn't call," she says in a half-whisper, the vulnerable tone almost making her wince. "Why was that? I watched you every spare second I got when I wasn't working the NXT events… events I performed at as the first-ever NXT women's champion by the way."

It's a dig: not particularly subtle and not meant to be assumed that way either.

Her voice hardening, she adds, "Then I gave up on you. Because I figured if you hadn't called to celebrate my title win with me—something that was a huge deal—then you wouldn't call for anything else."

"Listen," Seth inches his hand forwards but she recoils and he breathes out a frustrated sigh, irritated with himself more than anything. "The longer I left it the longer I thought the damage would already be done. Truth be told? Once I made it onto Raw and Smackdown and the ppvs I didn't think our friendship would last.

"Wait, that's a lie." He quickly backtracks at the look on her face. "It's not that I didn't think it would last. God, what we have is the single most long-lasting thing I've ever had. I watched your NXT matches when I had the downtime and so many times I wanted to come and see you - I just thought it wouldn't be the same."

"You're right - it wasn't the same. But if you bothered to keep up with me nothing could have changed. If it was me who made it, who challenged the Diva's Champion before you formed The Shield, then you would have been the first person I called."

"I know. I can only say that I fucked up. I did. I really fucked up."

"Yeah well, it is what it is."

Paige always used to hate that saying: "It is what it is." Those five words are a cop-out in her eyes and something to be used when the mistakes that are made can't be rectified or explained away. She certainly hates them in this context because it feels like she's giving him a break he doesn't deserve.

Seth forgets about his coffee now, letting go of his grip to run a hand through his two-toned hair. Two-toned hair she ruffled for the last time a week before he made his main roster debut. Pretending to be with Seth in an organic way has proved to be more difficult than Paige would have realised but even she knows there are certain things she can't do like they used to because it's too much—ruffling his hair being one of them. They're not those carefree, uncomplicated people any more.

The thought sticks with her as he says, "So then I shocked the world. Turned on The Shield and bought in."

_You can say it any way you like. Bought into your evolution… adapted… whatever. You sold out._

But these thoughts and the popular chant are kept to herself. There is so much she wants to say - scream at him, even - but Paige knows at the end of this she has to give off the impression that she forgives him for all that he's done. In truth she'll be using it as ammunition for the future.

"Until the day I die I'll proudly say it was the best decision I've ever made." He states confidently, a hint of a smile coming to his lips until he realises now is not the best time for it. "It wasn't easy to do. Yeah I had to do it for me but that didn't make it any easier. Not until I talked to Hunter and Randy and formulated the plan to—"

"To swing a chair into Roman's back? To use it over and over again on Dean with no remorse?"

He sits back, surprised at the harsh tone he's been greeted with. _Good._ She thinks. _Let__'__s see how you like it when I turn on you at Wrestlemania in front of thousands of people. _It'll be a metaphorical chair in the back to _him _and she'll love every second of it.

"To prove myself," he says eventually, sitting upright again. "I always wondered what you thought of me buying into The Authority. I thought you would be proud of me."

She almost chokes on the first word, "_Proud _of you?"

"This is what I've been working for my whole life, Paige; something I told you about over and over again. I wanted to rule WWE. Guess what? Now I am. I will when I cash in my briefcase too - one I wouldn't be holding now if I hadn't made that decision. I was always meant to be a solo act."

She bides her time, taking another gulp of her drink. Yes they did talk about how they were going to rule the WWE but she never thought it would be by any means possible; by leaving behind the other; by betraying those around him.

He takes her silence for disapproval, and says, "Why is it any different for you?"

Now she's the one taken aback. "What?"

Seth nods. "Yeah. Why is it any different for you? You came to 'congratulate' AJ on her long title reign knowing fully well you were there to take it from her. Then when she came back you acted all buddy-buddy with her."

"You built a friendship with two men, held a title with one of them and had a stable that lasted almost _two years. _That's a solid relationship, Seth, and one I thought you were committed to."

"I—"

But she isn't finished speaking.

"I came to Raw to congratulate AJ—yes, to get at her title somewhere down the line—but mainly to make a name for myself on the main roster. I already had the NXT title; I wasn't even thinking about the responsibility of holding two. Then she ran her mouth and was cocky enough to grant me a match. I did what I did and I put an end to her reign.

"When she came back and won the title I was caught by surprise… and pissed. We _both _knew we were acting fake around each other and there was no real pretence that we were friends. Everybody could see it. This was a full-blown feud between two people who only wanted one thing: the championship.

"_Your_ little stunt was spiteful and cowardly and I would never be proud of you for that."

Though hurt, he counters, "Yet we both did what was best for ourselves. Both our acts were selfish but I was the only one vilified for mine."

Seth shakes his head, leaning back and pushing his coffee aside. He's not thirsty anyway. Not that he suspected Paige would readily accept his reasons for turning his back on his 'friends' but he did expect her to understand his point of view. All those times in the past where they spoke about making it big - was he the only one who meant he would do it in any way possible?

"Why are you with me now?"

The question breaks the silence but not the tension. Paige looks up into those familiar, tired eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If you thought what I did was so wrong and you'll never be proud of me for it then why did you take an interest in me again? It doesn't make sense."

"Because..."

Because what? She knows she has to come up with an excuse and a good one too, because right now all she can think about wanting to do is slap, punch, and scratch at him. Sitting in front of her is not the man she used to have as her very best friend. He's been this cold and manipulative from the beginning and disguised it as collateral damage for his own gain.

She's kissed this man; had sex... no, made love to this man; started feeling something for him again. She's disgusted about it. Angry. Hurt. Vulnerable.

She puts a hand over his own, praying that he doesn't feel it shake, or that if he does he'll put it down to nerves. She says, "My feelings for you and what we have are stronger than anything you did. Seth, I'll tell the truth: I'll never be okay with what you did. I didn't think you had it in you. But... but I love you."

His head snaps up at those three little words. A smile appears too, a little hesitant but it's there. "You do?"

"Yes." She answers, smiling when all she wants to do is cry. This is all so fucked up. "I think you're a better person now that you know who you truly are. It took me awhile to adjust to this new Seth Rollins - "the future" - but I did and I let down my guard and I'm happy. We're never going to be the same again but we can be a couple in a different way. A better way. I forgive you, and I want to be with you."

The power of her words affects him like she hopes it would. Seth leans over the table between them and kisses her deeply and passionately and without holding back. She's got him. But it doesn't feel satisfying in the way that it has several times before. Especially when she has so much more to yell at him for.

"All I ever wanted was your forgiveness." He says against her lips. When he's seated again, he asks, "So you really think you can be committed to me? We can put this all behind us?"

_There's no other choice. _Outwardly, she replies, "Yes. I'm ready to start fresh and leave this behind us. A part of me will always feel hurt at you for leaving me behind but everyone deserves a second chance. The Future of the WWE deserves a second chance." Lie after lie after lie. Paige feels sick. "So let's just get on with our lives. Blank slate?"

"Blank slate." Seth smiles and motions for her to come and join him, which she does. He slings an arm around her shoulders and kisses her again. "I love you too by the way. But that was never in doubt."

**...**

Nikki Bella _loves _when life gives her lemons.

A particularly gruelling gym session has brought her here for a takeaway coffee and a treat but she hadn't expected the company she finds herself staring at now. What was at first surprise at the sight of Seth and Paige snuggling up to each other grows to be irritation and then intrigue. This woman has been a thorn in her side for months now and she's been looking for the perfect way to get rid of her once and for all - to prove to the British Diva that she doesn't belong on top of the division. That she doesn't belong anywhere.

She gets out her cell phone from where she's hovering outside the diner, then angles the camera so she can take the perfect shot. Afterwards she pushes it back into her pocket and leaves for the hotel with a calculating smirk.

Nikki has got her lemons and she knows exactly how she's going to make lemonade.


	20. Fireworks

**A/N: **Onto chapter 20... thanks for all the support so far!

* * *

Although Paige wants nothing more than to grapple with either of The Bella Twins, Summer is the one granted the opportunity to put her hands on Brie at the Smackdown show. Seeing the blonde _finally _get her chance to come out on top against them is enough to settle the fire inside of her for now. She'll save the fighting for Wrestlemania if she absolutely has to, as long as the girls understand who the boss is around here.

A few minutes later it's made pretty clear when Summer looks to put Brie away with her finisher towards the end of the bout. Nikki attempts to interfere on her sister's behalf and begins climbing the apron to get the referee's attention, only to be yanked down to the floor by an irritated Paige. Summer hits her kick, gets the three-count, and the match is over. The fan favourites have won.

Only after celebrating on the ramp with her friend does Paige notice something… off. Not quite right. She was expecting to glance back to the ring and find herself staring into a very pissed off Nikki Bella's eyes: hoping more than expecting, because she wanted to give her a little wave and wink motion just to say don't-mess-with-me. But the champion isn't pissed off. In fact, she's smiling about something. Looking right at her and _smiling_.

"What the hell is she so happy about?" Summer asks after returning from embracing some of the fans that were calling her name. Being in the spotlight again is a pretty sweet deal as far as she's concerned.

"I don't know…"

Slightly unnerved, they make their way backstage where Natalya is waiting for them with open arms for a group hug. When she notices Paige's expression, she asks, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be on the winning side?"

"Yeah but something about Nikki put me off."

"Everything about Nikki puts me off," quips Summer, and Natalya laughs.

"No, it just seemed — oh never mind. Hey, I need to talk to you ladies about you-know-who. It's a pretty big deal."

"Bigger than sleeping with him? Because that was a pretty big deal."

"Yes."

"Oh…" Surprised, Natalya nods to her right. "It's more private over there. Let's go and chat. I hope everything is okay."

Paige sighs. She should say that everything is okay. Logically it is. Seth's honest and open speech with her the other day has only given her more to work with for their Wrestlemania plan which is obviously a good thing. His words are statements to be echoed back at him in a mocking tone in front of thousands of amused fans.

But in more realistic terms the Diva knows that everything _isn__'__t _okay.

Before she can get this across in some way, Nikki's voice calls out from behind the group to get their attention. Paige turns, noting Brie is nowhere to be seen — probably still hurt from the beating she received out there. Not that her attention sticks with the meeker twin for long when the Diva ahead of her is looking so smug about something.

"What do you want, Nikki?" Natalya sighs.

The champion rolls her eyes, remarking, "Don't you have an emotionally abusive husband to get back to?"

Summer tries to defend her friend. "Hey."

"And you better run off too because I hear Stephanie's looking for you. Unless you two bitches don't think Paige can handle being alone with me for an innocent little conversation?"

The woman in question shakes her head, then turns to her friends. "I'll be fine. Honestly. If she tries anything I know I can beat her down anyway—" A scoff from Nikki at the self-assured comment, but Paige continues. "So we're all good here."

The blondes seem to debate what they should do but eventually exchange identical looks and slip away to find something else to do. Paige folds her arms over her chest to show her future opponent that she isn't going to care for whatever she has to say, but Nikki doesn't particularly react to the gesture, stepping closer to her instead and rummaging around in the pocket of her letterman jacket in the meanwhile.

"I thought you'd be interested to see this," starts the twin, seemingly swiping through something on her phone until she finally lands on what she's looking for.

"Whatever games you're playing now I don't care."

"Oh I think you will. Unless you think that me catching you and loverboy kissing out in public isn't something to worry about?"

Paige freezes for a moment as the picture of her and Seth making out is brought into her line of vision. It's one thing for Nikki to know about them as it is; to be aware of the nature of their relationship is something else entirely. And what can she say? It'll be impossible to convince her they're just friends because what they're doing on the screen is not what friends do.

"Nikki, I—"

But whatever excuses she's preparing for her rival aren't to be heard. The champion holds up a hand to stop her, then says, "I wonder what Stephanie would make of this if she were to see you whoring yourself out to the future of the company."

She struggles for words, eventually remarking, "I'm not whoring myself out. Seth and I have history."

"Aww how precious. You know what? I think I'll hang on to this for a little longer."

The Diva puts her phone away before Paige can think about grabbing it from her, smirks, and saunters off with an extra cockiness in her walk to join Stephanie's side. Paige curses under her breath as she watches her, very much aware of her heart beat racing entirely too fast. There's no doubt in her mind that Nikki will use this as leverage for as long as she can.

"So what the hell did she want?" Natalya asks, as she and Summer return to her side.

"She knows."

"About?"

"Seth."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Exactly."

* * *

The main event of Smackdown is a tag match and forces Dean to pair up with Dolph to take on Luke Harper and Wade Barrett. Despite his initial concerns and minor doubts in the ring, he works well with The Showoff and they secure the win when Harper falls prey to the Zig-Zag. Unfortunately, Barrett makes short work of the pair after the match with his signature elbow move… and after that it's a mess of flying bodies and hard-hitting moves with all the men aiming their sights on claiming the title for their own. The fight is only over when Stardust grabs it and heads up the ladder to pose.

Backstage, Summer is the first person Dean sees upon his return. At first he thinks she's there for his tag partner for the evening but then she and Dolph barely interact, the wrestler walking straight past her without so much as a greeting, the Diva looking awkwardly away when they're in close proximity for the few seconds of it.

"What was that about?"

"What?" Summer shrugs.

"You're not a great actress — you and Dolph? Nice way to greet your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore… and this is not why I'm here. Nikki knows about Seth and Paige."

He isn't sure which piece of information surprises him more.

As she leads him over to Roman's private locker room, he glances at her side profile in an attempt to try and work out how she's feeling, but he reckons the blank expression on her face is due to Paige's news rather than her own announcement. Summer's just about to walk into the room when Dean presses a hand against her arm to stop her. He just wants to clear one thing up before they meet up with his Shield brother. When she looks down to where he's touching her he forces his hand back to his side, recognising the tender moment as an unlikely thing for him to do.

"So what happened with peroxide blonde?"

"Is that really the bigger issue here?" The question is asked. Still, she sighs and goes on to say, "I put my priorities in line and realised he's not one of them."

"Why?"

"Dean—"

"Why?" He presses again, suddenly more interested in her love life than ever.

She shakes her head at nothing in particular, refusing to look him straight in the eyes. For some reason she's finding it hard to. "I tried so hard to create that spark between us that we had before but it's just not there anymore," she says, her gaze now fixed on the ground. "And the next guy I date I want there to be fireworks between us. I deserve somebody who cares that much more about me; makes me laugh; cry for all the right reasons; irritates me but I'll love him anyway. Fireworks."

"So this guy..."

"Come on, let's go in," interrupts the Diva, stepping forwards and pushing open the door to a waiting Roman Reigns.

Roman nods towards them both once they're inside. "So do we know what's happening? Nikki knowing about Paige and Seth could blow everything apart."

"I think that's what we're all worried about." Summer responds. When her text tone goes off, she hurriedly checks on it. "It's Natalya. She says Paige just left with Seth. She's going to tell him about it and try to make him do something about it."

"Good. I guess all we can really do is wait. Do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

She smiles gratefully at Roman. "That would be great since I can't really get one with Dolph anymore."

"Alright. Give me a second and we'll go. Ambrose, you need one too?"

Usually he and Roman ride together anyway but the Samoan notices his friend is looking like he wants to be alone. Dean waves a dismissive hand, not really with it for once. "Nah it's okay. I'll go with Natalya."

Roman watches him leave, concerned, then turns back to Summer. "What's up with him?"

The Diva only shrugs. "Who knows?"

As soon as he takes his stare off of her to finish packing up, she bites down on her bottom lip in an anxious moment, wondering - not for the first time - just what is running through Dean Ambrose's head at this very second.

* * *

"What do you mean she knows?"

Paige watches as, slowly, Seth's excited expression at getting his girl all to himself turns to one of confusion at the mention of Nikki, then barely disguised irritation. He unwraps his arms from around her waist and puts some distance between them to pace around in his hotel room. She's glad for it — their little talk the other day still has her feeling bitter so every little touch or glance he sends her way is harder to deal with.

She says, "Nikki came up to me after Summer's match and showed me a picture of us kissing in the diner. I was too shocked to really do anything but she's going to use it against me, I just know it." After shaking her head, she adds, "So I thought you should know. I don't know what to do."

This is only partly true. Paige has a few thoughts about how to make the problem go away. Knocking her out and stealing her phone to delete the picture is one of those options but also unlikely to happen no matter how much she wants to will it into motion. It sucks to have the plan play out perfectly and then come up against something so unexpected. The fact that it's Nikki Bella who has the bargaining chip is the worst part.

When Seth next addresses her he has a weird look on his face. Like he's about to smile. "I've got an idea," he says. "What do you do to the person who holds all the power?"

"Give them a beating of a lifetime?"

He laughs, moving forwards to kiss her before cupping her face in his hands. "I love you." He states almost offhandedly, then grows serious. "No. You take the power _back. _She can't hurt us - or whatever she's planning to do - if we come out with the truth before her."

Eyes narrowing, she asks, "So what are you suggesting?" But she has an inkling of what he'll say, so she stands still and in fear of the answer until he talks again.

"We tell the world that we're a couple."

There. He's said it. Even despite her original plans to go public with him as the newest power couple around, she feels horrified at the thought, and mainly because it's not on her own terms. She realises she should have expected _him _to come up with the plan considering he was the strategist of The Shield all that time ago.

He continues, "Let's tell everyone live on Monday Night Raw. Just before Raw ends and after I've beaten whomever my opponent is for the night I'll tease a huge announcement - I can arrange it with Hunter - and then I'll introduce you. We'll stand side by side in that ring and take the power for ourselves."

Seth's grinning like an excited puppy dog. Paige reigns him back in, resting a hand against his chest and stroking the thin material of his shirt. "Look. I know you're well loved by The Authority and I've no doubt they'll support you in everything you do... but Stephanie actively hates me. Nikki's the perfect champion in her eyes and _I'm _the one threatening to take away that image from the company. What's she going to say when we announce we're together?"

"Honestly? I don't care." He shrugs. "I do business with Hunter more than Steph and I know he'll understand what I'm trying to do. Eventually. We'll make him see when we're out there week in and week out doing what we do best. I can even get you a title shot and then you'll finally be the rightful champion. Come on," he guides her over to the bed and sits her down beside him. "Can't you see it all working out beautifully?"

She smiles but knows the gesture is emptier than she would like. Now Paige's mind has returned to simpler days when she would imagine their lives on the main roster from the comfy security of the FCW/NXT arena hallways. Back then she imagined them as a kick-ass mixed tag team... something, anyway, that united them in front of millions of fans and solidified the bond they shared for all to see.

_Funny how things change_, she thinks absentmindedly. Outwardly she remarks, "I can't think of anything better. I don't know. It's a huge leap to take."

"But one that will work out in our favour."

When she still seems doubtful to agree, Seth leans in and kisses her. It's a long, passionate embrace and one that settles her jumbled up thoughts, although when he pulls away again and she stares into his familiar eyes she wonders if she's lost her mind. Is she considering saying yes? It's the next logical step, after all... she just didn't know it would be this hard to commit to.

Taking her silence for something else, he attempts to hammer in the message one last time. "Together we're unstoppable. I'll have you by my side for my matches and I'll finally make Orton see where his place is. I can make The Authority believe in you and then where will Nikki end up? Stephanie losing faith in her when she sees how much better you are means she could lose everything - her and Brie. They've been on top for too long. _We're _the future. We can finally have it all."

Paige thinks of the plan. _**I** can have it all. Have closure and do the wrestling world a favour at the same time. _Wrestlemania weighs heavy on her mind and she realises this is really the only way to do it. So what if it's not on her terms? It will be again once everything is back on track and she doesn't have Nikki's devious ways to worry about. It takes care of all of her problems.

"Okay."

She says it so quietly that Seth has to ask, "What?"

"I said okay. Let's do it. Monday night we make it official."

Seth pulls her in for another kiss... a second one... a third. Each is more exciting than the last. But Paige finds it difficult to get into the romantic moment because she feels like she's just signed a part of herself away. _They'll understand why I've done this come Wrestlemania, _she thinks, referring to the inevitably confused crowd she'll face on Monday night.

_It's all for the plan._

And though she finds little comfort in those words, this is what she tells herself for the rest of the night.


	21. Hell

**A/N: **More drama anybody?

* * *

Monday night. Raw has just started.

Paige has been attempting to sit still for a good fifteen minutes but has now ended up pacing around Seth's locker room instead, her eyes drawn every so often to the opening segment where her "boyfriend" has been playing buddy-buddy with Randy Orton to appease him. One thing is for sure: she's nervous. She has a reason to be, too, considering tonight is when she strolls down to that ring and places herself next to Seth's side to declare them an official couple.

She wonders what it'll feel like. More importantly, what will the bigger affect at Wrestlemania be?

There's little time to think about it when the door opens and Seth comes in shaking his head and sighing to himself. Clearly he's unhappy about having to tag with Orton later on tonight to take on Roman in a 2-on-1 showing — a result of whatever games The Authority are playing — and doesn't feel entirely comfortable putting his trust in the Viper.

The Diva walks up to him for a chaste kiss but he seems to hold on for that little bit longer. When he pulls away he rests his forehead against hers, muttering, "Sometimes I think you're the only person keeping me sane in a place like this."

_Maybe if you hadn't alienated your friends then you wouldn't feel like this. _The thought crosses her mind, and it's one she desperately wants to say out loud to him, but rather than do that she laughs lightheartedly. It's the only thing she can do that will relieve her of the heavy feeling in her chest following his heartfelt comment.

"Hey," starts Paige, taking a step back to create some space between them, and smiling. "We're going to be just fine. If you don't believe me now then wait until the end of the show. After you and him teach Reigns a lesson and I come out there to surprise the world then we can only go from strength to strength. We're going to have it made."

"Just like I always thought we would." He mutters, so quietly that she wonders if he was saying it mainly to himself. Seth takes her by the hand and guides her over to sit on the couch she was struggling to settle down on just minutes ago. "So, 'Reigns' huh? I thought you two were friends."

"Seth, I'm aligning myself with you tonight. Completely. The only person I need to be anything with around here is you."

The comment cheers him up if his confident smirk is anything to go by, which is exactly what she wanted in the first place. They talk excitedly about tonight's plan and how nobody will see it coming and that's what makes it so perfect until a couple of knocks at the door interrupts their chat. _Thank God,_ Paige thinks, but her alleviated mood doesn't last long when Seth calls in J&amp;J security and they spend a good while staring at her in their typical dumbfounded way as he explains why she's there. She'd laugh but she's smart enough to realise the moment doesn't call for it.

To remove herself from the situation, she stands up and remarks, "I should go. Summer's match is coming up soon and I want to be out there for her."

"Sure babe, I'll see you later."

They kiss goodbye for the time being — somewhat awkwardly thanks to the two men staring at them — and then she slips past Noble and Mercury and back into freedom. Even so she hovers nearby for a moment to hear what they have to say, and is not surprised when they start asking a dozen questions a minute, confused about how their relationship came to be. Seth calms them down and starts explaining. She's almost tempted to stay and listen but then she sees people loitering around ahead and decides it's probably for the best if she reintegrates with everybody else.

Back in the Divas' locker room several of the women are milling around, including a talkative Emma and Summer, and for a moment Paige just watches the latter of the two, smiling at the sight of one of her closest friends finally feeling comfortable in her career. There are little perks to this plan along with the big payoff that will inevitably occur and one of those is seeing Summer Rae get the credit she deserves from the crowd.

"Hey," she approaches them, waving off Emma when she excuses herself to talk to Naomi. "You ready for your match?"

"Let's do it. I hear The Bella Twins will be putting in an appearance."

"It doesn't surprise me. Don't worry - I've got your back."

"Ditto."

She's already told the group about her intentions to go public with Seth tonight so she and Summer talk about it in hushed tones on their way. The blonde has her reservations, of course, but is mainly excited to see a visible sign of their plan being put into action at long last. Paige agrees, although struggles to settle the butterflies in her stomach. It's weird to feel so conflicted about this.

Finally, Summer's energetic music blasts through the speakers and they both have something else to think about as they make their way into the camera's view, both ready for this evening and what it has to bring.

* * *

Unsurprisingly enough, Eva Marie isn't a major threat in terms of competition when it comes to fighting time. Summer hits the big moves effortlessly, and even despite Cameron running her mouth at ringside on behalf of the redhead, Paige knows she's got that problem covered should she try to interfere.

The real issue occurs when Nikki's music hits towards the end and out come the twins with microphones. They stay quiet for a while, the champion pacing the ramp as she assesses the match playing out before her and the wrestling world, while Brie waits in place obediently. It's clear that no matter who ends up winning this match _they _have something to say.

Paige is distracted after a throwaway glance in their direction. Nikki's staring at her and jiggling around her phone in her hand, as if sharing a secret with her that nobody else knows about. Yet. Is her romance with Seth going to be revealed before it's being planned to? The twin does have that power in her hands.

She shakes her head, telling herself to return to the match at hand where Summer has just pinned Eva to end it. She spills into the ring for a celebratory hug and raises her friend's arm in the air for the crowd to appreciate the moment... a pleasant one until Nikki's voice filters through, disrupting the music and Paige's good time.

"Well done, Summer, congratulations." The champion clears her throat. "I'm sure you've heard by now that Brie and I have a match against you two at Wrestlemania. So naturally it makes sense for us to be out here to monitor the competition."

Paige is so focused on Nikki she doesn't spot Summer has a microphone in her hand too. "That's only a taste of what's to come," smirks the blonde, ignoring Brie's eye roll at her comment. "Only a couple of weeks to go now. You scared?"

Nikki laughs long and hard before answering, keeling over somewhat, while Brie puts her hands on her hips. "Scared? Oh please. I've accomplished more in the past few months than you ever have in your entire career. Who are you to talk to me like that?"

Having had enough, Paige takes the mic, stepping forwards to lean against the rope. "How about you come down to the ring and I'll show you just how irrelevant you are?" The crowd cheers. Spurred on, she adds, "I'll even let your assistant try and take on Summer."

"Hey!" Outraged, Brie finally speaks into her microphone. "I am nobody's assistant..."

But Nikki snatches it from her and steps away to ensure her sister says nothing more. The other twin shows signs of frustration but doesn't argue, prompting Paige and Summer to share looks and smile at each other. Typical. It's Nikki Bella's way and nobody else's.

"Paige, Paige, Paige... I would love nothing more than to come down to that ring and show you what a real champion looks like... but unfortunately it's just not on the cards tonight. In fact I have a match against Naomi later this week that I need to be one hundred percent ready for. But great work, Summer, really."

"Thanks," The blonde mutters sarcastically.

"Oh, but one more thing? What was it I wanted to say...?" Nikki pretends to look confused for a moment. By now Brie's smile has returned while Paige's has disappeared. "Never forget who is really _in control _around here. I own you."

A bold accusation to make. Paige would normally be the first one to argue against it but it's clear that the ball isn't in her court. Especially if she doesn't want Nikki to take out her phone and reveal the one picture that has her at a disadvantage right now. So she stays quiet and looks weak while Nikki's music hits again and they disappear behind the curtains.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate her?" Summer jokes, as they make their way out of the ring.

"Just wait until the end of the show. We'll see who's laughing then."

* * *

Nobody saw Randy Orton's vicious attack coming. The crowd wanted it, sure, but The Authority were certain he would end up falling back into line eventually with tonight being an indicator of united times to come. This proved to be a critical mistake on their part, especially for Seth Rollins, the recipient of a brutal beatdown towards the end of the show after everything went pear-shaped in the main event.

Raw closed this evening with "the future" of the WWE passed out on the announce table Orton RKO'd him through.

When he finally comes to, sore and weary still, Seth finds himself in the medical room backstage. He sits up with a groan as he realises the show is over and that he must have looked like a fool when it ended. Whose bright idea was it to send Big Show and Kane away and to leave him defenceless out there against the angry Viper? He definitely knows he shouldn't have let J&amp;J security go for the evening. It's been a poor showing for The Authority.

"I wouldn't get up too quickly."

The sudden noise surprises him; he would jump up in shock if it wasn't certain to set off the greater pain he knows he'll be in as soon as he stands up. There's no way Orton hasn't left some damage. Still, he turns towards the familiar voice, already knowing he shouldn't because it's easy to tell who it is addressing him.

Nikki Bella leans against the doorway looking pretty pleased with herself as they lock eyes. She notes the irritated expression on the hurt man's face, then asks, "Were you expecting somebody else?"

"What do you want?"

"What do _I _want? No, no… this is about what you want. Who you want. I think we both know."

"Humour me."

"Do you really want to play this game, Seth?" She scoffs, standing upright again. "I have the feeling Paige has already come running to you about what I have over her. What I have over you, actually. So she should. I can be very dangerous when I want to be."

"Oh yeah, pulling on tights to get the win over her and cheating any opportunity you get is really fearless of you, Nikki. Great job."

"Are we going to go down that hypocritical road? Really?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here."

"What — a girl can't check up on her co-worker?"

"_Nikki."_

The champion folds her arms, her expression growing more serious. "We have a good thing going on with The Authority and both of our careers are benefiting from it greatly right now. I don't think dating Paige… whatever it is you're doing with her, is going to help you."

"Well it's so nice of you to care about my career but—"

"I do. Care, I mean." Nikki interrupts, a softer tone to her voice now. "Seth, _we_ could rule together."

He stares at her dubiously, trying to work out her angle in all of this. As far as he's aware she hates Paige and would bury her six feet underneath if she had the option to do it. But never before has she shown an interest in him. Maybe, he wonders, it's because he's never had one in her. And never will.

She moves towards where he's propped up and doesn't leave much space between them when she stops. Just as he's starting to realise what's going on and how awkward it feels, she cups her hand around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Get off me, Nikki, Jesus…" Seth shoves her away, disgusted.

"Oh come on, Seth, we both know it's what's best for business."

"Maybe she's right."

A new voice. Both their heads snap in its direction and find Paige staring right back at their sorry little moment together. Seth scrambles to his feet but it's a slow process considering how hurt he is, and Nikki wipes at her smeared lip-gloss with a smile, obviously unconcerned about being caught in this position.

He hastily tells her, "It's not what it looks like."

The Diva nods a couple of times, fighting a bitter smile and wondering if she should even let him explain himself. The smart thing to do would be to hear him out; she's already got it figured out that Nikki Bella is as conniving as they come and this is her doing. But there's something twisting in her gut that's making it hard to stick around and that's what she pays attention to instead.

"I'm sure it isn't," she answers, heading out again.

"Damnit!" Seth yells, then clutches at his bruised ribs in pain. He turns back to Nikki. "Are you happy with yourself now?"

"I'll be happy once you see what's right in front of you. Otherwise who knows what Stephanie will find out."

Like she won't already know once Noble and Mercury run their loud mouths to her. He doesn't mention it.

Nikki trails a finger down his arm as she goes to walk out and he recoils as if he's been stung. When he's left alone again Seth glares up at the ceiling. Right now he wants to grab the nearest thing to him and throw it at the wall. Throw multiple things. Trash the whole place. The night begun with so much promise and now it's so far removed from how it should have ended. Paige is mad at him; Nikki's a problem to sort out; Randy's someone to look out for too. It's one issue after the other.

Tonight has been hell.


	22. Best for Business: Part 1

**A/N: **Back with another chapter - enjoy! This one's a 2-parter...

* * *

Smackdown's a quieter affair without Paige around. The group notices that she's missing but they all have their own worries to deal with throughout the show. Roman knocks out a returning Mark Henry to make his point to Lesnar; Natalya accompanies her husband to the ring for a tag match; Dean teams with Dolph and Daniel despite not getting along with either of the men; and Summer has to cope with snide remarks from both of the twins without her British friend to back her up.

It feels weird to meet up with only four of them, however. Since Roman has found a small space to call his own for the evening away from the other talent, he invites the other three back to it after the show, where they deliberate on what exactly to talk about as they feel the absence. Eventually Natalya takes the reigns.

"I don't know why Paige isn't here tonight but I'm sure she's watching at home laughing at you calling Daniel Bryan a turd."

As they chuckle, Dean shakes his head. "PG product meant I couldn't call him anything worse."

Summer opens her mouth — maybe to tease him about being an _obvious _stickler for the rules, but stops herself at the last minute, unsure whether she wants the attention from him after all. He's been acting weirdly around her since she made the announcement of her and Dolph no longer dating… or at least she thinks he has, not that she looks over at him enough to realise, averting her gaze elsewhere for the most part.

"Well I still think you got your point across," Roman smirks.

"So did you. I bet Mark regrets coming out there and doubting you," says Summer, patting his tattooed arm. She moves on, explaining, "By the way I texted Paige to ask her where she was and she is at home. Pulled a sick day and got away with it."

Natalya looks concerned. "But she's not sick?"

"Nope. Something happened with Seth but I couldn't work it out and then Brie and Nikki came in and you know the rest…"

"Had to work hard to make sure you didn't throw them into the wall. Got it." Natalya nods, then rolls her eyes at just the thought of them.

Dean says, "I guess her going public with Rollins is being put off for now."

"Yeah. I think she needs a couple of days to herself anyway. Then she'll come back raring to go and full of energy again."

"She wouldn't be our Paige if she didn't."

Though he says it with a subtle shrug, Natalya latches on to Roman's words and nudges him. "Our Paige? Aww you love us."

The number one contender is tempted to walk off right then and there. Mushy moments can be added to girl talk in his list of things that he isn't comfortable with. Even so, as Summer and Natalya flank either side of him and squeeze him, he doesn't seem to be able to hold back his true feelings and exchanges an amused smile with Dean at the moment they're all sharing.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that…" He pushes them gently away. "Don't you ladies have somewhere to be?"

"Actually we do. Tyson's probably waiting to take us back. Are you ready, Summer?"

"As I'll ever be. See you guys later."

They leave together with their arms linked and talking about God knows what in hushed tones. The guys watch them leave. One of them is entertained by what just happened and the other is settling into a more serious mood as he watches them intently.

"So… I hear Summer ditched Dolph."

Dean braces himself. Then he turns into his brother's knowing smirk. He develops one of his own. "I thought you'd be more interested in making sure you're ready for your big title match than stupid work gossip?"

"It's not stupid if it involves your happiness, man." He pats him on the chest. "You want her? Go get her."

The Lunatic Fringe superstar looks like he might joke about the situation — he is prone to doing so when moments get too real — but Roman is surprised to hear something genuine come out of his mouth instead. "She might have hinted at something last week," he shrugs, and they take off walking towards the parking lot together. "Said the next guy she's with she wants there to be fireworks."

"Fireworks? It's a damn storm with you two."

He chuckles. "Yeah… I guess it is."

It's a comment that sticks with him throughout the ride back to the hotel.

* * *

Since he spends most of his life on the road, Seth has no issues with barely being home for a few days at a time because he's used to it by now. When the idea comes to him to visit Paige at her own apartment it takes him less than twenty minutes to book a flight out of there and leave for the airport. He doesn't need to pack because he hasn't started unpacking.

The last contact he had with Paige was through text. He apologised for the stunt Nikki pulled; she sent a vague _it__'__s okay _text back which wasn't entirely convincing. While he realises showing up out of nowhere might be inappropriate, he also knows that it's the only way he'll get back on track with her and that's definitely something he wants to do. A few days ago they were planning to come out as a couple and now they're barely speaking. It has to be fixed.

The discord is too much to bear.

He sees her before she sees him after he rocks up to her place in a taxi.

She's on the phone to somebody in her living room and laughing while she paces around and wears out her living room carpet. The chance look she takes through her patio doors lets her know she's being watched and automatically her carefree attitude drops and he sees her visibly tense up. The reaction disappoints him. He was hoping for a smile at least - much like the one he couldn't help when their stares connected.

"Seth…" She slides open the door, her phone call long forgotten about after she promptly hangs up. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to come." He admits, then adds, "I just knew I needed to. I sent Noble to look into why you weren't there during Smackdown and he came back with the news that you were out sick… which is weird because even if you're the sickest you've ever been you'd never bail out of a show. That's when I knew something was up."

"You know me too well I guess. Um, come in. Do you want something to drink or—?"

"No, I'm fine." He steps in, closing the door behind him before speaking again. "Paige, I'm so sorry but you have to know—"

Now it's her turn to cut him off. The Diva rushes forwards and pulls him in for a lasting kiss, registering his at-first unresponsive lips until he's wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for more. After a moment, she says, "I know. Whatever you're going to tell me I know."

"You do? Then why haven't you been around?"

Paige sighs, stepping away from him to take a seat on her couch. He promptly follows her. "I needed some headspace and time to myself after seeing you and Nikki together. She's been driving me crazy for so long and Monday night was the last straw. She always gets the one-up on me somehow and I've come to expect that she has a million things up her sleeve but I'm sick of it. She's been too arrogant for too long."

"I agree. I've never really liked working alongside her..." The way he trails off suggests there's something else to be said. Proving her right, he says, "Which is why we can't be deterred again. You're sick of Nikki and I'm sick of Randy. The injuries he gave me on Raw meant I couldn't even compete on Smackdown and it made me feel useless just sitting around. The only person who could have cheered me up was you and you weren't there."

"So you're saying...?"

"This Monday. _That's _when we do it." He nods confidently. "Nikki thinks she has control over both of us but she doesn't - not any more. Hunter and Steph already know about our relationship; I got a phone call from him saying they need to discuss my personal life if it's going to affect my professional one. But the thing is, it can't be treated separately if we go out there together."

"They aren't going to be pissed at you?"

"Hunter always said he supports my decisions because he knows I'm a smart guy. It might take awhile to get him to come around to the idea of you and me but once you take that title from Nikki and get back to the top spot I know he'll see sense. Stephanie, too. So what do you say?"

He thinks he's done a pretty good job of explaining why their little setback is nothing in the long-term but then he sees her silently debating the matter and looking away from him while she considers. Is she that put off? He hopes not. They're so close to being on the brink of something truly special in the wrestling world. What's the point if they're not doing it together?

Finally she turns to him. She says, "I just have one question. It's nothing to do with you and Nikki but it does relate to your past. Once you answer it we'll never have to talk about it again."

In a confused manner, he asks, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever regret turning on Roman and Dean?"

He has a few seconds to himself, as she stares at him expectantly, to wonder where the question came from. At first he thinks she's not content with their big talk from the other day... she did seem to close the subject pretty quickly. Then he remembers her feelings for him and how she said those three words and rids himself of the doubts forming in his mind. Instead it comes to him that she must be scared to reveal herself to the crowd as somebody associated with The Authority considering their bad reputation.

She has a good connection with the audience now and this might ruin it. That's why she's so concerned. He needs her reassurance that doing what's best for business isn't going to be a decision she regrets making.

He raises a hand to her neck, stroking her skin with his thumb intimately. "I will _never _regret turning on The Shield for as long as I live. It's the best decision I've ever made."

And he means it too. They'll never live to see championship glory — Dean is too emotionally charged and scrappy to get the job done; Roman is a beast but he'll never be powerful enough. Seth has it made with The Authority and his move on June 2nd will go down in history as one of the greatest of all time. He wants to smile at just the thought of cementing his position in WWE in such a glorious, deceitful way.

Paige clears her throat to distract him, and replies, "Okay. I love you and I trust you. Let's do this."

He kisses her.

This is going to be the start of a perfect era.

* * *

"... It wasn't just that he betrayed me; it was about _how _he did it..."

Standing before the crowd in the opening segment of Raw, backed by The Authority, is Seth Rollins. He's airing his thoughts about Randy Orton's attack from last week while the audience cheer in support of The Viper. Clearly they're happy to see the future of the WWE fall at the hands of someone and not have his way for once.

Paige paces around by the curtain area aimlessly waiting. Summer and Natalya congregate around the monitor with their fellow Divas in the locker room, Dean stretches out close by to the interview area with an eye on the nearest one to him, and Roman watches his with headphones on so he doesn't have to listen to his former brother's tiresome voice.

"... Don't even get this twisted, I know what you're all thinking — 'Seth, that's exactly what you did to The Shield' — that is _nothing _like what I did to The Shield. What I did to The Shield was a sound business decision..." Just as Paige is starting to roll her eyes, the crowd voices her opinion for her, chanting _you sold out _to break him away from his speech.

She almost can't believe she'll be walking down that ramp and joining his side any minute.

Seth, though clearly agitated, continues. "It was a business decision made to secure my future. What Randy did was so much different. What he did was in cold blood and he did it without the tiniest trace of human decency or empathy - borderline sociopathic."

Paige wonders what other parts of his betrayal he chooses to enhance and which to ignore, because she's certain he's just described himself. Turning on your best friends to only look out for yourself can't be an entirely sane decision can it? Clever, yes, but never a kind-hearted action, and so very cowardly. At least in her eyes. It was the first word that came to her mind when he told her he didn't regret what he did to Roman and Dean.

His speech continues: he blasts Randy then officially accepts his Wrestlemania 31 challenge to face one another. It's all The Viper needs to hear to make an appearance and then he's walking out - barely paying attention to a nearby Paige - to address his opponent, calling him "a little bitch" among other things which gets a good pop. Randy has a little accepting of his own to do when challenged to a main event match tonight and mentions that the odds may be against him but he has enough venom from everybody in that ring, and come Wrestlemania, he'll end the future for good.

The confident look on Orton's face only disappears when Seth mirrors it. One minute the Money in the Bank winner is furious and the next he's smiling like he has something up his sleeve.

He glances down at the canvas beneath his feet with a smirk, then raises the microphone to his lips. "Hold on, Randy," he says, "before you start up again on another heroic speech that'll no doubt delight the idiots here tonight... I have something else to say... no, wait, I mean that I have somebody to introduce to you now there's a position going spare..."

There's a confused silence on the part of everybody around except for The Big Show, Kane, and J&amp;J security behind him. They've already been briefed on what is to happen by a displeased Hunter and a silently-seething Stephanie by his side. While they may not be happy about the changes made to their stable it's clear to see from Seth's open grin that he couldn't be more so.

"Everybody," he addresses the crowd, "Please put your hands together and welcome the newest member of The Authority..."

For a few seconds there's nothing. Paige's heart skips a beat; Randy unfolds his arms curiously; Seth stares at the ramp in anticipation.

Then the familiar eagle scream hits the arena followed by the Diva's energetic theme song and all is revealed. Paige catches Nikki just before she goes out and winks at her, feeling a rush from the shocked look on her face: clearly she hasn't been briefed by her team. Maybe after this segment - when Summer's scheduled to take on Nikki - she'll tease her about it from ringside to ruffle up some feathers.

She appears in her black ring gear, fishnet stockings and leather jacket, not seeming all that different until she amps up the strut in her walk and tosses her arms up in the air as if to demand the audience should be adoring her. She brushes past Randy without so much as a second glance and keeps her gaze locked on the dangerous one belonging to Seth.

Paige imagines the thoughts coming to everyone's minds. _So much for the Anti-Diva... she sold out... _But it'll break her heart to think about it, so she focuses on what she's doing all of this for.

She heads up the steel steps where Mercury races over to open the ropes for her to climb in, only for Seth to yank him back and do it himself. She smiles at him and dips inside the squared-circle to join everybody, eventually settling beside Seth as he wraps an arm loosely around her and they stare into the camera together.

Finally her music dies down... and the boos pour in.


	23. Best for Business: Part 2

**A/N: **Next chapter - enjoy!

* * *

"_You sold out!__"_

"_YOU SOLD OUT!__"_

"_**YOU SOLD OUT!**__**"**_

The chants are almost deafening for the entirety of Paige's presence out there. Seth yells at the crowd to quieten down and spews out the 'truth' that they're in love and the newest power couple around while Orton shakes his head and disappears behind the curtain to get away from them. When she takes the mic and tries to speak and explain her actions they drown out her voice with the same three words. Eventually, she rolls her eyes and tells the guys to hit Summer's music so they can at least get to the match and she won't have to deal with the abuse without having something else to focus on.

As Summer makes her entrance to cheers, Seth kisses Paige goodbye and leaves the ring with the rest of The Authority, although not before he whispers in her ear to 'own the stage' despite the hostile reaction she's receiving here tonight. He knows she can.

She takes the boos in her stride, however, as she's been accustomed to hearing them before during her feuding days with popular then-champion AJ. It's easier to concentrate on what she needs to when Brie and Nikki make a quick entrance — not even stopping to shake their asses at the top of the ramp — and stare her down before the bell rings. If nothing else will make her happy this evening, at least she has their frustration to feed on.

"_You sold out__… __You sold out__…"_

She paces as the chants intensify, her eyes on the match at hand even though everybody else's are on her. Summer gets a few cheers here and there for any advantages she gets on the Diva's Champion; Paige is thankful that at least Nikki is still hated by the audience even if it means she has to suffer through it now too.

With a dangerous look in her eyes, Nikki ends up tossing Summer through the ropes and to the outside where Brie advances on her looking to add her own input to the match other than just standing there. Not wanting her friend to deal with two Bellas instead of one, Paige rushes over and starts having words with Brie while Summer recovers enough to get to her feet… barely on them by the time Brie blindsides Paige with a harsh slap, grabs her by her tights and slams her into the barricade.

Brie towers over her fallen opponent, finally having enough of her own voice to sneer and say, "You think you're better than us because you're dating Seth? No way, honey!"

No sooner than Summer takes a step towards her, Nikki grabs her by her long hair and pulls her back into the ring to apply her finishing move. The blonde falls; the champion defeats her foe; the match is over. The twins are quick to exit the ring while Paige crawls into it - still hurting - to check on her tag partner following their loss here tonight.

"Damnit," she mutters under her breath, displeased.

Paige glances over to the stage where Brie and Nikki are hugging, the latter only now raising up the title and posing with it in an arrogant manner. She stares hard at her long-time rival with irritation until it suddenly dawns on her what she should do. Brie's insult said it all — they're scared of losing their position of power now she's been announced as a member of The Authority alongside Nikki.

There's only room for one top Diva around here and everybody involved knows it... and only one of them can run the women's division as the holder of the Diva's Championship.

While ideas start to brew in her mind, they leave the ring to a mixed reaction — cheers for Summer, boos for Paige — and when the British Diva makes it backstage, Seth is there to greet her with an open kiss for everybody around to see, grinning as he pulls away.

"What are you so happy about?" She asks, confused. "We lost."

"Babe you're a part of The Authority now," he replies, comfortably enough. "If things don't go well now… I can guarantee they will next time."

_Not if the Diva I want to beat is in The Authority too, _she thinks, but it's a thought she keeps to herself for now.

* * *

Of all the people to put a downer on The Authority's party, Seth didn't expect it to be Sting. Of course his surprise appearance to save Randy from a beating towards the end of the show wasn't entirely unexpected; his upcoming match with Triple H at Wrestlemania pretty much guaranteed he'd be showing up at some point. Even so it wasn't an ideal ending for the people in power and now there are grouchy moods all round — especially in Hunter's case.

"Eyes on the prize..." Seth mutters to himself as he packs his things away in his locker room, ignoring J&amp;J security mulling around behind him. "Think about Wrestlemania... Wrestlemania..."

He has good reason to keep his mind on performing at the grandest stage of them all. For one: he'll be competing against a Viper that's known for his sneaky ways around the ring and can pull out an RKO at any minute for the victory. Secondly?

Seth glances over to his gold briefcase and stares at it for a moment. _That _is a reason in itself to stay focused on Wrestlemania.

"What are you smirking about?"

The noticeable expression on his face turns into a smile as he recognises the British voice addressing him. J&amp;J security are nowhere to be seen as he turns around into Paige's stare, so he takes pleasure in grabbing her for a kiss that lasts far longer than either of them were expecting it to. She pulls away and bites down on her bottom lip to hide her own smile... the gesture sexy enough for him to kiss her again...

"Okay, okay... believe it or not I didn't actually come here to make out with you," she professes, pressing her hands against his chest to stop him from going in for more. "Even if it _is _nice."

When she moves away to sit on the couch, he smacks her ass playfully, then remarks, "It was so good to be out there with you tonight. How are you feeling about it?"

"Well the crowd definitely know where they stand about us. They hate me."

"But how do _you _feel?"

She smirks. "Like I could do it 10 times over and never regret it."

"That's my girl."

"Nikki's bothering me though. She hates that there's two women representing The Authority now from the division... and I do too, if I'm honest. We'll never be able to work together."

"Maybe you should address it with Stephanie." Seth proposes, then sits down next to her and takes her hand. "I know how hard you've worked to be at the top and it's you who should be the Diva's Champion right now; Nikki's lucky to keep escaping with her hands on it. So talk to Stephanie."

"Nikki's number one fan? Yeah that'll go well."

"At least she'll listen to you now you're with me. How is she going to deny the dream team?"

Paige rolls her eyes playfully before going in for a kiss. "Fine," she sighs after a moment. "I'll talk to her."

They're about to kiss again when Hunter barges in and Paige breaks away from her boyfriend in surprise. He doesn't look too happy but she supposes she wouldn't be either if her longtime rival suddenly came back and chased her away from the ring. She attempts a smile but it goes unnoticed when the COO's gaze slides right over to Seth.

"We need to talk. It's business."

"And I can't stay?" Paige asks, boldly.

Finally he turns to her, his stare intimidating. "You are a part of The Authority now whether I want you to be or not so the choice would be yours... _if _my wife wasn't demanding to see you right now. Her office. Five minutes."

The Diva knows when to take a hint. She squeezes Seth's hand, brushes past Triple H without looking at him, and heads out into the corridor to find Stephanie's office. She has a feeling whatever's coming next won't be fun.

Seth, though concerned for his girlfriend's meeting, finds it easy to focus on the man in front of him. He stands up to his eye level and folds his arms across his chest to assert his own confidence into whatever they're about to discuss. When Hunter directs his stare to the briefcase, he realises what his boss is here to talk about... he smirks.

Tonight hasn't gone their way.

But Wrestlemania will.

* * *

Nikki Bella is already sitting in wait by the time Paige makes it into Stephanie's office. The Diva's Champion acknowledges her with a heavy sigh which makes her shake her head in response as she approaches the two women and takes a seat, despite her boss not offering her one. It's already clear to her that whatever she's been brought in to talk about will require more than a few minutes in their presence.

After what seems like an eternity of silence, Stephanie finally says, "It's become very obvious to me that there's been some discord within The Authority recently. Paige," she turns to her with a calm stare, "I won't say that I'm happy about Seth bringing you into our business without consulting us first."

Picking at her manicured nails, Nikki interrupts, "It's definitely not best for business."

"Interrupt me again, Nikki, and I won't hesitate to throw you out of here."

The champion's gaze flickers over to Stephanie and she sits up straighter in her seat. Paige's own stare crosses between the two while she wonders if tense moments like this have happened between the two before; she can only imagine Nikki has stepped out of line at certain moments and been reprimanded for it and the thought pleases her.

Stephanie clears her throat as she turns back to Seth's girlfriend, and continues, "Having said that - Paige, you are now apart of The Authority. That means you work _with _us. Is that understood?"

"Sure..." Paige nods. Though she's aware of the businesswoman's power, having demonstrated it with the woman sitting beside her, she can't help but add, "But it's not going to work out."

"What isn't?"

"I love Seth — I'll stand by his side through thick and thin and won't hesitate to make sure he gets everything he deserves. But her?" She points a black-painted fingernail at Nikki. "There's no way I can work with her."

"And who says I want to work with you?" She asks, but the question falls flat when Stephanie raises a hand to stop both of them from going at it like she knows they eventually will.

"Which is exactly why I called both of you in here tonight. In the interest of fairness," she starts, unaware that Paige is scoffing silently at that last word, "I've decided that we're going to sort out this rivalry before it destroys what my husband and I have worked so hard to build up. You both have a score to settle, so it will be... next week."

Nikki's eyes narrow. "Next week? What are you talking about?"

"On Monday Night Raw you'll be defending your Diva's Championship against Paige."

While Paige grins, the Bella twin can barely hide her shock. "What? Steph, are you serious!?" She demands, then glares at her rival as though it's her fault. "You _know _I'm the right Diva to front The Authority - I've got it all! Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you. You're a defending champion and that's exactly why I'm making the title match. Paige was cheated out of her last shot so it's only fair to have a clean match next week." Stephanie nods. The Billion Dollar Princess leans forwards at her desk, announcing, "But there will be stipulations."

This sparks Paige's curiosity. "What are they?"

"I'm glad you asked. Paige, if you lose this match it'll be your last chance to compete for the title as long as Nikki is the champion." This prompts a smirk from Nikki.

Until Stephanie speaks again.

"And Nikki, if you lose... you're out of The Authority."

There's a short bout of silence between the bitter rivals as they digest the information they've just been given. Stephanie glances between the two in an attempt to read their expressions. Nikki looks like she's visibly holding back an insulting remark or two, while Paige's unreadable stare remains on the floor.

"Okay. Now that I know you've both understood the terms..." Stephanie's stare turns cold again. "Get out of my office."

The two rise from their seats in silence to leave, though Nikki nudges her childishly at the door to make sure she can get out of there first. As soon as Paige shuts the door the champion is in attack mode and scolds the number one contender by saying, "You're not winning next week. I work harder than you ever will and that'll show when I'm raising the title above my head after beating your ass. I'm what's best for business."

Paige folds her arms across her chest. "Careful Nikki, you're starting to sound a little bit intimidated. Sure you're not worried about losing what little power you have around here? Scared to become a nobody again?"

"I've _never _been a nobody. Next week I'll prove it."

The Diva flicks her hair in her face as she turns to leave and Paige watches her go feeling too muddled up to call her back and start a fight. She heads off in the opposite direction instead with a thousand thoughts per minute running through her mind. Her vs. Nikki next week. Contendership rights vs. a place in The Authority. Monday's title match will count for everything and has the power to make or break her Wrestlemania plan.

She rubs her hands together as she walks, the gesture being a nervous habit of hers. It's time to start preparing.


	24. Late Night Fireworks

**A/N: **My apologies for not updating in a while - life gets hectic! Enjoy this one :)

* * *

Summer isn't used to being handed a public platform to exercise her voice but come Thursday evening she's happy to demonstrate the power of free speech as she sits with the commentary team to watch her Wrestlemania partner take on Brie with Nikki at ringside. She lounges in her chair in a hot-pink dress feeling as grand as if she were the champion herself and is certain that her good mood won't be going away any time soon.

Moments after commenting on one of Brie's harshly-delivered kicks, Byron Saxton turns his attention towards her. "Summer, I have to ask," he begins confidently, "You've gotta have some thoughts on the big reveal this past Raw that your friend Paige is dating Seth and is now a part of The Authority."

She'd anticipated this question coming her way tonight.

"You know what, Byron? Paige is one of my closest friends. We don't have everything in common but I'll go to bat for that girl any time she needs me to. I don't really understand her relationship with Seth Rollins, but hey, if she's happy then it's good enough for me. Sometimes people fall in love unexpectedly. That's life."

Brie goes for a top rope dropkick back in the ring but misses the opportunity because of a well-timed duck which allows Paige to begin an assault of clotheslines on her disadvantaged opponent. This aggravates Nikki who proceeds to whine at her sister to _do something_. God forbid Brie Bella casts an unfavourable view of the twins.

In the meanwhile Tom asks Summer, "Are you not worried for Wrestlemania next week now that the dynamic has shifted?"

"Do you see that woman in the ring? She looks more focused than I've ever seen her. I think her relationship — whether it impacts her performances or not — has only strengthened her determination to do the best she can in the ring. She's still the person who wants to show The Bella Twins that they're not the only women around here. As for me? I'm just looking forward to kicking some Bella butt at Wrestlemania."

"She's certainly putting up a fight tonight," comments Byron. He adds, "And we know she has a huge title match on Monday night. Paige might be on course to cementing her place not only as the head of the Divas division but also in the company as the newest member of The Authority. This is all thanks to Seth I'm assuming."

"Out of interest," Jerry Lawler interjects, "Since Paige already has a special someone in her life, do you?"

The question has her at a loss for words. Temporarily, that is, because of course she always has something to say in case the silence goes on for a little too long. But what surprises her in the moment is not her trouble to come up with anything decent to say but the superstar who immediately comes to mind following it being asked.

Summer eases into a playful mood as she forces _him _away, and finally acknowledges the innocent remark, "Why? Are you asking me out, Jerry?"

The reply is an obvious attempt to distract them from her personal life, and maybe they understand her intent because all they do is chuckle politely and move back towards the action in front of them. The next couple of minutes are spent talking about Wrestlemania and how much of an honour it is for her to be able to compete there next weekend and how she and Paige will do everything they can to make sure they get the win.

Paige gives a hopeful teaser of their Wrestlemania outcome when she hooks Brie into the Rampaiger and ensures a win on tonight's Smackdown show. As the winner rises to her feet and raises her hands despite the mixed reaction she's receiving, Nikki blows air through her mouth out of frustration and grabs Brie's ankle to drag her out of the ring. Summer flashes a near-perfect smile to the men she's been sitting beside tonight and gets up to join Paige, where they hug before deciding to get out of there.

Backstage, the blonde woman remarks, "God it feels good to get the one-up on them. Nice job."

"Why thank you," says Paige and mocks a little curtesy, before looking around to see who she can spot. Seth waves her over. "I guess I better go. See you after the show? I think we're all meeting in Dean's room."

"Oh. Sure."

"Don't act like you're not phased by him."

"Don't act like I won't kick your ass if you don't leave now," Summer teases, ignoring Paige's knowing look. "Bye."

"Mhm. Bye."

Summer shakes her head as she leaves in the opposite direction to change back into her street gear. She's been feeling happy recently even despite her loss to Nikki this past Monday Night Raw and she plans to keep it that way. So she lets go of the more confusing thoughts in her mind and sets about getting stuck into some juicy gossip with Naomi and Renee. It's good enough for her.

* * *

"... and Orton's banned from the building. This is going to be an excellent show."

As they walk around the arena freely, no longer confined to hiding out in his locker room or more private areas, Paige only nods at Seth's smirking face as he goes on to talk about how he wishes it were Wrestlemania right now because he's never been more prepared. His newly found confidence especially after not getting the result The Authority wanted on Raw doesn't really surprise her. This is who he is. He strategises; he prepares for the next move; he's always got a back-up plan.

_And so do I. _She thinks, trying not to smile.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and leans in to kiss her temple — one of his more selfless gestures — before speaking again. Not that Paige particularly minds his long-winded rambles. Most of the time all she has to do is tune back into the conversation when he looks at her and mutter something about how everything is great, or that he's such a genius, or she's glad they're together. It usually does the trick.

Besides, she's happy to have the excuse to zone out because it means she gets a chance to think about things. About him. Paige has been realising more recently that when they've met up she's been thinking about how there's not long left before she breaks apart from him again. It often produces a weird thought: one that ends up with her feeling more confident in herself after noting she's survived without him before and the only difference this time is that she has four people standing by her side to ease her through it.

"He won't even see it coming. Roman's a sucker if he thinks he's getting his way."

At the mention of her friend's name, Paige mumbles, "Hmm? What was that?"

"Yeah," Seth picks up, barely aware that his girlfriend hasn't been listening. "Nice of Mark Henry to come out there and kiss Roman's ass after attacking him the week before. Real nice. But if Reigns thinks he's got a partner for tonight... well he better think again. Hey. _Think again_. Like your old slogan," he smirks, and rubs at her shoulder. "The Authority have already dealt with Mark Henry and he won't be able to compete tonight. Reigns will have to face Kane and I in a handicap match."

"Smart thinking," nods the Diva, but she's already reaching to see which pocket her phone is in. "Hey babe, I have to meet up with Summer really quickly because we're still discussing our Wrestlemania match."

"Shouldn't you be more focused on your title shot? Can't wait for my girl to be a champion again."

She steps away from him but only to pull on his shirt and bring him in closer for a goodbye kiss. "I've got _that _covered. I'll come and find you before we go out there for the main event."

Making sure she's turned away from him completely, Paige rolls her eyes at his behaviour and walks away, well aware that he's probably still watching her go. It isn't until she's completely disappeared from his sight that she takes out her phone and sends a quick text to Roman to tell him to be prepared. There isn't a lot he can do if Mark's already been taken care of but at least he'll know and that's something.

Paige reaches the Divas locker room just in time to catch Natalya before she goes out to support her husband, although the Canadian doesn't look too happy to be in Tyson's corner, and quickly explains that while their career might be thriving their marriage is not. The Diva feels for her friend... not that she can do a lot about it when Brie and Nikki make an appearance, the former simply glaring while the latter boasts that come the end of Monday evening nothing will have changed and not to go getting any ideas.

"See you next week, _bitch_," the champion hisses, before leaving with her twin sister in tow.

Paige only sighs. Maybe she should have fought back but words can only do so much. She'll save hers for the ring next Monday.

* * *

"Rough crowd out there tonight."

"For me? Yeah — they definitely don't like me being with Seth. But for you? I think they liked you more when you beat him and Orton was able to get past security."

It's a little past midnight on a Thursday evening and the group have congregated - as planned - in Dean's hotel room. Roman and Paige are discussing the pleasing outcome of his and Seth's match earlier which she was able to see firsthand by being out there as a valet for her boyfriend. Natalya is pacing around and texting at a rapid pace to her husband while he complains about her leaving him 'to work out so late' instead of supporting him by being at his side, while Dean is propped up on his bed throwing a balled up shirt up into the air and catching it again.

A knock at the door interrupts the conversation, but not for long, as Summer slips inside and makes a hurried apology for being late and muttering something about how chatty Cameron is at this time of night. Nobody seems to mind much. When Dean sees her he stops his little game of catch and sits up, swinging his legs around and down to the floor so he can stand up. The blonde Diva pretends not to notice the obvious gesture and steps closer to the others.

Paige starts the strategy talk, announcing, "Seth's going to be cashing in during Roman's match against Brock. I think it's pretty clear that I'm not going to let him do that... only problem is knowing about it when the moment happens."

"What if he has The Authority by his side too?" Natalya asks, finally putting her phone away. "How will you be able to stop him?"

Roman responds, "Think about how much everybody hates Hunter and Stephanie — I'm sure they can be dealt with somehow. Nattie was saying earlier how she accidentally interrupted them in their office and they were talking about how Stephanie was going to try to get Ronda Rousey into the ring to make themselves look good or something."

"Yeah, it's true." The Canadian woman nods. "Steph was talking about how the crowd will respect Hunter after he beats Sting, and they'll learn to respect her after she and Ronda talk up their friendship. Apparently she'll generate a lot of interest during her guest appearance. That's all I heard before she noticed I was there."

"Well I sure as hell am not gonna respect Hunter," mutters Dean, shaking his head. "The man is going head to head with Sting and thinks he can survive? No chance."

"We'll talk about Hunter and Stephanie later if we have to," says Paige. "Dean, when I stop Seth from cashing in you'll need to be ready and waiting in case I need back up. Roman will be there but I don't wanna chance it."

"I've got your back."

"Good."

Summer chimes in, "And I've got yours too, Paige, in case Brie and Nikki want to cause some kind of scene."

"Which knowing them they will, just to prove they're loyal to The Authority," Natalya interjects. "In that case I'm there too."

"Awesome." Paige smirks. "It all happens next weekend guys..." She starts, but is forced to trail off when her phone starts ringing and Seth's name pops up.

She knows he's calling because he's wondering where she is. Why wouldn't he considering when he fell asleep she was right by his side? Paige mumbles that she should go which prompts Roman and Natalya to consider it too, especially for the blonde's sake because a grumpy Tyson makes for an agitated Natalya. The trio disappear without really saying a lot... but Summer lingers.

"Your room is a mess," she states as she looks around the place, aware of her nervous mood while she tries to work out why she's sticking around. "I can't believe you had a go at me before for leaving some of my clothes out of my suitcase when this is such a state..."

So far, Summer has been staring at the mess surrounding her meaning she hasn't been able to see how he's been reacting to what she's saying.

Hasn't noticed him step closer to her.

Hasn't felt him staring at her for far too long.

What she _does _feel is him softly take her hand and begin caressing her skin. The Diva looks first at their entwined hands and then guides her way back up to his face where he's staring at her intently.

"So, um—"

Before she can stutter something unnecessary, Dean shuts her up with a sudden kiss, a far cry from the tender moment they just shared. One minute she's stunned into place and the next she's unwinding her hands from his to cup his face while their embrace deepens. The moment is a quick one but entirely unforgettable.

"Yeaaaah." She drawls, her heartbeat still racing like crazy. "Fireworks," she mutters.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asks, somewhat cautiously, as though he might have overstepped the mark.

Summer glances over to the open door that the others left open, presumably so the Diva could make her exit too. She walks towards it and closes it slowly; it's tough to hide her growing smile while she does so. She faces him again, leaning against it. "You know what, Dean? I absolutely want to stay," she nods.

He smirks with that same boyish attitude she was so convinced she hated about him... that produces the same reaction in her now as he walks over to close the gap between them and makes a move again, kissing her with such fervour that she becomes more and more excited about what's in store for her tonight.

One thing is for sure, however, and she takes great pleasure in thinking about it before she loses herself to him completely.

_This_ is exactly where she wants to be.


	25. Paige vs Nikki

**A/N: **Another update - enjoy!

* * *

Raw seems to be a happier affair for Dean Ambrose: not only is he in the running for the IC title this Sunday, but he's also just won a tag match alongside R-Truth and is now showcasing his questionable dance skills as they celebrate their victory, despite the fact they'll be facing off against the other amongst six other men at Wrestlemania. But for now the contenders seem to be in good spirits and the mood must be infectious because the commentators are laughing, and the crowd is cheering their moment on.

Summer is _definitely _enjoying the sight from where she's watching the commotion backstage. Standing beside her, Natalya curiously watches her friend giggle, curl her hands together as if she doesn't know what to do with them, then bite down on her bottom lip as if trying to contain her amusement, or stop her smile from growing too wide.

This odd mood is caused by Dean Ambrose… the person Summer constantly bickers with… almost because of some sort of unspeakable tension between them…

Suddenly, it hits her, and Natalya exclaims, "You guys hooked up! Oh my God, you guys hooked—"

The Diva slaps a hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting any louder and in the meanwhile tries to settle the pink rosy colour she knows is rushing to her cheeks. Summer only draws away from her when she thinks Natalya is over all of the screaming and they've moved out of the way of nearby wrestlers. Gossip going around is the last thing she needs. She isn't ashamed of what happened between them but what if he wants to keep it a secret? It's not like they did a lot of talking. There's a lot she has to learn about Dean now they've taken this new step in their relationship, though he strikes her as the type to keep his private life exactly that.

"Yes we did. We hooked up… or at least I think it was a hook up. It felt like it was a long time coming if I'm honest," says the blonde, reacting truthfully. "I don't know if it will amount to more."

"It will."

"Why are you smirking like that? Do you know something I don't?"

Natalya replies, "I talk to Roman a lot and he's mentioned a couple of times that Ambrose has a thing for you. In fact, he says he's never seen him act that way about a woman before because what he usually does is get his way… you know what I mean… and then leave."

"Yep. Got it." After a moment, Summer grimaces, "Oh God. What if that's what he's done with me?"

Just as the Canadian goes to speak — maybe to suggest she highly doubts that's the case — Dean answers Summer's worries for her, approaching her with sweaty arms in his breathless state and pulling her in for a passionate kiss that makes Natalya question whether or not she should still be there.

The surprise on Summer's face is unmistakable, causing her to mutter, "I guess we're not keeping it a secret then."

"What I figure is, I don't give a damn who knows," drawls Dean, as if he's delirious, and said with a dirty smile on his face. He turns to Natalya, "Do you care?"

The former Diva's Champion scrunches up her nose, remarking, "I will if you keep making out like that in front of me."

"It's not my fault you and Tyson peck at each other like virgins... and you might want to look away now."

As Summer is pulled back in for another kiss, giggling, Natalya shakes her head. "Lucky for you I have to go and fight a bull now anyway. If you see Paige... not that it's likely since you're not even paying attention to me right now... tell her good luck for her title match. Bye."

They don't catch their friend's look of disgust as she walks off because they're too engrossed in each other to even care. This feels like some sort of high. By the time they need to catch their breath again, Summer notices Cameron is staring at her with not-so-silent judgement, so as Dean wraps an arm around her she raises an eyebrow at her fellow Diva, daring her to say the slightest thing against her. Cameron just walks off, however, and it prompts her to smirk.

Being Ambrose's girl and letting the whole world know about it might just be a good thing.

* * *

A good luck kiss from Seth. Strong hugs from Natalya and Roman in passing. A pep talk to herself.

Even with all of this support to guide her into her Diva's Championship match — which will start in a couple of minutes and leaves her standing anxiously across from Nikki in the ring in the meanwhile — there's one thing knocking Paige's focus. One person. She glances over to the ramp where Stephanie McMahon is pacing along it with her stare concentrated on the ring. If the WWE universe weren't aware of how important this match was before, with the Billion Dollar Princess out here to watch every second, they are now.

Paige pulls her thoughts away from Stephanie and to her opponent this evening. Nikki Bella isn't smirking, or taunting her, and she isn't up to her usual arrogant tactics. Along with Brie Bella on the outside, the champion is keeping things on a more serious tone with deadly looks and her game face on. _Good,_ the British Diva thinks. _It's exactly what I need._

The bell rings.

They circle each other for a good few moments to try and feel the other out, the crowd split pretty equally between the pair, until Nikki charges with a kick to the midsection and a few hard punches to Paige's back to knock her down to the mat. Kick after kick after kick is delivered; the champion will _not _lose her momentum. Nikki glances over to where Stephanie now has her arms folded across her chest and nods to show her loyalty, before lifting a recovering Paige to her feet to clothesline her... which is a mistake because Paige anticipates it, ducks and heads for the ropes, and comes back with a dropkick to the face to knock her to the mat.

She's allowed a few seconds to recover as Nikki slips through the bottom rope and to the outside where Brie rushes around to check on her sister. In the meanwhile, Paige gets her breath back and takes in the audience for the first time since she stepped through the curtains. They seem to be reacting a little better to her now... and it spurs her on to do something spontaneous, so she uses the momentum to step outside the ropes and hold herself steady on the apron until Brie has helped Nikki to her feet... then she's rushing forwards and performing a somersault senton to them both.

Effortlessly, she rises to her feet and yells, "This is my house!" to the appreciative crowd. And it is. This is the biggest match of her career thus far and there's no time to play around. If Nikki has to go down, so does Brie; she can't allow for any distractions. Paige ignores looking at Stephanie even though she's tempted and pushes Brie away, grabbing Nikki by her red gear and rolling her back into the ring... then pulling her to her feet for a varied assault of clotheslines and headbutts before going for the pin.

1, 2... it's not good enough for the 3-count as Nikki kicks out.

Brie is now back on her feet and yelling at Paige for what she's just done, then clapping for Nikki to get up and "control that bitch" like she knows she can. She almost rolls her eyes at the remark. Brie has these moments of bitchiness that can rival her sister's, so why does she hide under Nikki's scrutiny instead of facing it?

Not that Brie's mistreatment is something to care about now... or ever, considering how horrible she's been in her own right... so Paige focuses on the champion again and whips her into the corner and hits a big clothesline to wear her down. She pushes Nikki up until she's sitting on the top turnbuckle and climbs the ropes herself, thinking that a suplex from the top rope will increase her chances of getting the 3-count... Nikki thinking otherwise and punching her unexpectedly, again and again, until Paige falls to the mat... Nikki tiredly standing on the ropes... Paige getting back up and running for her, only to be hooked under her arm so that Nikki can deliver a perfect swinging DDT into the middle of the ring. The champion hurries to cover her.

1, 2... still not enough.

The match picks up quickly as both Divas realise they have to do something _more _to secure a win. While Stephanie watches on avidly, the fatigued ladies trade blows until Nikki gets in a more powerful punch and lifts Paige up for a striking Alabama Slam which takes the wind out of her. Paige refuses to concede after another pin attempt, and growing frustrated, Nikki grabs her arm to pull her back down with a cross armbreaker. Another two count. This time, Nikki takes it in her stride and decides to loosen up by doing a few pushups in the middle of the ring, much to the amusement of Brie and the annoyance of the crowd.

Finally, Nikki gets serious again, and watches intently as Paige reaches for the ropes to help herself up... then kneels down on her back to hold her down illegally... waiting until the referee has counted to four before letting go of the hold and raising her hands up in defence. While the referee is distracted, Brie saunters over and slaps Paige... forcing the British Diva away from the ropes and to hold a palm to her face at the sting of it.

Nikki smirks and grabs her fallen opponent. Positions her for the Rack Attack. Nails her finishing move with ease. Goes for the three count.

"It's over!" She yells at the booing crowd, her arm hooked around Paige's leg.

1, 2...

Paige kicks out.

"What!?" Brie screams, her hands balled up into angry fists, her face a picture of irritation.

Maybe it's _that _look - so pleasing to the eye - that forces Paige into adrenaline-fuelled action. Her body aches, and she's sure Nikki has more in her, but she has to end this now. If she doesn't Brie and Nikki will roam around for the following weeks, months, and maybe even years, with the cocksure arrogance that she just can't stand any more. This is her chance to end that reign of ridiculousness.

With this in mind, as Nikki grabs her hair to pull her up, Paige breaks free of the contact and delivers a couple of elbows to throw her off balance... then executes a harsh side kick directly to her cheek to knock her down. Without thinking about it, and so the twin won't see it coming, Paige runs quickly to perform a sliding dropkick to Brie to send her crashing away from the ring... then goes straight back to Nikki, using the most of her momentum, and hooks her legs up to set in the Paige-Turner... a move that is perfectly issued in a matter of seconds.

1, 2...

3.

She's done it. On the last Raw before Wrestlemania, Paige has become the new Diva's Champion. Nikki Bella is no longer a part of The Authority.

Her music starts up, the crowd react loudly, and she staggers to her feet to accept the title being thrusted into her arms. _Her _title. She's a 3x Diva's Champion. It feels incredible. Finally, after all of her battles with Nikki, she's come out on top once and for all.

Before she has the chance to process it fully, or even to celebrate, Seth is sprinting down the ramp and into the ring to scoop her up into a hug. She laughs freely and without care until he sets her down again to firmly plant a kiss on her lips. He's shouting over the noise now and telling her what an amazing job she did - that he knew she could - when Stephanie enters the ring, and the moment turns a little tenser. The music is cut as the audience senses a swift change in direction.

But Stephanie's strict expression dissipates, and Paige notes, as the business woman grabs her arm and raises it in the air... Paige's music starting up again, Seth stood proudly on the other side of her... that this may be the first time Stephanie has ever been warm to her.

"You're the Diva's Champion," announces Seth, hugging her tightly again. "This is fucking _it. _We're going to be so much more than we ever imagined."

"Yeah we are," Paige lies, kissing him once more before moving away to raise her title up high and circle the ring, all while Stephanie and Seth clap for her.

* * *

After realising they won't have the chance to meet up one last time before Wrestlemania — especially now that Paige has to spend her remaining days in the presence of The Authority — the group move up their final discussion on a whim to that very night. It's a tricky thing for Paige to pull off as Seth wants to go out and celebrate with his "champion girlfriend" but she manages to convince him that she needs a private Skype session with her family, which at some point she will anyway, and finally he lets her leave.

The five meet up in Summer's room this time. Natalya notices Dean is already there when she arrives and looks to have been for quite awhile if the tangled bed sheets are an indicator of anything, and so starts to silently wish Paige and Roman will appear in the next few minutes. They do. Paige is the last one in but the first to receive a big group hug - sans Dean, who pats her awkwardly - for her victory on Raw tonight.

"I saw Brie and Nikki after the match and let me tell you, they were not happy." Summer smirks. As Dean snakes an arm around her waist, she adds, "Nikki was shouting at Brie for not doing enough, too."

But Roman and Paige aren't too concerned with Nikki Bella in that moment, with the former remarking, "When did _that_ happen?"

"Does it matter?" Natalya shrugs. "All that matters," she smiles knowingly, "is that it did because it was about time."

In response to Roman, Dean starts, "I would have told you but—"

"Hey man don't worry about it. I'm used to you taking a month to tell me new stuff that's going on with you anyway," smirks the contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. He fist-bumps his Shield brother. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Cute as this moment is, can we talk about Wrestlemania?" Summer enquires. "I'm excited about facing Brie and Nikki with you, Paige, but I think I might be more excited about crashing The Authority's party."

"Well that's good," the new Diva's Champion grins, "because I've finally worked out the perfect plan that involves _all_ of us."

"I have some news too," says Roman, but folds his arms and shrugs. "But it can wait until after you've said your bit. I think you're going to like it."

"So come on," nods Dean, motioning for her to continue with his free hand. "What's the plan?"

For a moment all Paige does is smile deviously at the four interested faces staring back at her. They're going to love this. Then, simply enough, she begins, "So here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

**A/N: **Wrestlemania is up next!


	26. Wrestlemania: Part 1

A/N: This section has 3 parts which I've already written out. Let's make a deal: the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Yeah?

* * *

_**March 29th, 2015**_

Over 76,000 wrestling fans are in attendance to see the first shocking moment of Wrestlemania.

During the ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship, Dean Ambrose is thrown carelessly from a great height onto a ladder by Luke Harper, prompting the commentators to mutter their concerns about a possible broken back — certainly that his title prospects are over — while several members of the medical team rush out to attend to his needs.

While the Lunatic Fringe superstar is known for picking himself back up after nasty moments both inside and outside of the ring, his passed-out state suggests this fall hit a little harder, and it's for this precise reason that a pink-geared Summer Rae comes running down the long ramp to his aid. At first it's a confusing sight for the crowd who are unaware of their behind the scenes moments but they quickly accept it, their attention remaining on an injured Dean all the same.

"Hey baby, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

With Summer's hands pushing his messy hair out of his face, then cupping it, Dean opens his eyes and exhales deeply. He's breathing more heavily now and blowing hot air to push her straight locks from her eyes but she doesn't care. He's okay. He's going to be fine. That's all that matters.

"You came out," he wheezes once he's moved onto a stretcher and she's walking alongside him while he's being wheeled up the ramp. "What did you do that for?"

"We're together now. Of course I'm going to." She says, attempting a smile and failing, her heart beat still irregularly fast in the commotion of it all.

"The new nickname — baby? Overused, but ehhh, I'll grow to like it."

She replies, "You're an idiot," but it's spoken fondly, and with a proper smile on her face this time.

Luckily enough, the idiot who didn't get to finish his match proves to be in a better state than he was ten minutes ago after a thorough check-up. An open gash on his head is routinely stitched up and his back turns out to be bruised but fine. He's advised to stay rested for the night… although, of course, those words fall on deaf ears. He may have lost his opportunity to take the title but he's not down and out just yet. For the plan to work he can't be.

"I really thought you were going to win tonight." Summer tells him once they're alone in the room and sitting side by side. "How great would it have been to go into the main event with two champions instead of one?"

He notices her swinging her legs out, something he assumes is a nervous habit of hers, and places a hand on her knee to get her to stop. She looks over to him with those eyes he stared into so intensely on the first night they spent together, and the look is powerful enough for him to state, "I'm gonna be a champion one day. Maybe not tonight but it's gonna happen. And you're gonna be by my side."

"You reckon so, huh?"

"Oh…" He lightens up, falling back into his usual laid-back attitude. "What are you thinking — we're not gonna last that long?"

The blonde bites down on her lip teasingly, then remarks, "I guess you're going to have to keep me interested enough to have me stick around."

It's not something that she mentions to him right then and there but she definitely thinks there's no way she'll be leaving his side in a hurry. Dean Ambrose has frustrated, amused, and terrified her... sometimes all at once... and that is somebody worth sticking with. So when he leans in to kiss her she responds just as quickly, not wanting to pull away too quickly.

Finally they do, and he says, "Unfortunately I've gotta go. Plans to see through, people to surprise."

"See you out there," she replies, smiling to him when he turns at the door.

"Do me a favour? Win your match because I couldn't win mine. Alright, princess?"

She would have rolled her eyes at the nickname if it wasn't already making her smile like a fool. Summer waits until he's gone before making her way to the locker room and informing a concerned Natalya that Dean's going to be just fine. Her friend leaves after that and she's left on her own to mull over the events that have already happened.

She's been frustrated at Dean's title loss, amused at his blasé attitude over the unsatisfactory ending to one of the biggest matches of his life, and terrified about her boyfriend's health. It's the typical rollercoaster of emotions she suspects she'll just have to get used to now she's officially partnered with the guy.

But now she's feeling something else. A lot of things, actually.

Hope. Anticipation. Excitement.

If the audience thought her coming out to support Dean was a surprise, they'll be absolutely astonished when they see what else she'll be up to.

* * *

The silence is deafening.

Usually, Roman grabs the smallest moment of serenity he's able to find before a demanding match-up. Now, he strolls around at a leisurely pace with his head down and his gaze concentrated on the ground while he walks, boasting a certain calmness to his demeanour. Tonight — on Wrestlemania night — the quiet spot he's paced himself towards is no longer a peaceful welcome, but an unnerving atmosphere instead.

"Get in the zone," he mutters to himself, running a hand through his soaked hair. He's half tempted to throw another bottle of water over his head.

"Nervous?"

If it wasn't for the focus on himself, Roman would have been spooked by the sudden voice addressing him in his personal space, but he's able to turn into Natalya's friendly expression with a certain ease. She pats his shoulder, settling beside him against the wall.

"Nervous? Hell yeah. Ready? You better believe—"

"That." The Diva finishes his saying with a smirk. "We've all got your back."

"Hey, congrats on retaining the titles on the pre-show."

Natalya sighs, "Yeah thanks… although as terrible as it sounds, I wouldn't have minded if we lost after all. I thought winning the tag belts would actually help my marriage but it seems like we've grown further apart. He's such an egotistical… sorry, I know you don't want to hear about this right now, or ever. _You _need to focus on your own troubles."

But her fallen expression is enough to make him ask, "Are you worried because you didn't let him in on the plan?"

"You know what the weird thing is? No. I don't feel the least bit guilty, and when he finds out about it at the same time as everyone else maybe he'll realise what his wife is capable of."

"Oh he will." Roman smirks, then adds, "If he doesn't just send him my way. I'll show him what a real champ looks like."

"Good to know," says Natalya, laughing. "Anyway I'll leave you to it. I'd wish you look but I know you don't need it. By the end of tonight you're going to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion — savour it."

Though it's his gesture, the Canadian takes it upon herself to initiate the fist bump, and he responds in kind before watching her walk away to head back to the locker room where her husband and his partner are still celebrating their win. Roman is left to his own thoughts. He begins to pace, stretching his fingers out, and thinks of Brock Lesnar again.

Their war ends tonight.

But another one with The Authority will start.

* * *

Paige spots a crucial difference between Randy Orton and Seth Rollins when she accompanies the latter man out to their match. Where Randy is eerily calm and collected pre-fight, Seth is hyper and drunk off of his first solo Wrestlemania appearance... which is probably why she witnesses The Authority's golden boy get taken out with a stunning RKO out of nowhere. The Viper gets the 3-count, the victory and the crowd's adoration, while she's left to slip between the ropes and crawl over to her embarrassed boyfriend.

"Just remember tonight." She says in an attempt to console him, though Orton's music playing loudly in the background does little to help his growing frustrations. "This is _your _night, not his. He's the past and you're the future. We're the future."

Seth gets to his knees, his expression tight, and glances at the Diva's Championship strapped securely around her waist. He breathes out heavily... once, then twice... and finally settles. Paige has the perfect way of making him do that. It's this thought that causes him to pull her into him for a passionate kiss, and it's one that disgusts the crowd and surprises her. Before long he's on his feet again, taking his girlfriend by the hand, and leaving the ring and the audience behind.

Backstage, he doesn't seem to want to let go of her. "You're right," he finally answers. "This means nothing. Orton can have his moment because it's all he's got."

"Exactly."

"And hey, Ambrose is still a crazy title-less mess, and Roman's getting double-crossed again tonight too." Now he really finds his smile. "Life is sweet."

"Speaking of, I have to go and get ready for my match. I've only got so much time before I have to go on with Summer."

"Sure babe, see you after it. You're going to be amazing... and then it's my turn."

He leans in for a chaste kiss before they go their separate ways but Paige pulls her head back before he can. It runs a seed of doubt through Seth's mind as to whether his girlfriend is really doing okay but it doesn't take long for him to realise she isn't. Her eyes are glossing over and she looks like she's about to cry.

What the hell is going on?

"What's the matter?" He asks, the concern clear in his eyes.

Paige wipes away her tears, then gives a soft smile. In an ideal world she'd tell him she's getting unreasonably upset because this is likely the last time they'll ever kiss again before her plan with the others gets underway. In an ideal world she'd tell herself not to deal with this crying nonsense because he _deserves _what he's getting and the sadness she feels is linked to nostalgia, not guilt. But that ideal world doesn't exist: just this messy, nonsensical wrestling life instead.

"I'm just... so happy." She lies effortlessly, smiling more now. "It's my first Wrestlemania and I get to do it with you."

The doubt falls away and is replaced with a great warmth for the compassionate woman stood in front of him. "There's nobody else I'd rather want with me tonight," he reassures her.

They kiss. When he goes to break away, she pulls him back in, holding him more tightly than she's ever done before. "See you at the curtains later on," she finally remarks.

"Kick ass. No wait, _arse._ Yeah - that's the way you like to say it."

She laughs before she can start crying again. "Yeah, I do."

There's only a matter of time before her tag match against the Bellas begins and Paige knows she has to keep humble if she wants to be victorious, so she tells herself to pull it together and walks off with her head held high, pushing herself to get excited about the new ring gear and blue extensions she'll be debuting tonight. This is the new her and she knows it's the start of something incredible.

"You've been crying," says Summer as soon as they meet up, and gives her a pointed look. "You're not feeling guilty about Seth are you?"

"Guilty? No... but definitely weird. I've hyped this moment up so much since I thought of the plan I don't know how to feel now that it's here. It's like I'm on autopilot."

"I know that feeling - I numbed myself to my career woes when the twins bullied me all the time. But look at us now." The blonde nudges her friend, eyeing her up as Paige makes a grab for her gear to change into it. "You're the champ, the Bellas are no longer on top, and we're about to humiliate them on the grandest stage of them all. Justice is going to be served tonight. It doesn't get any better than that and it's all down to _you._ You made this happen, Paige."

"I guess I did but I couldn't have done it with you and everybody else."

"Yeah well, enough of this mushy crap, I've had enough of it tonight with Dean... yeah I know, that crazy messy-haired man made me blush. I think I could love him you know."

"I think..."

_I'm in love with Seth._

But it's a sentence she can't utter out loud. Not now, and not ever again.

"I think I need to get ready," Paige responds at last, and points towards the monitor where Triple H is making an impressive entrance. She comments, "This one's gonna get good."

And almost thirty minutes later, when Triple H looks to put Sting away for the three count, and Dean Ambrose's music hits the arena, it does.


	27. Wrestlemania: Part 2

**A/N: **Nice to see a few new reviewers, thanks! Onto the next chapter...

* * *

"Wait a minute, that's… that's Dean Ambrose's music! What is he doing out here?!"

Michael Cole's outcry seems to be echoed by everybody in the arena that Sunday evening. Just what _is _he doing disrupting what's got to be a legendary match in the making? Triple H stumbles back, blinking a few times as if to check that what he's seeing is real, while Dean calmly walks the length of the ramp with his eyes firmly locked on his boss. His music only dies out once he stops just before the ring where he never breaks his gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter demands, his question made clear for the crowd in their surprised silence.

Predictably, he doesn't get an answer.

Sting is now pulling himself into a corner to get his breath back. Once Triple H has checked to make sure his opponent isn't going to try anything, his focus returns to Dean… the superstar now climbing the steel steps… getting into the ring and stopping just in front of him in a head-to-head moment.

"Whatever issues you have," Hunter starts calmly enough, "Now is not the time. Get out of _my _ring."

It's funny, Dean thinks as he stares and does not budge, that Roman was the one to take up issue with the Cerebral Assassin after the whole betrayal went down. Personally, he was hellbent on Seth's destruction — not that their encounters always worked out in his favour — but as long as Rollins knew that he was going to pay for his sins that was all that mattered to him.

Now glaring at the man who guided the spineless two-toned man into such deceit, he wonders why he hasn't done this before… _this_… what's likely to be a very pleasant experience for Dean Ambrose, and an even bigger one for an audience that has been talked down to by The Authority time and time again.

"I'm going to tell you one more time," begins Hunter again, raising a finger as if to insinuate the man stood before him can neither hear nor count. "Get out of my ring."

"I don't think so."

"What? What did you say to me?"

"Pretty sure you heard me," shrugs Dean casually, cocking his head to the side. "Or are you deaf as well as an asshole?"

Triple H does nothing but breathe heavily for a few intense-filled moments, the crowd stirring when he looks like he's about to say something... Stephanie's music hitting before he can mutter a single world. Dean doesn't react to the third party involved — knowing that such an interruption would occur — so his first glimpse of the irate woman comes to him only when she's in the ring too and standing defiantly by her husband's side.

"Oh Dean, you should know that this was not a wise move for you. I can make your life hell—"

He steals her mic, replying, "But you forget that I've been in hell since June 2nd, Stephanie, so now I'm going to raise it."

And, in a blindsiding moment, Dean smashes the microphone into the side of Triple H's head before unleashing on him full throttle with targeted punches and kicks. Hunter falls, trying to cover himself from the incoming blows with raised elbows, but fails to do so as he's pummelled to the mat. Stephanie sees red before she sees sense and grabs at Dean's jacket to pull him away from her husband... only realising what she's done as he stares down at her... then regaining her confidence enough to demand — without the use of her mic — that he should back down _immediately._

He starts to do so with his hands raised up in defence which is enough to settle Stephanie... and enough for it to be her mistake, as Natalya appears out of nowhere behind her and knocks her down. The Authority front woman is barely able to make out her attacker because the Canadian Diva quickly pulls her into a familiar position... Dean returning to Triple H and hooking his head under arm... Dean and Natalya nodding briefly at each other before simultaneously executing their finishing moves on their rivals.

Though the match has been called to a disqualification, the crowd doesn't seem to care and lap up the sight of Hunter and Stephanie falling victim to two of their employees. Natalya shoves Stephanie out of the sharpshooter as soon as Dean is back on his feet after delivering dirty deeds, and then they're backing away from the ring and walking up the ramp, while the two are left to recover as best as they can.

"I'm feeling good," says Natalya, almost in a whisper as the cameras focus on their retreating backs, "And this isn't even over yet."

"Bring on the main event," nods Dean in agreement, then smirks. "No turning back now."

* * *

The Bella Twins are the last team to come out prior to the Divas tag match, and boy do they take their time to make an entrance, stopping every so often on the long ramp to pose a little more. Whatever frustrations Nikki has over losing her title — and Brie over her treatment — are cleverly hidden away because they look nothing but proud of themselves all the way towards the ring. Meanwhile, Paige and Summer huddle together in their corner talking strategy and trying not to pay too much attention to their opponents until they have to.

Finally all four women are together inside the ropes and the bell can be rung. Brie pats Nikki on the shoulder to indicate she's got this. The former champion nods her approval and takes her waiting place on the apron, prompting Summer to do the same... Brie and Paige circling each other for a few stilted moments while the crowd tries to decide who they're rooting for. The only Diva who seems to be getting a clear reaction is Summer Rae; the blonde smiles when the camera pans in on her and the cheers pour in.

Brie Bella soon grabs the attention for herself by ducking when Paige lunges for her, sick of their little waiting game, and releases an arsenal of kicks and punches before hooking her into a quick inside cradle.

1, 2...

It's not enough to end the match just as it's started but it does make the new Diva's Champion wary of her opponent and just how easy it could be for them to get the victory they're craving after Nikki's painful loss on Monday Night Raw.

Brie is smirking as Paige slowly gets to her feet, her eyes glued to the twin all the while. They circle briefly before locking up properly this time... Paige grabbing Brie by the waist in a simple hold... Brie wiggling free and whipping Paige to the ropes... the British woman coming back with a powerful clothesline. The twin is just getting onto her knees when Paige takes another advantage and executes a nasty side kick directly to her face, earning a few cheers of appreciation for the move, before going for the three count.

1, 2...

Another kick-out. Perhaps something for Brie to consider seriously because she doesn't allow Paige to keep her control for much longer. The Diva knocks Paige on the back of her head to send her crashing face-first into the mat and applies her single leg Boston crab move, relishing in the powerful feeling and smiling as she holds the champion steady, while the audience's boos begin to filter through. Momentum stalls for Paige but only for so long before she's attempting to get back on her feet...

Brie breaks the hold and stomps her head back onto the mat. Paige won't be in control for a long time, if ever.

The champion is dragged over to the Bellas corner where Nikki is tagged in to a chorus of boos... the Diva rolling her eyes at the reception she receives before nodding at her sister... Brie understanding the signal and pushing Paige back slightly... the twins then flawlessly pulling off a double dropkick on their opponent. Nikki crawls over for the pin count.

1, 2...

Summer breathes a sigh of relief as her partner kicks out. She knows Paige has a lot of fight in her because it's been proven time and time again, but even so, as Nikki grows more serious and releases some of her held in animosity onto the struggling champion, she has to admit it's not looking good. What's worse is the fire growing under her feet and the desire to unleash some hell just like her boyfriend did earlier with Triple H, and Natalya with Stephanie.

While Summer yells words of encouragement, Nikki works over Paige with precision... dragging her up for a dominant Alabama slam... whipping her into the corner, getting sidetracked briefly when Paige ducks an incoming clothesline, then regaining her strength by climbing the ropes and hitting her with a springboard roundhouse kick. Nikki doesn't bother going for the three count; there's a certain look in her eyes as she focuses in on Paige that tells everybody else watching that she's out to prove a point.

Brie and Summer watch — one happy and the other not so much — as Nikki continues to dominate, this time focusing on Paige's arm with a cross armbreaker that looks particularly painful to endure. Still she doesn't go for the three count and looks angrier than ever. Laid out helplessly before her is the woman who took _her _title away from her. Just like she suffered, Nikki intends to make Paige feel the way she did.

Another Alabama slam knocks the wind out of Paige's sail. "You think you're better than me huh!?" The former champion leans forwards to yell in her face. "Just because I'm not in The Authority anymore doesn't mean—"

Paige gathers her strength to hook her into a quick pin attempt... and though it's only a two-count, Nikki's confusion in the moment allows for the British Diva to scrappily crawl her way over to her corner and tag in Summer.

Having been ready and waiting this whole time, Summer charges, knocking Nikki back down again with a clothesline before she's even had the chance to get to her feet... then whipping her into their corner and applying her foot to Nikki's throat for a corner foot choke... the feeling of getting back at at least one of the twins too good to comprehend in the moment. The referee calls for the hold to be broken and she complies after the 4 count comes. She allows Nikki to crawl back into the middle of the ring and get on her knees... then times a perfectly executed leg drop. The cover is made quickly.

1, 2...

Not enough.

Summer's on her feet quickly and grabbing at Nikki's, only to be kicked back so she can make the tag to her sister. Brie comes rushing in with her arms poised for a clothesline but the blonde spots it and ducks, coming back with a dropkick... Brie quickly rising... Summer seizing the moment to kick her in the midsection and then take her down with a DDT. Again, the cover is made.

1, 2...

Brie doesn't kick out but Nikki _does _interfere by kicking Summer's back. The referee orders her to get out of the ring and the former champion agrees to, but maybe it would have been safer to stay inside of it because Paige comes barrelling around the outside — fully recovered and frustrated — to grab at Nikki's foot and pull her down from the ropes where they start trading punches near to the barricade.

Distracted by her sister's fight, Brie makes the mistake of taking her eyes off of her opponent... which is why, a few seconds later, she turns back around right into Summer's famous spinning heel kick... and while Brie goes down for that, Paige grabs Nikki by her tights and slams her side first into the barricade to ensure she stays down. Summer goes for the cover.

1, 2...

3.

The blonde Diva jumps to her feet, ecstatic, while Brie rolls away to recover on the outside. Paige runs to her friend and pulls her into a tight hug while Summer's music plays, before collecting her Diva's title so they can celebrate properly. The successful tag partners each climb a different turnbuckle to pose for the pleased crowd. It feels that little bit more special for Summer. Not only did she get the pin, but she got it over one of two people who've made it their mission to make her life a living hell.

She's happy.

This moment will be one she'll never forget no matter what the future holds.

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie look shamefaced when they appear again later on in the evening, although the latter looks briefly indignant again when she announces that Dean Ambrose and Natalya _will _pay for their 'little stunt' on Monday Night Raw and that for now she's ordered security to throw them out of the building once they're found. The announcement precedes a long speech in which the pair's confidence is shown once again as they talk about how they own the fans, the Divas, the superstars and just about everybody... which is when The Rock's music hits.

Somewhere in the back, Roman Reigns smiles, his contribution to the plan coming to life before his eyes. Nothing like family to have your back when you're in the middle of a war.

Seth is elsewhere and shaking his head while he mutters about how everybody is so disrespectful towards The Authority but how that'll change once he becomes the champion at the end of the night. J&amp;J security nod their approval but neither speak. In this kind of situation it's better to leave "the future of the WWE" alone so he can vent quietly.

The Authority are disrespected some more when The Rock takes down Hunter, and surprisingly, Ronda Rousey gets the better of Stephanie... an image that serves Roman well by the time the main event comes around. He makes his entrance to a succession of boos but the reception he gets doesn't phase him; now he's in the zone and ready to compete.

Backstage, Seth clenches his gold briefcase with anticipation, his eyes locked onto the monitor. He _has _to choose the perfect moment because this is the moment he cements himself as someone to be respected and adored. This is his moment to shine.

The Money in the Bank winner allows himself to enjoy the moment in the rush of it all. It's certainly a fantastic sight to see Reigns get tossed around time and time again... not so much to see his former Shield brother laughing after every hit and showing off maniacal signs that are usually left to Dean. Those wide, blood-stained smiles concern him a lot actually... and maybe the crazy reaction shows off a new kind of strength too, because finally Roman hits back, and _hard._

"I'm going. Now." Seth states suddenly, his eyes growing darker. "This is it, boys."

He stalks through the corridors with a quiet determination that warns all of the other talents to stay out of his way. Paige is just watching as Lesnar gets the upper hand with yet another F5 when Seth grabs her by the hand without saying a word and pulls her along to the curtains. Her heartbeat begins to race as she realises that it's now or never... Seth's music hitting to secure that belief... the crowd going nuts as the pair run the course of the ramp...

Paige swallows lightly when Seth lets go of her hand to slip into the ring, knowing that it's the last close contact they'll have ever again. But she also realises that this is her moment, not his, and it's time to do what she prepared for all this time.

Even so, she can barely believe her eyes when Lesnar surprises Seth with an F5 set up _after _he's hit with a curb stomp... which prompts Roman to spear Lesnar... and for Seth, as predicted considering he's a strategist, to take advantage and hit another curb stomp on his former teammate. He scrambles for the cover in record time.

1, 2...

Paige grabs a hold of Seth's ankle and uses all of her strength to pull him away from Roman.

A collective gasp breaks out throughout the thousands of wrestling fans here tonight.

Dean appears through the crowd.

Natalya crops up from the other side of the barricade.

Summer walks out onto the stage with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

And Seth Rollins... he just stares.


	28. Wrestlemania: Part 3

**A/N: **Here we go. By the way, this is going to be a **40 **chapter fic so not long left to go now!

* * *

**ROMAN**

* * *

Roman's vision isn't so blurry anymore. He's been dragged around and knocked about and Brock has weakened his body beyond belief… and yet the exhausting, bloody bout is a satisfying feeling to him considering it's led to this very moment.

The crowd has taken a break from hating him to focus their attention on Paige's shock move, so he takes a quiet moment alone to pull himself up with the use of the ropes, fully intending on getting his breath back before he takes Seth out once and for all. A glance in the referee's direction confirms his suspicions, too: he didn't see the illegal disruption being made.

Seth's getting to his knees now, too, but his gaze is still locked tightly onto the woman who dragged him away from his championship opportunity. The shock is clear to see in his eyes. It's a look Roman knows he'll take pleasure in remembering for the rest of his life. He savours it before glancing over to Paige whose expression is somewhat surprising. Does she look like she's on the verge of tears? She looks like she's trying to hold something back anyway.

_Focus_, he tells himself, and begins to crouch while his sight returns to his former brother… the confused man getting up now… slowly turning towards him…

Turning enough for Roman to nail the most impressive spear of his career.

Known more for his strength than his speed, he now moves eagerly to hook Seth's leg for the three count, prompting the referee to drop to the mat poised for position. This is it. With eyes wide open and staring up into the night sky on this special evening, Roman counts along with everybody else.

1… 2…

3.

In a moment, the wrestling world alights with passion, their shock turning into cries of either outrage or cheers. The mixed reaction seems weighted more in the favour of cheers which Roman will be sure to think about later… as of right now he's too busy crawling onto his knees and staring out anywhere and everywhere. His achievement is almost unbelievable. _Almost._ Then Lilian Garcia announces that he's the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the title is collected and shoved in his face by Dean, and he's forced to work through the overwhelming moment to stand to his feet and accept a hug from his real brother.

Despite the odds he's done it. Roman Reigns is on top of the world.

The others are joining him in the ring now. Paige beams at him; whatever sadness he thought he saw when she double-crossed Seth is gone for now. He puts a little more effort into her hug than he does with Natalya and Summer, if only because without her plan him winning the title tonight might not have been possible. She's proved The Authority _doesn't _always win... they all have, as a group.

Now it's time to spread that message publicly.

* * *

**PAIGE**

* * *

Hesitation was never part of the plan. Paige imagined feeling a deep sort of satisfaction when she pulled Seth away from Roman, and to feel it deeper still when he was taken out with a devastating spear and covered for the three count, but somehow it didn't manifest in that way. There was satisfaction there - definitely so - but she experienced nothing as greatly as desolation after single-handedly taking his dream away from him.

That emptiness is a feeling she pushes away as she grabs a microphone and walks back towards the centre of the ring. As far as she's concerned now, Seth Rollins is history, and the present requires her undivided attention.

The crowd has been rowdy since the beginning of the show so it's no wonder they're loud now, but even so they quieten down as Paige raises the mic to her lips and opens her mouth to speak. The thousands of fans in attendance are expecting a long speech... maybe some kind of explanation as to why the five wrestlers are gathered in the ring having not publicly appeared together before... but only one sentence is spoken, and it's directed at the two-toned man trying to recover on the mat.

"_This_ is for everything you've done."

It's plain and simple and not easily understood to the outside world. A hint of what's to come arrives, however, when Roman asks Summer to look after his title and he and Dean slip outside the opposite sides of the ring to begin searching underneath it for a specific item. Both Shield boys return with black metal chairs identical to the one Seth Rollins drove into their backs time and time again on June 2nd, 2014... and without Hunter and Stephanie around to put a stop to it, who's to say how far they'll go this time?

Though hazy, Seth's perception of the current moment sharpens almost immediately as Dean and Roman progress towards him. He starts pleading — almost begging — for them not to do anything rash but there's no use in even trying because almost instantly he's attacked from both sides as the chairs come crashing down on any part of his body they can target.

Paige clenches her jaw at the sight as they start to take turns, tempted to look away but telling herself not to. This is for him abandoning their friendship and abandoning her. This is for him not giving a damn who he hurts on his way to the top so long as he comes out looking like a star. This is for... _for not knowing who he really was the entire time we were friends_, she thinks.

It starts to feel good seeing his destruction after she reminds herself of the facts... not that she can dwell on it for long, because here come Brie and Nikki running down the long ramp to save the golden boy. For the first time since the reveal, Paige smirks. She figured the twins would make an appearance before long: either to save face for their loss earlier, to prove themselves to The Authority since Nikki lost her place there, or both. She doesn't care for whatever excuse it is because she knows this will not work out in their favour.

Summer passes Roman's newly-won title to Paige and nods at Natalya. The blonde women slip out of the ring before Brie and Nikki can meet them inside of it; Summer taking on Brie, Natalya heading straight for Nikki. They trade punches back and forth... the crowd going crazy for what's happening right before their eyes... crazier still when Kane and J&amp;J security make an appearance too. Paige isn't surprised. The Authority need all the help they can get without Hunter and Stephanie around.

Paige is about to deal with them herself when Natalya knocks Nikki down, then advances onto the trio herself. Noble and Mercury attempt to square up to her but the Canadian Diva isn't having it... she knocks out Mercury first before doing the same to his idiot partner... then pulls one on top of the other on the ramp to execute a double sharpshooter, much to the crowd's delight. Kane goes to grab Natalya but Roman quickly appears — done with Seth — to take the corporate sellout down with a vicious clothesline.

Natalya decides she's finished embarrassing J&amp;J and shoves them away from her... noticing Nikki get to her feet to save Brie from Summer's assault... about to go and rescue her friend until Paige does it for her, slipping outside of the ropes... Nikki realising what she's about to do and shoving Brie in the way... Paige taking her out with a somersault senton. Summer takes advantage when Nikki goes to check on her sister and nails her with a big boot to the face which is sure to keep the former champion down.

Dean has done away with the chair shots now, instead just pummelling away at any part of Seth he can reach, his former friend no longer able to shield himself away as he slowly loses consciousness. As Roman puts Kane away by throwing him off the stage, and Paige and Natalya check on each other, Summer rushes into the ring and over to her boyfriend.

She kneels beside him and touches his knee, before gently saying, "Okay... okay, it's over."

The hold she has over him works. Dean backs away from a lifeless Seth Rollins and breathes quickly and heavily, trying to get his breath back after his angry outburst. He looks over at his girlfriend and expects to see her frightened half to death at his rage; he's greeted with a smile instead. Dean smirks back.

The damage is done — something everybody understands now. Natalya, Paige, Dean and Summer all head up the ramp to join Roman where he stands staring out at the stage. Paige passes him his title and the microphone. The new champion recovers his breath, then says very clearly, "This is the start of a new era. We won't stop until The Authority is no more. _Believe that._"

Roman's music hits, prompting the crowd to start reacting again, this time in a more positive light for the new face of the company. The five stand in a row and raise each other's hands to signal that a new power stable has arrived to deal with the unfair politics going on in the WWE. Their message is clear: a change is coming.

* * *

**SETH**

* * *

Every inch of his body hurts. Seth comes round in the medical room with members of The Authority suffering besides him, as well as Hunter and Stephanie staring intensely at him with concern. He tries to sit. Feels dizzy. Stays where he is. Yeah, his body has definitely been put through hell tonight and he won't be forgetting about it in a hurry.

But it's not the physical pain his brain is latching onto.

He stares out at the people propped up around him: his pouting security team, his furious bosses, a scorned Kane, and a pacing Big Show who swears he would have been out there had he known what was going down and not celebrating his big battle royal win backstage. None of them matter to him though. Whispers of revenge are meaningless because he's so detached from it.

It feels like Paige is filling up every corner of his mind and creeping into the places where he wishes she wasn't. Not after what she did.

They were happy, weren't they? He was, at least. It felt so right for them to fall back into each other's arms in what seemed like such a natural way. Their first real conversation in the parking lot after the time they spent away from each other had filled him with hope and excitement immediately. She was _talking _to him again — that had meant the world to him. Then to start dating after years of repressed feelings? A perfect dream.

_Dream is right_, he thinks suddenly, but without wanting to. Because it was all pretend for her wasn't it? Not a single moment was real for her like it was for him. She faked it all... and for what? To get back at him?

Finally able to prop himself up against the cold wall, which proves to be quite soothing considering his bruised back, Seth wonders how she's feeling right now. He's curious. Is she laughing it up with Dean and Roman, _his _former partners, and people he should have realised she was working with when he saw her with them before? What about Natalya and Summer — were the conversations they had spent giggling about him? Is he just a massive laughing stock to her?

He cracks his knuckles before he knows he's doing, getting the attention of Stephanie in the process, who remarks, "This is the end of all of them, I'll make sure of it, Seth."

He wants to say that he doesn't really care right now, or make them see that his anger isn't nearly as full-blown as theirs just yet, but then Brie and Nikki walk into the room and he's distracted from opening his mouth at all. Instead the former Mr. Money in the Bank just watches as the twins take turns to hug Stephanie and express their apologies for not being able to get the job done on the Divas, which of course she laps up.

The fake atmosphere turns him away and back to himself. Heartbreak is a weird feeling, Seth reckons, and one that he's only felt with Paige like this. Twice. Once when he upset her after breaking up their friendship, and now.

"Seth... Seth, you shouldn't be getting up. Where are you going?" Stephanie asks, the first person in the room to notice his attempt to leave.

"I need to walk it off. I'm fine."

He's sure he looks like a broken man the way he hobbles past everybody in complete silence but right now he doesn't care, he just wants to be alone and away from everybody else. He walks slowly at first contemplating things. What's happened tonight is still overwhelming to take in. In a matter of hours both his opportunity to become the champ and his girlfriend have left him. Where does that leave him now?

"Future of this company," he mutters bitterly, shaking his head down at the floor.

He stops completely in place as something comes to mind.

"I'm _still _the future of this company."

He pieces a few other thoughts together too. Roman's the new champ but for how long? The Authority are most definitely not out of power and, Seth notes quickly, they never will be. Let Paige plan what she wants because they're not going anywhere... _and she'll see that, _he muses. She'll regret her decision to ever turn her back on him once she realises their partnership would have been the best thing for their careers. Now he can only afford to think about his.

Seth tries to smirk but doesn't quite manage it.

But it's coming. He can feel it. Just as his heartbreak is building, so is his rage. If Paige is hoping that he's down and out then she can just think again.

"Seth... ?"

Nikki's with him again. He's tempted to roll his eyes but doesn't, instead turning around and waiting for her to say whatever it is she came to find him for.

"She's not worth it," the Bella twin says with a sympathetic smile. "I tried to tell you."

He sighs. "Well congrats, you got it right."

"Look. I'm just saying now that you know you can make her pay... her and her friends. _We_ can make her pay. The Authority back together again. Just think about it."

Nikki Bella disappears; Seth watches her go. He thinks about her statement. Does he want to make Paige pay? As much as he hates to admit it... no. He loves her. He's still in love with her even after her betrayal in the main event and suspects he will be for a long time to come.

But does he _have _to make her pay?

Yes.

And he will.


	29. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**A/N: **Next chapter, enjoy! Btw: if anyone is interested I've set up a new twitter account for the sole purpose of keeping you guys up to date on LOS and future pics, as well as the occasional playlist mix. Follow if you wish - link is on my profile page :) Onto what you actually came for...

* * *

A minute into Raw's broadcast the following night, Paige's music hits the arena and the Diva, no longer allied with The Authority, is cheered on as she makes her appearance. She soaks in the warm atmosphere with relief. This moment is a perfect one considering the emotional fallout from Wrestlemania. After Dean, Summer and Natalya join her, the wrestlers make their way down to the ring for the opening segment of the evening.

While they walk, Natalya stopping a couple of times to interact with the crowd, the commentators speculate on the whereabouts of the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Roman Reigns was the superstar to promise the end of the power stable around here, so where is he now? Cole doesn't have much more of a chance to discuss those thoughts, however, as the music dies down and the focus of the camera returns to those stood in the ring.

Paige grabs a microphone, waits for the crowd to settle, then says, "I know, I know… you're all wondering what the hell happened last night. You're wondering why I became a member of The Authority only to betray them and my boyfriend weeks later."

She pauses to share a look with Dean, who smirks at her.

"I guess you could say it has something to do with Dean Ambrose." The crowd cheers wildly for the superstar. She waits until they've quietened down to add, "After all, if anybody deserves revenge it's Seth's former brothers. Or maybe I wanted revenge on the Bella twins for what they put myself, Summer and Nattie through for months."

The camera briefly pans onto the women: Summer folds her arms in defiance, while Natalya shakes her head.

"But if you want the actual truth? It was for all of those reasons, and more. You see, Seth Rollins and I used to be friends. Best friends…. in fact, I have the pictures to prove it," she states, turning in the general direction of the stage.

The titantron rids the Raw logo to show the first picture of many: her and Seth posing for a picture outside of a cinema; chilling at her house after unpacking her belongings; him holding her in a waist lock during one of their training sessions; and, finally, him giving her a piggyback down some desolated road on a dark night. Paige can't remember who took the photo but she remembers the bubbling delight she felt at what felt like a spontaneous adventure with one of her best buds.

She brushes past the nostalgia that bubbles to the surface, pushing on to announce, "So then we fell out of touch. For a long time, actually. Until finally we started talking again and it developed into this…"

Again, the titantron begins to display some rather more _intimate _pictures. Summer can't hide the smile on her face as a sleeping Seth Rollins comes up on the screen, taken in the hotel room by Paige per the blonde's suggestion to have some pictures to further embarrass him with. The audience chuckle along as the images become more stupid and private, and more contradictory of the serious side the two-toned superstar is always so adamant to get across.

Paige's smile disappears as soon as the pictures do. One minute she's joking along in the jovial atmosphere, the next the Diva looks the most serious she's been since walking out with her group. "But we were not meant to be. I played Seth Rollins, just like he plays everybody who doesn't support his career, and it felt good." She pauses as cheers and some clapping breaks out, then shakes her head.

"You know what your problem is, Seth? What it's always been? You wanted too much for yourself… I admired it at first. That thirst for being at the top of your game. And I was right there by your side when we first started out. I couldn't think of anything better than to take this company by storm and look a little different while doing it.

"But you were compensating for something weren't you? I don't know what — I guess I never will — but you try and make out like you're superhuman. You're not. You're just some random guy who weaselled his way into the position he's in today. The guy I knew who said he was going to make something of himself one day? Don't get me wrong, he did. He just did it in a cowardly way.

"So, let's talk about why I came up with this plan to show you up.. all that time I duped you into thinking my feelings were real, that I could see the real you… I did. Just not in the way you realised. All I saw in you, Seth Rollins, was a little boy who needed his ego and his career well protected…."

As Paige stops for a moment to reign in her growing anger, Dean moves to lean against the ropes behind her, surprised to see so much emotion come from her. He knew, of course, that she held a lot of animosity towards her ex-best friend but right now - in this moment - he can see a lot of himself in her. They're both just two people who feel betrayed beyond words. He smiles. They're going to be friends for a long time to come, he can just tell. Moments like these bond people.

Finally, she asks, "Do you even know how to do anything by yourself? You're always the victim huh? _You_ were being held back; you had to create an opportunity for yourself because _you_ were being overlooked; Roman and Dean were more popular than _you_...

"But you haven't showed any of us anything. You didn't turn on your boys by yourself, you didn't win the briefcase by yourself, and you sure as hell didn't get this far on your own merit. Face it: you're not the future, you're just a blip on the radar who got lucky.

"So call this karma, call this you being a bad friend, or whatever you like. But it wasn't just The Shield you betrayed. It was me too."

The Diva is quick to toss the microphone Dean's way, fearing that if she doesn't so much more will spill out of her that is better left unsaid, and to dwell on privately.

Thankfully, the crowd moves onto Dean easily, and it's his short turn in the spotlight. "I reckon by now that you guys know how I feel about Seth Rollins… and I think you know that I wouldn't have stopped at just chairs and kicks and punches last night if I hadn't been stopped." He pauses to glance over at a smiling Summer Rae. "So there's not really a lot that I want to say right now."

The crowd jeers a little, indicating their desire for a good ol' Ambrose rant that they'll inevitably be cheering for by the end of it. He smirks. Why the WWE universe relates to someone as "unstable" as him he'll never understand. He adds, "But I _do _want to introduce you to someone, a good buddy of mine and the new WWE—"

The Authority's music hits.

A scattering of boos fill the entire arena as Stephanie, Hunter, the Bella twins, Big Show, Kane, J&amp;J security, and Seth appear together on the stage. Natalya leans against the ropes confidently as the woman she put in a sharpshooter last night stares daggers into her; Paige's stare crosses automatically to Seth, although the man refuses to look at her, looking childish instead as he stares down at the floor with his arms folded stubbornly; and finally, Dean waves at Hunter, a spark in his eye because he can tell they're both thinking about last night.

With the passionate fans acting so rowdy, Hunter has to speak through the response even if he isn't guaranteed to be heard properly. "Paige, you appear to forget that you are not invincible around here."

"And that _we_ are in charge." Stephanie adds, the contempt in her eyes clear to see. "So let's get one thing straight—"

"Let's!" Dean exclaims with an easygoing smile, waving one hand around and keeping the microphone glued to the other. "Last night I embarrassed your husband, and Natalya over here did the same with you."

The Canadian Diva initially hides her smile as the cheers pour in, but then she realises how much she sacrificed to be a part of this plan, and makes a promise to herself never to hide away again. Tyson might hate her for lying to him all this time and Stephanie might punish her for her actions, but this is _her _time so she's going to relax for once in her career.

Dean continues, "While I would have gone out there and kicked your ass for free, we had a statement to make. I'm not sure you heard it last night so let me introduce you to a man who'll be more than happy to repeat it."

Only when Roman's music hits does Seth look up. Clenches his jaw. Runs his hands through his hair. Paige watches him the whole time, feeling an undercurrent of pleasure sweep through her. The Golden Boy is angry. _Good._

"We want a match." The first words to come out of the new champion's mouth once he's standing in the ring, and a sentence that has The Authority — and the audience — curious to hear more. "We started all of this with an endgame: to get you out of power. So, how about it? Extreme Rules. You lose, you never show your face in the WWE again. Ever. No coming back. No reinstatement."

Stephanie's already shaking her head, and Hunter is flat-out laughing. "Roman, you're the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, not the decision maker. That would be me. And we'll continue to run this show no matter who our champions are."

Fairly amused, his wife asks, "What makes you think we would ever agree to that?"

"Because what have you got to lose?" Natalya answers on behalf of her friends, surprising them all. "If The Authority _truly _is in power then what's the problem? Unless you think there's a chance you can't beat us…"

"Unless you think Brie and Nikki aren't a good enough addition to The Authority," Summer teases, a little smile on her face as the latter of the twins rolls her eyes.

This prompts Brie, usually one to hide behind her sister, to step into the spotlight by grabbing Stephanie's microphone and exclaiming, "Please, we could beat you in your sleep."

"Prove it."

The crowd are amused with Summer and Brie's little exchange but silenced when Stephanie forcefully takes the microphone back and gives the woman standing beside her a cold stare, which the twin understands as a sign to back down. Though her frustration shines brightly, Stephanie pastes a tight smile on her face to address the others once again. "So, Extreme Rules huh, Roman?"

"Yeah," the champion confirms, a smirk curving the corner of his mouth.

"Listen, I get it, and it's cute that you're trying to recreate a Survivor Series moment. So cute. But we're smarter than that."

"Are you?" Dean queries, feigning confusion. "Because if I recall, Paige duped all of you into thinking she really loved pretty boy over there and you willingly made her a member of Team Authority. I mean that's gotta suck realising all this time that she was plotting against you. _We_ were plotting against you."

"For what, Ambrose?" Kane pipes up, shaking his head. "We have the power. Right now I could put you in any match I want... I could make you face the whole roster. Was your little stunt last night worth it?"

"Pretty sure it was."

"Really?"

Paige shakes her head. Knowing Dean Ambrose, he can make this conversation go on forever, when all they really need is confirmation of a stipulation match at the next pay-per-view. "Here's our proposal," she starts. "5 on 5. Me, Summer, Natalya, Dean and Roman against... well, anybody from The Authority who dares to take us on."

Having been silent ever since stepping out onto the stage, Seth takes Hunter's microphone. His stare is directed towards Paige, and despite its coldness, the look has a grip on her that won't break. "We accept," he states without much emotion.

It's spoken so calmly that at first she isn't sure she's heard him right. But judging by the crowd's uproar, then her friends' smiling reactions in the ring, the Diva's soon made aware that those two words were certainly spoken. Hunter's at his prodigy's side in an instant to give him a talking to but Stephanie's staring out at the crowd trying to conceal her irritation; she knows the seed has been planted and it would look cowardly to back down. There's also something building inside her. A need to prove her dominance somehow.

Just as Hunter is turning away from a fuming Seth to calmly address the crowd, his wife gets there first. "You know what... _yeah_, we do accept." The malice in her tone is unmistakable. She is not budging for anyone, even her concerned spouse. "But _when _we win, all of you are fired. Now get the hell out of my ring and out of this building because you're banned from Raw."

The hasty decision has the crowd reacting negatively once again but the five wrestlers in the ring aren't about to argue. Dean shrugs. So, they're banned for the evening? Fine. It'll just give them a chance to prepare for Thursday Night Smackdown. He's sure they'll have something up their sleeve for them.

The Authority disembark one by one. Paige blows a kiss at Nikki before she disappears, happy in her own right to face the woman again. "You're gonna regret this," the Bella twin shouts to her. But the Diva's Champion blows off the statement easily. In this moment surrounded by her best friends — people who have boldly stood next to her to face up to The Authority — Paige doesn't regret a thing. Even if their jobs are on the line.

"A month until they're out of power," Summer comments, referring to their Extreme Rules 5 on 5 match-up. The woman who was so concerned about her career being put on the line before this plan even played out is nowhere to be found; in her place is a confident, self-assured Diva.

"Yep," nods Paige, proudly. "And you know what means, right? We've got to be better than ever."

* * *

As the show continues following the power versus position revelation, Seth feels his shock from Wrestlemania begin to dissipate. He stands in The Authority's office surrounded by a bunch of people who can't seem to stop arguing with each other about if they should have accepted the offer, but he remains completely silent, refusing to be goaded by the people whose team he'll make sure is prepared by the time Extreme Rules rolls around. His shock is definitely fading; now all he feels is anger.

Sick, focused anger.

"Enough!" He yells suddenly, surprising everybody.

His dangerous look shifts from Brie to Stephanie to Hunter and just about everybody else. They're all waiting for him to say something.

"We're Team Authority and we're going to _win. _They're going to regret ever going against us. Against me," he spits out.

Hunter starts smirking. He might have been frustrated at Rollins accepting on behalf of everybody before, but now he can see how smart the decision was to look those individuals in the eyes and stand up to them. They won't be running scared. Stephanie nods, accepting Seth's statement. She, too, is of the belief that this could be a good thing... and in truth? She's certainly not through tearing things up in the ring. She'd love to get her hands on Natalya after the stunt she pulled last night.

Now that he has everyone's attention, he preaches, "They think they can just walk around our place of business and be in control when it couldn't be any further from the truth. I say we put them through hell and wear them down so they won't even make it to Extreme Rules. Roman and Paige are champions now, but a champion has to defend what's theirs right? It's only fair..."

Brie and Nikki exchange perfectly devious smiles, while Show pats Kane on the back, growing more content with this idea after all.

Seth feels his own smile growing too. The first one since Paige broke his heart. "We'll break them down," he remarks, confidently. "And then we'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget."


	30. The War Begins

**A/N: **Back with another chapter... let's get into the final 10 instalments of Last Ones Standing, shall we?

* * *

Despite being banned from Monday Night Raw, Paige and the others are required to be at Smackdown a few days later for a contract signing to validate the Extreme Rules match-up between her team and The Authority's. So, just a minute after the official theme dies down, the new WWE World Heavyweight champion's music hits, and out they walk to a warm welcome.

Set up in the middle of the ring is a black mat and a table — very official looking, but a sight that concerns Paige, as she runs her fingers along the length of it. Who's to say what their future opponents intentions are? They'll surely want revenge for Wrestlemania and being shown to look like fools.

As Roman grabs one of the microphones placed on the table, The Authority's music hits to cut him off, and the Samoan wrestler lets out a quick breath of frustration. Of course. He turns slowly, lowering his mic, to watch as Hunter and Stephanie confidently lead out their team… Seth, Brie, and Nikki.

Summer loosens herself out of Dean's grip to walk over to Paige, and remarks, "Looks like they've chosen their team."

"Maybe…" Paige shrugs, as she notices Kane and The Big Show make an appearance, too.

Not that she has time to dwell on those two giants; Seth's intense glare weighs her down long after the music has died down. Stephanie kicks off the discussion by making a few jibes to _her _employees, but the Diva's Champion isn't really paying attention, especially considering the staring contest she's involved in with her ex-boyfriend.

So, this is what it feels like to be confronted by Seth Rollins? Though they stand opposite one another with only a table in-between them, it feels like there's nothing there at all. At least it doesn't for her, as she wonders if he's thinking about the time they spent together like she is, or if he's just stewing about what she did to him.

She only looks away when he breaks the gaze to look for a microphone. Then he's talking, and it's like she's reminded of who he really is down to the core. "Congratulations, Paige," he starts, with nothing like celebration in his tone, "In wanting to teach me a lesson about how much of a jerk I am, you became one too…"

If he expects her to reject the statement he's in for a surprise. The Diva just shrugs, waiting for him to speak some more. She knows what she's done and there's no need to fool anyone into thinking her intentions were purely innocent. The problem with Seth Rollins, she knows, is that he thinks _he__'__s _the only one who can hurt people. God forbid if it happens to him.

"You're going to see why it was a mistake to cross me." He announces, pointing a finger at her harshly. Seth moves closer towards the table and takes the contract, flicking through the pages until he finds where he needs to sign. "You think you've won the battle but we'll win the war."

He takes his time to add his signature to the dotted line, then directs his attention to Roman Reigns. With an arrogant smirk, he adds, "And you can _believe that_."

Brie and Nikki follow suit to sign the papers, but Paige's eyes are locked onto Seth's retreating figure, as he leaves the ring and stomps up the ramp. She felt his residual anger so she's not surprised he's acting so childishly right now. That's who he is. If something isn't going his way — at least not at that exact minute — he'll throw a fit about it, or run to Hunter and Stephanie, until it's fixed. Now he can't do that; they're involved in this mess too. But to leave before they're done, and without his team? It's sloppy.

Stephanie is the last person to sign her name off on the match. When she places the pen down after doing it the crowd cheer their approval; this is at least one official match for Extreme Rules to look forward to. It'll be a main event that'll go down in history no matter what the outcome is.

But the business woman isn't quite done making a statement yet. Stephanie turns to Paige, and happily tells her, "Oh Paige, you might want to stay in the ring because you're going to be facing Nikki… and Brie… in a rematch for the Diva's Championship."

The British Diva glances at the belt strapped across her shoulder and grips it a little tighter in her hand while the twins stare her down with an equally cocky smirk. A triple threat for her title? She knows it'll be a tough one, but also that there's no way she's prepared to let them get the upper hand in any way. Her team _have _to keep up their momentum if they want to go into Extreme Rules with a chance of winning, and for Paige that means keeping the championship on her person.

"You've got this," says Natalya, massaging her friend's shoulders briefly, before exiting the ring with everybody else.

Halfway up the ramp, Dean comments, "They're going to do everything they can to make us look bad."

"Yeah, they're definitely going to test us," Summer adds, sighing. "Put us in a bad position."

Roman adjusts his title, then shrugs. "So I guess we'll just have to show them we're not intimidated."

* * *

As the butterfly championship is hoisted into the air above the referee's head to confirm the title match about to take place, Paige joins Brie and Nikki in staring at the prized possession, but not for long, returning her gaze to her two opponents this evening with a renewed kind of determination. The slightest slip up by her — including staring at the belt for too long — could result in a trick or two by the twins to ensure that what's hers doesn't stay that way.

"This is gonna be fun," remarks Nikki from across the ring, smirking.

Paige's stare is locked onto the former champion but maybe it shouldn't be… Brie winds up behind her to knock her down face-first onto the mat. The distraction works: moments later the twins are barraging her with kicks and punches in an attempt to gain an advantage. She's trying not to stay down when a sudden chorus of boos breaks out, and she can tell from a lack of kicks from her left side that one of them is taking a break from hounding her to interact with the crowd… which is all she needs to pull herself up quickly, grab Nikki - as it turns out - and throw her through the ropes by her tights.

Incensed, Brie grabs Paige's hair and pulls her backwards onto the mat, waiting until the Diva is on her knees before unleashing a few hard-hitting kicks to her chest à la her husband's wrestling style. It's an impressive effort but not enough to get a 3-count, as Brie finds out, and a good thing for Nikki who bursts back into the ring to confront her sister.

A chorus of _ooooo__'__s _break out as the twins argue and it's made clear that even if there's a doubled chance of Paige losing her title tonight, Nikki Bella is certain that it'll be because of her doing. Brie backs off with her hands raised in defence but she doesn't look too happy about it. When Paige takes Nikki by surprise, forcing her to turn into a sequence of short-arm clotheslines, the camera catches something akin to a guarded smirk on Brie's face.

The interesting moment doesn't last long.

After a failed pin attempt, Brie gets back in the game and takes Paige off-guard with a leaping clothesline followed by a quick roll-up. Even though it only gets a one-count it serves as a reminder not to count either of them out… which the champion takes on board well by getting up immediately and delivering a nasty side kick to Brie's face to teach her lesson in humility.

1, 2…

Not enough.

Paige gets to her feet and turns to see where the other woman is… a grave mistake, as Nikki comes off from her perched position on the ropes for a perfectly-executed springboard roundhouse kick. The current champion falls, feeling the sting in her face where the boot connected. She's pulled into the middle of the ring for the pin but three taps against the mat isn't what Nikki is granted.

Taking a moment, now believing herself to be in control again, Nikki starts doing press-ups in the middle of the ring to show off. The crowd isn't paying attention to her. Brie is climbing the ropes and poised for position…

"Brie modeeeee!" The twin yells, before launching at her opponent.

The yell has given away Brie's intentions, however, and Paige ducks out of the way just in time for Nikki — just getting to her feet — to catch the brunt of the move instead. The impact of the missile dropkick means Nikki is shoved out of the ring, and therefore out of the picture. Brie claps her hands to her mouth in shock as she stares down at her fallen sister; she was definitely not the target.

Her distraction is the champion's gain, and she takes a page out of the quick-win book, rolling up Brie in a school-girl pin.

1, 2…

3.

The bell rings to indicate the end of the short triple threat match.

She's tired, and out of breath, but she's done it. She's _still_ the Diva's Champion.

Paige drops as much as she does roll out of the ring, exhausted, and crawls backwards to a safe spot on the ramp. The referee runs around the outside to hand her the title and she grabs it quickly, cradling it close to her chest, as if it might be snatched from her at any minute.

Finally, Paige's stamina returns. The Diva gets to her feet, pushes the championship high above her and screams out, "This is _my _house!" The crowd support her too, cheering for the moment, while Nikki leans against the ropes yelling a bunch of insults. Brie is already on her knees and staring down at the mat with disappointment in her gaze. This is how she loses?

Paige only smirks. Her championship has been retained, and without having to unleash a single finisher onto either of them. It's not the end of the trouble she'll have to face in the lead up to Extreme Rules but it _is _a good start to sticking up for herself.

Luck was on her side. That's enough for tonight.

* * *

Luck plays no part in what happens by the end of the evening. The event that plays out in front of the Smackdown crowd can only be a result of nothing other than a pure, cold-blooded attack with the intent to cause harm and a disadvantage to the team.

The scene itself is only discovered when Roman's music hits just before the main event is to begin — the guy being granted an opportunity to speak his mind after being cut off by The Authority earlier — but is a no-show. The audience are certainly confused as the music plays on without a sign of their new WWE World Heavyweight Champion… and more so when the titantron suddenly shows the cameras rushing up to something backstage.

From where she's stood alone, Natalya braces herself for a bad sight as the follows the new development, realising the weird feeling in her gut isn't just down to her husband ignoring her for the majority of this week. She hears the groaning before she sees it. Then the monitor shows Roman clutching his arm as he rolls around on the floor in pain.

"This is not good," she mutters.

"You're telling me." Dean surprises her from besides her after walking up with Summer in tow. "We have to go and find him."

By the time they do, Roman is sitting up and leaning against the cold wall behind him, although he still clutches at his arm and winces. He doesn't need a doctor to tell him that something is seriously wrong with him. Dean, Summer and Natalya flock around him to see if he's okay, or if he needs help getting up, but he's intent on doing that himself, even if the pain is excruciating. It takes a minute for him to help himself up but he does it nonetheless.

"Did you see what happened?" Summer asks, looking around herself to see if she can spot anybody… which she does.

Kane and The Big Show pat each other on the back, smirking, before they disappear out of sight.

"Show did it," he mutters, breathing out heavily through the pain. "Didn't see him but I heard him. Knocked me from behind and worked my arm until he was content he'd done enough damage."

"I mean I'm not even surprised that this is what they'll do but I'm so mad about it," says Natalya, shaking her head. "Do you think it's broken?"

"Broken? Not sure. I'm not 100% though."

"Which is exactly what they want." She continues.

The Canadian Diva might have said more had it not been for a distraction. Tyson walks by with his partner, Cesaro, and pauses at the sight. He shakes his head a couple of times, then gives his wife a pointed look. "This is who you're sacrificing your career for? And you wonder why I don't want a part of it?"

"You were never offered to be a part of it." Dean retorts quickly, his eyes narrowed. He's never liked the guy and he isn't afraid to show it now. "So maybe you should run along because I'm angry now and you never know what I might do."

Paige rushes up to her group with wide eyes full of anguish. She's only just seen what's happened thanks to spending the majority of her time getting checked over by medical after Nikki's roundhouse kick to her face, but now that she's been deemed okay, there's nowhere else she'd be than with the hurt champion. She pushes past Tyson, who rolls his eyes and leaves with his tag partner.

"The Authority are going to pay for this," she re-assures everybody.

"It'll be revenge enough once they lose their power at Extreme Rules. Man, I've really gotta see somebody about this."

"I'll come with you." Dean nods. Wherever his brother goes unprotected, he goes. He kisses Summer on the cheek and the two depart together.

Paige watches them leave, then turns back to the girls to say, "I thought tonight was going to go well for us."

"Hopefully it isn't anything too serious," Natalya responds. "Although I'm not too sure…"

"I don't know," retorts Summer, going on to say, "Roman knows his body. He might not have a broken arm but he's going to have trouble with it. That'll only be more ammunition for The Authority to do something about him."

"No way." Paige shakes her head vigorously. "I bet they'll have something to say on Raw about his injury and they'll be smug and disgusting about it. But it won't be enough. Seth was right: we did win the battle. But we're going to win the war too."

But her words do little to settle their nerves.

Smackdown ends with an impromptu main event match of Seth Rollins versus Ryback which sees The Architect get an easy win after J&amp;J security interfere and set up the perfect opportunity for Seth to hit his finisher. The show fades out with Seth cockily celebrating with Hunter and Stephanie, and motioning the title will soon be around his waist.

It's a sight that gets to Paige just like it's supposed to while she continues to worry about Roman. Natalya checks into a new hotel room so she won't have to share with her husband despite it not feeling right. Summer grabs coffees for herself and her boyfriend while they wait for the results to come through. Now, Paige's win doesn't seem so impressive; not when they have something bigger to deal with that might impact not only their team's strength going into Extreme Rules, but Roman's career too.

One thing is certain amongst the panic: this fight is getting more and more personal.


	31. A New Plan

**A/N: **I have to apologise for the lack of updates. I've actually been working on my own original story, and in the meantime I've gotten a 9 week old kitten who's been hard work. ANYWAY. Chapter 31 is here. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

The WWE universe aren't — for the most part — stupid. When Hunter and Stephanie kick off Raw the following week looking unusually happily it raises suspicions amongst the audience. Is this how the power couple set to potentially lose everything in a few weeks behaves under the pressure? In the ring the husband and wife pair gauge their hostile reception with calm smiles, as if to soak it all in out of carefree enjoyment.

"As the people running this business…"

Stephanie isn't given the chance to finish her opening sentence because the growing boos drown her out instead. She glances down at the mat, laughs, then returns to her point with a louder, more authoritative voice.

"As the people running this business, we have an obligation to the WWE universe to ensure you're getting your money's worth week in and week out. Your WWE World Heavyweight Champion should be a representation of yourselves… someone to aspire to…"

"Unfortunately," Hunter takes over, "Last Thursday night _your _champion was injured at the hands of an unknown someone, and we can now confirm that Roman Reigns is set to be out of action for at least three months."

Stephanie feigns sympathy for the displeased crowd, then remarks, "I know, we're just as upset as you, and what I'm going to say next is not going to be easy. But the WWE universe _deserves _to see a champion who'll be here to represent the championship and defend it at any given opportunity."

"We owe it to you, and we owe it to the superstars waiting back there for a shot they've worked so hard for." Hunter nods. "It sucks but we have to do what's best for business."

"Roman, we're going to have to strip you of the title. It's only fair. Now, we know you're not here tonight so—"

A familiar theme cuts them off and the crowd comes alive with cheers. Roman Reigns might not be here but his brother is.

Dean storms through the curtains with determination and paces back and forth on the stage, his eyes glued to the two bosses-from-hell inside the ring. His fingertips tap impatiently against the microphone held tightly in his hand, as if he's just dying to get a few things off his chest.

"Tonight's a great night," he starts, teasing a smirk. "You see I was kickin' it backstage, wondering who I was gonna be hurting tonight, noticing I don't even have a match to compete in…" He stops as the crowd boos, and Hunter raises an eyebrow, both bemused and irritated all at once. "And then it occurred to me while I was listening to you go on and on and on that maybe the perfect candidate is already in the ring."

"Dean, we know this must be a frustrating time for you." Stephanie points out with a kind, insincere smile on her face. "Your "brother" Roman Reigns has only been champion for a matter of days and now he has to be stripped of the title because of an unforeseen injury."

The word _unforeseen _lifts Dean's shoulder as he chuckles once or twice, forced to deal once again with the audacity of the people running this show. He knows it, they know it, everyone knows it: Roman was attacked on purpose.

"But trust me when I say you do not want to do this. Maybe go back behind those curtains—"

"You know what strikes me as odd?" Dean cuts her off, earning a few cheers here and there. "At Wrestlemania 31 — the grandest stage of them all — I kicked your ass." He points a taped-up wrist in Hunter's direction, who silently bristles at the memory. "I tucked you under my arm, gave you the dirty deeds, and took you out for the count. Now, I know that's something you might want to forget, and who can blame you, but punishing me by taking it out on Roman — on my _brother? _You've gotta know that's not a wise decision."

The Authority frontman steps forwards, and brings his growing anger with him. "Oh I haven't even begun to punish you. Believe me it'll happen but tonight is not your night, Ambrose. We're not concerned with you."

"Then maybe I should make you reconsider."

If Hunter hopes to put an end to anything stupid about to happen, he'll have to think again, because Dean has dropped his microphone and is running down the ramp towards them. Stephanie backs off as he slips into the ring and goes straight for her husband. Fists fly, the audience revs up, and all hell seems to break loose.

"Enough! Enough!" Stephanie screams through her microphone.

With a final shove, Dean moves away from Hunter, who in return starts loosening his tie in anger, looking for another reason to fight the man who dared to put his hands on him.

"We're going to save the fighting until Extreme Rules." Stephanie announces, putting her foot down. "But Dean? You wanted a match so badly and you're going to get one. Tonight, in the main event, you'll face J&amp;J security."

A handicap match? Dean shrugs. That he can handle.

"… _and_ Seth Rollins."

3-on-1 might be a little tougher. Stephanie takes her husband away and out of the ring, leaving Dean — and the crowd — to digest the news they've just been given. 3-on-1, huh? Dean flexes his fingers out, shaking himself loose, trying to relax himself. He'll definitely have to find Summer as soon as he gets back there to help his mood.

For now he just watches Hunter and Stephanie take their leave, and the latter turn around to offer her dirtiest smirk. It's a look he returns. Their war is going to be a difficult one but it's one he'll embrace with open arms.

He didn't regret joining Paige's team in the beginning and he doesn't regret it now.

* * *

Just like Dean Ambrose earlier on in the evening, Paige has a little fire under her feet by the time she's walking out there for a battle of her own. About half an hour ago, without warning, she was told by a random crew member that her match with Brie tonight — originally an ordinary singles match — would now be for the Diva's title. While she isn't surprised at the news, she is frustrated, and it shows on her face as she stares Brie down from the other side of the ring having just traded some smack talk with Nikki, who'll serve as a guest commentator for the match.

As soon as the bell rings, Brie lunges with a certain confidence in her attack that hasn't been present before. Paige would like to think that it's because Nikki's too far away to stop her sister from doing what she wants, but it's not a thought she can afford to have, because the twin is bringing her A-Game tonight regardless.

While Nikki verbally addresses her distaste for the champion by the announce table, Brie shows it, delivering a few heavy punches to the face until Paige is pushed back against the ropes. The ref calls for the break to be made… Brie waiting until 4 is counted… backing off with her hands raised up in defence… allowing Paige to gain the upper hand with a swift kick to the midsection. Brie's whipped to the ropes but ducks an oncoming clothesline and comes back with a leaping one of her own. After that, kicks are aimed at the fallen Diva until Brie's sure she can apply a single leg Boston crab submission move, one which tests Paige's resilience.

Brie shoves a weakened Paige face first into the mat, then goes for the pin.

1, 2…

It's not enough. Nikki leaves the announce table and walks closer to the ring, clapping forcefully and telling her sister to _do something_. Brie looks frustrated at the former champion's input and trails over. "What?" She says, just as Paige rolls her up from behind.

1, 2…

Brie kicks out. Just as quickly, the twin gets to her feet and kicks Paige square in the jaw, although it's not enough to take her off her knees. Releasing her earlier frustration with Daniel Bryan style kicks, the WWE universe watches as Paige's chest is attacked again… and again… and again… until a final kick is delivered to her face to knock her on her back.

Another pin attempt is made.

1, 2…

The forceful kicks doesn't grant another tap against the mat to signify the end of the match and a new champion.

Brie drags Paige up to her feet but doesn't expect the sudden charge in the champion's arsenal, and the pair end up locking up to see who can gain the advantage… Brie managing to shove Paige against the ropes… Paige pulling her round so Brie ends up against the ropes… shoving her head against the middle ropes and stepping onto the apron outside.

The crowd knows what's coming next.

The champion unleashes a barrage of knee kicks to Brie's face, dark hair flying everywhere, then shoves her back into the ring before screaming out, "This is my house!" After climbing back through the ropes, Paige looks to set up her opponent with the PTO, and is just hooking Brie's arms into the hold when Nikki gets up onto the apron to distract the referee.

The crowd boos as they smell trouble, but having dealt with this kind of problem before, Paige knows what she has to do. In a matter of moments she's sent Nikki sprawling to the outside, ducked a clothesline attempt from Brie, kicked her in the midsection, and pulled her up for the Paige-Turner.

Down goes Brie, and so does the referee's hand to start the pin count.

1, 2…

3.

Paige doesn't wait for the title to be handed to her. She grabs it and rolls out of the ring, making sure to get to safety on the ramp just in case Nikki tries anything. All the Diva manages, however, is to confront her sister while they both take turns staring the champion down following their side's defeat. Whatever tension she — and the WWE universe — noticed between the twins, it hasn't faded away, especially not about this massive loss, and the camera pans to a break with the Bellas arguing amongst themselves.

When Raw comes back, Paige is aware of the cameras on her backstage, although she's not sure why. It becomes clearer when Stephanie McMahon approaches her with a sweet-as-sugar smile and congratulates her on two wins in a row before kindly telling her that she's banned from the rest of the show and to get out of there… that, in fact, she's banned from appearing on Smackdown too.

Paige takes it in her stride, though it's plain to see she's irritated at The Authority's power over her.

"Fine. I'll leave," she says, and it's exactly what she does, the camera following her until she's out of the door without anything but her title to keep her warm in the cold.

She isn't embarrassed about going back to the hotel in her ring gear. As soon as she's there, has had a shower and changed into something more comfortable, Paige will use the time to work on herself and her attitude. After all, she'll need to be on top of her game at Extreme Rules. For now, she'll be proud of herself for retaining her title yet again. That's one thing Stephanie McMahon can't take away from her.

* * *

The main event sees Dean tackle both J&amp;J security and Seth Rollins in a 3-on-1 match which was granted after making a little trouble for himself in the opening segment of Raw.

Everybody watching — either sat there with tickets clutched in their hands, or at home in front of their screens — knew what was going to happen with odds like that. They witness it now… Dean getting his ass handed to him time and time again with only a few minutes of the show to go. Dirty tricks behind the referee's back has ensured that The Authority are in control of the unfair bout.

For now.

Unexpectedly, just as Seth looks to set up Dean with his new pedigree finisher, Summer appears on the stage. An ill-timed glance over to where she's standing thanks to the crowd's loud reaction distracts the Architect from his mission and he shoves his former brother to the mat, watching as the blonde Diva charges down the ramp.

"What are you gonna do?" Seth yells, a hint of a smirk on his face. "How are you gonna help your little boyfriend?"

Summer ignores him. Truth be told before coming out here she'd had no idea what she was going to do, only that her boyfriend needed somebody by his side and if it couldn't be Roman, Paige or Natalya, it was going to be her. That it _should _be her.

But when Seth orders J&amp;J security to step in, Summer finds her courage and stares down the two men who jump down from the apron in an attempt to stop her from disturbing anything going on in the ring. She stalls in place for the briefest of moments to assess the serious pair in front of her, then does something the audience certainly weren't expecting… giving two powerful slaps right to the cheeks of Noble and Mercury one after the other.

Seth starts shouting at her that she can't do that. He realises too little too late that focusing on her is his mistake, as Dean rolls him up from behind… the quick 1, 2, 3 is counted… and he's left alone in the ring on his knees, J&amp;J clambering to get to him, while his rival and his rival's girlfriend reunite on the ramp for a celebratory hug.

When Kane and Big Show appear on the ramp, Dean takes Summer's hand and hijacks the usual exit, leading her to the left side of the stage and disappearing under the curtains. They run together — Dean all sweaty from his hard-fought match and Summer in her heels — to a place of freedom.

Raw ends a couple of minutes later with Seth Rollins banging his fists against the mat in frustration as his security team try to console him, and generally throwing a tantrum, which the audience enjoys greatly.

Tonight, The Authority has been outdone, and they know it.

* * *

After the crowd are long gone, the ring has been collapsed, the cameras packed, the lights taken down, and the show officially closed down ready for the next venue, the members of The Authority gather together in Hunter and Stephanie's office for a 'chat' about the events of the show.

The chat turns into an argument, however, just a little past the two minute mark of everyone's entrance. Show and Kane point out to Stephanie why they couldn't catch Dean and Summer; Seth toughens it out with J&amp;J security while calling them stupid over and over again; and Brie and Nikki argue amongst themselves just like they've been doing since the end of the Divas match.

Heaving out a weary sigh, Hunter yells, "Does anybody have any ideas for what we do next? _Anybody? _Because if not then get the hell out of my office so I can come up with something myself."

Show and Kane do just that, but Seth, Brie and Nikki stay behind. Seth feels too agitated to get his stuff together and make the short drive back to the hotel; driving while angry isn't the greatest thing to do right now.

"I have an idea," Nikki nods in her boss's general direction, blowing her hair out of her face. "It's a good one."

"Let's have it."

"Paige can be taken care of in the next couple of weeks right before Extreme Rules." The former champion starts, pausing only to take in Seth's ruffled reaction at the mention of his ex, before continuing. "Roman's out — we took care of that. Summer will get what's coming to her, and I'm sure Seth can deal with Dean when he's got a fair chance to. So, who does that leave?"

"Natalya," Brie answers, quietly, her glare softening.

Hunter thinks it over. Then he smirks.

"Natalya," he tests her name out on his lips, it not being one he often speaks of. "Yeah… thanks Nikki, that's a great start... and you know what? I think I know exactly what to do with her on this week's Smackdown. "


	32. The Real Hero

**A/N: **I've had such a stressful time lately hence the lack of updates, so I apologise! Onto the next chapter...

* * *

Maybe Stephanie liked the idea of banning someone actively gunning for her power a little too much, as come Thursday evening, Paige isn't the only one banned from appearing on Smackdown. Dean and Summer arrive and are turned away together by an intimidating security team while Nikki waves over the broad shoulders of one of the security guards loving the commotion. The only member of Paige's team to successfully access the arena is Natalya, who soon wishes she hadn't been able to.

"Five Divas… they're putting me in a match against five of those women in the locker room. Can you believe it?"

The blonde woman paces around her husband and Cesaro's shared locker room with her hands on her hips and her stare firmly directed at the ground. Because of her team's plan to take The Authority out of power, she's being punished for it tonight, as apparently it's her turn to suffer through some humiliation.

Tyson looks up from shuffling between songs on his iPod to give her a pointed look. "Yeah, I can. What did you expect? You do something stupid, you get punished for it."

She looks to return his gaze but already he's turning away, bored by whatever she's trying to silently convey to him. For his part, Cesaro at least looks a little troubled, offering an unhelpful — but kind — shrug. The gesture is more compassionate than anything her husband has sent her way in the past couple of weeks that's for sure.

Feeling his wife's eyes still on him, he asks, "What do you want? Isn't your match up next?"

Natalya sighs, not out of irritation, but exasperation. It's an odd thing to realise that she's more prepared to take on five of her co-workers all out for her blood than it is to confront her husband about the obvious issue they're avoiding: their separation.

That's what it is: a separation. How could it be anything else when they don't share the same hotel room, or their house, or any part of their lives together anymore? What scares Natalya is the fact she likes it that way. This marital spat is forcing her to realise that things were never quite right with Tyson — haven't been for awhile — and that this newly-found independence that comes with fighting for what she believes in is right, and just.

She turns to leave. Hearing someone clear their throat when she reaches the door, Natalya's breath catches, and she hopes for a naive moment that it's her husband about to say something positive, perhaps a little something to keep her upbeat.

"Good luck, Nattie."

It isn't Tyson who says it. The Canadian turns to Cesaro, giving him the sad smile she's learned to wear around her non-committal spouse. "Thanks, Cesaro," she offers her gratitude, meaning it.

At least somebody's in her corner. If only Paige and Summer could be at her aid tonight, but she knows that if they even try to sneak in they'll be found and tossed out again, so she'll have to have them with her in spirit instead.

Brie, Nikki, Alicia, Cameron, and a guilty-looking Naomi all stand waiting in the ring as Natalya makes her entrance to apprehensive cheers. She's always shared a good relationship with Naomi, both respectful of each other's natural wrestling talent, and suspects on this occasion that her friend has been forced into doing this. This seems to be the message Naomi tries to get across in her expression, and one that is accepted.

The "match" barely begins. Natalya gets a couple of rough hip tosses over on Alicia before Brie and Nikki slip between the ropes to attack, followed by Cameron, then a reluctant Naomi. The crowd boos and boos and boos but it doesn't make any difference to the outcome. Only when Nikki kicks her opponent away and out of the ring does the beating stop; only when Stephanie McMahon's music hits and she appears on the stage does Natalya realise what's going on.

"Natalya, always such a good sport…" Stephanie's tone is mocking. "_This _is what happens when you're on the wrong side, and when you mess with The Authority. This is what'll happen at Extreme Rules."

Brie leans against the ropes to look down on her and laugh, while Natalya grabs at the back of her neck, upset and aching. Stephanie's music hits again, the Divas make their exit — Naomi turning around once on the ramp to check on her — and Natalya gets to her feet, looking around at the thousands of faces that stare back at her. Is this how Paige felt when Stephanie and Nikki were against her right at the very beginning? No wonder she started to fight back.

"Damnit," she mutters under her breath, and begins to make her way to the back.

_Next time__… _She muses, but the thought is fleeting. What about next time? What if they get the one-up again? What if she isn't tough enough to deal with it? What if she's lost her marriage and her career?

What, exactly, _will_ happen next time?

* * *

Even after getting in touch with Natalya following the beatdown, even knowing that she's fine and just tired and wants to go to sleep, Paige feels angry beyond belief. Her friend's calming words should be enough to soothe her but instead they rattle her; Natalya shouldn't have to feel tired or embarrassed because she shouldn't have been put through tonight's events.

At just gone 1am, Paige is still up and pacing her hotel room, despite having an early wake-up call at 5am for her journey to the airport for a quick stop back home to refuel before next Monday. It felt wrong not to be at the show tonight and not to be competing, even if it would have been an undeserved championship match against God knows who. Now, she has all of this pent up energy that would be better spent pummelled into the head of Brie or Nikki during a lengthy match.

Briefly, the Diva's Champion glances over to her most prized possession. The butterfly belt twinkles at her from its place in the corner armchair. She folds her arms as she stares, cocking her head to the side a little bit. If she wasn't champion right now, would she still have this much faith in her plan? She'd like to think so but there's a creeping doubt in her gut that she's very much aware of.

Her phone rings before she has the chance to dwell on it. Paige misses the first call on account of trying to find where the noise is coming from. By the time it rings again, signalling the importance of the phone caller trying to get through, she's ready to answer having found it under the sheets.

She doesn't answer it.

She _can__'__t _answer it.

Seth's name flashes on the screen repeatedly. The screen goes black, then bright with his name, black, then bright with his name… SETH. SETH. SETH.

This must be the first time he's tried to contact her personally since Wrestlemania. At 1am, it can't be good—not that it could ever be good again, she amends her mistake, because of course things are irreparable between them now. So why is he calling her? _Why?_

She could press a button. Just one button, and he'd be on the other end of the line…

Her cell goes to voicemail before Paige can even entertain the thought. A few minutes later, the screen alights again — this time with a simple message telling her she has 1 new voicemail waiting for her. The Diva's heart is racing. _Fast._ It's the only fact she can seem to grasp onto as she loads it up.

"_Guess you're too cowardly to talk to me then." _

His voice filters through, slurred, but cuts through clearly to Paige nonetheless. She turns up the volume to max and listens, barely daring to breathe too loudly in case she misses anything.

"_But wait… why would I be surprised? You _are _a coward. You made a personal choice at Wrestlemania in an attempt to ruin my career — which by the way, isn't going to succeed — and thought you were being a hero. But you're not._

"_You know, I wasn__'__t going to call you at first. For all I care you can go to hell. I was sure you would have blocked me by now__… __but then I thought I__'__d try, let you know how I really feel. Hear your voice again. Hate your voice again. So, why the hell haven__'__t you blocked my number yet?_

"_Who cares? After I finish this message, I__'__ll block you. That__'__s what you deserve. So let__'__s get back to what__'__s really important here__…_

"_I__'__m not gonna pretend like what you did didn__'__t fuck me over. I loved you, Paige__… __I__… __love you. I hate you too, by the way, that deep kind of festering hatred deep in my soul that I once reserved for the Dean Ambrose__'__s and the Roman Reign__'__s of the world. Because you are just like them, wanting all the glory and all the attention without wanting to admit who the rightful superstar is; without wanting to admit that you're just not good enough._

"_You are not a hero for what you did. I__'__m THE hero. I__'__m a hero for leaving two losers like Ambrose and Reigns behind; I__'__m a hero for aligning myself with people who can actually get me to the top where I__'__m supposed to be in this business and have me appreciated; and hey, maybe I__'__m the hero for leaving you behind after all. _

"_There__'__s gotta be a reason I did it, right? There has to be a reason I stopped returning your calls, or didn__'__t want to share my exciting title wins with you when I started out on the main roster and you were parading around in NXT telling yourself you were someone important.__"_

Paige perches on the edge of her bed. Looks down at the floor. Fights off the lump coming to her throat.

"_So here__'__s what I have left to say to you. At Extreme Rules, your pathetic team is going to get humiliated one by one, and hopefully at my hands, and I__'__ll be the one left standing. You__'__ll be fired. I__'__ll be the rightful WWE Champion. Where does that leave you? In the gutter where you belong. _

_"I guess my problem was thinking that you were ever on my level. You don__'__t have what it takes to hang with me. You never did, and you never will. Nobody takes my power away from me. I'm going to destroy you.__"_

Seth only has one thing left to say, and there's no slurring of his words in this last message, in fact it's crystal clear.

"_Go fuck yourself, Paige.__"_

Click. He hangs up, and the polite female voice starts to ask Paige whether she'd like to hear the message again, save the message or… before the next option arrives, she takes it, deleting the drunken voicemail with a hard push of her thumb. Then she drops her phone and stares ahead blankly at the wall.

"Well that's that then," she says to herself, laughing without humour, unsure what else to do.

Paige wishes she could chalk everything he said up to the fact he'd had one too many drinks at the bar tonight, or it was his rage talking, and not his true feelings. Something in her tells her that's not quite the truth. All these things aided his rampage but they didn't start it. That would be her Wrestlemania betrayal.

She lies down, not even bothering to wrap the sheets around her despite the chill of the air conditioning raising goosebumps on the hairs of her arms. Getting some sleep is a far away reality now, and she knows she'll spend the remaining four or so hours before her wake-up call going over his words in her head, before ultimately deciding that she must ignore him.

Eventually, Paige rolls over onto her back and runs her hands over her face, exhaling a quick breath of frustration. The man she both loves and hates, loves and hates her back. What a confusing thing to endure.

One thing is clear, however, and it's the last thing she thinks about before swearing off the subject of Seth Rollins. At Extreme Rules, all bets are off, and her team must do everything to ensure that victory is theirs.

An idea comes to her head and she reaches for her phone, dialling in a familiar number.

"_Paige, it__'__s almost 2 in the morning and I have rehab in the morning. If it wasn__'__t you I__'__d be yelling right now.__"_

She ignores that. "Sorry about that, Roman, I know the injury's gotta suck. But I need to talk to you about something… see, we need to be the winning team again and that's where you come in…"

* * *

While the viewing audience at home is welcomed into another edition of Monday Night Raw by Michael Cole and the rest of the announce team, and the cameras focus in on Stephanie standing alone in the middle of the ring with a smile on her face, Paige paces backstage, referring to the monitor every so often to glare at the woman currently onscreen.

"You're going to wear the ground out," says Dean, not particularly concerned, but in need of something to say. "Would you relax?"

"I'm not sure it's possible to relax… I have this feeling, like something bad is about to happen."

Natalya comments, "Of course it is. Stephanie's demanding that all of us have to show our faces out there. She's obviously got something up her sleeve."

Gripping Summer closer to him, Dean replies, "But so do we."

"We can handle whatever she throws at us," Summer adds.

When the four members of Paige's team are called out a few minutes into Stephanie's speech, they appear without guilt or remorse, reminded of who they're standing up against and why it's important to put on a brave face even with their jobs on the line. They stand facing Stephanie in a row.

"Oh, you might want to turn around…" Stephanie says, casually, and with a sudden smirk on her face. "Because all of you are teaming up tonight to face these guys…"

Who's more intrigued about their potential opponents: Team Paige, or the audience? Both, it seems, as they wait with heads angled towards the stage to check who comes out. When heads start appearing, the crowd begins to react, and the wrestlers inside the ring exchange looks.

Heath Slater comes out… Adam Rose jogs out too… followed swiftly by Cameron, and Alicia Fox...

Natalya shares a look with Dean, tempted to laugh. This is their competition? When she glances back to the stage, however, the urge to release a murmur of delight disappears completely. The foursome have been joined by more of the roster… including her husband, Tyson Kidd, who avoids her gaze proudly while boasting to the crowd.

"So, that's the plan — to face half the roster?" Paige directs the question towards Stephanie, but The Authority front woman just shrugs, the same smirk remaining on her face. She knows what she's done.

Because her frustration allows her no other option, Paige grabs the microphone from her boss's hand. "What a great surprise you brought out for us, Steph," she tells her, her British voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I guess you shouldn't count us out either. We have a surprise for you too."

Stephanie seems unconvinced and folds her arms across her chest. What kind of surprise would Paige have for her? No matter what it is it won't beat having the main roster all gunning for her and the three people who've so stupidly stood beside her throughout her temper tantrum towards the people in power.

Then a familiar theme hits and her expression changes to one of disbelief.

The camera pans to a spot in the middle of the stands where another entrance to the ring is zoomed in on. That's when he appears — one arm in a cast, and the other occupying the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

After a week away from WWE television, Roman Reigns is back.


	33. Silly Little Trick

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, but thank you for the amazing reviews you guys have been leaving - it's so fun seeing which side you guys are on!  
I also have a song recommendation for you that I think suits the Seth/Paige situation in this fic pretty well: Ellie Goulding - On My Mind.  
And now, onto the next chapter...

* * *

The familiar tune pulsates throughout the arena with no signs of stopping. Even when Roman finishes glossing over the crowd, his eyes soon resting on an irate Stephanie McMahon, his theme music plays on. Unprepared for his arrival, most of the roster stop in their tracks to angle their heads in the champ's direction.

_Most._

Seth moves through the stillness, his eyes glued on a title that he believes should rightfully be his.

"What are you waiting for?" Stephanie yells at her employees. "Attack them!"

Not willing to be at the mercy of Stephanie's lap dogs, the four wrestlers in the ring spring into action. Paige leads them out and runs towards the barricade. When The Miz grabs Summer's ankle on her way down the steel steps, Dean jumps down from the apron to deliver as near to a knockout punch as he can muster up, sending the loud-mouthed superstar sprawling. Then he grabs his girlfriend's hand and they run to catch up with the others.

Paige feels the adrenaline course through her veins as she jumps the stairs — sometimes two at a time — to reach Roman's side. Despite how stressful the plan has been, and even with her job in danger at Extreme Rules, the Diva can admit to enjoying the rebellious flare that comes with defying The Authority.

How can she not appreciate this pleasing mood when it was the same attitude that led to her conjuring up the plan to begin with?

And if Roman's too injured to compete tonight, what's the harm in him showing up anyway, if only to provide a distraction?

Her happiness is short-lived. Though she feels defiant standing alongside her team out of reach of a roster that just doesn't want to venture up there, there are a couple more faces in the ring staring up at them now. Namely, Triple H and Seth Rollins. One of them has a microphone, and it's not the man she would rather listen to.

"You got lucky this time," Seth spits into the mic, "But next time there's nowhere for you to run. Bitch."

There's only one person he's addressing like that.

Giving him a friendly wave, mocking in its nature of course, Paige turns her back to disappear with her group as the cameras fade to black for the first ad break of the evening.

Her forced smile drops once they're out of sight and is replaced with flashes of irritation across her face and pursed lips. Seth's insult along with, "Go fuck yourself," reverberates around her brain. She expected the name-calling; it's only natural for somebody who feels betrayed to revert to such tactics. But it bothers her more than she'd like to say.

Eventually, she wills herself to stop thinking about him, and about Team Authority. They can try and put them in matches or difficult situations but they'll get out of it. They'll always get out of it.

"Your days are numbered here."

On first instance, Paige might have thought that it was her own self-doubt talking, but that can't be possible when the voice addressing her sounds so bitchy, and so much like a woman she can't stand the sight of.

It's Nikki Bella.

Dean and Summer are over off to the side, the blonde Diva trying to reassure her boyfriend that she's fine and that The Miz isn't a serious threat just because he grabbed her. Roman is nursing his elbow after feeling a twinge of pain shoot through it, and he's also off in his own world wondering how he's going to compete at Extreme Rules feeling like this.

Natalya is the only one who seems protective of Paige as they both turn towards the approaching former Diva's Champion.

"Oh sweetheart," Paige smiles, "Without a title to cling onto, your words hold very little meaning, and as far as I know you've used up your rematch clause so who knows if you'll hold it again."

Bristling, Nikki replies, "I _will_ become the Diva's Champion again… unlike a certain washed up somebody who's just too far out of the game," she directs that comment to Natalya, who stands up a little straighter in response.

"Did you come here to talk shit or do you actually have something important to say?"

"You're right, I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to someone I know I can destroy in seconds." When Paige moves forwards, Nikki scoffs, turning her attention to another pair. "I just came to deliver a message to Dean and Summer courtesy of Hunter and Steph."

"Which would be?" Summer asks, folding her arms.

"You lovebirds will be in a match against me and Seth in the main event on Smackdown. You should probably start preparing your girlfriend now, Dean, I think we both know her skills in the ring aren't up to scratch… or maybe you should help him, Summer, he's a mess between the ropes. Probably why he'll never win a major championship title."

Roman steps forwards, and he's enough of a silent threat to jar Nikki into sudden movement. She raises her hands up and backs off but still has one more thing on her mind.

"Paige, you might want to watch the mixed tag match… better yet, come out for it. I think you'll find it highly enjoyable." And with that, the twin walks off confidently, a suave strut in her steps.

The others start talking all at once about their insufferable company but Paige keeps quiet for a while, wondering exactly what Nikki meant by the statement.

* * *

As Raw heads into its second hour on the air, Natalya chases her husband down backstage to question him about his appearance earlier tonight. She finds him with Cesaro at the make-up station getting a touch up before their non-title tag match tonight.

"Hey Cesaro, can I get a minute alone with Tyson?"

Cesaro nods, opening his mouth to say something, but his tag partner holds a hand out to stop him before he can reply. "Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of him. I think we're past the point of keeping our secrets — especially you, right? Since you never mentioned you were planning on being a part of this stupid revolution, or whatever you want to call it."

"Fine, I'll talk in front of him. I don't even care anymore." Natalya shrugs, then folds her arms across her chest. "No, I didn't tell you about what I was doing with Paige and the others. Do you know why?

"Because you're a suck up. You couldn't make it on the roster as a nice guy, so you rebranded yourself in NXT as a jerk, which worked a bit too well for you considering you treated me like dirt throughout it. Forgive me for not wanting to support someone who listens to his headphones in his entrance and ignores his wife and wears the merch of her opponent."

Unsure where else to look, Cesaro glances around uncomfortably while Tyson glowers, shifting in his chair but keeping quiet nonetheless.

"I get that you're pissed at me and I can accept that. But now I'm pissed at you." She points his way. "We're very clearly on different sides… but say Stephanie had ordered you to attack me after you came out there with half the roster earlier. Would you have done it?"

Tyson looks down at the ground. Shakes his head. Looks back up and stares her dead in the eye. "No," he says finally, but the word sounds choked on his tongue.

Natalya steps back from her husband. "You've just told me everything I need to know. I'm done trying to save a marriage that neither of us want." Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she turns to Cesaro. "Good luck with him, you'll need it."

The Diva turns on her heel to leave, hoping to strut away with all the confidence she saw in Nikki Bella's walk just minutes ago. But she can feel the wobble in the first couple of steps. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she carries on through the corridor, nausea overcomes her, and things start to become a little blurred through a few tears that are welling in her eyes; all this due to her ending a long marriage to somebody she thought was her true soulmate.

She needs some air.

"Little Nattie Neidhart, I always thought you were better than this."

Instead, she finds Seth Rollins.

Natalya forces herself to work through the pain of ending something; to save it for later when she can reflect on it being a good thing as well as a bad thing. She squares up to the smirking almost-champion and fixes her sharp eyes onto his.

"Whatever crap you have to say, say it quickly."

"Oh I will," he nods, beckoning a team of security men to come forwards, "Because you're getting thrown out along with the rest of Team Paige as soon as we find them."

"Fantastic. I was leaving anyway."

"I just have a message for you to give to Roman."

"A lot of them going around," says Natalya, referring to Nikki's earlier outburst.

He ignores her little comment. "You just tell him to enjoy the WWE World Heavyweight Championship while he can. Because at Extreme Rules, it's on the line against me. _When _he loses, and _when _I pin him, I'll become what I've always been destined to be. _The _champion."

"Anything you want me to tell Paige? You know — the woman who broke your little weasel heart?"

A mixture of emotions briefly flicker across his face, but Natalya mostly sees the anger. It matches Paige's expression perfectly whenever she thinks about him too.

"I've got nothing left to say to her," he announces.

Natalya's grateful for that. When one of the security members tries to grab her arm, she shoves him off, moving forwards on her own to bear the weight of her co-workers' stares as they watch her get escorted out of the arena.

As soon as she gets a quiet moment to herself, Natalya finds the nearest wall and collapses against it. Tyson fills every inch of her mind: his lack of response to her announcing their split, his lie about not being willing to hurt her, and his terrible attitude overall. She fights to stop her hands from shaking anymore than they already are.

All she knows is that they better win at Extreme Rules so she can tell herself she did the right thing, not just about risking her career, but ending her marriage too.

* * *

Nikki Bella's theme music hitting the arena during the hour and a half time mark alerts the Smackdown crowd that the main event is about to start. The Diva appears with her twin sister and they make their booty-spinning entrance before advancing down the ramp towards the ring, soaking up every bit of attention tossed their way.

The former champion seems to have an extra spring in her step and a sparkle in her eyes as she poses. Her confident turn of attitude is accentuated further when Seth makes an appearance to join his tag partner for the evening, although he doesn't seem to share much of her enthusiasm, a strictness to his steps as he makes his typical entrance.

In fact, he only stirs when his former brother's music hits and out he comes with Summer… and Paige. He stares her down when her eyes meet his, the Diva's Champion trailing behind the couple, and for a moment it seems like they're the only two in the entire arena.

But then Nikki tugs on his arm to whisper something into his ear and he's looking away to talk to her instead.

Coming up to ringside, Paige runs both hands through her thick, black hair, playing with the blue ends as the camera zooms in on her. Her championship rests comfortably on her right shoulder, and as she turns to meet the lens trained on her, she gives a confident wink to the audience — and superstars backstage — who aren't out here tonight.

For the first fifteen minutes of the match, Paige finds herself wondering why Nikki thought it was so important that she make her presence known considering her role in a managerial role is barely needed; Dean and Summer are working wonderfully as a team, responding to each other's cues for help with accurate precision, and supporting each other when one falls victim to a vicious move.

Why couldn't she just watch this from backstage?

But then she catches a glimmer of something in Nikki's eye. She would have put it down to the arrogant streak she often sees in her rival's stance, but when Seth stomps back over to their corner to tag her in, and Nikki runs her hand slowly down his arm — her version of the tag being made, no doubt — Paige starts to suspect that she was wanted out here for a reason.

That reason becomes clear when Nikki steps into the ring and holds up a finger to silently tell Summer to wait until she's ready. While the blonde rolls her eyes and exchanges a look with Dean, Nikki turns to Seth and pulls him in… so close that there's barely any space between them… Paige standing upright from her hunched position by Dean's feet to see her pull him into her for a passionate kiss.

Seth pulls away a little too forcefully no more than a few seconds into it but the damage is already done and Paige's reaction has been caught on camera. She forces herself to loosen up and to put her happy-go-lucky smile on again… but then Brie attacks her out of nowhere, sending her crashing down… and the next thing she knows, Seth and Nikki have won the match.

"What the hell happened?" She demands, crawling into the ring to help Summer to her feet, while Dean presses his full weight against the ropes to stare down a gloating Brie, Nikki, and Seth.

Summer rolls her neck to stretch out the kinks. "I was watching Brie attack you and Nikki took advantage by rolling me up quickly for the win. I went to attack her but Nikki dragged Seth in front of her… like I was gonna fight him, I'm not stupid. Dean got really angry but they were out of the ring before he could put his hands on him."

"The next time I see him…" Dean hisses through his teeth, coming to their aid. "You okay?" He asks Summer.

She just nods, though the disappointment at losing for her team because of such a stupid thing is clear to see in her eyes. The couple embrace — Dean pushing her curls out of her face, Summer squeezing his arm — while Paige moves closer towards the ropes to take a good look at the three people she can't stand.

Nikki's blowing kisses out to the crowd, Brie acting smugly too, and Seth is stood a little bit away from them to the side running a hand across his mouth as if to remind them both of what just cost Paige's team the match.

Summer's by her side in an instant. "Don't worry about it, Paige, this was just a dumb tag match. It doesn't change the fact we're going to beat them at Extreme Rules. The loss came down to a silly little trick."

She shifts uncomfortably on her feet. So maybe Seth, Brie and Nikki had played a silly little trick on her, but she'd still fallen victim to it, hadn't she? All it would take at Extreme Rules is for a 'silly little trick' to cost them the match and for them all to be out of a job. That would be on her. She curses her weak moment and swears in the same breath that she'll never let something like this happen again.

Paige glances one more time at Seth. He smirks at her, and she sees more than a hint of the young God he believes he is around here.

_Game on,_ she thinks, and not for the first time since her plan came to light.

Monday Night Raw is only just around the corner — it's the last one before Extreme Rules, in fact — and that in itself promises for an explosive show.


	34. Breathe Easy

**A/N:** Here we go with chapter 34 - so close to the end now! There's a new 8tracks playlist up focusing on Seth and Paige's feelings post-Wrestlemania - link is on my twitter, so check it out if you feel so inclined :)

* * *

When Paige requested a promo spot on Raw, she hadn't expected to receive it - not without difficulty, at least. Yet here she is walking the length of the ramp with a microphone gripped in her hand and her energetic music filling an arena decked out with thousands of fans. Ten minutes of tonight's show have been granted for her to say her peace and she knows it's important to make the time count.

She clears her throat as soon as the music dies down. "So I guess you guys are wondering how I feel about Seth and Nikki's kiss on Smackdown last Thursday."

A quick and to the point explanation for why she's out here. It gains some interested cheers and a large portion of wolf whistles; perhaps because of the passionate nature of The Authority members' embrace. Paige reacts to the fallout by motioning for them to quieten down, although she does so with a subtle smirk tucked away at the corner of her lips. She's done grimacing at the fresh memory of their kiss.

"I won't lie: I spent a good portion of Thursday night hovering over the toilet bowl in my hotel room trying not to wretch up my dinner. The thought of two slimy creatures all over each other, somehow creating something more disgusting to look at when I look in their direction... it's not appealing, is it?"

This earns some general laughter. She adjusts the butterfly belt on her shoulder, staring at her shiny possession for a moment or two before getting straight back to the point.

"What I remember from the time I spent with Seth is how much he didn't like Nikki. Bordering on hatred, actually. He even told me how much he hates working with her. So, to kiss her... no wait, to let himself be devoured by her? It's suspicious." Paige shakes her head.

Eventually, she rests her gaze on the camera ahead - the one that broadcasts to all the talent in the back. What she's going to say next is something she wants Seth to hear.

"Good try, both of you. But I don't believe it. And I don't give a damn. Whatever mind games you're trying to play on me won't work because I'm better than that and my team is better than that. You won't break us down. Not now, and not at Extreme Rules. So just—"

_"... You can look but you can't touch..."_

She hadn't thought her moment in the spotlight would go unnoticed. In fact, Paige knows that Nikki's sudden strut out onto the stage is a sight she'd been expecting to see, but it would have been nice to finish her sentence all the same.

For a moment, Nikki just stares at the woman who took the Diva's Championship away from her, twirling her own microphone around in her hand in a playful manner. The boos don't phase her as she lifts the mic to say, "Oh man, you really do seem over it. That's why you had to come out here just to address it huh? You're so transparent."

Paige feigns a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Morticia, it doesn't suit you."

"An Addams family reference - nice, thanks." The champion nods, keeping conversation light. Anything to ignore the irritation that spreads through her at the sight of Nikki walking down the ramp and coming closer towards her.

"Funny. You know what's actually funny?" Nikki asks, letting the clearly rhetorical question linger as she climbs the steel steps to enter the ring and stand opposite her. "The fact that you're taking up everyone's precious time just to make sure they believe that you aren't affected by that kiss I shared with Seth. A kiss, by the way, that led somewhere else after the show..."

The crowd 'ooh's', excited by the drama that Nikki Bella has brought to the ring. Paige's grip on her championship tightens before she can stop herself, but then she tells herself to calm down. This is baiting and she's not here for it. She's here for one reason only.

With a salacious smile, Nikki continues, "But I'm happy to keep some things private. What I really came out here for - other than to shut down your boring little tirade - was to deliver a message. Enjoy your freedom here while you can. On Sunday night, you're going to lose. You're going to be stripped of the title on your way out the door, and you can watch from your quaint little home back in England as I take it back to where it belongs. With me. With The Authority. With the WWE."

Paige laughs - a reaction that surprises the twin. "Oh Nikki," she chuckles into the mic, "I can always count on you to have something to say. So thank you for the little speech that I'm going to ignore, and thank you for coming out here because that's what I wanted all along."

The former champion is just about to ask what the hell that means when Paige charges, spearing the hell out of her rival. The audience pipes up as the two Divas roll around and try to get the advantage over each other. It isn't until she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her that she realises they're not alone.

For a moment, as she's yanked back, she wonders if it could be Seth. But who she comes face to face with is a security guy. One is holding Nikki back too. Remembering why she lured her out, Paige tries to lunge for her again, but the two men are doing a good job at keeping them apart. She notices a few more bulky looking men on the ramp too.

As much as she'd love to destroy Nikki some more, the opportunity just isn't there anymore, so Paige raises her arms to signal that she's fine and that she's ready to leave the ring. Her music hits - perhaps in an attempt to dissipate the situation - but the glares between them couldn't be any more obvious as they slip further and further apart, Paige walking up the ramp, and Nikki leaning hard against the ropes without taking her attention away.

Raw is ready to go to a commercial break, but Byron Saxton has just one question to ask beforehand: Come Extreme Rules this Sunday, who will come out victorious in the vicious battle between these two Divas?

* * *

When Nikki walks back into The Authority's office, a look of deep hunger for vengeance in her eyes, Seth is the first to turn his back on her. Paige had been right in her little speech earlier; he doesn't like Nikki Bella. Not romantically. Not platonically. They may represent the same team but that's about all they have in common.

Had it brought him pleasure to be mentioned? Had a sick sort of satisfaction run through him to see the woman he both loved and hated take down the one he'd made out with to prompt a reaction from her? Yes. Undeniably, yes.

He paces in his surroundings now while he thinks it over. As much as Seth hates to admit it, Paige doesn't stray far from his mind: not even when his focus should be elsewhere and probably on the match this Sunday that'll determine his fate. That'll determine _her _fate.

If—no, when—they win and The Authority continues to boost his career, pushing him as the rightful frontman of the company, just how prideful will he be to have kept on the right path to stardom? When he pins Roman Reigns in the 5-on-5 match to not only end the match but capture the WWE championship too, will he celebrate first, or stare right in Paige's direction with something like bittersweet dignity?

She'll play a big part in his future no matter what... even when she's not in the WWE alongside him to endure it.

"Seth, are you listening?"

He hasn't been, but Stephanie's sharp tone brings him round, and he finds himself being stared down by everybody in the room. He folds his arms across his chest. "I'm strategising," he says, somewhat truthfully. He doesn't have to tell them his mind is wired around how he'll react to Paige rather than his big title win.

Hunter shakes his head. "We need you on top form at Extreme Rules. We've already let you get away with too much - this Sunday, you need to prove yourself."

Irritation flashes across his features before he can help it. "Get away with too much? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on," Nikki rolls her eyes, "You know exactly what we're talking about. You let your little feelings for Paige get in the way of The Authority's mission and now look where we are. Not that we're going to lose our power but this could have been avoided if you hadn't fallen for her trap."

"She got the better of you too, Nikki, or is your lack of a Diva's title around your waist not enough of a reminder?" He fires back. Something tugs at Brie's lips from behind her sister - a smirk, perhaps - but he doesn't focus on it as he twists in Stephanie's direction. "Yeah, I screwed up. But that's the last time it'll happen. Can we have a little faith in the future? How about that?"

"We _know _you have the potential, Seth, but it's your mouth we're worried about. How many times have we had to pick you back up when it got you into trouble? There's no doubt that you are the future but the way you act sometimes, as if you've already made it, gets you into trouble."

"It gets you punched in the face." Mercury, one half of J&amp;J security, pipes up. He doesn't sound that sympathetic about it.

Seth ignores him to mention, "How many times have you doubted me and how many times have I got the job done? I find a way to be at the very top of the ladder every single time. When you're standing on either side of me and raising my hands as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you'll see why you backed the right guy. And why I have to keep reminding you - for some reason - that it was the right decision. If you think I'm going to let my emotions get the better of me at Extreme Rules, stop. I'm a businessman. This is all it'll be: business. Just like always."

In the silence, Hunter stares down his protege. "All I know is, we wouldn't be in this position if you'd seen through Paige in the first place. She played you. We better not pay the price for your mistake," he states, but there's acceptance in his tone, as if he can finally see the cunning man he helped destroy The Shield.

"You won't." Seth replies calmly, though his anger at having his team not believe in him still simmers. He dampens down the fuse that could blow to say, "This Sunday, I'll prove it."

"Or," Stephanie remarks, raising an eyebrow in a challenge, "You can prove it right now."

* * *

Flanked by Brie and Nikki behind her in the ring, Stephanie speaks out over the boos to call Paige out to join them. The Diva's Champion's music hits for the third time that evening and she appears reluctantly, thinking the same thing as the crowd: this must be a trap. How could it not be when Stephanie made clear that she was to appear alone and without _any _members of her team?

But she isn't a coward and won't back down from confrontation, even if Nikki Bella is tossing a particularly nasty look her way. Paige just focuses on what she knows to be true: that Brie rushed out during Summer's singles match earlier and distracted her enough so that she lost to Cameron, and that Dean was denied the chance to compete when Big Show knocked him down during his entrance. If Roman had been here, would he have been attacked too?

So, with this injustice in mind, she holds her head up a little higher. Let Stephanie McMahon and her little cronies trash talk her or whatever it is they want to do. She can take it.

Trash talking, however, is the least of it. Stephanie takes her time to deliver sweetly-worded insults with a cruel smile that has Paige placing a hand on her hip and wondering what the point of her being out here is. She supposes it's a chance for the McMahon princess to attempt to humiliate her following her own humiliation at Wrestlemania at the hands of Natalya... a humiliation that doesn't really kick in until Stephanie blindsides her with an assertive slap to her cheek to send her sprawling to the mat.

Paige sees red. Barely on her doc martens and ready to throw down, Brie kicks her chest. Hard. Nikki smirks, pushing her sister aside so she can do the rest of the damage. Paige is dazed and clutching at her chest when Nikki pulls her into a familiar position... stretched out across her shoulders and about to suffer what's sure to be a devastating Rack Attack.

Nikki looks self-assured as she stares ahead at the camera, as if to send a message to Paige's Diva friends in the back. She doesn't count on the champion to start thrashing out and to break loose from the hold, dropping down behind her and rolling out of the ring before Nikki, Brie, or Stephanie can get their hands on her.

"Nice try," she mouths to the three women staring her down, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

It's the smiles they send her way, too, that has Paige's expression turning to one of confusion as she reaches the ramp. Her steps backwards start to slow... and they stop completely when her back presses back against a solid chest. The audience begin to boo and as she turns she only hopes she won't find Big Show or Kane staring her down.

It isn't Big Show, and it isn't Kane.

Seth Rollins stares her down, chest heaving, breathing through his nose... he's angry.

Is he thinking about how she betrayed him at Wrestlemania? How this is the closest they've been ever since then? Or is that only running through her mind? Paige swallows down her nerves as her mind races to process what's happening. Is he just blocking her from leaving or... or is he going to actively stop her from being able to?

Would he do that to her?

Paige doesn't have a chance to find out. Dean Ambrose appears, wild in the eyes and in a destructive mood. He knocks into Seth's back and sends him crashing down. For a moment, she just stares at Seth... at the man she betrayed. In her gut she just knows he wouldn't have touched her; that he was probably out there to appease The Authority, and maybe to prove a point to her too. It's a coward's gesture.

So, why is it so hard to look away from him and leave him behind?

"Paige, let's go!" Dean yells.

She lets herself be led away by Dean, who doesn't let go of her hand until they're safe backstage. He mumbles something — partly asking if she's okay, partly cursing The Authority out — but she just ignores him, even when Natalya and Summer approach her and do the same thing. Her mind isn't with The Authority or Brie and Nikki Bella... it's with Seth.

Being so close to him back there and seeing his temper threaten to flare in the same way hers often does only serves to remind her that they're practically the same person: both stubborn, and both so intent on getting what they want. So what'll happen this Sunday? She's been so intent on focusing on the endgame of coming out victorious that she's brushed aside what it'll feel like to be on opposite teams during the match and fighting for something so personal.

Paige loses her breath for a moment.

This is really it. All that's left is one Smackdown show and a few days to get her team in tip-top shape, and then Extreme Rules is upon them.

"Don't let them get to you." Summer rubs her back. In a quieter voice, she adds, "Don't let _him _get to you."

Paige nods, relaxing a little with the good advice. "I won't," she replies, and breathes a little easier.

In fact, she thinks while checking up on Dean, the only thing she'll allow to get to her right now is the image of her blowing a kiss to a fallen Seth Rollins after her team gets the win and The Authority are out of this business for good.


	35. An All-Out Brawl

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting, much appreciated! Quite a short chapter this time.

* * *

"You've always gotta be the hero, huh?"

Dean's playful, if not truthful, comment has Roman smiling even before he looks up from his spot in the empty ring to greet his friend. He'd wanted some time alone before the Smackdown show tonight and it wasn't hard to get when he spotted the ring all set up and deserted. Sitting here alone, the champion has realised that the ache in his heart today is down to his lack of time spent in the ring while recovering from the bullshit attack that took him out of action.

Maybe, he thinks, that's why he's so pumped up for Extreme Rules: this is his chance to get back into the action, even if he has to do it with only one available arm.

It took him a moment longer than usual to sit up on the top turnbuckle considering his state, but now he jumps down with ease, extending his uninjured arm to bump his fist against Dean's. "You're talking about me agreeing to put my title on the line against Seth this Sunday?" He asks, the answer already obvious.

"Yeah, man, seems reckless to me. Like the kinda thing I'd do." Dean remarks, a lazy smile tugging at his lips.

Roman glances over to the prestigious championship draped across the mat: a reminder of the hell he's been through in this company and will continue to go through until he no longer can. Endurance and willpower runs in his Samoan blood and he will not back down from a challenge. He has his fans and he has his haters but the one thing he can put his time and energy into is building his legacy. After a few setbacks, Extreme Rules seems like the perfect time to start.

Confidently, he says, "The only way he can win is by pinning me in the match. It has to be him and it has to be me. But it's not gonna happen."

"You've pretty much got a broken arm." Dean points out, as if the champion doesn't know this for himself. "And Rollins is a strategist. He'll make sure to find a way to get to you."

"He can try all he wants. All I know is, I'm leaving Extreme Rules with a job and my title."

The Lunatic Fringe superstar stretches out in his leather jacket. "Do you ever think about it though? That Sunday could be our last ever night in the WWE?"

Leaning against the ropes, Roman shakes his head. "Even if we do lose, which we won't, we'd be going out as brothers. Not traitors, but brothers."

"Beers are on me either way."

"You better believe that," Roman teases, and the friends laugh together.

Dean finds himself distracted when he glimpses a flash of blonde hair up in the higher stands. He watches from a distance as his girlfriend runs the length of stairs, headphones in, mid-workout. Roman catches the fond look on his brother's face and can't help but smile himself, happy that at least Dean has gotten something out of this plan too, even if it isn't a championship belt.

"Right, I've gotta go." Dean shrugs, heading for the ropes. "Need to waste some time before tonight's handicap match against Kane and Show... a match which would be a tag if it wasn't for your injury."

"Nah," Roman corrects him, "If it wasn't for The Authority wanting to tire us out a couple of days before the big match."

"I don't care either way." Cracking his knuckles, the superstar gives another boyish smirk. "I'm always down to hurt anyone who gets in my way."

"I believe that."

After nodding him off, Roman paces the ring, his eyes always straying back to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. That title means more to him than anybody could ever know. Occasionally, he glances at Summer, working hard to keep in shape for the part she'll play in the 5-on-5 match. Natalya appears at one point and they share a friendly smile. Paige, he has yet to see, but when he does he knows he'll greet her warmly.

He hadn't thought of allowing anyone other than Dean to get this close to him ever since Seth's betrayal rocked his world, but these are his people now. His team. Damn near his family.

Injured arm or not, he'll protect them.

* * *

The Authority's agenda for tonight's show becomes much clearer as Smackdown progresses. There are to be no matches for Brie, Nikki, and Seth — all key members of the Extreme Rules match — and plenty of opponents for those on Paige's team. Additionally, various vignettes air throughout the two hours, three minute videos that show off Team Authority training with only the very best in order to prepare for this Sunday. The videos have Lawler ranting about how Team Paige should watch their backs because it looks like Hunter and Stephanie are putting their everything into this match so they come out victorious.

As for Summer and Natalya, their main objective is to come out victorious tonight after being put in a tag match together against Tamina Snuka and Cameron. Though they prove to be tough competition, and though at one point Brie appears on the stage to distract them, Natalya is still able to overcome the odds and takes satisfaction in making Cameron tap. Brie Bella does not look pleased as she stalks away back to her sister.

One match down, two more to go for Team Paige.

The Diva's Champion makes her appearance just after the second hour of Smackdown kicks off. With her title strapped to her shoulder, she skips sideways down the ramp, enjoying the prospect of having a little one-on-one action with Alicia. She knows that somewhere backstage Stephanie McMahon and the Bellas are likely to be watching, so she wants to have a little fun with Miss Foxy, and let them all know that their plan to wear down her team before the big match will not work.

"Enjoy your last Smackdown appearance," Alicia smirks at her from across the ring.

Paige only smirks back, circling around playfully, aware of how much she wants to prove herself tonight. Alicia gets the better of the champion for the first few minutes, one backbreaker after the other, but it only brings out Paige's aggressive side and soon enough the champion is delivering clothesline after clothesline after clothesline. The crowd laps it up... until The Bella Twins' music hits.

Expecting Brie, Paige finds her gaze settling on Nikki instead. The former champion's mocking little wave is enough of a distraction for Alicia to attempt a schoolgirl roll up from behind. It's not enough. Paige kicks out of it, then scrambles to her feet to execute a boot to her opponent's face. A few minutes later, Paige has Alicia where she wants her in position for a Rampaige and sends her crashing down to the mat before going for the pin.

1, 2...

3.

Paige's music hits and the champion revels in her victory. She expects to turn and find Nikki pouting, upset that her distraction plan - much like Brie's - hasn't worked. Instead her rival is doing push-ups on the stage and showing off in general. Paige rolls her eyes, then turns her back to celebrate with the crowd. Though she'd love to have another crack at the Diva, she'll save her efforts for Sunday; for now she has a win to bask in.

Team Paige looks strong going into the main event. Dean Ambrose makes a hyper entrance, looking dishevelled as always, but ready to fight nonetheless. Kane and Big Show are already standing tall in the ring and they smirk at each other as the bell rings, as if they know something Dean doesn't. He doesn't bother to focus on that because his main concern is getting through this match without hurting himself and doing as much damage to these monsters as he can.

At first, Dean's mission goes well. He dodges a few hits when Kane's size slows him down and Big Show's stupidity allows for some mistakes. The former Shield member is particularly proud of himself for the suicide dive that catches both Kane and Big Show as they attempt to get their breath back on the outside. The crowd are loving his reckless, wild behaviour and so is he.

That's when he realises he's got company.

A smattering of boos hits the arena when Seth, J&amp;J security, and Hunter make an appearance, the latter of them looking particularly happy to be outnumbering Dean Ambrose. Dealing with J&amp;J security is easy enough; they're both tossed out of the ring as quickly as they ran towards it. It's when Big Show and Kane look to exact their revenge that Dean's trouble begins. He fights Kane off well enough but a slap to his back from Show has him falling to his knees... J&amp;J sliding back into the ring to hold him back... and Hunter walking slowly towards him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The first blow from WWE's COO is hard-hitting, a reminder of who Dean's dealing with. The second, third, and fourth blow are to send a message that nobody attacks Triple H and gets away with it.

Seth is watching the sight with arms folded calmly across his chest and a confident smile on his face when a familiar theme starts up. He had wondered if he was going to be here tonight... but Roman isn't where he usually appears in the stands. Seth turns at the last moment to find his enemy behind him having made his entrance the regular way. They fight. It's less of a fight than a brawl and it isn't difficult for Seth to get the upper hand when he strikes Roman's bad arm, sending him crashing to the ramp beneath their feet.

As Seth lingers over Roman, truly delighted now, Paige appears. She isn't sure what she's going to do, only that she saw Roman buckle and she needs to protect him because he's already at a loss with his hurt arm. Seth refuses to look at her. Not that it matters anyway because Paige's gaze is averted too when Brie and Nikki attack her from behind.

The crowd isn't sure where to look. Seth is prowling around Roman; Paige is getting beaten by the twins on the stage; Dean is still on his knees and taking the brunt of The Authority's attack.

Natalya and Summer appear still unchanged from their tag match earlier. Summer grabs Brie's hair and drags her off of Paige, and Natalya makes to do the same with Nikki... only to have Stephanie yank her back out of nowhere and slap the hell out of her. All the team members have officially appeared - and then some - and all hell has broken loose.

The end of the show sees a massive security team rush the place to break everyone apart. Having got the better of Brie, Summer runs to a fallen Dean to help him out of the ring, while Seth is physically restrained by strong men in black uniform while he shouts abuse at a wincing Roman. Stephanie barks out orders not to be touched and haughtily makes her way to the ring with Brie and Nikki to check on her husband, Seth joining them, while Dean and Summer help Roman up.

While Team Authority gather inside the ropes, Team Paige congregates on the stage, Paige being the last to get up while clutching at her back as she clings onto Natalya for support. Still, she finds the energy to glare at her rivals. The only thing separating her team from theirs is the row of security standing between them... and oh how nice it would be to sidestep them, get around them somehow, and have at it again with Nikki... or anyone, for that matter.

But the time for fighting isn't now. It's at Extreme Rules on Sunday.

Seth and Paige lock eyes briefly and something seems to pass between them, but it's a message she can't quite seem to decipher, and it's lost anyway when Roman staggers in front of her doubled over in pain. Seth must have really worked him over. Eventually, Roman stands a little more upright in an act of defiance and the cameras fade to the sight of Team Paige standing as tall as they can... to Team Authority looking as strong as they can... a promise that at Sunday's show, everything is to play for.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a small fyi: the next 2 chapters will be posted together so look out for them both.


	36. Last Thoughts

**A/N:** So, the reason I took so long to update is because I'm an idiot and accidentally deleted a lot of my work. Sigh. Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to press next after you check out this chapter because I'm posting 2 updates today!

* * *

**SUMMER**

* * *

Despite the confident attitude Summer portrays in the ring, she has her insecure days.

When one of the Divas in the back gives her an unpleasant look. If a superstar laughs at her attempts to get better in the ring, claiming she'll never be able to do it. Especially, the time Stephanie McMahon laughed in her face and called her pathetic.

It took a lot to open up and admit the "bitch" thousands of people saw on their television screen had been manifested from a lifetime of insecurities, and a need to protect herself in the only way she knew how: by faking it and not giving others a chance to belittle her. She just hadn't expected the person on the other end of that revealing conversation to be Paige.

In their NXT days, they couldn't stand each other; the First Lady of NXT and the Diva of Tomorrow were _not_ meant to be friends. They even proved it in a bitter feud which saw Paige defeat her in a title match for the NXT Women's Championship. Even so, something in her just broke one day: a weariness like no other that tore down her defences until she didn't even care who she was talking to, she was just relieved that her inner most thoughts were being revealed.

"So you're upset, blondie," Paige had said to her after her little rant, shuffling her title onto another shoulder. "Big deal. You think I fit in here either? No. You just stand up a little taller and show the world what you're made of, even if they hate you for it."

When Paige left the room shaking her head, Summer had thought that was the end of it, just a little blip that would soon be forgotten and do nothing to ease the tension between them. The assumption was just that. The little remarks Paige muttered to herself about the other, bitchier Divas started to extend to Summer in the locker room, and in turn the blonde Diva would find herself laughing, and maybe buying two coffees instead of one to save the champion the effort.

Sometimes, Summer thinks that's how you know a relationship — platonic or romantic — is real. Maybe you have to go through some hard times before you get to the good times, or the other person has to bring something out in you for it to be appreciated that people of different backgrounds can get along and not to be so closed off. Their friendship grew, as did Summer's confidence, and Paige's empathy. They brought out the good in one another.

To be fighting alongside one of her closest friends… alongside Natalya (another Diva she struggled to get along with initially), Roman, and Dean… it means the world to her. Those insecurities that told her she wasn't good enough for the WWE or just another blonde bimbo who wanted some attention, as spouted constantly by the enemies around her, are all but a moot point now.

Summer lets herself into the hotel room she's sharing with Dean, a smile gracing her pretty features. She can't help it. Her job is on the line tomorrow but all she can think about is how much self-worth she has now and the actual confidence that has replaced the fake arrogance she used to showcase. To think that once upon a time Brie and Nikki Bella frightened her… tomorrow, she'll gladly take either one of them on and not give up until they're down and out.

Dean looks exhausted as he lays in their messy bed — probably catching up on some sleep before a hard day tomorrow. He always seems tired. It must be from the frantic energy he puts out into the universe every day that steals it away from him come nightfall.

She slips out of her gym shoes and into bed to snuggle into the crook of his muscular arm. In his hazy state he pulls her in closer and leaves a sloppy kiss on her temple.

"Hey," Summer whispers, tugging at the shirt she once said made him look homeless. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been in on this plan together?"

"Hmm," Dean grumbles, waking up a little bit. "I'd still be clawing my way to the top and going after Rollins. You'd have less time in the ring. Probably be managing some dope. Tyler Breeze or someone."

She scoffs, fighting the urge to laugh. Yeah. Like _that _would have ever happened.

Summer doesn't care that he falls back asleep a moment later. She isn't bothered that showering is probably a better option than napping following her intense session at the gym just now. Nestling into this messy-haired man's embrace seems like the perfect escape before a stressful Sunday to come.

For the first time in years, Summer Rae is_ happy. _Tomorrow night at Extreme Rules, she'll defend that happiness with everything she's got, and she'll do it standing alongside the people who've helped her become the person she is today.

* * *

**ROMAN**

* * *

The one thing everyone knows about Roman is that first and foremost he is a family man. He fights for his daughter, his wife, and the people who've surrounded him since his younger years. There's pride in each of his superman punches and dignity in his spears because the reason for being inside that four-sided ring comes from needing to provide for them.

That's why he finds himself sitting in the airport now and waiting for a flight to fly him out to Illinois where the other WWE talent are preparing for the big day tomorrow. Roman's injury has meant that he's had more time to spend at home with his family, which of course has been a nice way to spend his downtime.

He hates to admit that it's also been a frustrating time. As much as he loves being at home more and taking time out of his busy schedule, it hasn't been by choice. The actions of those from Team Authority have forced him into this, and it's something he can't forgive. Family comes first but wrestling is a close second. It's in his blood.

Even now, as he sits cornered off from everybody else in his gate, Roman can feel the tug of the competition pulling at him. He flexes his fingers against his thighs, his gaze travelling to the bag at his feet where the WWE World Heavyweight Championship lays inside. He feels a fierce protectiveness wash over him, and he knows he'll fight like hell to keep it out of Seth Rollin's hands at Extreme Rules.

When someone nervously approaches him to ask for his autograph, Roman obliges, keeping his "fan-friendly" smile up until the flustered man walks away. Then he's delving back into his thoughts, this time driven towards the audience he'll be faced with as he fights one-armed to keep his title and his job.

Roman's knows he has his haters. That became evident enough when he secured his title shot at the Royal Rumble and the Daniel Bryan lovers came out in full effect to boo him out of the place. More than likely, he'll have some discouraging reactions no matter whom he finds himself standing opposite in the ring tomorrow.

All he can really do in this instance is know what he stands for. Sometimes he wonders if that's why a lot of people hate him — because he has self-confidence that others can only dream of, that have helped him win some of his biggest matches. The lone wolf who doesn't back down can sometimes cause a stir. Roman also knows he can only set his mind to think about who he's fighting for: his family.

That family has included Dean Ambrose ever since The Shield's formation, but now it's been expanded to fit Paige, Natalya, and Summer in there too. At first he'd reluctantly — very reluctantly — agreed to Paige's plan to deal with Seth Rollins and The Authority. Now, he can't imagine what life would be like without them around. So yeah, he has his haters, but he has his fans and his family too.

Roman smiles. Maybe in a twisted way, he should thank Seth for putting a chair to his back last year. It's taught him what meaningful relationships really are and who to share them with. Better yet, he can trust again.

It's trust in his teammates that'll carry him through tomorrow. Trust that they'll have his back when his injured arm is inevitably targeted. Trust on his end that he'll fulfil his duties and have their back too.

A woman's voice spills through the overhead speakers to tell passengers that the flight is now ready to board. Roman stands up when his row is called, gripping tightly to the bag carrying his championship.

He feels like he's walking towards something - to a future that will see the likes of The Authority gone.

* * *

**NATALYA**

* * *

Natalya is busy scrolling through her Instagram feed and liking pictures of cute cats when a familiar pair of expensive shoes stop in front of her. If it isn't the fashion taste that gives her visitor away, it's definitely the fancy cologne that swims around her. A soft smile is on her face even before she sets down her phone and looks up into the eyes of Antonio Cesaro.

That smile doesn't last long when she notices the overflowing box in his hands. She recognises a few of her things: a book she has yet to finish, a couple of sparkly nail polishes, her jewellery box. All of these things are what Tyson has left of her. _Had_ left of her. It seems strange to see parts of her life placed in a little box, as if it were nothing more than temporary.

"I guess this is him trying to get in my head," Natalya sighs. She pats the empty seat next to her. "You can put it down here."

To her surprise, Antonio takes the seat for himself, laying the box down by his feet instead. He settles in, then says, "If it helps he's been moodier than ever. Listens to his terrible music at a louder setting while he sulks."

It doesn't help, but Natalya appreciates the effort. They sit in silence for a few moments. Finally, she asks, "Are you ready to defend the championship against The New Day?"

He laughs.

"What?" She can't help but join in, patting his arm softly. "Cesaro, what?"

"I just find it funny that you're possibly about to lose your job and a career you've been passionate about your whole life, and you're asking _me _how I'm feeling."

The Diva looks down at her fingernails and smiles. Truth be told, if she thinks about it any longer she might very well explode. Her brain has been racked for days on how much she's sacrificed just to end up in this precarious situation. Only one thing has ever bounced back at her. Losing her marriage has been a necessary evil. Divorce may be imminent, but so is freedom. Passion. Ambition.

"I better go," Antonio says, getting to his feet again.

"Okay."

He turns to leave, but Natalya notices the way he hesitates, before finally facing her again. "Nattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck for tonight. You're gonna kill it."

"Thanks..." She smiles up at him warmly, then looks down at her hand. At one finger in-particular. After fiddling for awhile, she reaches out to place something in his outstretched palm. "You can give it back to Tyson... or toss it if he doesn't want it. I won't be needing my wedding ring anymore."

"You got it."

When she's left alone in peace again, Natalya prods at the place where her silver band used to be. It feels strange not to have something there, but in other ways it feels fantastic, like there's no longer an anchor weighing her down. She doesn't bother to pick up her phone again and resume silly social media activities. Instead, she gazes out at the empty spot where the ring is yet to be set up and imagines herself out there tomorrow night.

Natalya knows what she's capable of, and no longer does she have an overbearing husband to hold her back. This could be the start of something good or the end of it all. There's only one thing left to do.

Try.

* * *

**NIKKI**

* * *

Piece by piece.

That's how Nikki is going to end Paige's life. First she'll destroy her at Extreme Rules. Then she'll demand for the Diva's title to be taken away from her, maybe even when the British woman is just coming to terms with losing her precious career. The real kicker will come the next night at Monday Night Raw when Paige gets to watch as an ex-WWE employee while Nikki saunters down to the ring to reclaim what's hers.

It's a thought to relish as Nikki ties her long hair back, zips up her bag, and heads out of the local gym.

"A new personal best," She tells Brie over the phone. "I can't wait to get my hands on that vampire bitch tomorrow."

_"Me too."_

"Hey, she's mine. You can have Summer or Natalya." Her tone is teasing, but there's a bite underneath it. Nikki stuffs her things into the back seat of her vehicle, slams the door, and checks the time. "I'm headed across town to meet up with Stephanie. See you there?"

_"Yeah."_

Hanging up, she slides into the front seat. All she does for a moment is stare ahead. There are too many memories racing around in her mind to concentrate fully on driving the twenty minutes it'll take to meet with her boss to go over Team Authority's strategy. She'd rather just lean back and settle for a moment.

Nikki remembers ruling the division. Holding her title up high. Adding an extra little something to her confident walk down to the ring. The wrestling world had all eyes on her and watched as she tore through the Divas while holding the title of champion... until, of course, Paige had to ruin it all by thinking she was more important.

How many times had she fought her off? How many times had they done battle?

Granted, Nikki didn't think Paige would have another ulterior motive regarding her weird, little relationship with Seth, but she's glad it's brought them to the here and now. The title isn't hers anymore but another chance has presented itself. A final showdown will happen at Extreme Rules that'll show not only that it doesn't matter who the champion is when it comes to who's better, but prove that Nikki Bella should be at the forefront of things all the time.

She sits up again and revs the engine. Suddenly, she's more than ready for this strategy talk.

Yes, Nikki is ready for tomorrow. Nikki Bella is ready to dominate.

To win.


	37. Last Thoughts: Part 2

**A/N:** Next chapter - welcome back!

* * *

**BRIE**

* * *

Sunday. Mid-morning.

Brie stands in front of the hotel mirror, her attire laid out on the bed to her right. She'll put it on before she leaves for the arena so she has extra time to get in the zone without having to worry about dressing. Her foundation brush is raised to her cheek, but the Diva doesn't feel inclined to finish making up her face at this moment. Rather, her mind is elsewhere, focused on thoughts of her role in tonight's show as a part of Team Authority.

She'd been woken this morning by a hug and a kiss from her husband. The sweet gesture had been more than welcome considering the nerves in her stomach, but the pleasant feeling subsided quickly once Daniel Bryan had left her to go grab some breakfast with some of the guys. On her own, Brie was reminded of her huge main event match all the more — not that her mind had ever really strayed from it.

Setting down the brush, Brie steps closer to the mirror to analyse herself. She looks good, feels healthier than ever. But the nagging feeling doesn't go away. It's more than just nerves about participating… it's about what she brings to the table. How a small part of her — if she really had to admit it — isn't sure if she brings anything.

Brie isn't stupid. She's aware of what the other Divas think of her. A weaker version of her twin; the less confident Bella; the pushover. She brushes the thinly-veiled insults away every time and always tells herself that she hasn't been in this business so long and worked her ass off all the way to the top just to be treated like this. Her aggression in the ring reveals that, the dangerous glint in her eyes more so, even as it works alongside the sweet smile on her lips.

She knows her strengths... it doesn't mean she doesn't have her down moments. Like now. Of course, she'll snap out of it because the need to prove to herself that she belongs in the ring is greater than any insecurity she may have. But this is a private moment she's content to have.

Brie starts to think about a few things. How she'll act in the ring, for one. There's no doubt that Nikki will flaunt herself and show off, but Brie knows she can get away with more if she's sly and sneakier. Even if that entails having patience while Nikki demands to be tagged in and cuts off her time to really show her skill set...

Annoying. The word that springs to her mind.

Once upon a time, she was just as arrogant as her sister. Maybe Daniel mellowed her out, or maybe she just isn't as power-hungry as her twin, but Brie knows that they're not one in the same anymore. It's a shame that they can't really read each other's minds or they're not quite on the same wave length - the little things that makes being a twin so fun.

But she isn't sorry, will never be sorry, for who she is. Or the decisions she's made and is yet to make.

So she'll let everyone think she can be bossed around. That she's meek. There to take orders. Be a placeholder for someone better.

Then Brie Bella will show them that she has a few tricks up her sleeve after all.

* * *

**DEAN**

* * *

Four hours before the show is set to start, Dean paces Roman's invaded locker room, only stopping occasionally to stretch out any part of him that feels too stiff. Anyone would think he's about to go out now, not later this evening. Not that he's worrying about what the others think of him right now. His mind is set to the damage he's going to do to Team Authority, specifically Triple H and Seth Rollins.

He feels a smile on his lips at the thought of putting his hands on his former Shield brother. The hunger for revenge is always strong when he thinks of Seth. Though he went hard at him at Wrestlemania and Summer had to bring him back into a calmer reality, he felt like it could have gone on forever. It might have done.

After so many difficult childhood moments, trust has been a hard concept for Dean to believe in. To have that betrayal go down in such a harsh, callous way only reignited his belief that it just didn't exist. If not for Roman, he would have given up on humanity completely. Then Paige came along with her plan bringing with her a leggy blonde who knew how to hold her own and wasn't afraid to lash out if need be. Now he knows he's surrounded by the right kind of people, which makes it easier to realise who he should be fighting against.

So yeah, he's looking forward to getting his hands on Seth again. If not for himself, then for Roman, who'll have to fight at some point and would be better off with his opponent worn out before that point.

As for Hunter? Well, he just wants to show his boss that he might be a lunatic, but he's a skilled one.

He suddenly remembers what Seth told him once, back when they were in The Shield together. After a particularly tough loss, The Architect had slapped him a little too roughly on the back and told him to buck up because his emotional side kept getting the better of him. That he was too much of a wildcard. Went off on a tangent oftentimes. Didn't have the patience like him to see a match through to the end. Seth had said it, hit him again, then walked off.

It struck a chord then and it strikes a chord now. But Dean doesn't see it as a weakness anymore. He'll use that stored up emotion to his advantage and Seth Rollins will be sad he ever messed with their brotherhood.

Summer slips her hand into his in that moment. Pulled from his thoughts, he turns to her and is instantly wrapped up in her charming smile. He has no doubt in his mind that the woman standing in front of him is his anchor, and the person to pull him back from the chaotic emotion he gets caught up in when he's inside that ring. She'll do that for him tonight, too. Too bad for Seth.

Paige looks to be in deep thought as she sits alone over in the corner while Roman and Natalya talk elsewhere. It doesn't stop him from approaching her anyway. Better than anyone, he knows it isn't a good idea to be so lost inside of yourself for a long time.

"I'm not one for sentiment."

"Of course not," Paige winks as she looks up at him.

"But you remember what I said the first time you approached me with this plan?"

She nods. "That you don't regret anything you do."

The champion holds out her closed fist, and he follows suit, bumping his knuckles against hers. "Damn straight," he smirks.

* * *

**SETH**

* * *

Seth knows where he should be right now. The show is starting, he can hear the pyro going off, and it's about time to work himself into game mode. Where he should be is in the zone. That's where the members of his team are. Brie and Nikki are prepping one another now; Stephanie is glossing over her in-ring attire, the same outfit she wore to face Brie last year; and Hunter is taking a moment for himself with a solemn look on his hardened features.

They're all getting in the zone, and yet here he is alone, having requested a few minutes to have in his personal locker room. He feels like he needs some peace and quiet without the excited chatter around him. Besides, his mind is elsewhere. Not in the zone but with _her. _Particularly, their diner conversation where he explained his decision to abandon her way back when.

_"Why are you with me now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If you thought what I did was so wrong and you'll never be proud of me for it then why did you take an interest in me again? It doesn't make sense."_

It hadn't made sense for Paige to accept him back into her life so willingly. How had he been so blind to it? It's a question Hunter had also asked him when he came round following Wrestlemania, though the query soon got lost in fiery promises for revenge. He didn't know the answer then and he doesn't now. But he'd felt Hunter's anger down to his very core.

It's reflected in him now.

_"My feelings for you and what we have are stronger than anything you did. Seth, I'll tell the truth: I'll never be okay with what you did. I didn't think you had it in you. But... but I love you."_

She'd put his hand over his and lied straight to his face. How easy it must have been for her to do that. He'd fallen for the lie, genuinely believing the love they shared was real. As if she had ever truly loved him. "She played you," Hunter had said. Stephanie had nodded, Nikki had rolled her eyes. Again, he saw the ridicule in their expressions that he'd felt for himself.

_"All I ever wanted was your forgiveness."_

Those words had come out of his mouth. Now, he wants her demise. He wants power. He wants what is rightfully his. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship is as good as his come the end of the show.

He has to thank Paige for all that she's done. In a sick way, she's done him some good in deceiving him like this because now his eyes are wide open and he knows everything that he stands for. Who he stands for. She's helped him see which side he's on.

Tonight, it's time to prove it.

* * *

**PAIGE**

* * *

One minute Rusev and Cena are having a brutal showdown, the next Cena has the pin, and the time has come for the main event of Extreme Rules.

Paige has felt butterflies before a lot of big matches in the WWE — when she debuted, each title defence, when she betrayed Seth — but this is by far the most nervous she's felt in her life. She chews on her bottom lip. No doubt she's ruining her make-up but the artist who did her face will just have to forgive her; this is a lip-biting moment. Is she about to make her last ever entrance as a Diva for this company? She hugs her title close to remind herself of her importance around here. There's no way she's giving this up easily.

Everybody on her team looks a little nervous apart from Dean, but she knows the moment they step through that curtain they'll be as confident as ever. She'd do well to follow in their footsteps.

Though she had wanted her plan to wind them up here it still seems so surreal to be granted her wish. She has the chance to put a stop to the power trip The Authority have been on ever since they were reinstated: the same power trip that caused Nikki Bella's arrogance, that maintained Seth's, and derailed the lives of many of those around her. This is their one and only opportunity to do something about it.

"We're up," Natalya rubs her hand. "Are you ready?"

The words seem distant somehow, like her surroundings aren't her own. Still, she says, "Yep."

Because she _is _ready. She's ready to finish what she started. She's ready to get out her frustration towards Nikki, and her anger towards Seth to be unleashed in the open. Stephanie's shit-eating grin, and Hunter's all-knowing smirk; to hell with both of those expressions. Power is only ever somebody's if you let it be. Paige won't.

Their team is out first. She watches as Natalya makes an appearance, then Summer and Dean together to his music, and she imagines Roman making his own stoic entrance as he barrels through the rowdy crowd. Finally, her music hits. Her fingers reach the curtains, but she falters, having to stop to take a deep breath to regain control of any wayward emotions.

Then she slips into her Diva self, a kick-ass woman with the willpower of a champion, the strength of a survivor, and the power of a boss in charge. She holds her head up high throughout it all: stepping into the ring, interacting with the crowd, waiting for her opponents... when Team Authority make their appearance together looking like a strong, coherent unit.

She finds herself saying she'll start off the match because there's no better way to get in the zone by just diving right in. So, Nikki steps up to the plate to answer her challenge.

Everything has been said. No more bitterly worded rants, or games to play to undermine the other team. It's all about to be put out in the open in this very ring. It's time to fight. The fearless one and the reckless one circle the ring, eyes locked on each other, hungry for action.

The bell rings.


	38. Extreme Rules: Part 1

**A/N:** Back with another update - here we go!

* * *

Fans barely have a chance to sit down in their seats again before Nikki and Paige are at each other's throats. The one-on-one contact is more of a brawl than anything else, the pair tugging at each other's hair and refusing to break the lock even on the referee's strict orders. Finally, Nikki shoves Paige a step too far and they're separated briefly… the champion turning to her team to shake her head at her Diva friends… then charging to catch her opponent off-guard with a vicious spear.

Nikki bounces back to her feet fast, clutching at her stomach, the look in her eyes dangerous. "That's the last time you do that," she spits out.

Paige just motions for the Diva to bring it. True to her word, Nikki doesn't let herself be a target again. She catches her rival off-guard with two harsh elbows to the face. It's enough to disorientate Paige, and for her to be victim to a vicious clothesline, sending her crashing down to the mat to be stretched out into a submission move.

When Nikki looks to continue her streak by lifting her opponent up for an Alabama slam, Paige thinks fast and kicks outwards until she slips out of her grip. The former champion is confused for a moment and turns around, only to find Paige coming back from the ropes and connecting with a big boot to the face, enough to knock the wind out of her sails. She drops down for the cover.

1…

Not even a two-count. They both scramble to their feet, Nikki edging out her opponent… quickly grabbing onto Paige's dark hair and slamming her back down to the mat… climbing atop her and delivering punch after punch after punch.

When Nikki is forced up by the ref, Paige reaches out for Summer, only to be dragged away and set up for a successful Alabama slam. The champion hits her head hard against the mat. She feels her leg being hooked up, but knows through the haziness that she can't let her team down, or her long-time opponent get the better of her.

1, 2...

Paige kicks out.

Pulled to her feet, the Diva senses another harsh elbow coming her way and ducks, fighting off her fatigue to run the ropes and hit back at Nikki with a dropkick... and another... dragging her up for a few short arm clotheslines. Paige feels an animal urge to scream out so she does, taking a few moments afterwards to get her breath back.

Nikki seems to have had enough as she crawls over to her corner. She barely looks at the hand she reaches out for… and Seth, unsure why he offered his out in the first place, tags in to a gasp from the crowd.

Paige falters in place. Behind her, she can hear Dean muttering something angrily, but she can't bring herself to look at anything other than the two-toned man coming to a stop directly in front of her. Chants from the audience begin to pick up as they choose their sides, but despite the building atmosphere, neither makes a move.

They just stare.

* * *

_He's staring at her. Seth knows that he really should peel his eyes away from the pale-faced — pale all over, in fact — girl who's just walked into the room with a few officials, but there's something about her that makes it hard to look away. Whoever she is, she's wearing the typical WWE developmental shirt, which means she's either a visitor on some kind of business or a new employee._

_He catches her name just before they leave her alone to wander around. Paige. With her flowing dark hair and -__ quite frankly - vampirish make-up, he might have expected something less plain to be her name. Even so, Paige rolls nicely off the tongue, he can't help but think as he lifts himself up from the mat and leans against the ropes._

_She catches him looking not a moment too soon and walks over to him lazily.__"Were you in a rush or something this morning?" She asks straightaway. _

_Her British accent catches him off-guard. __His brows furrow in confusion. "Excuse me?"_

_She points to his head of hair. "One half blonde, the other black. Couldn't get the dye job finished?"_

_The nerve of this new Diva... yet, Seth doesn't fight the smile pulling at his lips as he glances down at the black mat beneath her feet. "First day on the job, and you're talking down to a future champion?" He shakes his head, amused. "Bold move."_

_"Even bolder to talk to a future Diva's champion like she's beneath you."_

_His head snaps up at this. Seth's eyes find hers but don't stay there long - not when the smirk on her dark lips is calling for his attention. So playful, so careless. She has a spark. More than that, she has his attention, which is more than can be said for the colleagues he works with day in and day out._

_"Future champ, huh?"_

_"Paige, and yep," She nods. As she climbs the steel steps to join him, his gaze never leaves her. "These Barbie girls aren't gonna know what hit them."_

_Seth thinks of the Summer Raes' and the Rosa Mendes' of the company and shrugs his shoulders. They're pretty scrappy in the ring, but maybe the new girl standing in front of him might be able to rein them in once and for all. She does have a natural confidence about her; it's an instinct he sees in himself too, so m__aybe they'll be friends._

_"So what's your name, two-tone?"_

_"Catchy," he deadpans. "Seth Rollins. How about we make a deal?"_

_Paige bites down on her bottom lip. He notes the metal stud just beneath it with vague interest. "A deal?"_

_"Yeah. I call you Paige, you call me Seth, and we can both say I told you so when we win the gold."_

_The new employee seems to consider this for a moment. Perhaps she considers the suggestion for a moment too long because the guys she walked in with call out to her and suggest she comes back so they can show her around some more. For a moment, Seth sees her start to leave and thinks that'll be the last of any conversations with her for awhile. It's a shame, he realises, but he's not sure why just yet._

_Paige turns at the last second and looks at him through the ropes. "Okay, deal. Shake on it?"_

_He chuckles, squatting down to push his hand through the bottom and middle ropes to grasp hers. "Deal."_

_Their hands touch briefly and pull apart and then Paige is walking away from him. She tries to hide the smile on her face as she feels his stare on her back but it's hard to when the hottest guy in the room has just addressed her so casually. Maybe they'll be friends._

_She glances back just once before she leaves the room. He's still staring at her, but he looks away once he knows she's looking. She laughs quietly to herself._

_Whatever happens between her and Seth Rollins, Paige is sure it'll be an adventure in itself._

* * *

At some point, Paige must have backed far enough into her corner because she can feel a hand slap her back to tag her out.

Dean races past her before the realisation hits. She stands frozen in place while the former Shield members go at it trading punch and kick after punch and kick. Just as the referee ushers Paige out of the ring, Dean clotheslines Seth over the top rope and towards the announce table, watching the fallen man for a minute before hyping himself up for something by bouncing on the balls of his restless feet. The crowd's excitement grows while they watch the superstar race behind him for the ropes and come back to launch himself — passing Hunter by mere inches — through the ropes for a flying dive on a barely-standing Seth Rollins.

While Dean slides back into the ring with renewed vigour, the referee towers over the ropes to start the disqualification count, meaning his back is turned long enough for Stephanie to grab Dean's shoulder to whirl him around and plant a tear-inducing smack to the side of his face. The crowd boos at the dirty tactic, the Billion Dollar Princess gloats with hands raised up in the air, and Natalya...

Well, Natalya doesn't hold back.

The Canadian Diva charges between the ropes and across the ring to execute a baseball slide on Stephanie's turned back and send her boss sprawling to the floor. Hunter's surprise rapidly turns to anger. He points an accusing finger at her, yelling at her for the "mistake" she just made. The COO of the company doesn't realise that he might have just committed one too for trying to intimidate her — Dean rivals the slap he was received by exacting it on Stephanie's husband.

The wrestling fans in attendance know by now that something big is about to happen.

When Hunter takes it upon himself to enter the ring, so does Roman, squaring up to him despite Hunter looking to deal with Dean alone. It's not 2-against-1 for long, however, as Seth sneaks back in following a quick recovery to knock Roman down from behind. Hunter takes advantage of Dean's surprise and attacks him and soon the four men are going at it and trying to get the better of each other.

With her darkening mood, Stephanie returns to the ring to ambush a retreating Natalya, forcing her down with scrappy punches and kicks to let out all of her frustration. When Summer and Paige rush the ring, so do the Bella Twins, and suddenly all members of the match are fighting across the four-sided ring, the cameras unsure where to focus.

Though the crowd are now breaking out their best chants, the referee is having none of it, racing from fight to fight to try and separate them up. Eventually, he manages to. Team Authority and Team Paige stand in their united lines opposite one another just daring their opponents to start it off again. Everybody is up for a fight and nobody is backing down. Nikki, especially, looks like she'd have another go at trying to tear out Paige's hair.

Then somebody appears on the stage... and so do two more familiar faces... and, finally, a monster appears.

The Big Show, J&amp;J security, and Kane are here.

Paige glances amongst her team, her eyes landing on Roman's. They share a tense look.

This can't be good.


End file.
